The King's Maidens
by GreyKing46
Summary: Samantha King, a British woman who has gone through a rough break up. Kyu Sugardust, a love fairy looking for the next unlucky bitch to propel into a babemagnet. When the two cross paths they start a journey of love, mending relationships and having lots of sexy misadventures along the way. Based on the 1st game. OC/Harem. Lots of yuri/lesbian action. Lemons. Updated once a month
1. Day 1: A King in a New City

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yo everyone, I hope you enjoy this story.

With the sequel coming... soon(?)... I think? (seriously, each time I look it up it says the game is coming out at a later date. Weirdo)  
Anyway, we decided it was finally time to start uploading this fic. Ghost and I originally going to wait until we had finished writing it but... we are like 5 chapters away from finishing writing it and I have free time. So... why not? *shrugs*

This story will be uploaded once a month, alongside special occasions, so I hope you are all patient and you all like it. We worked hard on it and focused on character growth as well as character relations.

Have fun everyone!

 **HERE IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE/MESSAGE FROM GHOST:**

Hey guys, GhostKaiser23 here; well it's time for another new story. And...yeah, there's a REASON why this one is gonna be rated as being an 'M' story. It's a game both Grey and I have played, there are some clues in the story about how to get the best choices for the first game. Please enjoy and be nice to each other in the review section; and PLEASE. For everyone's sake, DO NOT PM us what could easily be put into the review section.

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Chapter 1: A King in a new city  
**

* * *

We find ourselves walking through a never-ending cinema corridor, doors on either side with four different people... The two girls on their phones, playing a puzzle game as female moans could be here from said phones "Wow, this game is awesome." One of the girls smiled, swiping a red-token to the side to get a five symbol. This girl being blonde and rather busty wearing a sexy skirt and low cut top

"Yeah." The other girl, also blonde only wearing a super tight jumper and stockings with her skirt, nodded as she got three hearts and a row... And then cursed as thee broken hearts marched into the fall

 _"Hey! Knock that off!" A woman's voice from the game berated_

"Who knew they'd get so engrossed into a game like that." A black haired, brown/green eyed hoodie wearing twenty year old blinked at his friend

"Be honest, puzzle games CAN be relaxing, Grey. Catherine, Luna, want to put those away while we're looking for the exit?" A brown haired, brown eyed, multiple black jumpers wearing, twenty-something-year-old answered.

"... There!" The girls gasped, seeing a familiar symbol on a door and ran to it and inside quickly

"...Okay...Looks like we're going through THERE then." The brown-haired man answered, following the girls.

The girls where holding the scroll, giggling perversely

"Okay...I'm kind of worried, but also slightly aroused. What're they talking about?" The brown haired guy asked the black haired one, the black haired one revealed to be called Grey

"I think they are reading the plot." Grey said to his friend, Ghost

"That's what I'm thinking." Ghost gulped. "So err...What's the plot girls?"

"Grey, our Sammy is getting another story!" Luna, the one with the sweater, cheered "And she's getting lucky!"

"Doesn't she always?" Catherine, the girl with the crop-top teased.

"Who's she with this time? Milfs, teacher, students...magical beings?" Ghost rattled off some random themes off the top of his head

"All the above." The two sang

"...Okay, I'm going to let the adults talk now...so..." Ghost spoke awkwardly as he went over to the concession stand at the bottom of the cinema

"So... What world is this?" Grey asked as he sat down

"Huniepop!" They sang

"Did they say 'HuniePop'?" Ghost called out, carrying some supplies from the stand

"Yes." He nodded

There was a brief silence until a black blur zoomed around, sitting not only Grey, but Catherine and Luna in their respective seats with their spouses next to them. "What're we waiting for?" Ghost asked

"... Did you not Realizethat was the game those two where playing earlier?" Grey blinked

"Yeah, I kinda did." Ghost answered while hiding a sweat drop

"Well, let's go." Grey shrugged

* * *

*In the story*

We arrive at a large beach side town, warm and inviting. People coming and going while the surf crash against the beach. We are focusing at a bar in the dead of night, busy on this Sunday evening. Inside the bar, among the patrons was a black haired girl with green eyes, drowning her sorrows with alcohol while wearing a black leather jacket, black trousers and a red shirt that hugged her C-Cup chest. She stood at 5 foot and 5 inches tall, the girl having smeared pink lipstick on her face with the rest of the lipstick against the glass' rim. She was looking sadly into said glass, the glass being a shot glass full of Jack Daniel's "Hmm...'Nother." She hiccuped, asking the bartender for another drink as she necked back the whiskey. She gulped the next glass down, sighing "'Nother.'' she grumbled drunkenly

"I think you've had enough." The bartender frowned

"Y-You...D'n tell me when...I-I'ff...Had enuff." The black haired girl slurred and that was when a brunette walked up to her, tutting lightly "Huh?" The black haired girl blinked, turned around and looked at the brunette girl. The girl had light green eyes, with C-Cup breasts, wearing a long red dress with one of the straps seductively falling from one shoulder "Wh-Whoa...Wh *hiccup* who're you?" The girl asked

"Aren't you a piece of work." The Brunette smiled "I'm Kyu."

"K-Kyu? ...Like...Like the letter?" The black haired girl asked, checking the now named 'Kyu' out.

"No, not like the letter." The brunette chuckled "Oh I think you'll be fun."

"... Huh?" She blinked

"What's your name?" The brunette asked simply

"M-My name?" The black haired girl responded.

"Yeah, your name." Kyu nodded

"I'm...I am...Sam." Said girl answered "Sam King."

"I'll be seeing you Sam King." The brunette winked before she left

"Huh...? Hey...hey wai-!" Sam tried to stand up before she fell over onto the floor and passed out.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Oh my head." Sam groaned in pain as she pulled herself from her bed, dressed in just a grey overly large shirt that went halfway down her thighs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes where bloodshot as she walked over her slightly messy apartment, getting some medicine "Hmm..." She grumbled as she grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water to help soothe the pain. 'The hell did I get home?' She thought, not remembering last night fully. She grumbled, sitting down on her bed... Next to a pink haired girl in a fairy costume

"Hi." The familiar looking pink haired girl greeted

"Hey." Sam nodded before she froze  
Wait, what?!  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam screamed, jumping up and falling to the floor "Ow." She groaned, holding her head "How'd you get into my home?"

"The door." The pink haired girl smiled, joking lightly

"Who are you?" Sam frowned

"Really? Don't you remember me?" The pink haired girl pouted. "I'm hurt."

"... That girl from the bar?" She blinked

"Bingo. It's me, Kyu." Kyu smiled, getting up from the bed. "Feel better from your drinks?"

"Yes." Sam grumbled

"Well, I'm here to help you out." Kyu answered. "Any questions?"

"Yes, several." Sam nodded "Mainly who the fuck are you and what's going on?"

"Very good questions. I am 'Kyu' and I'm a 'love fairy', I'm here to help you with your love life." Kyu answered

"The fuck's a 'love fairy'?" Sam asked

"I'm pretty sure you can working out. You send like a smart girl." Kyu deadpanned, Sam able to get a good look at her

"...You...No...You're here to...Get me love?" Sam asked

"Well, more than that." She shrugged

"Well...Can you explain? Cause...I'm still REALLY hungover." Sam asked

"And who's fault is that?" Kyu responded. "Okay, I'll explain."

"Good." Sam nodded

"Well, I'm here to help get people together, give them another chance of love." Kyu explained "But really, I'm just trying to get you laid and turn you into a babe magnet."

"Thanks...But I'm fine." Sam answered, sulking "Not interested."

"I-You're not?" Kyu asked, double-taking at Sam's answer

"I'm not some looser unable to get a date." Sam shrugged "I just had a real bad break up recently."

"I...Wow. I'm sorry." Kyu apologised before she shook Sam "But you can't let that stop you! Come on dude, get up and let's get you out there!"

"Wha-whoa-whoa! Okay, okay!" Sam responded, shaking back and forth...And she looked a little green "... One second..." She grumbled before she ran out

"Sorry!" Kyu called out in apology. 'I'm gonna have to make this up to her.'

Sam spat in the toilet and flushed, walking back in with a grumble "So... What exactly is going on?" She asked "You know, besides getting me layed. Which I am against but I'll try out whatever scheme your doing. Might help me get... Over her." She shook her head quickly and sighed "What's in this for you?" She asked

"Jeez, can't a sister help another out?" Kyu explained.

"In my experience 'helping a 'sister' out' ends up badly for me." Sam answered

"Stop being such a sour puss, no one is wants to be eaten out by a tongue like that." Kyu teased

"Hmm..." Sam grumbled. "Fine. Let me get a shower and some new clothes, I'll be fine." Sam answered

"Okay! Chop chop!" the pinkette ordered

* * *

*Small time skip*

Sam was now fresh wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and black jacket. They where leaving Sam's building and entering the streets, Kyu handing Sam a weird link phone "What the heck is this?" Sam asked

"This is your 'HunieBee' it's a specialised phone that we love-fairies hand out." Kyu explained "It can help you find girls you are interested in, boost your appeal in different ways and let's you buy gifts. The Fairies reward you with money the better you do on dates."

"...So it's like a dating sim sort of thing? How am I supposed to use this?" Sam asked, looking at the phone before it bleeped.

"Huh?" She blinked, noticing they where in Dawnwood Park where she saw two women talking. One was Asian and the other looked... She wanted to say Indian but didn't want to be racist

The Asian woman had a ponytailed black hair with two bangs to the side of her face, round teacher glasses which shone her grey eyes, wearing a green jacket over a white mini-bustier-shirt and bootie shorts with red shoes, her shirt held back her voluptuous breasts.

The Indian woman had long black wavy hair that went down to her posterior, fuchsia eyes, a golden necklace and headband, a golden bracelet and golden shoes with a flower on it. She was wearing a short purple top and loose purple trousers that had a sash around them. Her breasts looked to be just as soft as the Asian woman.

"Oh...wow." Sam blinked seeing them

"Yep, two beauties right off the bat." Kyu smiled. Sam nodded weakly, amazed at the beauties and listening in on them

"So, how've you been, Aiko?" The Indian woman asked the Asian woman

"I'm fine Beli. Fine, fine...just grading tests." Aiko answered with a heavy sigh. "Honestly, some of these kids get dumber every year."

"I think I have the perfect idea." Beli smiled "How about we go to the beach?"

"I'd really love to, Beli, but I don't have my swim-wear." Aiko answered "You go on, I'll just relax here."

"Well, if you're sure. I'll see you later." Beli answered and left.

Sam's HunieBee bleeped, getting two pictures of both Beli and Aiko. "What's this about?" Sam asked Kyu.

"Since you were in the vicinity of those two beauties, the HunieBee caught their details." Kyu answered

"... Isn't that like stalking?" Sam blinked

"Hmm...I guess you COULD think of it like that. But it's not like you've got ALL details down in it. Check." Kyu answered, Sam checking her new phone. In it were just the names: Aiko and Beli. As Sam pushed one of the icons, it just showed a blank list. Sam scrolled through the lists...and it was just blank.

"What's the point of this list?" Sam asked

"A reminder, sort of like a help list. Anything new you learn is added to the HunieBee." Kyu explained

"... Weird." Sam blinked

"Possibly. Why don't you talk to her?" Kyu responded, pointing to Aiko. "Now remember. She is pissed. Say something stupid, cheesy. Make her laugh."

"I...Alright. I'll try." Sam sighed as she walked up to her. "She can't see you can she?"

"Would you get in there?" Kyu snapped, pushing Sam playfully "And no she can't see me, I'm just in your mind as a figment of your imagination. Plooot twiiist~." She teased, singing the last word "No no, don't worry. I'm messing with you. Only you can see and hear me... And OH boy that girl!" Kyu moaned, looking longingly at Aiko "Asian girls man, I can't get enough of them. I have Yellow Fever! No, seriously, like a full on Yellow Plague! Get in there!"

Sam sighed before she stood in front of Aiko "Hey... Uh... Fuck the birds, am I right?" She said nervously, the Asian woman laughing

"Oh, yeah I get that." Aiko laughed "But I like the birds."

"Yeah, me to. Just making conversation." Sam shrugged "You looked upset."

"Yeah...Yeah, I am. I just blew off my friend cause of my dang job." Aiko answered

"Your job? What do you do?" Sam blinked, sitting next to her

"I'm a teacher. I deal with a bunch of 18-year-olds all day." Aiko answered. "What am I doing? I'm Aiko."

"Sam." She nodded, shaking her hand lightly "... So you've got that whole sexy teacher thing going on?" Aiko laughed at that, smiling

"Yeah, I'm the 'sexy stern teacher'." Aiko laughed. "Oh...fuck, I haven't laughed like that in a while."

"Thanks." Sam smiled "You dress like that for class? Seems a bit risky."

"Hey, it's 24/7 fun in the sun. No need to dress heavily most days." Aiko answered

"Well you DO look fine." Sam nodded, taking in the Asian beauty's body

"Wow...Aren't YOU the little flirt." Aiko smiled

"What can I say, I like gorgeous women." Sam shrugged

Aiko rubbed her eyes, past her glasses and sighed. "Hmm...Man. Thanks." She responded.

Sam's HunieBee began to vibrate, quickly taking it out Sam saw the word 'Date' with a 'Y/N' underneath. She raised an eyebrow and pressed the Y button curiously. With that, Sam looked to Aiko, who was looking out to the park. "Do you...Want to go on a date?"

"Huh? I... Yeah... Sure." She blinked in shock

"Okay, cool." Sam responded 'Where to go?' She thought before her phone gave her a list of nearby locations. "How about the park?" She asked

"For what? A walk? Sure." Aiko blinked and nodded "Didn't expect to be asked out by a girl."

"Well, maybe you need a new perspective on things." Sam responded, extending her hand out to help Aiko up.

"Maybe you just need a woman's touch?" She winked lightly, helping Aiko up

"Maybe." She smiled

The two then walked to the park, walking side by side at this point. It was relatively tame, but from what Kyu said, it wasn't going to be THIS simple. 'What's with this colour symbol thing?' She thought, quickly glancing at her phone as she looked at Aiko's preferences:

 **Likes: Sexuality**

 **Dislikes: Talent**

The different preferences were symbolised with red tear-shape for 'Sexuality' while it was a blue musical note for 'Talent'. She raised an eyebrow lightly, but hey she was with a hot Asian teacher 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' Sam thought.

"So, Sam...What do you like to do on your days off?" Aiko asked

"Well... Normally just relax. Maybe mess around at a bar or something." Sam shrugged, her British accent clearer now that she and Aiko where walking

"Really? You enjoy a drink?" Aiko smiled

"Every now and then." Sam answered "I don't drink heavily, normally."

"I love a good drink, me." Aiko nodded with a grin "Hey, how often do you touch yourself?" She asked with a perverted giggle

'Huh?' Sam's eyes widened, realising what the HunieBee was on about now. Aiko was more open about her sexuality, thus the symbol. "Oh I err-"

"Come on, tell me." Aiko giggled, pushing her lightly

"Not much." Sam shrugged "But that's because until recently I was in a relationship. Not much need to touch yourself there."

"You were in a different relationship?" Aiko asked, sounding a little concerned

"Well yes. It was a good one. We broke up of course, as I said." Sam shrugged

"Well...Sorry. But, it means you're free now." Aiko answered with a cheeky grin, pushing against Sam's back

'Oh man...Aiko's chest. It feels so soft.' Sam thought "... So... How big are those?" Sam laughed

"How big are my girls?" Aiko smiled cheekily

"Yeah. How big?" Sam nodded

"D-Cup. All natural." Aiko teased. "You?"

"I've got C's myself." Sam shrugged

"Well...they're adorable." Aiko smiled.

"Hey!" Sam huffed lightly

"What? I bet they can just fit in my hands." Aiko teased

"For having never been with a girl before you're thirsty." Sam laughed a bit

"I've had no social life due to my job. Let me have this." Aiko responded with a playful hip bump

Sam chuckled, enjoying herself. "Okay, okay. I'll let you have that one." The two continued their date, both enjoying themselves. Sam learned that Aiko enjoyed art and dabbled in it here and there while her lawn was a wreck.  
As for Aiko, she learned about Sam's dislike of sour food and her fear of snakes  
All in all...It was a great date.

"Oh...man, that was awesome. Thanks for a great time." Aiko stretched out, as they reached the school.

"No problem, I had fun." Sam answered "So... See you again?" Sam asked hopefully, looking into Aiko's grey eyes

"Hmm...Yeah. I'd like that. Let me give you my number." Aiko answered Aiko pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing down her name and number "Here you go." She winked, putting the paper into Sam's shirt and then kissing her cheek before walking off

Sam blinked and smiled, touching her cheek as she just received the number from a really sexy teacher. "Wow...Okay."

"Way to go playa." Kyu congratulated, appearing next to her

Sam flinched as she heard and saw Kyu next to her...But she sighed and accepted it. "Yeah...So, what now?"

Kyu was about to answer before she giggled "Hey look." She said, pointing at Aiko as a blonde student ran up to her

"Huh?" Sam asked as she looked at the blonde student. She looked about the same height as Sam, having long twin blonde pigtails and blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt school uniform with a red-plaid mini skirt, long white stockings and black flat shoes 'Oh...Fuck all kinds of 'Yes'!' Sam thought with a blush, the girl looking like a girl from anyone's school girl wet dream.. and that wasn't a bad thing

"That school girl ain't fooling ANYONE sistah." Kyu said lustfully in a bad gangster impersonation, the two listening in on the conversation

"Oh! Ms Yumi! Have you finished grading our tests?" The blonde asked

"The tests you handed in at the end of Friday. In a class of nearly a hundred." Aiko deadpanned slightly "The test who's results where said to be posted on Wednesday. No Tiffany, I did not finish grading your papers yet."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Ms Yumi." The now named 'Tiffany' answered.

"Tiffany, I told you, call me 'Aiko'." Aiko responded

"Now I'm sorry but I am busy, I'll see you later." Aiko nodded before she left

"Okay, now your free for the naughty schoolgirl." Kyu giggled and urged

"What? Seriously?" Sam blinked

"Yeah, I'm serious." Kyu nodded. She pushed Sam gently, urging her to go to the girl named Tiffany

Sam knew that she was going to get an earful if she didn't try and talk to this girl...But she DID admit to herself...she WAS cute as hell "Hey, you okay?" She asked, walking up to her

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to know my test scores. Hey...Do you go here?" Tiffany asked

"No. I'm on a break year before starting Uni." Sam shrugged, Tiffany blinking

"Oh, your British!" She gasped

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sam laughed "Sorry. Uni is equal to your collage."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Tiffany." Tiffany introduced herself.

"Sam." Sam responded "Nice to meet you." Sam nodded, kissing her knuckle

"Oh...!" Tiffany blushed, seeing Sam being like this.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"I...I've never seen this before." Tiffany answered cutely

"... Huh?" Sam asked

"H-Having my hand kissed like that." Tiffany answered, recoiling her hand slowly as she held it. She was blushing slightly looking embarrassed but cute.

"What? A pretty lady like you?" Sam flirted, smiling

"You...you think I'm 'pretty'?" Tiffany asked

"Bitch, you're adorable." Sam laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tiffany blushed as she was brought in by Sam.

'Smooth moves.' Kyu smiled to herself as she was invisible to Tiffany.

"You ever been with a woman?" Sam asked

"HMM!" Tiffany blushed brightly "N-No! I-I've never kissed anyone before."

"ANYONE? Really?" Sam gasped in genuine shock "No way!"

"No. Never. I...I'm just...I get nervous thinking about that sort of stuff." Tiffany answered "Plus with my mother I find it a bit... Well, haven't really been into it."

"Really? Your mum put you off it?" Sam asked

"... You don't know my mother." She mumbled, her tone saying she didn't want to talk about it

"Sorry to hear that." Sam frowned "How about we go on a date, to cheer you up?"

"A-A date? Really?" She asked, intrigued by this woman who just walked up to her.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam encouraged

"I...O-Okay. Yeah." Tiffany answered, nodding to Sam.

"So, when?" Sam smiled and asked

"Well...I...I'm not doing anything for lunch. So...Now?" Tiffany asked

"Sure." Sam nodded, grabbing her hand and dragging her away "Let's go to the pool!"

"Wh-whoa!" Tiffany answered, being lead away by Sam.

'Bikini's!' Kyu cheered

* * *

*At the Pool*

Sam was wearing a simple yet sleek form fitting black one-piece swimsuit that covered from her neck to her shoulders and ended almost thong-like around her waist, hips and legs

Tiffany was wearing a simple light blue string bikini with dark blue flowers; it wasn't over sexualised but it seemed normal.

"Oh man I use to go here all the time as a kid!" Tiffany laughed "Come on, race you to the big slide!"

"Alright." Sam smiled, following Tiffany who had a head start on her not that she would complain about this sight. She saw how Tiffany's hair shaped around her round booty adding to it's softness "So, how old are you?" Sam asked as the two came to a stop in the line for the slide

"Huh? Oh, I'm twenty years old." Tiffany answered, talking behind her to Sam.

"22 myself." Sam shrugged

"Oh, okay. That's cool." Tiffany answered as they moved forward

"Yeah." Sam nodded, remembering what she read on the Huniebee before she got changed about Tiffany and how she liked flirtation, so she kissed the blondes neck for a second

"Hmm!" Tiffany blushed, feeling Sam's lips on her neck for that one second. It was like a jolt of electricity tingling in that one spot.

"Your turn, beautiful." Sam encouraged as they reached the top of the largest slide into a giant pool

"Yes! Yes, right. Slide. My turn." She nodded

Sam laughed, getting up and taking her turn. She screamed in joy, racing down into the pool and making a large splash. Sam smiled as she saw Tiffany having a great time. "Your turn, Ms." The Pool guard spoke

"Thanks." She nodded, sliding down and causing another splash next to Tiffany

"Whoa! Ha-ha-ha!" Tiffany smiled as she saw Sam splash next to her.

"Gotcha!" Sam laughed, picking her up

"Whoa!" Tiffany laughed as she was being lifted up

"You used to this?" Sam asked

"Head Cheerleader." Tiffany answered. Sam smiled, falling backwards and dunking the two of them under water. The two looked at each other, submerged in the water as their hair swam free...before coming back up for oxygen. The two laughed, holding each other close "That...that was great." Tiffany laughed.

"Not done yet, are we?" Sam asked, moving Tiffany's hair from her eyes

"No." Tiffany whispered, moving her face towards Sam's. Sam smiled, moving forward and kissed Tiffany's lips softly. Wet from the water and warmth of her skin. They both gasped gently into the kiss, enjoying each others lips 'M-My first kiss.' Tiffany thought happily. The kiss lasted a few seconds but they soon separated

"How was it?" Sam asked, looking into Tiffany's eyes

"That was great." Tiffany smiled and blushed

"Good. Care to swim?" Sam asked, hugging her

"Sure." the blonde nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

It was the late afternoon, Tiffany and Sam were walking back from the pool "That was fun." Tiffany smiled, writing her number on Sam's hand

"Your number?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Call me." Tiffany nodded. She kissed the black haired girl quickly before running off

"Well...I'd say that you've just had your second successful date." Kyu smiled, floating next to Sam

"Yep." Sam nodded, getting the HunieBee out and inputting the number. She could not believe this was going so well!

"You're a natural at this, Sam." Kyu smiled.

"Yeah...Man, I'm starving. I should get something to eat." Sam nodded

"Well then what about the mall?" Kyu suggested

"Yeah, I can go for some restaurant pizza." Sam nodded, feeling her stomach grumble. She gave a calm nod and walked away

* * *

*Time skip*

Sam was in a restaurant, waiting on the waiter to get her order. She was in some small cafe, sitting down calmly. Soon, she unintentionally overheard a bad conversation between the waitress and a patron.

The waitress had neck length blue hair with square-framed glasses and blue eyes, wearing an oversized grey sweater that only extended to her shoulders, showing a strap of her bra, white shorts and black sneakers "Look, I'm sorry." She frowned "My shifts over. Later." She said, admittedly sounding rude but also trying to genuinely apologize

The patron huffed and clicked her tongue. She shook her head and sighed. "This isn't my day.". The patron had a curly afro of dark brown hair, milk-chocolate dark skin, dark grey eyes, she was wearing a pale blue flight attendant uniform, a white scarf tied around her neck, shin length white boots, fishnet stockings and palm length gloves.

Kyu hummed happily, seeing the patron that the HunieBee clocked onto "Hmm... A nice coco babe." She purred "She's annoyed, go and give her your winning skills." She snarled

"Right." Sam rolled her eyes before walking towards the dark skinned girl as the blue haired girl walked away "Customer service these days, am I right?" She smiled

"You can say that again." The dark skinned girl answered with a nod

"So, you do this with all the girls?" The ebony beauty asked as she looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow

"You mean hit on them in cafes? No." Sam answered "Only when they are hot like you." She winked

"Oh...Smooth." The woman smiled. "I'm Lola."

"Sam King." Sam flirted "You can be my queen if you want." She, again, flirted

"'Queen Lola'...I kind of like the sound of that." Lola smiled back, clearly joking

"Excuse me, miss?" The waiter asked, coming up to the two of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"A burger and fries please." Sam nodded before turning to Lola "What can I get you?"

"A cup of coffee, milk and one sugar. With a chicken panini." Lola answered. The waitress nodded and went back to get the food and drinks "So, what brings you to my side of the cafe?" Lola asked

"I was hungry." Sam shrugged "And I spotted a beautiful lady in distress."

"Awe...You're sweet." Lola smiled, before she had to check her phone.

'Perfect.' Sam thought as she looked at her HunieBee, catching a glimpse of what Lola liked: she liked Romance, indicated by an orange crescent moon; while her dislike was Talent.

'Okay. So need to be romantic.' she thought

"Sorry about that, work." Lola apologised as she put her phone away.

"It's alright." Sam reassured her. That was when the waitress arrived and out their food down in front of them

"Ah, thank you." Lola answered

"Thanks." Sam added. The two began to eat and chat, smiling. Sam learned that Lola is a flight attendant after spending four years in college, something that they could bond over "Well you make that costume look good!" She smiled

"'Costume'? This is my work outfit." Lola laughed. "It DOES make a cute costume though; doesn't it?"

"I know it's your uniform." Sam shrugged "And god DAMN does it make your legs look killer."

"Oh, thank you very much." Lola smiled, gesturing her legs off like a runway model getting a laugh from her.

"Damn those are gorgeous." Sam smiled, running a hand up her leg playfully while winking and bowling a kissing

"Oh my, aren't YOU a flirt?" Lola smiled, blushing at the gesture.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Well, that was fun." Sam smiled, feeding Lola her last fry playfully

"It wash." Lola took the last fry and ate it. "Hmm." Lola got out a card from her purse. "Give me a call." She winked as she got up to go to the bar to pay

"Thanks." Sam smiled before she grasped Lola's band "Let me, I'll pay."

"Huh? Oh no, I'll-"

"It's fine. I insist." Sam answered "Go on, go home of wherever you want to go." She smiled

"Well, I've got a flight in a few hours. I'll head home...Next time I'm back in town, we have another date?" Lola asked

"Of course." Sam smiled, pecking her lips lightly

"See you later." Lola smiled and waved, leaving the cafe.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled, putting the money on the table for the waitress before she left

"Way to go!" Kyu praised

"Thanks...Man...Three girls in one day." Sam whispered as she exited the cafe and headed out.

"And it'll only get bigger, if you want." Kyu answered

"I need to sleep." Sam mumbled, seeming to ignore her

"Oh, okay, fine. We'll head to bed." Kyu answered

"WE?" Sam asked nervously

"Where you go, I go. I won't make it weird." Kyu answered "Love Fairy's need their sleep to."

"I guess that makes sense." Sam yawned. "Let's head home."

"Right away." Kyu nodded and clicked her fingers, the two disappearing and reappearing in Sam's room

"Err...How?" Sam blinked in shock, seeing that they were back home.

"Fairy Magic." Kyu answered simply "Now go on, sleep sleep." She urged, setting up a second bed with magic

"Oh...Okay. Thanks." Sam answered, stripping off getting ready for bed. She got into her normal sleepwear of just a big shirt and fell into her bed. She sighed happily, relaxing as Kyu fell to her magically made bed in sleepwear... And fell asleep instantly 'Dang...She must be as tired as I was.' Sam thought tiredly and drifted off to sleep... And then she couldn't sleep after today's events "... Fuck." She mumbled deciding to mess around with the Huniebee untill she fell asleep


	2. Day 2: Meeting More Lovely Ladies

**HaMiroKar420** : It is. As I have said, monthly updates.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Hold down that eagerness buddy.

 **Cypher DS** : Thanks for the advice. Yeah, Ghost and I use the "cinema corridor" scenario as set up and a sort of extended summery. And I have taken your advice to heart with some of my other fics.

If we just copied the game, where would the fun be? But at the same time if we made it TOO different from the games, why call it a Huniepop fanfic? We chose some of our favorite in game lines to use every now and again and limited ourselves to the locations and dates you can go to in game but besides that, free reign.

As for 'learning more about Sam' well... last chapter _was_ the first chapter. What did you expect, some big info dump about her personality and backstory? We do plan to reveal more about her, but naturally throughout the story. There are a bunch of girls to meet and dates to be had. So don't worry, you will learn more about Sam soon

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **HaMiroKar420** : Here we go. Chapter 2

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *cocks shotgun* Tone down the 'Quagmire', but please enjoy the story.

 **Cypher DS** : Sorry, it's been a thing of ours for a while now. Grey can tell you a LOT more about Sam since she's HIS OC.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter.

Not much to say besides still preparing for this glorious and dirty story.

Excited for Huniepop 2! Woo!

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 2: Meeting More Lovely Ladies**

* * *

It was early morning; the light of the sun was creeping through the curtains slowly hitting Sam's eyes. She groaned, covering her face with a pillow "Hmm...Bloody sun..." Sam grumbled

"Hey, wake up." Kyu frowned, shaking Sam lightly

"Hmm...Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Sam groaned. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes "So...What's going on now?" Sam asked, grumbling as she cracked her back

"Your choice." Kyu shrugged

Sam rolled her eyes, checking the Huniebee... And seeing she had three pictures sent to her?  
"Huh? What're these?" Sam asked as she looked through them

"Looks like your girls sent you some pics in messages." Kyu giggled

"Pictures? Hmm..." Sam wondered as she clicked on Aiko's.

It showed the sexy teacher sitting on her desk in a yellow sweater vest with and white shirt, a blue skirt and long black leggings; whilst holding a book in her hand.

Next was Tiffany who was in class wearing her school uniform, looking forwards while...unintentionally or not, the picture showed a pretty tame panty shot.

Lastly was Lola, who was in her uniform and at her work at the airport while pulling her luggage.

"Oh...wow." Sam blinked "They look... Beautiful." She mumbled, looking at the texts the girls sent. Each one of them was saying how much they enjoyed their time with her, saying that they're eager to meet up again.  
Aiko's mentioning how some of her students found her hot. Tiffany's saying how one of her friends took the picture. And Lola's saying she was looking good  
Sam smiled happily, holding the phone to her chest

Kyu just hovered over Sam and smiled gently. 'She REALLY enjoyed those.' the love fairy thought "Hey, Sam. You okay?" She asked genuinely

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Sam nodded as she sat up and began to get changed

"Looks like it's gonna be a good day today." Kyu smiled, poking her head through the curtains while Sam got changed

"Hey!" Sam snapped lightly, pushing Kyu away "No peeking, pervert!"

"I was looking outside!" Kyu answered

"Yeah, right." Sam rolled her eyes now wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and jeans

"Looking good." Kyu answered

"Thanks, just something comfy I think." Sam responded "Don't dress up a lot."

"I guess that makes sense. I think you're gonna knock those girls out when they see you again." Kyu commented

"Please, I'm not that hot." Sam blushed

"Yeah, you are. Don't put yourself down." Kyu answered. "Come on, you've got another day of girls ahead of you."

"Not until I've had breakfast." Sam rolled her eyes, making herself some eggs

"Okay, okay...make room for two?" Kyu asked puckishly

* * *

*time skip*

Sam stretched in the afternoon sun, walking down towards the beach "Hmm...the sun's nice today." Sam hummed

"Yeah." Kyu agreed. The two soon saw a couple of beautiful women who were in bikinis  
One was the Indian girl who was originally talking to Aiko the other day and the other was a smoking blonde. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple bikini that showed off her soft ample bosom, slightly curved figure and sun kissed skin  
"Whoa! MILF alert!" Kyu called, making wolf whistles

"Kyu, hush." Sam whispered seeing the blonde MILF

"Come on, Beli; I picked it out for you." The blonde woman pouted cutely as she looked at the Indian woman.

"I...I don't know. I'm not used to this sort of stuff." The Indian woman answered "It's a bit... revealing."

"Beli, you've got a body that NEEDS to be revealed." The blonde woman insisted "Hiding those boobs is a crime!"

"The world is better without my..." Beli said before coughing "... Boobs." She whispered

"No, it's not. Come on, I'll help you get changed." The blonde woman smiled

"Lola, I said no." She frowned, storming off

"Fine." Jessie shrugged and walked away

"Quick! Here's your chance!" Kyu said, urging Sam towards Beli "Now, before she gets away!"

"I...wait. Which one?" Sam asked

"The beauty in the sexy yellow bikini!" Kyu urged

"Okay!" Sam answered, going towards Beli "H... Hey!" She called, running towards her her and getting her attention

"Huh?" Beli asked as she turned around and saw Sam coming to her "Yes, did you want something?"

"Sorry. It's just... Your beautiful." Sam smiled "And you seemed upset."

"I-I! I don't know you. But...Yes. I'm upset." Beli answered, feeling flustered and her cheeks were red but she was blushing and seemed to enjoy the attention

"I'm Sam." Said girl introduced herself.

"B-Beli." The Indian woman responded "I'm sorry, this swimsuit was my friends idea. It makes me seem... You know..."

"What? Look adorable?" Sam smiled

Beli hum-squeaked lightly as she turned away. "I...I mean, slutty." She whispered "But thank you."

"Hmm...I'd don't think you'd be slutty in it." Sam answered, looking at the bikini "Yes it's revealing but you are also very cute."

"I...Th-thank you." Beli answered, pouting a bit, but in a cute way

Sam smiled nodded "So Beli, would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh? A-Are you sure?" Beli blushed, looking away for a bit of time, giving Sam enough time to look at her HunieBee to see that Beli preferred Romance to Flirtation. Sam had to play this romantically.

"Of course." Sam smiled "I have recently gone through a bad break up and someone as adorable as you, being allowed to date a beauty such as you, would cheer me up." Sam said before she added "If you want to, that is."

Beli blushed at those compliments, feeling her heart flutter. "Th-thank you. I'm flattered but...I'm hardly dressed for a date."

"We are at the beach." Sam reminded as a suggestion

"Oh...right. Okay, so...maybe it's YOU who needs to change?" Beli joked lightly

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Sam smiled and nodded, stripping her clothes off right there revealing her swimsuit on underneath

"W-whoa." Beli's eyes widened as she saw Sam strip before her.

"Well, ready?" Sam smiled

"S... Sure." She nodded gently

Sam looped her arm with Beli's and walked along the beach. The two walked with smiles and talked, enjoying the sun. During their walk, Sam learned about Beli's age and even her bust size: D-Cup breasts  
Sam was shocked the 23 year old had that big of a rack, but was still amazed by it. They were so close in age, yet there was such a difference. Sam actually really liked this shy and gentle beauty. Beli reminded Sam of herself when she was younger as weird as that sounds  
Meanwhile Beli had discovered Sam's love of fish and chips, her favourite time of year being summer and her preference for reading and gaming

"Sam...I'm having a good time." Beli smiled as they stopped on the sand

"Yeah, me to." Sam nodded, kissing her gently

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Beli blushed and hummed.

'She likes this.' Sam smiled. She broke the kiss and smiled gently

"I...Thank you." Beli blushed

"I should be thanking you." Sam chuckled

"Really? I...I feel like I've just been making things awkward." Beli answered

"No, it's been fun." Sam assured "I'd love to go on another with you."

"I'd...I'd like that too." Beli answered, getting flustered. "Oh, I-I don't have my phone or a pen."

"It's alright. I'll remember it if you tell me." Sam smiled, knowing the HunieBee would record it.

Beli nodded and after a moment's thought she listed off her phone number "Right, so...See you later?" Beli asked, stroking her hair behind her ear

"Yeah. See you later." Sam nodded. Sam got into a changing room, waving

"That was really nice, Sam." Kyu smiled as she hovered outside

"Hey!" Sam huffed, covering herself as she saw Kyu trying to peek inside

"Oh please, a body is natural. Don't hide it to a friend." Kyu answered

"A perverted friend." Sam rolled her eyes as she put on fresh underwear and put her normal clothing on

"Well...You looked nice. Where' re you going to head now?" Kyu asked. "Following the MILF or go somewhere else?"

"I feel like I should visit Aiko, it's nearly her lunch break." Sam shrugged

"Oh, okay. Good thinking. It'll be nice to visit a current GF." Kyu teased

Sam blushed and sighed, walking off. Sam continued through the beach until she reached the street, heading to where Aiko was. She took off in a small run, arriving at the collage around the afternoon 'I wonder if she's here?' Sam thought as she soon arrived at the open doors of the college. 'Oh crap!' Her eyes widened as she saw not only Aiko, but also Tiffany!  
What did she do now?  
So she quickly jumped out of the way of their view and watched, seeing Tiffany and Aiko talk and then wave goodbye. It seemed like...it was just them talking about lessons or something. She took a gentle sigh, unsure if she should go out and talk to them 'Oh man...What am I doing? Am I cheating?' Sam thought to herself. 'I mean...I'm dating Aiko AND Tiffany. As well as Beli and Lola.' She shook her head, groaning 'But it was just a date, right? I'm not in a relationship with either of them.' She sighed once again and rubbed her eyes.

"Sam!" Aiko called out, seeing Sam and walked to her.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Sam said, quickly cheering up

"I didn't know you were coming over." Aiko answered. "You look a bit tanned."

"Yeah, I was at the beach for a while." Sam nodded

"Well...You look great. Are you here just to see me or hit on my students?" Aiko joked

"Would you be mad if I said both?" Sam joked but also hiding her guilt

"Well, I'd be shocked and horny." Aiko kissed Sam on her cheek affectionately. "But can I blame you for that. You ARE beautiful."

"What? Really?" Sam blinked

"Well...Yeah. If you like someone other than me, I'll be okay with it. AS LONG as I get to know them and approve of them, of course. If any of them is a bitch to you or me, I'll speak my mind." Aiko answered

"I... What?" Sam blinked, in complete shock 'Did she just say she didn't care if this was a harem or something?'

"I said 'I'm okay with more than one person as long as they aren't bitchy or bad'. Why, what's wrong?" Aiko blinked

"... It sounds like you mean you wouldn't mind me getting a harem or something." Sam said, playing it as a joke as she recovered making Aiko laugh

Aiko gave a hug while she laughed. "Oh...Yeah."

"... Seriously?" Sam blinked

"Well...I may have "experimented" back in college." Aiko answered. "I know about that sort of stuff."

"... Okay..." Sam said, unable to think of anything else to say

"Did I break your brain?" Aiko asked

"A bit." Sam admitted before she smiled "Damn, you're the Japanese cliché aren't you?"

"Damn straight." Aiko bumped her waist into Sam's playfully

"Good thing I've got this for you." Sam chuckled, pulling a gift from her bag

"A gift for me? Awe...You shouldn't have." Aiko cooed, seeing the wrapped gift. She opened it revealing a Samurai helmet that made Aiko laugh "Oh, ha-ha." Aiko laughed, putting the Samurai helmet on her head. "How's it look?" She pretended to be serious, but failing

"Perfect." Sam snickered

"You racist." Aiko laughed lightly

"But you like me anyway." Sam answered

"Yes, I like you anyway." Aiko laughed before she kissed Sam deeply

"Hmm..." Sam hummed gently, feeling Aiko's lips on hers. Aiko held Sam's head, her left hand running over Sam's body 'Hmm...Hey...This is kind of scandalous...Doing this out in front of your school.' Sam thought. It actually made her feel a bit wet

"Hmm...How's that?" Aiko asked with a smile, wiping her lipstick off from Sam's lips.

"... So good..." Sam whispered with a smile

"Good; care for a date?" Aiko teased

"If you'd have me." Sam joked "Your choice."

"I'd like to get to know you a bit better, Sam." Aiko answered, looping her arm around hers.

"Really? Okay." Sam blinked and nodded. So, the two walked off and began to talk to each other. They were on a hiking trail, talking about Sam's past

"So, where'd did you grow up?" Aiko asked as they trekked up the trail

"I don't know, why don't you tell me love?" Sam asked with an over the top London/stereotypical British accent

"Hmm...I'm sensing Britain...mid to the south area?" Aiko asked

"Yep." Sam nodded "Lived in London till I was five and then moved around Southampton, Portsmouth and Blackpool every few years until I was 19. Then I moved over here."

"Called it. So...You moved around a lot. Must've been tough." Aiko commented

"Yeah." Sam shrugged "It was, mostly."

"I guess you don't talk to your parents anymore?" Aiko asked, helping Sam up a rock

"They died when I was about 10. It's why I moved so much." Sam said sadly "Thrown from relative to relative."

'Oh shit, way to go, Aiko!' Aiko chastised herself. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." Sam answered, standing on a sturdy platform "Besides, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but...It was rude of me. I'm sorry." Aiko apologised. Sam was quiet and just kissed her "Hmm..." Aiko hummed gently as held her girlfriend

"Sorry for bringing the mood down." Sam smiled

"It's okay...It was my fault...Hey, I think I can see the top." Aiko pointed upwards

"Race ya." Sam grinned and took off running

"Oh, you're on!" Aiko followed suit and raced after her. The two laughed like kids, soon reaching the top and so they reached the top, feeling like Rocky in those movies... Before they panted heavily and gasped for breath since they were going uphill and were unfit. Both were looking at the other, staring at their heaving breasts

'Oh fuck, I want to nestle in those.' The two thought without knowing what the other thought

"Hey, Sam?" Aiko panted

"Yeah, Aiko?" Sam responded

"What's your most fucked up sexual fantasy?" Aiko grinned

"Hmm..." Sam pondered and tried to think of the craziest thing she could think of. "I'd want to be...chained to the bed and dominated." She said, thinking of her mouth out there sexual fantasy

"Oh?" Aiko grinned suddenly, a twinkle in her eyes "Well. That can be arranged Ms King."

"It can?" Sam asked with a puckish smile

"Hmm... Why yes." Aiko grinned, running her fingers over Sam's cheek "I am sure we can get some toys for this." She leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear "I'll make you scream."  
Sam shuddered lustfully as she heard that...and she was REALLY expecting that to go well.  
"But you've got a ways to go before you get that lucky." Aiko winked

"Oh...You teasing bitch." Sam playfully pushed her. Aiko just have a grin and walked off shaking her ass '...Oh, I am gonna get that booty.' Sam thought lustfully.

* * *

*Time Skip*

The two soon arrived back at the school, Aiko grumbling as her cloths had gotten a bit dirty "How am I gonna get this clean now?" Aiko frowned

"Come round my place and get them washed?" Sam teased

"Yeah, that might-ah...ha-ha-ha...No. Ah...Almost got me." Aiko laughed

"Damn, so close." Sam clicked her fingers jokingly

"I'll see you later." Aiko waved. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Sam nodded, giving her a quick kiss. The two went their separate ways and Sam's HunieBee began to bleep, giving her a message:  
 **Aiko Yumi: 3/5 hearts**

'Huh? Three out of five hearts?' Sam pondered 'The hell does that mean?'

"Hey! Your date went well, Sam." Kyu smiled, flying around Sam's head

"Kyu, what does this mean?" Sam asked, pointing to her screen while they were alone.

"Oh, that's the 'Love Meter'. The more successful your dates are, the higher the meter will rise. And when it gets full...Well...Let's just say it'll be fun when night comes around." Kyu smiled

"Wait. So this thing can somehow judge how much a woman wants me?" Sam asked in disbelief

"Um...Not in so many words...But yeah." Kyu admitted nervously

"What?" Sam looked at the device in wonder and shock

"So...What do you want to do now? Go visit another bae, or go and walk about the city?" Kyu asked

"Kinda want to go shopping. Get some cloths." She shrugged

"Sounds good." Kyu answered as she and Sam went off to the mall. The two got there fairly quickly, enjoying the place "Wow, this place is HUGE!" Kyu gasped

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded, holding a couple of bags only for the two to hear yelling

"Huh? What's going on?" Sam asked

"You dumb bitch!" A teenager's voice snapped "You almost ruined my hair!"

"Your HAIR is so ruined cause of your damn smoking!" A second voice responded

The first voice belonged to a red-haired girl with red eyes, a red white and black lolita dress and a black hair-ribbon.

The second voice belonged to a long black haired woman who had natural-tanned skin, violet eyes, a white hair-band, a striped light and dark blue vest top, blue booty shorts, gold earrings and brown sandals.

"Damn." Sam flinched

"Why don't you get knocked up again skank?" The red-haired girl snapped and stormed off

'The Mega-Bitch...And a Baby Mama.' Kyu thought to herself as she saw the two women 'Oh this'll be hot!'

"Damn whore!" The black haired woman went back inside the hairdressers

"Quick, go after her." Kyu whispered to Sam

"Which one?" Sam blinked

"Hmm...I think you can tame the Mega Bitch. The red-head." Kyu smiled, pointing to the red haired girl, who was getting out a cigarette "Now be strong. Show you won't take her shit."

"You think that's enough to calm her?" Sam asked

"Don't sell yourself short. You kick ass." Kyu answered

"Okay." Sam said, taking a breath and summoning her inner sassy London lady. Sam walked up to the red-haired girl with was just about to light up her first cigarette before she looked to see Sam coming towards her.

"What do you want, ho?" the red head snapped

"Saw you dealing with the hairdresser, slut." Sam shot back "Quit a scene you made."

"Yeah well, bitches need to be put in their place." The girl answered. "What's it to you, skank?"

"Nothing, found it rather hot actually Luv." Sam winked while playing up her accent

"Really? You get turned on by that sorta shit, do ya?" The girl asked, smiling at her

"Maybe." Sam sang lightly

"Well...You sound like my kinda slut. I'm Audrey." The girl introduced herself.

"Sam." Sam greeted

"Well? Aren't you gonna sit down or stand there like a tool?" Audrey asked, putting the cigarette away.

"Oh calm down slut, or I might get rough." Sam scoffed, sitting next to her

Audrey laughed as Sam sat next to her. "Ah...You know how to make me laugh. So, what're you doing here? Just shopping?"

"Yeah, wanted to get some new cloths. Mainly tops." Sam shrugged

"Cool. I came to get my hair done...stupid bitch told me that my hair's beyond repair." Audrey humphed

"How often do you dye it?" Sam asked

"'Dye it'?! Bitch, this is my natural colour!" Audrey defended

"Well that's period blood red hot stuff." Sam smirked

"Ha-ha...Fine...Yeah, I dye it." Audrey answered. "Red's my favourite colour."

"I can tell." Sam said, looking her up and down

"But...Yeah, I change hair colours every so often." Audrey answered. "It's so people know not to mess with me."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"...No. I try and catch some eyes, that's all." Audrey answered honestly. "But all the guys want something back in return for just hanging around."

"Because boys are dicks." Sam said simply making Audrey burst out in laughter when she realized the joke. Sam smiled, liking Audrey's laugh and attitude. It was kind of cute. "You ever tried more... Feminine company?" Sam asked, cupping Audrey's chin and licking her cheek

"Hmm!" Audrey gasped as she felt Sam licking her cheek. "I...I haven't."

"Then, bitch, how about I take you out and show you the time of your life? And then after a few dates, if you want, I'll rock your world." Sam said confidently

"Can you handle me...Cunt?" Audrey asked, trying to be as confident as she was

"I have more than enough experience." She said confidently

"Well then...Sure." Audrey answered

"How about the casino?" Sam offered

"Sounds fan-fucking-tastic." Audrey smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam grinned, seeing Audrey's frustration at a slot machine "Mother-! Cock-blocking! The thing's eating my money!" Audrey snapped

"Because you're just pulling the leaver as soon as you put the money in." Sam laughed

"Grr...! Okay, hot-shot. Let's see YOU do it!" Audrey answered, leaving the seat and let Sam take over.

Sam cracked her neck, loading the slot machine and letting it spin

Round and round, fast as it went...Until...

 **7, 7, 7**

 **JACKPOT!**

"Yes!" Sam cheered before she noticed they were not 7's... They were golden bells, and the other symbols where the different 'relationship symbols' she had seen on the Huniebee 'What the fuck?'

"No fucking way." Audrey mumbled

'Kyu, what the hell? I didn't expect this!' Sam shouted in thought

"You got the fucking motherload!" Audrey said in amazement to Sam before she pushed close against her body "I hope you spend it where it counts sexy." She purred, clearly TRYING to be manipulative

'Oh, NOW I get it.' Sam clocked on. 'This is how she can afford all the stuff.' She shook her head and playfully pushed Audrey back "You'll have to try harder than that." Sam smirked at Audrey, who huffed and pouted. Sam turned to the machine once again and put in a coin. 'Okay...if this is like the HunieBee...I've got her preferences.' She quickly looked at her 'phone' and saw that she had Green or 'Flirtation' than Orange being 'Romance'.

Time ticked away as she and Audrey gambled  
Sam lost some, Audrey won some. Sam made up for the losses while Audrey fell flat.  
But during their time, Sam got to know about Audrey's hobbies, age and her cup size. She was 21 and B-Cup, which Sam teased her for

"Okay, okay. How many winnings have you got?" Audrey asked, picking up her winnings.

"Hmm... Nearly 2 grand." Sam counted up "You?"

"Whoa...I err...Four...Four fifty." Audrey answered, counting it up "Fuck."

"Well...considering how long we've been playing and the wins and losses we've had...I'd say you did okay." Sam answered, hugging her close

"Hmm...yeah. I guess." Audrey pouted and rested in Sam's arms

"So... Can I get your number, slut?" Sam 'asked'

"Sure, here." Audrey answered handing over the number to Sam

"Thank you." Sam smiled and took the paper and pulled the Mega Bitch into a kiss

Audrey hummed happily, feeling Sam's lips on hers. 'Oh...fuck all kinds of 'yes'.'

"There we go." Sam smirked as she broken the kiss

"So...see you later?" Audrey asked

"Yeah, stay out of trouble." Sam answered, slapping her ass before walking away

'Oh, I am gonna rock her world.' Audrey smiled as Sam left.

* * *

*with Sam*

"That was some serious playing, Sam." Kyu smiled

"What was that place?" Sam frowned

"Well...it's a casino." Kyu answered

"I know it's a casino, but what was with the different symbols?" Sam answered

"It's a Love Fairy Casino." She nodded

"You mean it's a place for Love Fairies to help get couples together?" Sam asked. "Is THAT why you recommend it?"

"Nah, its just a fun place to gamble." She waved off

"I hope so." Sam answered.

"What're you going to spend the winnings on." Kyu asked

"I dunno. Maybe food, maybe stuff. See how I feel." Sam responded

"Fair enough, care to look for another girl? Or date another bae?" Kyu asked

"... I think I'll go to a bar." She shrugged

"Yeah, okay." Kyu answered, following Sam.

Sam headed to the bar, ready to relax. She hadn't had a drink in the past few days. _Two_ days really "Okay, let's get a drink." Sam sighed with a small smile. As she walked in she saw Lola and the blonde from the beach "Huh, Lola? What's she doing here? And...Oh god!" Sam asked before she saw Lola kiss that other woman. "W-was I cheating with a woman who was already dating?" She was really worried now!

"Hey babe, I missed you." The blonde haired woman teased kissing her again.

"Sorry, my job's been a bitch." Lola answered

"No excuses, you're supposed to see me as soon as you get that ass off the plane." The blonde pouted "So... Been with anyone sexy since last time?"

"I know, I know...and yes. Yes,I have." Lola smiled puckishly

'Oh FUCK! I am SO dead!' Sam thought in shock

"Well, spill GF. Who's the naughty mind who stole my pwecious girlfwiend away." The blonde woman teased acting cute

"Nuh-uh. THAT would be telling." Lola smiled, wagging her finger "And I ain't your girlfriend Jessie." Lola snickered "You and I both know that."

''Jessie'? Her name is 'Jessie'?' Sam thought

"Oh...can't I be cute for a little bit?" Jessie asked

Lola rolled her eyes when she noticed Sam and waved "Sam!" she called

"Oh, shit. H-hi..." Sam whispered before waving back awkwardly

"Huh? Oh who's that?" Jessie asked

"This is Sam, SHE'S my girlfriend." Lola smiled, making Sam sit next to her

"Well, well...She IS a beauty. I'm Jessie." Jessie introduced herself after seeing Sam over

"Sam, Sam King." Sam nodded

"Nice to meet you Sam-Sam King." Jessie teased

"That was a weak joke." Lola rolled her eyes

"So... How do you two know each other?" Sam asked nervously

"Drinking and fuck buddies." Lola shrugged. Sam froze from hearing that, though Jessie didn't deny it.

"True, we meet up and play a little when she's in town." Jessie admitted

"Old collage friends." Lola commented

"YOU went to college." Jessie rebutted

"But you attended a LOT of parties." Lola answered. "Bartender, three drinks here."

"Haven't you got work in the morning?" Jessie teased

"Oh...I hate it when you're right. I've got to go, bae. See you soon." Lola frowned and began to head off before putting some money down. "For the three drinks." She kissed Sam's cheek and smiled "Later babe." She said before she left

"Bye." Sam nodded and was left with Jessie who was sampling her drink while examining Sam

Jessie technically had two, as she was taking Lola's "So...you're Lola's new bae?" Jessie asked sensually

"Yes, I am." Sam nodded, taking her own drink

"I can see why she likes you." Jessie smiled

Sam quickly gulped, taking her drink while trying to check her HuniePop...Sexuality over Romance? This could be a little tricky 'No, damn it. It's just like Aiko.' she thought

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Jessie asked smiling, circling her finger round the rim of her glass

"... Er..." Sam mumbled, blushing as she looked down her top

Jessie looked at Sam, keeping quiet about her wandering eyes, since she WAS showing a decent amount of cleavage "Oh...Curious are you?" Jessie asked teasingly.

"Yes. N-No, I mean-" Sam blushed, getting flustered

Jessie chuckled sexily. "It's alright to stare. I'm flattered actually." "I'm a Double D."

'D-D-D-Double-D's?' Sam blushed. She'd never been with a woman so 'big'

"At lost for words, Sam?" Jessie asked, slyly touching her hand with her own.

"A bit." Sam coughed

"Well, it's okay. I DO have that effect on people." Jessie giggled. "Men and women."

"So... *Cough* What's your full name? You seem familiar." Sam asked

"Well...Most people would know me as 'Misty'...but my real name is 'Jessie Maye'." Jessie answered

''Maye'...'Maye'...why does that name sound familiar?' Sam pondered before she answered. "That's a nice name."

"Aww, why thank you." She smiled "So, do you live nearby or are you visiting?" Jessie asked

"I live in town." Sam answered "Like... The minutes form the bar."

"Excellent walking distance." Jessie laughed.

"Yeah...kinda is." the raven haired girl admitted

"I might just visit." Jessie teased

Sam gulped and swigged back her drink from hearing that. The way Jessie was talking...She might be a VERY sexual girlfriend. She certain looked the part 'Oh god, what am I gonna do?' Sam thought, holding her head in her hand

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Jessie frowned

"I...Well...I'm just nervous. Cause...I-I might be cheating in Lola." Sam answered, timidly.

"Cheating?" Jessie frowned

"I mean...is this a date with you? It feel like I'm cheating." Sam answered, giving a half-lie.

Jessie smiled and started laughing

"Huh? Wh-Why're you laughing?" Sam blinked and double-took

"Sorry baby." Jessie giggled "But if either of you is cheating, it is Lola. I KNOW that if she didn't have work then at the end of tonight, I'd have her thighs around my head. Lola is fine with open relationship's as long as you don't try and hide it."

"Oh...Right. And...You're okay with that?" Sam asked

"Heck yeah, I am." Jessie answered, getting a cigarette out of her purse and put it in her mouth very alluringly.

"... Lots of women here like smoking." Sam blinked

"Smoking AND drinking." Jessie answered. "Care for one?"

"I'll...Stick with my drink, thanks." Sam answered, rejecting the cigarette "Been around a lot of smokers as a kid, lungs not a fan of the smoke."

"Fine by me...To each their own. So...How do you feel about smokers?" Jessie asked

"Oh...Hmm..." Sam pondered, while looking at Jessie and finding her very sensual "Honestly, of the right girls are doing it? I find it SO fucking sexy."

"What if I'm the WRONG kind of girl?" Jessie teased, twirling the cigarette in her fingers.

"I'd find it disgusting... But you are MORE than the 'right girl'." Sam smiled and licked her lips "You make smoking look so fucking sexy."

"Good to know I'm doing something right." Jessie smiled

Subtly in Sam's pocket, the HunieBee was signalling that Jessie's 'Love-Meter' rose a heart. Sam had met a new date and made a good enough impression to 'pass' "Hey, I've got to go now. It's been nice meeting you." Sam spoke, shaking her hand

Jessie pulled out a bussness card and gave it to Sam "Call me ANY-time..." Jessie winked

"S-Sure." Sam nodded, taking the card. Seeing the lipstick imprint and the number on it so she gulped deeply

"Bye, Sam-Sam King." Jessie teased, leaving Sam to walk out of the bar.

Heading back home, Sam pocketed the card and heard Kyu giggling. "Oh my god! that was SO hot!"

"Oh shut up." Sam groaned gently

"Come on, Sam. You were awesome in there. Be proud of yourself." Kyu answered

"...I'd rather just go to bed." Sam mumbled

"Oh that sounds hot!" Kyu giggled and licked her lips at the phrase

Sam managed to get back at her apartment and stripped off, getting her pyjamas back on and slumped into her bed. "Hmm..."

"Night." Kyu joked

"Nigh'." Sam mumbled, falling straight to sleep.


	3. Day 3: The Mama, Daughter & Gamer Girl

**Crimson's AXZ** : Glad you liked it.

 **Cypher DS** : Yeah, editing fail there. I will get around to fixing it.  
And basically.

 **Menydragon5** : I'm not letting my daughter move out any time soon *laughs*

 **Blod'garm'nuruodo:** Kyu is great but Akiko is best girl.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well that's why we have a rocket launcher *grins*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : If he pops up again, I'm gonna 'Hakai' the bastard.

 **Blod'garm'nuruodo** : Yeah, we did our best.

 **Cypher DS** : Sorry, that's probably my bad. Yeah, we do our best to define all the women in the story.

 **Crimson's AXZ** : We aim to please with this story.

 **To everyone** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we go with the latest chapter. Glad you are all enjoying it so much. Well here's the next, long awaited chapter! YAY!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

This is the New Year's Update. Alongside this fic I am also updating five others, here they are and check them out:

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Unworthy. A remake of the classic show with a darker twist.

Krystal's Harem: One of the two sequels of my famous story, Ben's Harem, is entering it's fourth arc. Watch Ben's Nechrofriggeon daughter travel the Multiverse

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Shinobi Spider: A story where Spidey and several others are pulled into a warped, alternate world which is like a cheesy ninja manga

Digimon V-Tamer 02: A sequel to the V-Tamer Manga, set place in the Tamer's universe. Watch as Taichi Yagami teaches these new Tamers, preparing for the dangers to come

I hope all like these and check them out!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 3: Fitness Mama, Healing a Daughter's Heart & The Gamer Girl  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, Sam was mumbling as she woke up. Her mouth was dry wanting a drink while also needing breakfast. Looking over her room she saw Kyu sleeping in pink pyjamas...and looked REALLY cute. She smiled gently, seeing the cute fairly and running her fingers through her pink hair 'Kawaii fairy...' Sam thought to herself

"Hmm...so soft..." Kyu mumbled happily, but not waking up. Partially because said fairy's head was rubbing against Sam's chest

And Sam only realised this when she looked down at her head...and blushed giving a small anime angry growl...Before she sighed. She didn't want to deal with this situation THIS early. She rolled the love fairy off her, standing up weakly. Stretching out gently she got up and out of bed. 'Okay...Cereal...and a cup of coffee.' She walked around weakly, making her breakfast 'Shouldn't have drunk that vodka...' She thought while holding her head, before getting an asprin.

Yeah she hadn't got drunk, but it hit her

She poured a glass of water and took the aspirin, getting her breakfast and drink ready...before she noticed her HunieBee had a couple of messages on it. Another message from Aiko, one from Beli, one from Audry and one from Jessie "Oh man...I'm getting popular." Sam whispered, taking her HunieBee, cereal and coffee to the table to look over the messages

 _Audrey's message was about how she tricked some stupid chump into taking her shopping and was a picture of her holding a LOT of shopping bags with an arrogant smile_

"Heh...She would." Sam chuckled lightly, switching the message to Aiko...and noticed a familiar backdrop.

 _Aiko was in the casino where she was last night! "Oh hell!" Her eyes widened, but the message was about how she was there from five till gone midnight, cleaning up shop. Sam was at the bar at that point._ _They must have just missed each other_

'Well...okay. Glad she had fun.' She thought, switching over to Beli's message.

 _On Beli's photo was her sitting in the park, about mid-afternoon...And it looked peaceful._

"Awww." She smiled and lastly was the one from her latest new-dates: Jessie.

 _There she was, leaning on the front fence of the bar, smoking a cigarette...and looked stunning._

"Oh fuck." Sam whispered in amazement

"Hmm...!" Kyu stretched out on Sam's bed. "What a great sleep."

"You took your time." Sam noted, all ready to leave

"Sorry, but I had a great sleep. Rested on a VERY soft pair of pillows." Kyu answered, using magic to dress herself in a small flurry of pink sparkles

"You did that on purpose." Sam frowned with a simple annoyance

Kyu gave a fake gasp. "I did not." Sam rolled her eyes and began to head out. "Hey! With up!" Kyu frowned, flying after her "... I haven't had a good work out for a while." Sam blinked as they walked around

"Really? You work out?" Kyu asked

"Yeah, I mean...I've been slacking off...Can't let all that booze get to my waist." Sam answered

"I...don't think that's how anatomy works." Kyu responded

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Sam deadpanned. The two headed back to Sam's apartment to grab her kit before going to the local gym. It took a little bit longer than needed, but it was worth it. They soon arrived and saw Tiffany talking to the woman Audry was yelling at yesterday

"Hey, it's your college bae with that hairdresser woman." Kyu whispered

"Not now, Kyu." Sam sighed

Tiffany and the woman were smiling and acting rather civil "Thanks so much for looking after Philip the other day." The woman answered

"It's no problem. He's my little buddy, Kyanna." Tiffany smiled

"I should pay you for all the time you've put in looking after my boy." Kyanna answered

"He's an angel. It's fine." Tiffany denied the payment, just for being a good person

"'An angel'? Are you sure we're talking about the same kid?" Kyanna laughed

Tiffany giggled back and smiled "I'll see you later. Okay?" Tiffany answered, hugging Kyanna kindly.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kyanna hugged back.

Sam looked at the two friends...seeing that connection. It was sweet. "Aw." Kyu smiled

"You've got that right." Sam nodded, going over to the workout machines and began to do some reps until she noticed the tanned beauty nearing her

'Holy SHIT! Look at those beauties! I'd KILL to have tits like those.' Kyu thought as she saw Kyanna coming near Sam

"Um, excuse me." Kyanna asked

"Oh, hi." Sam waved

"Hi, um...are you busy on that?" Kyanna asked

"Uh-huh. Want to switch, or talk next to each other?" Sam asked

"A bit of both." She admitted

"Well...Give me a sec." Sam spoke, turning around and using the leg weights. "Shall we talk and then we switch?"

"Sure." Kyanna nodded

"I'm Sam, you are?" Sam introduced herself

"Kyanna." Said woman responded

"You come here often?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation

"This is practically my second home." She laughed

Sam chuckled at Kyanna's comment. "Must be nice. My second home's the bar."

"Really?" Kyanna frowned lightly, as if being VERY disaproving

"Well...Yes and no. I enjoy a drink now and then but I'm not much of a drinker." Sam explained "I more go there because of the people there."

"More a social butterfly. I get that." Kyanna answered.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. The two continued to talk, Sam got to know about Kyanna's son 'Philip' and that Tiffany was his favourite (if only) babysitter "So... What happened to his father?" Sam asked

"Well...Let's say that there's a reason he isn't around." Kyanna answered cryptically. "He wasn't the most reliable."

"... I'm sorry." Sam flinched

"It's fine. It was a single mistake...but...Philip's worth it." Kyanna answered

"I'd like to meet him." Sam smiled

"I'm sure he'd like you." Kyanna answered. "You're quite good on the machine."

"Never miss leg day." Sam joked

"You must be quite the runner then." Kyanna laughed

"Honestly? Yes, I am." Sam nodded "What're you best at?"

"Well...I have this friend of mine who's into yoga. I'm getting good at that. But mostly...weights and exercise bikes." Kyanna answered

"Sweet." Sam nodded "You seem like a real good athletic gal. You ever been with a woman? Romantically."

"Um...No. Not really. Just with Philip's father." Kyanna answered. "I've got a few girl friends but...never like that."

"Well... If you want..." Sam shrugged gently

"Well...How about...We start as friends then...see where it leads up?" Kyanna asked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously

"Sure." Sam nodded gently with a smile

"Great. Um...care to switch?" Kyanna asked

"Oh, oh yeah. Sure." Sam nodded, switching places with Kyanna

"Here you go." She laughed nervously

"Thanks." Kyanna answered, taking Sam's spot. Time clicked on, leading to the two women going to the showers to get rid of their sweat. Kyanna could not help but stare as Sam stripped. Admittedly, she was a little jealous. No baby fat. She was slim, trim and sexy. She was not normally into girls but Sam WAS rather beautiful

"Kyanna? Are you okay?" Sam asked innocently

"Huh?" Kyanna gasped, blushing

"You seemed to be staring." Sam answered. 'Not that I mind.'

"Sorry." She laughed nervously, getting into the shower nervously

The two continued to wash while also catching glimpses of each other's bodies. They where both certainly enjoying the view, Kyanna getting wet. Which was a little difficult to discern due to the water from the shower. She almost wanted to play with herself but held it back

"Shower gel?" Sam offered, handing over the body-wash scrunchie

"Please." She nodded quickly

"Here." Sam answered, handing the scrunchie over. 'She was DEFINITELY checking me out.' She was very proud of that

Soon, the two of them were getting out of the showers and were getting ready to leave. "So...This...this 'date'. Where are we going?" Kyanna asked

"Date?" Sam blinked, having not asked for one

"Sorry, I...I got ahead of myself. Sorry. I...You just threw me for a loop earlier." Kyanna mumbled

"No, it's fine." Sam grinned "So...This future date...Where would YOU like to go?" Sam asked

"Well I known this place just outside of town?" She nodded

"Sounds mysterious." Sam smiled

"No, it's fucking gorgeous." She nodded

"OOH! I'm intrigued now." Sam smiled

"Yeah, you should-Ohgod! I've got to pick up Philip!" Kyanna gasped, looking at her watch. "I-I gotta go!"

"Okay." Sam nodded and kissed her cheek

"Okay. Bye, Sam." Kyanna quickly left, going to pick up her son.

Sam smiled, watching her leave. She looked at her HunieBee, seeing if Kyanna would be a new girlfriend or at least a date...And there it was: two hearts. She had made an impact. "Wow." She smiled "Hmm...I've been ignoring Tiffany, recently...It's unfair." Sam thought to herself "I should visit her." Sam clicked on her icon, giving her a call. Wondering if she wasn't in college at the minute.

" _Huh? Hello?"_ Tiffany's voice asked

"Hey, Tiffany. It's Sam." Sam responded

 _"Sam, hi!"_ Tiffany answered happily. _"How're you?"_

"Great. Where are you?" Sam smiled

 _"I'm in college, having lunch. Where're you?"_ Tiffany answered

"Just walking around. I'll meet you at campus?" Sam asked hopefully

 _"Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you here."_ Tiffany responded happily

"Okay!" Sam nodded, ending the call and taking off running

"Where's the fire, Sam?" Kyu teased, flying behind her

"Oh haha." She rolled her eyes

"It's good to see that you're giving all your girls fair treatment." Kyu answered

"Of course I would!" She frowned

"I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm just saying that you've got good relationships with them." Kyu answered

"Thank you." She smiled. Sam soon arrived at the college, seeing Tiffany waiting outside.

"Oh, hey you." Tiffany smiled

"Hey. You're wearing your uniform again." Sam joked

"I'm in collage." She huffed

"I'm just teasing, I don't mean it out of malice." Sam answered, giving her a hug. "You just look REAL cure in it."

"Hmm...Thank you." Tiffany mewed cutely.

"Hey, care to go out?" Sam asked

"Where to?" She asked

"Well, I think there're the tennis courts. Care to show me your moves?" Sam grinned

"I'm more of a cheerleader but sure." Tiffany smiled

Sam just chuckled and the two-headed off "Why am I not surprised your a cheerleader?" Sam smiled as they got changed quickly

"Well, I wanted to make something of myself. Push my limits and be something... like... part of a team." Tiffany answered. 'Like a family.' She then thought sadly. She was wearing sleek white knee-high boots, a white skirt that went halfway down her thighs and a red sleeveless top with a love heart opening over her chest

"Oh...wow. You look great." Sam gasped, seeing Tiffany like that

"Thanks." Tiff blushed, Sam just dressed in her gym clothes of a white top and blue shorts

"So, how long have you been at this?" Sam asked as the two stretched out, limbering up

"Well... Been a cheerleader for a while. Played Tennis a half a dozen times." She shrugged

"Well, I've never been a cheerleader and played tennis a dozen times...I guess it evens out." Sam joked

Tiffany giggled, smiling at Sam "You know...We should get YOU a uniform. See how you'd look in it." Tiffany added

"I haven't got the legs for it." Sam waved off "And I HATE skirts."

"Oh...sorry. It was just a thought." Tiffany apologised

"It's fine." Sam shrugged "You make them look gorgeous."

Tiffany blushed at that comment. "Thank you."

"Hey, want to play?" Sam asked, getting a racket

"Sure." Tiffany nodded

The two went to the court, ready to play. Sam was first up to serve "Here we go!" She called with a smile, serving clumsily

'She fumbled a little.' Tiffany thought, retaliating the serve back to Sam, though she did it to keep the momentum going. They began to swat the ball back and forth, smiling

"I got it, I got it!" Sam called out...but missed the ball. "I don't got it."

Tiffany laughed at the comedic tone of Sam's sentence. "Fifteen love." She laughed

"Okay, okay. Your serve?" Sam asked, noting how Tiffany blushed at the word love 'She's getting excited.' Sam thought gently and smiled internally.

Tiffany finally served, the two quit a while "Well...that...that was intense." Tiffany panted, patting off her sweat.

"Yeah. Good match." Sam nodded "You totally kicked my ass." She smiled at the blonde

"I've had practice." Tiffany chuckled, kissing Sam's cheek before kissing her lips

"Hmm...Bit braver now. Are you?" Sam asked kindly

"Well I did 'kick your ass'." Tiffany quoted Sam

"Yes, you did." Sam nodded, tussling her hair. before she got brave and slipped a hand under Tiffany's skirt as she kissed her

"Hmm..." Tiffany blushed, humming gently as she felt Sam's lips on hers. As she felt Sam's hand on her ass and outer thighs "A-Ah...!" She whimpered, feeling her thighs being teased before slowly pulling back. She shook her head gently, shuddering gently and blushing

"You okay? Was I a bit too forward?" Sam asked gently

"No, it's fine." Tiffany assured "I just don't want to... 'loose control'." She smiled

"Lose control"?" Sam asked before she nodded. "Alright. I understand."

"You know, getting too eager." Tiffany shrugged "I want to wait until the right time."

"I understand. I can be a little too forward at times." Sam responded. "So...Next time maybe?"

"We'll see." Tiffany teased, even if she seemed happy

"Then, next time." Sam answered as they headed to the showers before headed back. Sam getting glance if Tiffany's bare ass before the blonde gave her a look that stopped. The two where now back at the campus in their normal cloths, laughing lightly

"I had fun, Sam. Thank you." Tiffany answered

"No problem." Sam shrugged before she frowned "Er... hey... What's your last name again?" She laughed nervously

"Oh, I'm hurt you've forgotten. It's 'Maye', Tiffany Maye." Said blonde answered, pouting a little

"... Maye?" Sam blinked, now remembering that name "As in Jessie Maye?"

"Yes..." Tiffany nodded sadly. "She...She's my mother." She rubbed her upper arm awkwardly, feeling ashamed by that name. "... The whore." She mumbled

"What? Why'd you say that?" Sam asked, sitting down with her. Meeting with Jessie last night, she knew that she was VERY openly sexual...but to be called a 'whore' by her own child?

"She's a fucking porn star alright!" Tiffany snapped

'Oh...Shit.' Sam's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard Tiffany swear before.  
She seemed SO angry  
Sam didn't know what to do...but she hugged Tiffany. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tiff." She held the blonde close, rubbing her back

'Nooo. Don't touch me...' Tiffany mewed sadly, not wanting to be held but she wanted to.

"It's okay Tiff, baby. I'm here. I'm here." Sam soothed gently

"I'm horrible." Tiffany sniffed in Sam's arms.

"Ssssh. Ssssh. No you aren't baby. No you aren't." Sam soothed

"I'm a whore child..." Tiffany sniffed

Sam frowned and began to kiss over Tiffany's face, trying to sooth her. Tiffany hiccuped as she felt Sam's lips kiss her face...before she hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam soothing the blonde

"Th-thank you." Tiffany mewed gently, her eyes a little red from crying. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. Okay?" Sam responded

"Okay." She whispered

Tiffany looked at the clock "I-I've got to go."

"Okay." Sam nodded, kissing her lovingly "Phone me whenever you need me, okay?"

"I will." She nodded, wiped her tears and headed in. "Bye, I love you."

Sam froze as Tiffany ran into the school, those three words echoing in her ears 'I. Love. You.' Sam repeated those words in her head "... Oh god..."

"Well, well, well...Looks like you've made QUITE the impact on her, Sam." Kyu smiled floating around her host. "Check your HunieBee."

Sam slowly reached for the HunieBee in her pocket and looked at the screen under Tiffany's name. She quickly tapped on Tiffany's profile and saw what had changed

 **Four out of five hearts!**

Somehow Sam's interaction had leapfrogged over the third heart and made Tiffany's love for her rise. "What the hell?" Sam whispered

"Almost maxed out already. I'm impressed." Kyu answered

"Oh god oh god oh god."Sam put the phone away and walked off

"Where're you going now?" Kyu asked

"Out." Sam responded simply

"Where to?"

"Dunno." Sam responded. Sam just walked, she wanted to be alone. She walked through town, just ignoring time and location...She was just wandering. 'She loves me.' Sam thought, memories of another girl flashing in her mind as she remembered those words

"Oof." A person exclaimed as Sam had bumped into them.

"Oh, sorry." Sam apologised.

"No problem." The person answered; it was a bouncer for a nightclub. "Go on in." he nodded

"Thanks." Sam answered, hearing the music start up and people were dancing. She flinched, hearing the loud noise 'Damn, this is the last thing I need.' Sam frowned as she tried to look for the bar. Didn't take long and she was sat down, a Jack Daniels in hand. She took a glass and started to pour them out, to knock back. Then she heard familiar laughing "Huh? Audrey?" She asked, as she drunk back the first shot. She noticed Audry was dancing around the club happily with a blue haired girl, the waitress that was rude to Lola, looking annoyed

"Come on, Nikki, shake that ass." Audrey answered

"Audry, I don't like being here." She frowned

"You'd rather be on your own playing video games?" Audrey asked

"Yes!" Nikki answered immediately without even having to think

"Gah! Fine! You ungrateful bitch!" She snapped

"Just...Just GO!" Nikki answered, leaving Audrey on her own. The blue haired girl was simply, clearly annoyed

"I should talk to her...This really isn't her scene." Sam thought kindly, before Nikki sat down next to her. "Err..."

"This seat taken?" Nikki asked sounding fed up

"No, go ahead." Sam nodded

"Thanks. Can I get a-" Nikki asked the bartender before Sam poured her a drink. "I'm...actually underage."

"One won't hurt, you need it I can tell." Sam nodded

"...Fine." Nikki answered, taking the shot and sipping it. She coughed at the taste as she swallowed, unused to the strength. "*Cough, cough* that...that's strong."

"You'll be fine." Sam answered. "I'm Sam."

"Nikki, two k's and two i's." The bluenette nodded

"That's a nice name." Sam answered

"I guess. Is this sort of your place?" Nikki asked

"Um...No. I sort of wandered in." Sam admitted "Had a weird day."

"Yeah? Life being a bitch?" Nikki asked

"Not really." She shrugged "Just one of those days."

"Huh...Okay." Nikki sighed, taking another drink

"One more." Sam warned with a chuckle "So... your friend being a bitch?"

"You can say that. Other's call her a 'Mega-Bitch'." Nikki answered. "She brought me here, when I was perfectly happy being at home."

"You a bit of a solitary person?" Sam asked

"Yes... Hey, I know what you're doing." Nikki nodded and frowned

"What're you talking about?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"You're trying to butter me up, get me drunk and sleep with me. Well I'm not interested." She frowned before she walked away

Sam just let Nikki go and she sighed. Pouring another glass of JD. She didn't care too much to chase after a random moody teenager 'Well...Fuck her.' She sighed. She had two or three more shots when Nikkie returned, looking guilty

"Hi..." Nikki waved meekly

"Hey." Sam sighed as she looked at her.

"I... Sorry." She mumbled "I was rude and jumped to conclusions."

"It's alright. Mistakes happen." Sam answered. She patted the seat the teen once sat on, encouragingly

"Thanks." Nikki answered, sitting next to Sam

"So... You like games?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I do. Mainly retro stuff." Nikki answered

"Cool." Sam smiled "Really loved that stuff. Haven't had the time for it."

"What's your favourite game?" She asked

"I admit, don't really have one." Sam admitted

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Nikki answered

"Yeah." Sam nodded, having another shot

"Quite the drinker?" Nikki asked

"Hmm...I've had a tough few hours." Sam answered

Nikki nodded in understanding at that "That makes sense."

"So...Not much of a social butterfly? I mean, I saw and...kinda heard you yelling at-" Sam began to speak before being interrupted

"Audrey. Yeah. She just...she doesn't get it." Nikki answered "I like being by myself. A nightclub. Isn't my thing."

"I can respect that." Sam nodded "Everyone deserves to relax in their own environment."

"Finally, someone who gets it." Nikki smiled

"Yeah." Sam chuckled

"Hey...thanks for...just for talking." Nikki spoke, getting her phone out. "Excuse me, can I have a pen and paper, please?" She asked the bartender

The man nodded and did as he was told "Here you go."

Nikki quickly wrote something down, passing the pen back to the bartender. "Here's my number...Just in case if you...You know. Want to talk." She answered, handing the sheet to Sam

"Huh? Thanks." Sam blinked in shock

"You're not like most people. You listen. Well...see ya later." Nikki explained before leaving

"Bye." Sam waved

As Nikki left, Sam was on her own in the loud music filled nightclub. 'Nice going, Sam.' Kyu thought as she watched from the shadows

*Time Skip*

Sam was back in her apartment, slightly drunk but still okay. She was stumbling lightly, laughing "Oh...I...Am drunk." She giggled, trying to get her shoes off. She laughed as she fell onto the bed, hugging the pillow "Hmm...So...Soft." Sam mumbled happily

"Hey Sam." Kyu smiled

"Kyu...Kyu-Kyu-kachoo..." Sam joked with a drunken blush "Come over here!" She giggled

"Okay." Kyu answered, snuggling close to Sam. She giggled, snuggling against Sam

"Nigh-night..." Sam mumbled, falling to sleep with Kyu in her arms.


	4. Day 4:Hard Choices & Growing Love

**Jam-Man265** : Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.  
And yes, that situation shall be VERY awkward

 **Cypher DS** : Well you see... that's the point of a story, right? Keeping familiarity but with a flare so it doesn't feel like you are reading the same thing for the millionth time  
Considering what Sam went through, a recent break up, of course she wasn't expecting a steady girlfriend right now

 **Shooting Star Dragon 300** : VERY good.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Ease up on the Palpatine.

 **Cypher DS** : Yep, things are gonna get complicated.

 **Menydragon5** : Thanks very much.

 **Jam-Man265** : Yeah, it IS cute.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys!

... sorry for the late update *laughs lightly* Had lots of awkward moments, lots of work and some troubles so editing was a bit slow.

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 4: Hard Choices & Growing Love  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, Sam was sleeping in with her new body-pillow... AKA Kyu. She was snuggling into her, groaning from her second hangover in less than a week

'Hmm. That's it. Snuggle in close.' Kyu thought gently, giggling naughtily

"Ow...my head. It hurts." Sam mumbled waking up slowly "My fucking head."

"Good morning." Kyu whispered

"... What the fuck?" He frowned gently

"You fell asleep and asked me to snuggle." Kyu answered "And BOY did we snuggle." She joked

"I-you...Damn it." Sam frowned and let go of her. She stood up with a huff and held her head

"It's okay, Sam. I didn't mind being your 'cuddle buddy' last night." Kyu answered

"That's not the point." Sam grumbled "You manipulative fairy."

"I didn't do anything. YOU asked me to come sleep with you. I was your personal body-pillow." Kyu answered

"Whatever." Sam just huffed and ate

'It's true though.' Kyu poured as she saw Sam eat. Yeah, she was a bit annoyed

"So, what's the plan today? I'm gonna cheat on a bunch of girls and string along a girl who REALLY likes me, while I'm flirting with her Mum?" Sam asked, sounding guilty and pissed off

"Pardon?" Kyu blinked

"I...I'm just mad. I can't believe that I've got dates with Tiffany and her Mum...I feel terrible." Sam explained

"You can help them." Kyu frowned "That's what the Huniebee is for. For finding love, getting you laid and making people happy."

Sam looked at Kyu with tired eyes and sighed. "I should really hate you...but I'm too tired and too hungover to be bothered."

"You know you want to lick this pink pussy." She giggled, pointing at her skirt

"Yeah, right." Sam rolled her eyes as she would never admit that. Keyword there being 'admit'

"Are you going to be like this all day?" Kyu asked

'Given the chance. Maybe.' Sam thought without responding p, having some cereal. She sighed, thinking about what she could do. She honestly really liked all the girls but at the same time, it felt a little wrong. Akko admitted that she doesn't mind having more than herself and Sam. Lola and Jessie were fuck buddies and they seemed alright with having different partners

But... But Tiffany... SHE was innocent in all this. She didn't know. Sam didn't want to break her heart. She loved Sam, truly. How was she going to break it to her? She couldn't hide this forever; but if what Kyu said was right? She could maybe get Jessie and Tiffany's relationship back on track.

... Nikki and Audry didn't seem to be on the best terms either. Or Nikki and Lola. Hell, Audrey and Kyanna were at each other's throats... Could... This be her 'purpose'? To get these women to be on good terms? To be the mediator to fix their lives?... To help everyone become happy?

"Kyu...am I...am I supposed to make people happy?" Sam asked kindly

"If that is what YOU want to do." Kyu shrugged

Sam pondered gently at what Kyu said, even WITH a the shrug, she was gonna help the girls. She knew she would. She DEFINITELY would!  
"Kyu, I'm gonna do it. But first...shower. I smell of booze." Sam spoke positively standing up

"I'm sure some girls love that." Kyu joked

"Not listening, going to help people now." Sam answered, going into the shower

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was fully dressed once again, in new cloths, looking at her Huniebee's newest messages. Sam smiled, seeing the first picture was from Tiffany. It was showing her in her cheerleader uniform with her pom-poms. It was rather cute.  
Next was a picture from Kyanna. It showed her on a yoga mat, sweating while showing off her cleavage in her workout clothes

"Oh fuck." She whispered in lust

"What is it? Ooh, Kyu likey." Kyu smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Shut up." Sam frowned and looked at her next message. The last one was from Nikki. It showed her enjoying herself at an arcade machine, it looked like she was really happy. "That's nice." Sam smiled before she blinked, seeing ANOTHER photo from Tiffany?! "Another one?" Sam blinked, noticing the second text. Alongside it was a message which read:

 _'Sam, I hope you don't think anything wrong with me, but, I had to do this for you. I feel happiest when I think of am near you. I hope you enjoy.'  
_ And this picture...prompted a nosebleed from Sam seeing Tiffany. On her bed. In her underwear. Masturbating. Sure nothing was really 'showing' as Tiffany had her hand under her pink panties but it looked so sexy

"Whoa-HO! THAT is a keeper." Kyu smiled and exclaimed. "You've got a GF for LIFE!"

"Hey!" Sam frowned, pulling the phone away from Kyu

"What? I'm just admiring the artistry of the photo." Kyu answered in a suave 'professional' tone of voice.

"Kyu." Sam glared, basically hugging the phone

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna steal your bae, or the photo." Kyu answered before flying away

"Hmm...Love-Fairy or not, NO-ONE is gonna see these photos." Sam mumbled, putting the phone in her pocket and walking away 'Now...who am I gonna see first?' She thought, beginning to walk around. It seemed like Tiffany was... Busy... Maybe she should see Lola? No, she had to catch a flight... Maybe Nikki was at work? 'Yeah, I'll go and see Nikki. Maybe i'll Catch her on a coffee break too.' Sam joked internally... Then she felt bad for even making that joke "I am such a moron.." she sighed gently as she headed to the cafe

"Hello and welcome to... oh, it's you." Nikki greeted, gasping when she saw Sam

"Hey, Nikki." Sam waved gently. "I got your picture."

"Really? Cool." She nodded with a soft shrug

"Yeah, I thought I'd come visit." Sam answered

"Cool." She nodded once again, a slight smile

"Yeah, So...what time are you off?" Sam asked

"Got my break in like 6 minutes." She shrugged

"I can wait." Sam answered with a small smile "... Can I have an espresso?"

* * *

*Time skip*

Sam was sitting in the cafe, waiting for Nikki,seeing how her shift was during those remaining 6 minutes...honestly? Kind of stressful. No wonder she was a rather grumpy girl... Maybe they should visit the local hot spring?

"So, where're we going?" Nikki asked.

"I'm thinking we go to the hot springs." Sam answered

"Kinda expensive. I can't afford that." Nikki responded

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry." Sam reassured her, while hugging Nikki

"Thanks. I'll pay you back when I can." Nikki blushed, feeling Sam's arms around her

"Don't be silly, it's my treat." Sam answered "You need to relax after all."

"Okay." Nikki sighed and nodded, letting Sam lead the way

"Do we need to stop round your place to pick up your swimsuit?" Sam asked

"I... Don't have one." Nikki mumbled

"You don't-? Well, we'll have to rectify that, won't we?" Sam responded

"... Why do I suddenly feel creeped out?" The bluenette gulped

"Because we're going bikini shopping." Sam answered leading the way

* * *

*time skip, too much sexy*

"Okay, here we are." Sam smiled as they arrived at the hot springs. She was wearing the swimsuit she had for the last few days, smiling as she looked at Nikki in her outfit.

Nikki was wearing a golden coloured bikini, with some light coloured frills around her waist while she had an almost see-through, open, red shirt "This was all to get me in a bikini, wasn't it?" The blue haired girl snarked

"No. No, it wasn't. I thought you needed some time to relax. You looked rushed and worn down." Sam explained "The bikini is just a nice bonus."

Nikki grumbled gently before she saw the hot-springs and sighed "Okay, lets go."

"Okay." Sam nodded, helping her into the spring with a smile

"Ah! It-it's hot!" Nikki gasped, feeling her cold feet touch the heated water

"It's supposed to be." Sam rolled her eyes "It IS a _hot spring_ after all."

"My feet are cold; okay?" Nikki answered sliding into the water. Sam smiled and rubbed her ankles lightly, warming them up as she helped Nikki in 'Hmm!' Nikki blushed as she felt the foot massage. She soon entered the water, sighing in relief at the feel of the warm water "Ah...this is good." Nikki sighed in relief as she felt the warm water wash over her

"I know, right?" Sam smiled, enjoying the warmth herself

"It's great." Nikki melted to the hot soothing water and the massage. Sam leaned next to Nikki, letting the girl lean against her "This is nice." Nikki sighed gently

"Yeah." Sam agreed. The two remained in the hot springs, feeling the warmth of their bodies mix with the warmth of the water. They chatted about a few small things, nothing too serious. Mostly their favourite places and food. It was kind of cute for Nikki. And Sam had one question she HAD to ask...  
"What's your cup size?" Sam asked genuinely curious

"Hmmm!" Nikki blushed and slumped into the water, feeling embarrassed. Making some bubbles in the water

"Huh?" Sam blinked "What's wrong?" All Nikki responded with bubbles coming from the water. "Hey, it's okay." Sam responded "I won't judge."

Nikki sighed, pulling up and answered "C. I-I'm a C-Cup."

"Hey, we match." Sam laughed with a proud smile

"Wait, really? You're a 'C' also?" Nikki asked

"Yep." Sam nodded with a smile, her arms crossing under her breasts and pushing them up "See? Pure C-Cup sexy." Sam smiled "Care for a feel?" She teased

"I-I...dunno. I've only held my own." Nikki admitted

"More reason to try." Sam teased

"Well...okay. Since-since we're on our own." Nikki answered nervously and reached to Sam's bosom. She took hold of the soft orbs and squeezed lightly, her hands rolling the soft breasts in her hands "Wow... they... they're soft." Nikki whispered

"Aren't they?" Sam joked lightly

"Y... Yeah." Nikki nodded, continuing to massage the breasts as she felt some hard nubs lush against the palms of her hands "Are those-" Nikki asked

"Yeah...I'm getting excited." Sam admitted. Nikki pulled her hands off slightly, her fingers lightly flicking the nipples "Hmm." Sam mewed gently and smiled.

"S-Sorry." Nikki apologised

"I didn't say stop." Sam smiled

"Well, I'm not used to feeling up girls. It's new to me." Nikki admitted again, her fingers focusing on the nipples

'Don't be shy...that's it, Nikki.' Sam thought 'Come on, get in there.' she urged

"You...you're not saying much." Nikki whispered, feeling Sam's hard nipples and soft breasts

"I'm just enjoying." Sam smiled

"Well...tell me if I'm being too rough." Nikki answered

"Trust me." Sam winked

"O-okay." Nikki answered, groping Sam's breasts a bit firmer now, getting a feel of them... while also getting aroused herself. Being a shut-in and not a social butterfly didn't give her much experience with exploring her sexuality. So playing with someone else like this, it was really turning her on 'I don't know who's luckier, me or Sam.' Nikki thought. She reached forwards and took a nipple into her mouth, through the swimsuit, and sucked

"Hmm!" Sam mewed happily, feeling Nikki's lips on her breast "That feels good... Use your tongue more." She urged

Nikki's eyes widened, realising what she was doing and was shocked. But...she began to do what Sam asked, using her tongue on Sam's nipple. She flicked it with her tongue lightly, looking up at Sam to see if she liked it. Sam was blushing and smiled, rubbing her thighs under the water from Nikki's stimulation

"Yeah, that's good." Sam encouraged and moaned

'Am I really? I...I've never pleased a woman before...oh man. I hope this feels good for me.' Nikki thought, getting hot under her bikini. She pulled back nervously, being too shy

"What's wrong? You were doing well." Sam panted gently

"I... I'm not sure if I'm ready." Nikki explained

"Having a girlfriend or being teased by one?" Sam asked

"Both." Nikki whispered

"Oh, okay." Sam nodded, pulling her bikini up to fully show her breasts, and slid next to Nikki. "Is sitting okay?" Nikki blushed and pulled Sam's hands over her stomach "Hugs are good too." Sam smiled

"I guess." Nikkie nodded, moving Sam's hands higher

"Oh...okay." Sam answered, feeling Nikki's underboob with her thumbs and then her hands. She smiled, giving Nikki a taste of what she could have. She kissed the bluenette's neck gently, showing her talent and skill as she ran her fingers over Nikki's breasts almost agonizingly slowly while hitting every sweet spot

"AH! Oh-oh my god!" Nikki mewed, panting heavily as Sam teased her body. Her head fell back, moaning as her mind went black for a few seconds from Sam's fingers

"Oops, I guess I was too good." Sam chuckled nervously.

"H... Huh?" She blinked

"Sorry, just talking to myself." Sam apologised. She let go of Nikki and hugged her close

"Hmm..." Nikki hummed gently and rested in Sam's arms. Feeling happy and content

* * *

*Time Skip*

"That was fun." Sam smiled

"Yeah...Yeah, it was." Nikki nodded. "I...I had a great time."

"Same." Sam nodded, kissing her

Nikki blushed as she felt Sam's lips on hers, but nodded gently at that. "So... see you later?" Nikki asked, brushing her hair back behind her ear

"Sure." Sam nodded, letting Nikki go.

"Bye." Nikki waved, walking off

Sam continued to walk, checking her HunieBee and saw that she had increased her love with Nikki.

 **Nikki: 2 out of 5 hearts**

Sam giggled, skipping away "So, who're you going to visit next?" Kyu asked, floating next to Sam

"Well, I guess I should see Beli." She smiled happily

"Ooh! The Yoga-Girl. NICE." Kyu smiled.

"Yeah...Just hope she's not mad at me for not calling her." Sam answered. She held the phone against her ear, curious

 _"Hnn-Hello?"_ Beli's voice responded

"Hi Beli, it's Sam." Sam spoke

 _"Oh, hi Sam. Hmm...I didn't expect you to call."_ Beli answered, her voice straining a bit

"Yeah, I...I wanted to call. Are you busy?" Sam blinked in shock

 _"Just in the middle...of my stretches."_ Beli's voice responded as it began to relax.

"Ah. Well, I was wondering if you want to come out with me today." Sam rebutted

 _"If you could to the gym I'll meet with you there."_ She smiled

"The gym? Yeah, I'll meet you there." Sam answered. She ended the call and ran off

"That was rather nice." Kyu smiled, following Sam

"She's sweet." Sam shrugged, soon arriving at the gym where Beli taught yoga as it was not that far of a trip "Here we go." Sam smiled, going inside to see Beli waiting there for her.

"Hey." She greeted

"Hi, Sam. I'm glad you could come." Beli smiled, waving back.

"Yeah, sorry. Been a bit busy." Sam laughed nervously

"So, what do you want to do?" Beli asked

"Well, I could loosen up." She shrugged

"You want to try some techniques?" Beli offered

"Um...sure, okay." Sam nodded "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. I'm happy to teach new students." Beli smiled. "Come on, I'll get you sorted."

"Okay teacher." Sam smiled lovingly

"Good. I'll start you off with some low level stretches and we'll work up from there." Beli answered, unrolling a mat for them.

"Okay, I trust you." Sam nodded with a smile

"Now, sit down and we'll stretch out our legs." Beli spoke, sitting down on the mat. Sam nodded and did the same. Soon, Beli began to show Sam some simple techniques. Leg stretching, flexing backwards and to the sides, small stuff but effective

Sam was amazed HOW flexible Beli was

"What's wrong? Am I going to fast?" Beli asked, midway through a position that showed off a bit of her cleavage

"No... You're just amazing." Sam smiled

"Oh, why, thank you." Beli answered, folding herself back to a more relaxed position

'Oh I could just eat you up.' Sam thought

"You ready to try, yourself?" Beli asked

"Sure." Sam nodded. So, Beli helped Sam get into position, unintendedly getting really close so that her breasts were pressing against Sam's back. The black haired woman rather annoying the feeling 'Oh my god...!' Sam blushed gently. Yeah, she really enjoyed this

"How're you feeling, Sam? Comfy?" Beli asked kindly

"Yes." Sam smiled at her, knowing Beli did not mean anything dirty by it

"Good, we can relax now. We've been at this for a half-hour." Beli spoke

"And you're fantastic." Sam smiled

"Oh, that's kind of you to say." Beli answered, going to a seat in the room. 'How romantic of her to say.'

'Come on, Sam...Try something.' Sam thought. She was drawing a blank, she wasn't normally super romantic

"Need a hand?" Kyu asked, using her invisibility to her advantage

"Please." Sam mouthed so she didn't seem crazy

"Comment how she looks great in her sexy clothes." Kyu whispered

"I... You look real good in those cloths?" Sam said awkwardly to Beli, looking a bit cute. Beli was wearing a purple outfit, almost like a harem dancer

"Oh...Thank you." Beli answered, tucking her hair behind her ear "That is very sweet."

"Well, you do. It's actually pretty cute." Sam added, sitting next to her "Cute yet sexy and sweet. Just like you."

"I...Oh..." Beli blushed, getting flustered

"Thank you." She whispered

"It's okay." Sam answered, looping her arm around Beli gently She held her close, nuzzling her neck. Beli giggled like a schoolgirl at this gesture...not that it wasn't and unwelcome thing "You've got a nice laugh...Hey, I've got an idea; why don't we go out? Like to the park or something?" Sam asked

"That would be very nice." She smiled

"Sweet, just need to get changed...or should we go like this and go now?" Sam asked

"I think this is fine." Beli nodded with a smile

"Alright!" Sam cheered as they got up to go out. "Let's go!" The two headed out to the park, going to enjoy themselves. Beli giggles, enjoying Sam's excitement and right now, they were going to check out the flower garden

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Beli answered to Sam's gasp.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Sam responded flirtatiously.

Beli smiled at that, blushing at the comment and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am not that beautiful." She tried to argue

"Now that's not true. From where I'm standing you are." Sam answered "So beautiful." She smiled

"Hmm." Beli was just flustered, feeling her heart pound.

"Beli. In all seriousness, you are one of the most sexy and beautiful women I have ever met." Sam nodded, being 100% genuine as all the girls she had met the last few days where knock outs "But at the same time you are so innocent, so pure. I'm pretty sure if I said an uncommon inuendo or sexual term you wouldn't know what it was, and if I said a common one you would blush. You are so sweet besides your natural drop dead gorgeous body and beautiful face that it's like a three way paradox, yet the results are so amazing." Sam continued to praise

"I...Thank you, Sam." Beli's face became more flustered than before.

"Anytime." Sam smiled and kissed her forehead gently

'Hmm!' Beli blushed, feeling happy. She was happy she had a... Well, a girlfriend who clearly really did like her "Y-You say the nicest things, Sam." Beli whispered. The two where walking back to Beli's house to end their date, Sam smiling the entire time "I had a great time, Sam." Beli spoke, leaning on Sam's shoulder

"I did to." Sam nodded, shocked when BELI was the one to kiss HER on the lips! Sam's eyes blinked before smiling internally...Letting Beli break the kiss off, herself

"I will... See you later." The Indian woman blushed, going into her house while taking a look over her shoulder every now and again

"Yeah...Bye, Beli." Sam waved, seeing Beli go inside before walking away. Sam sighed happily, blinking as she felt the Huniebee buzz. Pulling it out she was shocked to see Beli was at 4 hearts!  
'Oh my god!' Sam thought. Beli had leapfrogged like Tiffany! The second time that this has happened.

"Wow! Congrats, you've gotten two lovers pining for you." Kyu smiled, praising Sam "You sure you don't have the cheats on?"

"I do NOT have the 'cheats' on!" Sam huffed and pouted "Can you even DO that with this thing?"

"I'm just teasing." Kyu answered

"Hmm...I know...But, I think I've been ignoring some of my girlfriends." Sam answered

"You haven't. You've been busy, sure, but you haven't intentionally been ignoring them." Kyu reassured her.

"Hmm..." Sam frowned

Kyu sighed before looking at Sam. "Why don't you call Aiko or Tiffany if you're concerned about them."

"Yeah, your right." Sam nodded, calling Aiko. She was still too nervous to call Tiffany after the blondes love confession and now with Beli's four out of five heart rating...Yeah, that got her worried. "Hmm..." Sam mumbled under her breath

" _Hello?"_ Aiko's voice spoke through. The sounds of a casino ringing out in the background

"Oh! Hey Aiko!" Sam smiled cheerfully "You loosing at slots again?"

 _"Who's says I'm losing?"_ Aiko responded before yelling. _"OH, son of a bitch! Come on!"_

"Just a hunch." Sam giggled "So, if you want a break from loosing money, how about a date down at the fair? I'm paying."

 _"I'll be right there."_ Aiko answered quickly, clicking off her phone

Sam smiled and blushed, putting the Huniebee away. For some reason speaking to Aiko was just so... Easy "So, going for your teacher fetish again?" Kyu asked

"I do not have a teacher fetish." Sam blushed

'Yeah, you do.' Kyu thought happily as she saw Sam's blush. "Don't you need to go to the fair?"

"Huh, yeah." Sam blinked and nodded, quickly sprinting home to get changed

* * *

*Time skip*

Aiko was already at the fair, she seemed to have touched up her makeup and changed clothes...how it was possible to tell that over the phone, you tell me. She was dressed in a tight red jumper, black short shorts with a white belt, black open top shoes with some white accents while her hair was fairly casual 'Hope I'm not overdressed.' Aiko joked lightly to herself

"Hey, sorry if I'm late!" Sam panted as she arrived

"It's okay I-whoa." Aiko spoke before stopping, seeing Sam like this

Sam... WAS WEARING A SKIRT!  
She was dressed in a a black short sleeve shirt, a purple scarf, black mid-thigh skirt, dark grey pantyhose and black hiking boots  
"What? I'm not underdressed, am I?" Sam asked

"You're... Wearing a skirt?" Aiko gasped and blinked

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Sam asked

"You said you hate them." Aiko blinked

"Yeah, but I wanted to look nice for you." Sam smiled gently

"I...Wow...You DO have the legs for it." Aiko answered

"Really?" Sam asked with a small blush, showing she was self conscious about that

"Yeah, you've got GREAT legs." Aiko answered "I'd love to run my tongue all over them."

Sam mewed gently and gulped at Aiko's comment...But actually got turned on. "Really?" She smiled

"Really." Aiko nodded. "Ready to go?" She asked, making a loop with her arm for Sam to put her arm around

"Yeah." Sam nodded

"Lets loose some rigged games!" Aiko cheered

"You're still bitter about the casino, aren't you?" Sam chuckled

"OH fuck the hell yes I am!" Aiko responded cheerfully. Sam laughed, enjoying Aiko's short shorts

The two began to enjoy themselves, going to the popcorn machine, walking around to the sights and sounds...and Aiko was arguing with one of the game-patrons "I totally won that!" She snapped

"Sorry, you didn't get the Ace card." The stall owner answered.

"Bullshit!" Aiko snarled "I KNOW I did!" She nodded, flipping the other cards to reveal they weren't the Ace either. The stall owner looked nervous...He was caught out.

"You better give my girl her prize." Sam glared, cracking her knuckles

"Y-Yes Miss. Anything from the top?" He asked, pointing to the top shelf

"... The Devil Bear." The Japanese teacher grinned

"You got it." The man answered, handing the bear-devil to Aiko. It was a black bear with red devil horns, bat wings and tail

"Here." She chuckled, giving the gift to Sam

"Oh, thanks Aiko." Sam answered, feeling awkward that Aiko gave HER a gift.

"A tease for what I'm wearing for Halloween." She winked

'Oh my god!' Sam blushed, hiding her face with the bear as she imagined Aiko in a sexy devil costume... Oh she wanted her so bad!

"Want to go on a ride?" Aiko asked

"Yes!" Sam said quickly, hearing the word 'ride' and her mind flashing to a conclusion "Yes, I do!"

"Well...Okay, let's go on that one." Aiko pointed to a roller coaster

"... Oh... Right." Sam blushed "Okay." The two women headed up to the roller coaster, luckily the coaster was only a few tracks around, nothing overly crazy. Well Sam was a bit disappointed but she didn't care

"You ready?" Aiko asked

"Ready." Sam nodded with a smile as the arm bar came down

"Sorry if it's not a huge one but...This kinda thing is better." Aiko answered

"What? Being all close and personal?" Sam grinned

"Is that so bad?" Aiko asked

"No." Sam said, holding her hand before they took off at high speeds with both girls screaming their lungs out. Looping around on the tracks, picking up speed and going faster while holding each other. The two soon came to a stop, laughing and holding each other

"Oh god. That...that was great!" Aiko panted happily

"Yeah it was!" Sam grinned

"So...What next? Your choice this time." Aiko offered

"How about that?" Sam asked, pointing at a fish catching game "I think we need a quick break."

"Okay. Might be cool to get a pet fish." Aiko answered

"It's also getting late, wanted to do something calm to end." Sam smiled "You DO have classes in the morning... I'm guessing."

"Yeah...I do. A pain I know." Aiko answered. "You feeling lucky to get a pet fish?"

"I'll get the weird prize one." Sam joked

"Oh don't pout. It's cute." Aiko teased. Sam rolled her eyes, paying the vendor and getting some nets

"Here you go. Enjoy." The vendor spoke

The two girls smiled and got to work "Hmm." The two women stared at the fish, readying their nets to capture a fish. It only took about 6 minutes at most, scooping up a few fish

"I've got a couple." Aiko smiled

"I've got about five." Sam answered

"Times up." The vendor nodded with a smile, bagging the fish up

"Thanks." Both Sam and Aiko answered, taking their prizes

The two began to leave the fair, smiling "So, seriously. What's up with the skirt?" Aiko asked

"... I hate skirts, they feel real uncomfortable for me." Sam sighed "But I did this because I kinda wanted to show you I'm willing to make myself uncomfortable to make you happy and show you a good time."

"Oh, babe...You didn't have to do that for me. If you're uncomfortable with something, I won't force you to do it. I may be kinky but I'd NEVER make you suffer." Aiko answered

"Not like that." Sam smiled "Dating and relationships are about compromise. I'm happy to make myself feel uncomfortable by wearing a skirt every now and again to look pretty for you."

Aiko sighed and hugged Sam. "Thank you." She whispered before she kissed Sam deeply, lightly pushing her against the wall

"H-Hmm..." Sam moaned gently, feeling Aiko's lips embrace her. Her eyes closed, a hand cupping Aiko's cheek while the other grasped Aiko's leg and looped it around her hip

'Oh god...This feels good.' Aiko thought, dropping her fish on the ground next to the bear. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling the two close and rubbing herself against Sam lustfully

'I'm in heaven right now.' Sam thought as she ran her hand up and down Aiko's legs while her other hand slipped down over the teachers chest

Aiko broke the kiss, her face flushed with horniness and her heart pounding. "You...are amazing."

"Yeah." Sam panted before she kissed her again, her palm rolling Aiko's left breast while also slightly tweaking her nipple

Aiko shuddered from that, feeling her bosom being fondled by her girlfriend "I want you so bad right now." Aiko panted lustfully "But... It's a bad time. I need to get up earlAH!"

"Then let me do this." Sam moaned lustfully against Aiko's neck, her fingers under her skirt and underwear

"HMM!" Aiko jerked straight as she felt Sam's fingers tease her flower, even feel the soft silk of her panties push inside her feminine hole.

"So tight and wet." Sam purred, her skilled fingers getting to work "I'll make you feel good. So you can sleep happily."

"J-Just...AH! HMM!" Aiko moaned loudly, before biting her bottom lip to stay quiet, whilst keeping the lustful pleasure under control. Sam's fingers showed her experience, even though they where not going in too deep because of Aiko's panties said fingers where still twisting and spreading in all the right ways and hitting every sweet spot Aiko didn't know she had. Aiko's body tensed up, feeling her lower half tighten from Sam's technique, drooling lightly as she reached euphoria. It was just amazing how skilled Sam was. She was not expecting to feel this good so quickly. She shuddered and have a long, low and sensual moan into Sam's ear as she came

"How was it?" Sam smiled with a loving hush and a blush on her cheeks as she made Aiko climax.

"So... Good." Aiko shuddered in shock and euphoria

"I'm glad you liked it." Said lover whispered, kissing Aiko's neck. "I hope we can do this again."

"Next time... I am rocking your world." Aiko claimed proudly, adjusting her glasses

"I look forward to it." Sam responded, fixing Aiko's glasses. "Now, Ms Yumi, I'll see you later." Sam promised, kissing her before the two went their own way

'I'm gonna rock her fucking world.' Aiko thought lustfully with a sensual smile

Sam smiled as she walked back home, holding her bear in one hand and the fish in the other. She pulled out the Huniebee as best she could, wondering if anything changed

 **Aiko: 4 out of 5 hearts**

"Wow..." Ssam muttered... And then heard rustling in the bushes "Huh? Who...Who's there? Be warned, I'm armed!" Sam called out, lying about being armed but it never hurt

Coming out of the bush was a beautiful woman with auburn hair, shimmering gold eyes, black cat-ears, a blue kimono with a fuschia and yellow sash around her waist, white socks and sandals, B-Cup breasts hidden under the kimono and a black cat-tail with a blue ribbon on the end "Hi!" she called with a cheerful and happy, young voice

"I...Err..." Sam blinked seeing this girl.

"Are you going to keep those fishies?" She asked

"Um...Well..." Sam answered nervously, seeing this 'Cat-girl' for lack of a better word ask that. "No?"

"Ooh! Can I have them?" She asked cutely in excitement

"Sure...?" Sam answered nervously, handing out the fish to the girl.

"Thank you!" The girl mewed as she was given the fishies "I promise to love them!" She smiled "Oh, I'm Momo!"

"I'm Sam." Sam answered, sort of relaxing as this girl introduced herself. "So...What are you?"

"I'm a Kitty, silly." Momo giggled

'A kitty? Seriously?' Sam thought...before she clocked the tail moving on it's own!

"You're... Not cosplaying?" Sam blinked

"No. Momo is a kitty." Momo answered again, smiling at the fishies "Ah, so cute." She giggled

"Yeah...You're not gonna eat those are you?" Sam asked

"No! I'd never do that!" She frowned in disbelief

"You're not?" Sam blinked

"No!" Momo defended. "Fishies are pets, not food."

"... YOU ARE SO CUTE!" she squealed, hugging Momo

"Nya! Yes, Momo IS cute." Momo smiled, accepting the hug "... Do you want to be Momo's master?" She asked

"... What?" Sam blinked as her mind accidentally instantly went to naughty places

"Momo has no master. Do YOU want to be Momo's Master?" Said Cat-girl mewed cutely

"I... Okay?" Sam blinked

"Yay! Thank you! Momo will be the best kitty!" Momo cheered happily., hugging Sam tightly as her kimono slipped down slightly

'Oh man! I can see her cleavage!' Sam thought, seeing Momo's bosom "... How old are you?" She squeaked

"In 'cat years' or 'human years'?" Momo asked

"Both." Sam answered

"Um...I'm only a kitty in cat years, maybe one." Momo answered honestly

'Oh shit!' Sam gulped in fright

"But...As a human...I'm eighteen." Momo finished off

"So...Eighteen." Sam sighed "Legal. I'm safe." She sighed happily 'But... isn't that backwards?' she thought

"Nya?" Momo tilted her head cutely. "Safe from what?

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled, stroking her head gently making the CatGirl smile and pur

"So...Do you have a place to stay?" Sam asked

"No." Momo shook her head

"Well then, you're coming home with me." Sam answered, acting like a concerned person and not like a 'mistress/master'.

"Really?!" Momo gasped happily

"Really." Sam nodded with a smile

"Oh thank you Master, you're the Bestest!" Momo cheered, hugging her

* * *

*Time skip*

The two where back at Sam's apartment, Momo running around in excitement and curiosity 'Now... How am I supposed to set all this up?' Sam thought as Momo was asking questions and looking at everything. 'I mean, I've only got one bed and she's not sleeping on the settee...I'm not letting her sleep on that.'

"This is amazing, Master!" Momo smiled spinning around. "Can Momo have a fishy tank for Momo's pets?"

"Huh? 'Fishy tanks'? Do you mean 'aquarium'? Um...Sure. I Just need to buy one. And you better not let them die." Sam answered

"Momo promises! Momo promises to be good owner!" Momo answered passionately. "She won't let fishies die!"

"Good girl." Sam answered. "Then...I guess the only thing to do is...*sigh* let you sleep in my bed. I don't have any room left."

"Okay!" She smiled

"Do you have any pyjamas or anything to sleep in?" Sam asked

"Um...Nope." Momo answered honestly. "Momo always sleeps nude."

'Oh my god!' Sam blushed 'Bad Sam! Bad! Down girl!' she told herself off

"Master? Is something wrong?" Momo asked kindly, putting her head in Sam's hands

"No, it's fine." Sam smiled at the cuteness "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Momo nodded, beginning to strip off.

Sam blushed and did the same. Momo was humming gently as she began to strip, revealing her nude body to Sam, showing that the ears AND tail were real. Sam stopped mid-way in her dressing in her pyjamas, leaving two bare naked ladies...

 _#It's been One Week, since you laughed at me-#_

 **SLAP**

 **CRASH**

 ** _*Insert Technical Difficulties screen*_**

 _ **We apologise for that last joke, the writer who put that has been reprimanded and been put in the naughty corner for such a dated and lame pun. We shall see you next time**_

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

Hey everyone! Here we go with a small bonus bit I will be doing at the end of every chapter from now on to help you all keep track with who's at what heart level. So, here is the first round

 **Aiko: 4/5**

 **Tiffany: 4/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Nikki: 2/5**

 **Lola: 2/5**

 **Jessie: 2/5**

 **Audrey: 2/5**

 **Kyanna: 2/5**

 **Momo: 1/5**


	5. Day5:Cat,Daughter,milf&airhostess,OhMy!

**Cypher** **DS** **:** Sam is going to work hard to get these relationships to work.

 **Brawler883:** BWAHAHAHA!

 **Jam-Man265:** Yeah, Sam can get easily caught up in her pretty girls.

 **Menydragon5:** Just wait.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, my baby girl is amazing.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Of course, she is. Don't you know who her dad is? *points to Grey*

 **Menydragon5** : Who's to say she's not?

 **Jam-Man265** : Duh! Got to try comedy every now and then.

 **InfernoKing** : Wait and see, but the journey's worth it.

 **Brawler883** : *laughs* Oh my god.

 **Cypher** **DS** : Trust me, it's worth it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Day 4 of the Super Mega Update Extravaganza!

... Do I keep making this name longer? Who knows *shrugs*

Well, it is time for the next chapter. Come on Sam my baby girl, get those sexy girls! *cheers*

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 5: Cat, Daughter, Mother and Airhostess, Oh My!  
**

* * *

Sam and Momo were asleep in bed, the cute cat-girl was purring rhythmically as she lay next to Sam, who was cuddling her. Sam grumbled as she awoke slowly, seeing Kyu flouting there and taking pictures of the two 'Huh...?' Sam thought tiredly. 'Oh, no.' No, no, no...' She waved her arm slowly to shoo Kyu away

"So cute." Kyu teased

'I'll...swat. You.' Sam mumbled, still trying to get Kyu away before coming to the land of the awake. She sat up slowly, looking at the Huniebee "Hmm...Shoot." Sam frowned, seeing that Momo's hearts were two out of five...She had grown affection for Sam. Although that wasn't too bad. Sam smiled, seeing some pictures

The first was from Nikki, showing her lying on her bed only dressed in a purple button shirt and her black underwear.

"Wow, cute." Sam smiled lightly

Next were two pictures from Beli, the first one was of her doing 'downward dog' in a purple bra and see-through purple trousers showing off her legs.

"Nice posture." Sam smiled, swiping too the next picture and...she almost got an early morning nosebleed from it.

There, Beli was lying on her bed, wearing a white robe bottom with golden accessories...and holding her breasts, showing her nipples between her fingers.

'Oh my god!' Sam thought with a blush. Sam could only stare at the picture from Beli, shocked to see the very innocent and shy woman being so... Sexy and alluring "I hope... I can have that soon." She whispered, unable to help herself, before swiping to the side and going to Aiko's message

Sam's eyes almost popped out of her head, there she saw Aiko standing above her phone, naked except for her purple and black bra, her black stockings...and her dripping exposed pussy, showing off an ahegao face to her girlfriend.

"I... Oh... Oh fuck..." Sam whispered in some real lust "I... That teasing bitch! I'm going to enjoy her so much." She smiled, wondering is she should return the favour. She had been getting all these pictures but she hadn't really been sending any and honestly...She felt bad about it. SHOULD she send them some?  
"... Yeah, I'll sort it out." She nodded with a smile

"Hmm...Master?" Momo mewed gently, getting up from bed

"Morning Momo." Sam smiled

"Morning." Momo got up, going to the bowl she was keeping her fish, giving them a bit of food. "Morning fishies."

Sam smiled lightly, walking off to make dinner

(I think you mean breakfast)

"Hmm, fishies are nice." Momo smiled,

'She is so innocent, I MUST protect her.' Sam thought

as she continued breakfast. She didn't know what Momo liked to eat, so she just set up some bowls of cereal for them to eat

'I hope she likes cereal. It's got milk at least.' Sam thought to herself before speaking "Momo, breakfast is ready."

Momo nodded, sitting down at the table clumsily

"You've...never sat at the table before, have you?" Sam asked

"Um, no." Momo shook her head, inadvertently making her breasts jiggle.

"Well, let me help you." Sam blushed gently going to Momo, helping her in her seat so it was better for the cat-girl...Didn't help that Momo was mewing gently when Sam's fingers stroked her.

As the two ate Breakfast Sam facepalmed and ran off, to the desk beside her bed, and pulling out the phone she used before she was given the Huniebee

(Not sure what to put next)

"I haven't checked this in days." Sam grumbled as she looked at her texts and missed calls

And on it, were a few texts from her family, asking if she's alright and why she hasn't been calling them back

Sam sighed and texted her brother back. Saying she got a new phone and forgot to tell him. Sending him the Huniebee's number to him, as well as all her other friends, she then set the phone to factory reset, nodding with a smile "This'll do." She commented "Don't need this anymore." She smiled "There we go." Sam smiled. "Momo, I've got something for you." She called out, going to the kitchen...where she saw Momo lapping up milk out of her bowl like a cat "Um...Momo?"

"Mew? Master?" Momo asked, looking at Sam, the milk dripping from her tongue and chin dripping to her breasts.

'... so hot and cute.' Sam thought, nearly getting a nosebleed

"What's that?" Momo asked

"Oh, I err...I've got you something." Sam coughed gently "It's a phone."

"Ooh, is it a type of fishie?" Momo asked, being given the gift.

"N-No, it's something you can use to call me with." Sam explained slowly. "I out my number in it so if you need it, if there is an emergency, you can call me."

"Oh...Okay. Um...How do I use this?" Momo asked

* * *

*time skip*

And so Sam spent half an hour teaching Momo how to use her old phone, finding it rather fun "Okay, thank you, Master. Momo thinks she's got it now." Momo nodded

"Atta girl." Sam stroked her head. Momo purred once more, smiling Seeing she would be fine Sam nodded and walked out "Bye Momo, call me if there is a problem." She waved

"Okay. I promise." Momo nodded. "Bye Master." She waved

Sam walked out of her apartment and smiled gently. Momo was just adorable...like Tiffany '... Tiffany.' she thought with a sigh 'I haven't called her in ages...I haven't SEEN her for ages...I should call her.' Sam nodded, bringing the phone to her ear, only to hear Tiffany's voice yelling from the park... Yelling at another familiar voice, Jessie's 'Tiffany? AND Jessie? Oh shit.' Sam's colour drained from her face

"Tiffany, just TALK to me!" Jessie's voice spoke, almost screaming

"Fuck off 'mom'! You didn't care about me until I was 16! I don't want you in my life!" Tiffany yelled

"Tiffany, if you just give me a chance-" Jessie tried to answer

"Fuck! Off!" She glared. Tiffany stormed off leaving Jessie stunned with a crushed look to her face.

Sam was hiding behind a tree, watching 'What is going on?' she thought while trying to stay calm

"Tiff...Tiffany, you...You get...Back here." Jessie called out, but choking on tears

'Crap. I have to do something about this.' Sam frowned... And walked towards Jessie

"Tiffany..." Jessie sobbed, not noticing Sam behind her. She tried to wipe her tears away with her makeup streaking down. Sam hugged her close from behind, comfortingly "H-Huh? Who? S-Sam? When did you-?" Jessie hiccuped

"Shh." Sam hushed soothingly "It's okay."

"I-I...I'm such a bitch!" Jessie cried

Sam shook her head, holding her close

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam and Jessie were sitting on a park bench, having a drink, a bit early, but Jessie asked for it "So... Want to share?" Sam asked, wanting to know the full situation

Jessie sniffed and looked at her girlfriend. "Okay..." Sam held her close and listened "That girl...you saw me with. That...that was my daughter, Tiffany." Jessie answered slowly and depressed

"Yeah." She nodded

"She and I...we're not on good terms." Jessie frowned "I...I made a mistake when I was younger...Tiffany has never forgiven me."

"What mistake?" Sam asked

"Getting pregnant with her, being a porn star mostly." Jessie answered.

"... What?" Sam blinked

"Yeah, I'm a porn star. After Tiffany was born, I couldn't find any other work." Jessie explained sadly. "When she grew up, she found out. Avoiding me at every turn so she 'doesn't become me'."

"I..." Sam blinked

"Her father was a drunken one night stand, but I never told her that. She thinks her father left because of the 'job' I took. And I missed so many of her birthdays and other important days because of it." Jessie continued

'Shit...I didn't know.' Sam thought distraught but it explained so much 'I'm going to fix this. I PROMISE.' Sam thought She held bee hand gently and smiled

"Sam, thank you. Just for being here." Jessie sniffed with tears in her eyes

"It's fine." She nodded, kissing her gently

Jessie hummed happily and gently. Pulling back Jessie looked at Sam, her eyes glistening at her and smiled "Thank you." She nodded, kissing Sam deeply

'No problem.' Sam thought. "Do you want to date? Just to help?" Sam asked kindly

"Sure." Jessie nodded with a sigh

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want." Sam asked

"Somewhere calm." She sighed lightly

"The beach or the bar it is." Sam nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Hic. That...that was great." Jessie hiccuped with a blush, her arm looped over Sam's shoulder

"Surprised the bar was open so early." Sam joked, having just bought them some alcohol

"Yeah, thanksh." Jessie slurred with a smile. "I...I had a great time, Sam."

"Same." Sam nodded and kissed her. The two hummed gently, Sam's phone pinging and saying how much love Jessie was feeling.

 **Jessie: 3 out of 5 hearts**

It was not bad, she was getting really close to Jessie, their love was growing, but she had to fix this relationship between mother and daughter. That was her top priority

"Come on, let's go get you home." Sam whispered, holding Jessie close

"Okay." Jessie giggled "I'm gonna make you a free VIP for ALLL my shows."

Sam blinked and blushed at that. "...I'll accept that graciously."

Jessie smiled and kissed her as they arrived at her house "Here we go...I've got this." Jessie spoke, getting sobered up from the walk. Well, just a bit. As she walked in she wrote some info on a piece of paper and gave it to Sam "A gift for you." Jessie smiled, giving a wink

"Oh?" Sam asked, seeing a web address and a few codes "... Oh." She blushed

"See you soon." Jessie waved gently and headed inside "Bye."

With Jessie out of sight, Sam turned around and began to walk back to her apartment, holding the web address in her hand and felt her heart thump 'Oh damn.' she thought. She was dating a mother AND daughter...As hot as that sounded, it was difficult. She promised to get them back together... Would she be fucking her own step-daughter?

"Oh shit, I'm every dirty porno step-parent." She whispered "While the mother is a literal porno actress."

...

"I am SO screwed." She whispered "Literally."

Sam continued to walk back, before looking at her phone...Seeing a certain air hostess back in town. She smiled and ran off. Sam raced to the cafe, that was where Lola was going to. "Hey." She greeted with a smile

"SAM!" Lola smiled, hugging her. "It feels like forever."

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiled "You look great."

"Oh hush, I just got back. I must look a wreck." Lola answered

"You look gorgeous." Sam assured

"Thanks. So, what did I miss?" Lola asked kindly, wanting to know what her girlfriend was doing. Sam hummed, unsure what she should say "You know what? Tell me later. I just want to hang out with my bae." Lola smiled, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist

'Okay, guess I can't tell her YET. But I will.' Sam thought 'I KNOW I will.'

"Want to treat me to a fun night?" Lola asked

"Sure. But, I've already been to a bar today." Sam chuckled

"Oh yeah? Early celebrations?" Lola asked

"Sorta." Sam answered "Casino?"

"Casino sounds great." Lola answered. "Hope you're not a sore loser."

"I'm rather good actually." She winked

"Okay, then let's go." Lola smiled and followed Sam out

"You going in that?" Sam laughed as she looked at Lola's sexy blue uniform

"Well...I MAY want to change." Lola answered. "Give me five minutes?"

"Sure." Sam smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

Lola and Sam were now at the casino, after a quick change of cloths. Lola was in some new clothes she got overseas, she was wearing a white dress with black netting sides, white fishnet stockings and brown shoes. She also straightened her hair to a bob-cut.

"I could eat you up." Sam smiled at her

"Later, Sam. Let's hit the slots." Lola winked

"Fine." Sam huffed playfully. The two walked into the casino, the sounds of ringing bells, winning alarms, rattling coins filled the air. To some, it was like music

"Wow, don't these people go home?" Lola joked

"To some, I think this place IS home." Sam responded

"Like Jessie." Lola snickered

'Y-Yeah...Like Jessie.' Sam thought, not being vocal about it but just nodded

"What do you want to go on first?" Lola asked

"Um...I'm okay at the slots." Sam answered, pointing to said machines.

"Cool, I'll just get some quarters." Lola responded

"Thanks." Sam nodded lightly. While Lola was getting some quarters, Sam was going to an empty slots machine, just waiting for her date. "Kyu..." She sighed as she saw the pervy love-fairy ogling some slots-bunnies. Imagined Playboy Bunnies but for gamblers 'Oh boy that, Love-Fairy...' She sighed mentally. 'Though...I guess she's just having fun.'

"Drink sweety?" A bunny asked, walking up to her.

"Oh, no I'm fine." Sam answered politely

"Please." The bunny pouted sexily

"...Water." Sam sighed, she needed an alcohol free day

"Okay." The woman nodded and passed it

"Thanks...Might need another. My friend's coming." Sam added. The girl nodded and gave another drink

"Thanks." The bunny answered and left

"Hey, sorry I took a while." Lola came back, holding a large mug of coins.

"It's fine." Sam smiles, passing a drink to her

"Thanks." Lola smiled, gulping the water down and sat next to Sam and started to play "Only water?" Lola teased

"I've had a few alcoholic days already." Sam admitted. Lola shrugged, getting to work

Sam saw the symbols roll over, first were three bells, second were three hearts, then followed by crescent moon links and crescent moon links. She grinned as she got some money, Lola gasping out of nowhere 'Whoa, where did that come from?' Sam thought

Soon, Sam linked up some more bells and hearts, linking them up as best she could. But when she linked up a special crescent moon link and got Lola to moan again, only MUCH more intense 'What the hell?' she thought

 _"Wow, you are REALLY good at this." Kyu smiled. "Oh careful, you don't want any purple hearts."_

"I guessed that." she rolled his eyes lightly

"You guessed what?" Lola asked, slightly panting

"Nothing." She laughed nervously

"Well...You're doing really well at this." Lola answered, tucking her hair behind her ear

"Thanks." Sam smiled as she got three more moons. Soon the slots machine cashed out, giving quite the amount of prize money "Yes!" she grinned, fist pumping

"Holy crap! How much? You're amazing!" Lola laughed, seeing the winnings

"Just a bit." Sam chuckled, getting another three moons

Lola smiled, biting her lower lip. She had never gotten this excited in a long while. Being on an aeroplane for long hours does that to a person, plus Sam WAS very attractive

"Wow, must be near five grand or something." Sam chuckled

"Yeah." Lola panted before she pulled Sam into a deep lustful kiss

"Hmm? Hmm..." Sam's eyes widened before giving into the kiss, giving Lola some tongue

"Bathroom. Now." Lola more or less ordered as she broke the kiss before kissing Sam just as passionately. The two sped out of the slots area and headed to the bathroom, luckily the bathroom was clean and smelt fresh enough. Sam was pushed against the wall, Lola urging her to her knees "Fuck...Tongue me now." Lola panted, ordering Sam.

"Sure." Sam smiled, kissing along Lola's thigh "Hmm... Chocolate, love it." She winked, running her tongue over the fishnet stockings and diving her head under the white skirt of the dress

Sam began to lap against Lola's panties, her tongue stroking against the silk white underwear and stated her pussy. Lola moaned, a hand resting on Sam's head "Oh... Oh yes... Right... Right there! Your tongue... So much better than Jessie!"

"More practice." Sam winked, moving the flight attendants panties out of the way before her lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Lola's moans were silenced by pleasure, she almost clamped down on Sam's head to keep her lips there. Her hips began to buck as she bit her lip, her limit getting close 'Come on, cum for me, Lola.' Sam thought lustfully 'Give me all that delicious pussy juice.'

"OH SAM! HOLY FUCK!" Lola screamed in ecstasy as the slots machines covered it up, cumming into Sam's mouth

"Hmm~" Sam lapped it all up, smiling

"Oh...Fuck!" Lola panted, smiling happily

'Double jackpot.' Sam joked. Sam kissed Lola's clit one last time before she stood up "How was it?" Sam smirked, licking her lips

"Loved it." Lola answered with an ahegao face. She fell down slightly, sitting on the floor and she smiled at Sam

"I don't think you should sit there." Sam joked while sitting next to her, kissing the dark skinned woman's neck

"Hmm...Too good." Lola giggled

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." Sam smiled as she kept kissing her neck, a hand playing with Lola's breast and rubbing her thigh for a few seconds

"AH! C-Can't...Can't wait." Lola panted and moaned. Her hips began to buck still, the pleasure still shaking through her

"I wonder what you can do." Sam winked

"I can...show you...if you want." Lola panted, cumming again

"Already?" Sam asked cheekily

"...No...Too fucked to do so." Lola admitted

"Well then, next time." Sam promised "I'll ride YOUR face next time." She laughed gently

"I'll hold you...to that." Lola answered as the two relaxed in the stall

* * *

*Time Skip*

The two left the casino, getting a cab to get Lola back to her house. Lola was passed out in the car until they arrived. Sam checked her HunieBee.

 **Lola: 4/5 Hearts**

'Wow.' she thought, amazed at how... Quickly she has gotten so many girls to such a high level of 'love'. She looked at the other girls' stats, seeing that they were a good level. Growing together and love blossoming. So, Sam still had a while to go till ALL of them were maxed out, but now, she was just happy right now... maybe she should get with taking those pictures soon?

"Here you go." The taxi driver spoke, stopping the car.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, getting out of the can and helping Lola to her house

"Hmm...Oh, thank you, Sam." Lola jerked up awake and saw her home.

"No problem." Sam answered "Want me to help you inside?"

"Please...I...My keys might be tricky." Lola answered, trying to find the correct hole of the keys

"Let me." Sam answered, putting the key in the door's keyhole. She opened the door carefully and helped Lola inside, seeing the some home had a lot of travel memorabilia 'Wow, a travel junkie.' Sam thought.

"Well...This is me." Lola answered. "See you tomorrow?"

Sam nodded and helped Lola onto the flight attendants coach "I'll definitely see you sometime tomorrow." She promised, taking off Lola's shoes for her revealing her feet held tightly in those white fishnets, before wrapping a blanket that was lying in the floor around the dark skinned woman "Night." She smiled, kissing Lola gently

"Night... Love." Lola yawned, lightly confessing and lightly joking about Sam's heritage, before she fell asleep

Sam smiled before she left, taking the taxi back home 'Oh man...What a night and day...I'll sleep like a log all night.' Sam thought. 'I hope Momo's been okay.' She soon arrived home, after paying the cabby, and entered her apartment to see Momo sleeping "Awe...So cute." Sam smiled. "I wonder if she ate?" She went to the fridge and saw that she was low on veggies. "Huh...Momo's a vegetarian."... "Weird." She commented before going to bed

"You are a strange one Sam King." Kyu commented with a smile

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Aiko: 4/5**

 **Tiffany: 4/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Lola: 4/5**

 **Jessie: 3/5**

 **Nikki: 2/5**

 **Audrey: 2/5**

 **Kyanna: 2/5**

 **Momo: 1/5**


	6. Day 6:Favours, Bitch, Gamer, Cheerleader

**Menydragon5:** Not yet but she is working on it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter as Sam gives back to her girls

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 6: Returning Favours, Bitch, Gamer, Cheerleader  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, Sam was waking up from her long sleep. With her winnings and her bed-buddy by her side, she felt good. She got up slowly, seeing Momo was already gone but had made a salad for breakfast for Sam "Huh? Oh...Thank you, Momo." Sam smiled tiredly, seeing the salad. Sam got up without checking her phone, since she was already in her pyjamas she didn't need to worry as much...But she DID need to send some photos to her girlfriends. She ate her breakfast before she heard giggling, looking into her bathroom and seeing Kyu reading her porno mags 'Oh boy...That pervy fairy...Wait-' Sam thought. "Isn't that one of mine?" She blinked, seeing the cover of the porno mag.

"Huh? Oh hey. Morning. This is a good one." Kyu smiled

Sam frowned and snatched the porno back

"Oh..." Kyu pouted.

"Next time, ask. Don't steal." Sam frowned, putting the stuff away

"Oh...Okay." Kyu answered

 **BEEP, BEEP**

"Huh? My HunieBee." Sam whispered, getting the device and saw that there were a few messages with pictures "Oh, okay. One from Momo and...two from Jessie and Lola." Sam blinked. Opening the one from Momo first she saw the cat-girl lying on a tree branch asleep...It was adorable! "AWE~!" Sam cooed "So cute!" She giggled. Sam then switched the picture to one sent from Jessie...And it was seductive, to say the least.

Jessie was wearing a red Playboy bunny costume with a peeled banana between her bosom.

"... Wow." Sam blinked in appreciation

"What is it?" Kyu asked, floating to Sam

"Just...Pictures." Sam admitted, swiping to the next one and got an early morning bloody nose.

"Holy shit!" Both human and love-fairy gasped, though the latter was smiling.

Jessie was sitting at a computer, wearing a Hansel and Gretel costume, her hair tied in curled pigtails, showing off her ample MILF bosom with a bead vibrator on her slit. Apparently it was from her latest stream or something... The two girls rubbed their wet thighs together

"Oh god...I hope you're saving them." Kyu drooled a little

"Shut up." Sam blushed and switched to Lola's photos, but she totally did

The first one was of her with her hair in curled cone pigtails, a red tennis shirt and white miniskirt, she was playing tennis...Which was impressive for whoever was asked to take the picture without getting hit by the racket or the ball.

"Okay, THAT...That's impressive." Kyu answered

"Yeah, she is." Sam nodded slowly, half-ignoring Kyu before swiping to the next picture and another nose-bleeder was found

She was in the kitchen, making cupcakes. Lola's hair was straightened and put into a ponytail, wearing a frilly mauve apron...And ONLY the apron. On her left breast was a small drop of batter while she licked the whisk, her ample breasts being held up by the rim of the bowl in her arms.

"... I wanna lick that dark skin clean." Sam moaned

"Oh, I bet you do." Kyu smiled, patting Sam's back gently

Sam huffed, pushing Kyu lightly and preparing to sort out her pictures

* * *

*With Audry*

"God damn it, where is she? It's like she vanished." Audrey huffed gently, smoking outside. And we all know she TOTALLY wasn't talking about Sam. It wasn't like she liked her or anything, nope. Not at all.  
That was when her phone rang

"Huh? What's this?" Audrey asked, flicking her phone up...Yes, she had a flip phone. They are awesome.

 _"Yo bitch, hope you like this. I had a wild night."_ The text said, the text having a picture attached to it... It was from Sam!

Sam was currently posing on her sofa chair cross-legged with the 'rock-on' hand gesture, with her tongue stuck out.

Audry chuckled and rolled her eyes

* * *

*With Niki*

Nikki was currently at the arcade, she was taking some time out from her job. It was just getting too hectic for her. She was playing a simple arcade game, going for the high score when her phone rang "Huh? Oh darn. Almost there." Nikki frowned before she finished the game, getting the high score. "I wonder who's it from? Oh, Sam?" She blinked before opening one of the pictures.

 _"Hey, just relaxing with some retro games."_ The text read with a picture attached to it.

On it, Sam was sitting on the couch with a video game controller in her hands. She was wearing a slightly loose shirt and shirt shorts, looking kinda sexy but not revealing

"Cool." Niki smiled

* * *

*With Aiko*

Aiko was taking a break in the teacher's toilets, she had drunk a lot of coffee just to get through the morning. But right now, she was fiddling with her phone. Playing Tetris of all things.  
She was kinda hiding there, just wanting to be alone. When her game was interrupted by a text "Huh? What's this? Sam?" Aiko blinked as she opened it up...and began to grin at the picture.

 _"I'm sorry Ms...Sam's been a naughty girl."_ The Text ready

"Oh, ho?" She grinned, opening the attached file to see the picture

On it, it showed Sam exposing herself on camera, wearing a naughty school girl's uniform that was too tight for her, showing off her breasts and a blush on her cheeks. Using her free hand, she made the 'V' symbol and placed her tongue between the gap.

Aiko gasped... Before she reached down and unzipped her shorts, slipping a hand inside 'Oh...You dirty, naughty girl!' Aiko thought, beginning to play with herself. Masturbating to Sam's picture.

* * *

*with Momo*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Momo hummed happily, walking around and holding some veggies. "Oh? Master's called me." She pulled the phone from her kimono, seeing a text from Sam

 _"Hi Momo, hope you like my gift. Just for being such a good pet." S_ am's text read, showing a picture to her. Momo tilted her head and pressed the button to see the picture

The picture showed Sam holding a clear bag with a new goldfish, having a smile.

"Fishy! Oh, thank you Master!" She smiled

* * *

*With Kyanna*

Kyanna whipped sweat from his brow, lifting her son up "Hey, Philip. How's mummy's little troublemaker?" Kyanna teased gently

"Mama!" Philip cheered, clapping his little hands.

 **BEEP!**

"Huh? My phone?" Kyanna asked herself, holding Philip in one arm as she got her phone. She pulled it up, seeing two texts from Sam

 _"I hope this proves how fit I can be."_ Sam's texts read.

The first one showed Sam wearing gymnasium clothes, a blue top with black booty shorts, flexing her muscles. Not in a 'Look how swole I am' ego-stroking way, but more of a comedic tone.

Kyanna just chuckled lightly at the picture

And then she saw the second text which read _"NSFW or kids. Well...Maybe just a little."_

Kyanna frowned in worry, putting her son in his highchair before she backed up and looked at the picture 'Let's see.' She thought as she opened the picture.

Her eyes widened, seeing Sam wearing a training bra and booty shorts she was slightly wet, seeing her nipples poke through the fabric. It was clear she has worked up a sweat

"Oh... Oh my." Kyanna smiled and gulped

* * *

*With Beli*

Beli was doing yoga in her own garden, she liked the privacy and felt serene, she was currently in the lotus position before her phone went off "Huh? Oh, Sam!" She smiled, seeing the three texts "Hmm, let's see. Oh." She blinked reading the texts.

 _"Always practising and stretching."_ Read the first one. The picture attached was Sam doing some stretches, showing off her flexibility while also showing off her round butt in her shorts.

"So naughty." Beli blushed deeply as if that was the lewdest thing in the world. She then switched to the next message, which read:

 _"Am I doing this right?"_

Opening the text it showed Sam bending backwards, having her breasts almost spill out of her top and she blushed deeper

She was apprehensive to look at the third message, if it was almost as salacious as this one...could she handle it? But...this was Sam. She had seen her own bosom through that picture she had sent herself. So...Guess it was quid pro quo. Beli opened the next text... and she nearly dropped her phone in shock

There she saw Sam lifting up her leg up to her head, with her bra removes, showing off her own bare breasts to the camera. Showing how flexible she was. Unashamed and free. And was was only wearing white panties that where basically see through thanks to some 'water'

"Oh my." She whispered and fainted

* * *

*With Lola*

Lola was resting in her apartment, she had the day off since her next flight was going to another continent. She had been awake for some time, but she wanted to doze off.

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

Three texts came through to her phone. "Hmm? Oh, Sam." Lola blinked as she got up and looked at the messages

On the first text, it read " _Morning sunshine, hope this brightens your day."_

Lola raised an eyebrow and opened the first picture, showing Sam wearing a miniskirt uniform, like Lola's uniform.

Lola had to chuckle lightly, smiling at the image before going to the next one. The next one read, _"Ready to play for our next date."_ Opening the picture it was Sam in a tennis uniform, giving an overhand play with a racket, showing her breasts almost bounce from gravity.

"Oh..." Lola smiled and swiped to the next text, where her interests were peaked.

 _"Next time, it's your turn."_ It read

Opening the picture, Sam was dressed in only a shirt, her waist exposed with her fingers spreading out her pussy with a blush on her face.

"Oh...Fuck yes." Lola smiled happily as she licked her lips

* * *

*With Tiffany*

Tiffany was finishing up her cheer-leading practice, she was the last one to get changed, she didn't want to leave since she and her mother were still on non-speaking terms.

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Huh? Who're these...Sam." Tiffany wondered before seeing the number and smiled, feeling better almost immediately; but she did feel a little bad since she didn't see her as often. She opened the first message which was an apology.

 _"I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately. Please accept this apology."_

Opening the picture, it showed Sam currently lying on her bed, with a DVD and in her pyjamas

"Oh, wow...Sam." She gasped, seeing this picture apology, she then switched to the next picture wondering what Sam had sent her.

The second text read _"Just a little taste from your first picture."_ Sam had sent over a picture of her sitting at her table where she was showing her panties to her. Her head settled into her right hand with a smile

"I-I did that?" Tiffany asked herself, thinking back to the photo she sent and then checked...she DID do that. But she was more innocent in that regard. Sam's was a bit more deliberate. "Oh no." She mumbled, feeling ashamed before she went to Sam's final message

The message read, _"Hey Tiffany. I hope you enjoyed the last few messages and pictures. This one is for your eyes only."_

Tiffany cautiously opened the last picture and blushed brightly, seeing Sam's bare breasts and wearing only panties.

Sam had a dildo squeezed between her boobs, winking at the camera

"Oh my god...Sam!" Tiffany whispered, feeling her nethers tingle as she examined her girlfriend's body. She so wanted to play with her and...She wanted to play with herself.

* * *

*With Jessie*

Jessie was currently nursing a bowl of ice cream, she and Tiffany had a bad argument earlier. Another one. She wished Sam was here, like last time. She just... She didn't know what to do

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Hmm?" Jessie looked at her phone as she put down the bowl of ice cream. "Oh, it's from Sam." She smiled, opening the first of three texts

It read _"Hey Jessie, I hope you're doing well. Loved your pics you gave me. Here's some for you."_

Opening the pictures, Jessie saw the first one, showing Sam wearing booty shorts and a tight top, showing small nubs through the fabric.

"Oh...Sam." Jessie fanned herself with her hand before she clicked on the second text

The second text read _"Is it hot in here or is it you in that bunny suit? Because I am SWEATING!"_ The attached picture was Sam in just her red bra and panties, wet from sweat

"Oh...Baby that is beautiful." Jessie began to slightly pant seeing Sam in this state, reaching down to her pussy and gently rubbing it. Before switching to the last text and picture and hoped for something to top this one...And she wasn't disappointed.

 _"Your shows are SOOO sexy!"_ The text said

It was a picture from a high angle showing Sam in just a bra watching one of Jessie's videos with a vibrator wands Concealing her vagina as she was pressing the vibrator against it as she moaned

"Oh...Yes. Oh god. Where's my dildo?" Jessie whispered, going to the bedroom to play with herself. She soon found her target, grinning

* * *

*With Sam*

"Thanks for all the help Kyu." Sam said, whipping sweat from her brow after taking and sending all those photos

"No problem, I loved taking the photos as much as you did posing for them." Kyu smiled. 'And I'll enjoy fingering myself to these.' She thought. Sam nodded, getting dressed "So, what're you gonna do today? Aside from being sexy." Kyu asked, while grabbing Sam's breasts from behind

"H-Hey! No touchy!" Sam blushed, feeling weak from all the posing, but also getting slightly turned on. Kyu just giggled, her fingers playing with Sam's breasts and focusing on the nipples "H-Hmm! Kyu, you...You dang minx." Sam moaned. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned, relaxing against the love fairy

"How are they? My fingers on your lovely boobs." Kyu purred gently

"Good." Sam moaned gently, having not felt something like this for a while

"Hmm~Naturally bouncy, silky soft...Just lovely." Kyu praised her, sliding her hands over Sam's stomach and not any further.

"H... Hey!" Sam moaned "N... Not yet!"

"I know...But I'm just admiring your body." Kyu smiled, tracing her hand back up from Sam's stomach to her breasts before she pulled back, laughing

"You...You damn Love-Fairy. Enjoy yourself?" Sam panted

"VERY much." Kyu grinned "Why? You all wet?"

"Would you believe me if I was?" Sam asked, feeling her pussy tingle.

"I'd be hurt if you weren't." Kyu teased, making a V with her fingers and wiggling her tongue between it

"Minx." Sam sighed, going to the bathroom to get cleaned up and maybe get off quickly

* * *

*Time skip*

Sam was out of the shower, after having some 'alone time' she was looking through her phone, wanting to know which girl to go on a date with her. After all those photos they may or may not reply JUST yet 'Wow, I didn't realise how bad I think. 'Waiting for my girlfriends to respond'...Am I a bad person for thinking that?' She thought sadly, before remembering that she was going to fix Jessie's and Tiffany's relationship. Help them be a mother and daughter again.  
She would help all of them  
Because that is who she was. She wanted to help those she loved.  
'... Loved.' Sam thought with a sigh 'That's a funny word.' Sam thought sadly, before her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, bitch. Loved the pic."_ A familiar voice spoke through, with a happy tone.

"Hey, Audrey." Sam responded "Guessing you want to meet up?"

 _"Obvi. I'm just getting my hair finished."_ Audrey answered

"Okay, where to?" He asked

 _"Hmm...I think the water park. Sound good?_ " Audrey asked

"Sure. See you later bitch." Sam smiled, hanging up and walking off 'Friggin' awesome.' Sam thought before she realised. "Shit. Need my stuff."

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam soon arrived at the school, panting gently "Phew...Okay. Got my outfit." She panted gently. She had a swimsuit in her bag "Okay...Now, where's-?" Sam asked herself.

"Heya!" Audrey snuck up behind Sam, causing her to leap

"Gah! Damn it girl!" Sam laughed awkwardly, turning and taking a look at Audry and her appearance

Audrey's hair was now different to her red with light tips, it was actually black with blue highlights, wearing a blue dress with red strap sandals "Awe, come on. You loved it." Audrey teased. "So, ready to go?"

"Sure." Sam smiled "Just be ready to limp afterwards."

"Oh, you can try." Audrey responded, smirking

"So, what first?" Sam laughed

"Well, how 'bout we go for a dip in the pool and then chill, letting boys drool over us." Audrey teased

"Sure. But they ain't touching me." Sam grinned

"I'll rip their balls off if they do." Audrey responded, making Sam laugh

"Aww, you jealous?" Sam smirked teasing, but it did make her happy

"Hey, just looking out for my slut." Audrey answered, looping her arm around Sam as they went to the water park to get changed

"Since when was I YOUR slut!" Sam grinned cheekily

"Since the photo. Gotta look after you, don't I?" Audrey stuck out her tongue cutely. Sam grinned and kissed her deeply for a second, easily dominating Audry in the surprise kiss for a few seconds before breaking it "I...Huh-wha-?" Audrey blushed, feeling her panties get moist.

"I think I win." Sam winked

"Yeah." Audrey blushed. 'God damn, that was good!' They soon reached the pool and got in "BBRRR! B-B-Bracing, isn't it?" Audrey asked, feeling her nipples get hard under her bikini

"Yeah, cold." Sam nodded, hugging Audry close and running a hand over her shoulder to try and warm her up. But to others they looked fairly sexy

"Oh...That actually feels better." Audrey smiled, feeling warmed up by Sam.

The black haired girls rubbing was warming her up, laughing gently as she saw the guys staring lustfully "I think this is working a LITTLE too well." Sam whispered teasingly.

"Shut up." She whimpered lightly

"Hey, I got an idea." Sam whispered

"What?" Audrey asked

"That slide. Both of us." Sam answered, pointing to the long slide that seemed to surround the park

"What about it?" Audry questioned

"We both go in it, together...And make out all the way down." Sam whispered in Audrey's ear

"Knew you where a slut." Audry laughed

"Meh. So're you...I mean, getting hard nipples from feeling my skin." Sam whispered back

"It's cold." She argued

"I know, I'm teasing. So...want to go up?" Sam asked. The two nodded and walked off. Well...swam off before getting on land, but you get what we mean. The two managed to climb up the steps to the tallest slide, being manned by a life guard.

"So... You gonna let us go down together?" Audry flirted with the life guard

"I um... **ahem** I shouldn't, but...just be careful." The life guard answered

"Thank you." The party girl flirted, running over to Sam

"Is it sorted?" Sam asked

"Yep, we're good to go." Audrey nodded

"Sweet." Sam smiled

"Right, ready?" The lifeguard asked, as Sam and Audrey sat together.

"Ready!" The two answered, sliding down together. Sam and Audrey hugged each other as they were sliding down, the light of the exposed tubes illuminating the ride, giving quick glimpses of the two girls kissing, the water soaking them while letting the water splash against their waists.

'This-This is frigging awesome!' Audrey thought as she got faster and faster...before the tube managed to switch their positions so Sam was under with Audrey on top. The two soon emerged from the slide and fell into the water with a large splash. As they hit the water the two of them parted and laughed. They had a great rush. "Fuck, if only I was high!" Audry laughed

"You smoke weed?" Sam panted, laughing as well.

"I do a lot." She nodded

'Good to know.' Sam thought, not responding but panted; swimming over to her before kissing her deeply "Hmm!"

The two messed around a bit before they were splashed upon by another person who was using the slide "GAH!" The two screamed and dunked under the water to dodge. They both swam away, soon emerging from the water panting

The two looked at each other before laughing together. "That...that was scary!" Audrey laughed

"Ah, you pussy." Sam snickered

"Almost getting flattened by a fat guy will do that to ya." Audrey answered, trying to splash water on Sam.

Sam laughed and splashed back

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam and Audrey left the Waterpark, exhausted and laughing from their date together. "Hey...I had a great time." Audrey answered

"Yeah, me to." Sam nodded

Audrey leaned in and kissed Sam on her lips gently. "One more, for luck. Later slut." She winked and walked off.

Sam chuckled and looked at her HunieBee to look at the result of today. Another heart for Audry "So that's...Three out of five?" Sam wondered, looking at the stats "Yeah." She nodded with a smile, looking up she saw it was the afternoon "Wow...What a friggin' day. Who else can I see?" Sam wondered, looking at her girls' pictures. "Maybe I should see Niki? Haven't hung out with her for a while." She clicked on her picture to call the bluenette.

 _"Hello?"_ The blue haired girl asked in a bored tone, clearly not looking at the caller ID

"Hey, Nikki. It's me." Sam smiled

 _"Hi 'Me', what do you want?"_ Nikki responded

"Well me was wondering if pretty blue haired girl wants to go out with Sam." Sam said Inna weird voice and laughed

 _"Sam? Oh jeez, I didn't see! Um...Yeah, sure. Sounds great."_ Nikki answered, sounding a bit more excited

"You at work?" Sam laughed

 _"Yeah...That obvious?"_ Nikki flinched

"No, it's fine. I'll pick you up." Sam smiled

 _"Okay. I get off in five minutes."_ Nikki answered

"Should take me that long to get to you." She nodded

 _"Okay, see you soon."_ Nikki answered, hanging up

Sam smiled and took a gentle stroll 'What a start to the day. I hope Momo's okay.'

* * *

*With said catgirl*

Momo was sleeping in a tree, smiling as she continued to look at the picture of Sam "Pretty." She smiled "Master is so kind." She purred, sighing gently.

"Miss, are you alright up there?" A voice spoke from down below.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Momo is okay." Momo responded kindly, waving below to the concerned person. She giggled, even as the guy looked confused

"Um...Okay...Just...stay safe." The person responded and left

* * *

*With Nikki and Sam*

"Hey girl." Sam joked as she arrived at the coffee shop to see Nikki waiting

"Hey, sorry if I seem a bit rushed. I just finished up." Nikki apologised

"It's fine." Sam assured, kissing Nikki which shocked her for a second

"Wh-whoa...Where did THAT come from?" Nikki blushed

"What? We're dating." Sam smiled

"I-I know but...That...That was just surprising." Nikki responded timidly

"Did you like it?" Sam questioned softly

"...Yes." Nikki nodded. Sam nodded and kissed her again "Hmm..." Nikki smiled and broke the kiss gently

"Better?" Sam asked

"Better." Nikki nodded smiling gently.

"So...I've got somewhere I want to take you." Sam smiled

"Really, where?" Nikki asked

"Well, I'm sure you are hungry after work." Sam trailed off

"Well...Yeah, I kinda am." She nodded

"So...Want to come on a date?" Sam asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm up for it." Nikki nodded

"Awesome, this way." Sam smiled, grasping Nikki's hand and lead her outside

"Wait! I need to get changed!" Nikki gasped

* * *

*Time skip*

Sam and Nikki were now at the local restaurant, it was a nice place for their date.

Nikki was wearing her hair in a small bun, wearing a black jacket, blue shirt and mini shorts with brown shoes.

"That looks good on you." Sam smiled as they entered the restaurant

"Thanks. It...I only wear it for special occasions." Nikki answered

"So I'M a special occasion?" Sam smiled

"You could say that." Nikki blushed lightly

"Good." Sam smiled, testing

"Table for two?" A waiter asked

"Please, under 'King'." Sam nodded

"Hmm...Ah, this way please." The waiter answered, leading them to their table.

"You booked a table?" Nikki asked

"Had to do something while you were getting changed." Sam joked. Nikki smiled and blushed

"Here we are. I'll bring some menus over so you can decide." The waiter spoke politely

"Thanks." Sam answered. Nikki smiled happily, looking at the menu "How was work?" Sam asked kindly

"Well...You know. Same old same old." Nikki responded

"Yeah? People still giving you grief?" Sam asked

"Kinda...most of the time I just want to be home. But...when you call, it makes it better." Nikki answered, before getting close to whisper carefully. "And...The...pic you sent...that made my heart beat."

"Aww. Thank you." Sam smiled, holding her hand gently "You can come over sometime if you want, I'll see if you can beat me." Sam smirked

"You know...I'd like that." Nikki blushed, hiding her face with the menu shortly after. The two continued to talk until they were ready to order their dinner "Ugh. Everything on this menu sounds disgusting." Nikki grumbled

"Well, maybe it's okay to experiment? Try something new." Sam answered. Niki grumbled lightly, slumping in her chair "Here, how about we just have dinner and then dessert?" Sam offered

"Okay." She nodded. The two gave a quick scan of the menus, looking only at the mains and desserts. Again, Nikki wasn't that happy but eventually agreed to the share main that Sam ordered. Which was lucky since the main was huge and could be eaten by two people. The two smiled as they began to eat, sharing the meal "Hmm...Not bad. This is really good." Nikki smiled

"See?" Sam smiled

"Okay, I'll give you this one." Nikki chuckled

"You should trust me." She winked

"I do trust you." Nikki answered, taking another bite. It didn't take long for the two of them to polish off the plate, leaving nothing but the cutlery.

"Wow, you've got a big appetite." Sam teased

"Hey..." Nikki pouted, covering up her midrift

"Don't worry, you are perfectly slim." Sam encouraged

"Are you finished ladies?" The waiter asked

"Hmm, yes. Thank you." Sam nodded "Can we have two ice creams please?"

"Of course. Flavours?" The waiter asked

"Vanilla." The two said at the same time

"Two vanilla coming up." The waiter answered, walking off; leaving the two women chuckled to themselves

"Wow." Sam smiled

"Yeah, that was a 'nice weird'." Nikki admitted

Sam nodded, kissing Nikki gently

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Thanks Sam, that was great." Nikki smiled as her taxi pulled up

"Not at all. I enjoyed it too." Sam smiled

"Well...I'll see you later. Don't be a stranger." Nikki answered, getting in the taxi and waved goodbye after kissing Sam quick

"Love you too." Sam waved smiling. As Nikki was now gone and out of sight, Sam pulled out her HunieBee and saw the results.

 **3/5 hearts.**

A good midway point for her and a steady rise "Maybe I can help her and Audry." Sam nodded

"Huh? Help the shy introvert with the wild extrovert? Think that'd work?" Kyu asked, reappearing after Sam's date

"They are friends, they say so themselves, but there is some friction. I'll just help make it the right TYPE of friction." Sam shrugged and smiled

"Fair enough." Kyu answered until Sam's HunieBee began to ring. "Oop, phone call."

"Hello?" Sam asked, answering

"Hi, Sam." Tiffany's voice responded. "How're you?"

"Tif... Tiffany!" Sam gasped "Oh.. hey! Wasn't expecting to see you." Sam smiled, finding this awkward. She still didn't know how to feel about some of the girls, including Tiffany, TRULY falling for her. Her heart was still kinda hurting

"Yeah, well...I-I just wanted to talk. I mean...Can we?" Tiffany asked

"I... Sure! Where do you want to meet up?" He called with a blush

"Can...Can we meet up at the beach?" Tiffany asked. "The moon on the sea would look nice."

"Okay." Sam squeaked "See you there."

"I love you." Tiffany nodded, ending the call

"Well...Looks like YOU'VE got a date." Kyu smiled

"Hush!" Sam shushed the Love-Fairy up, going off to find Tiffany, this had really thrown her for a loop. She stopped at home to get changed quickly first though. She soon arrived wearing white booty shorts, a loose grey shirt and some white sandals

"Nice. You're sure to impress." Kyu smiled positively

"I...I don't need this now. Please be quiet?" Sam asked

"Of course." Kyu answered, leaving Sam alone

Sam sighed, looking for Tiffany 'Where is she?' She thought, before she saw her standing by the water seeing the moonlit ocean

"Tiffany!" Sam called, running over. Tiffany turned around, the light illuminated behind her, giving the girl a glistening silver aura. Sam came to a stop with wide eyes. Tiffany's hair was free from the pigtails, flowing down her back, wearing a blue checkered shirt with green booty shorts and thigh high boots.

"Sam." Tiffany smiled and ran up to her, hugging her

"Hey, wow...you-you look great!" Sam answered

"Really?" She blushed

"Yeah, you do." Sam nodded. "So...what did you call me for?" Sam asked. Tiffany was silent, looking down 'Way to go Sam. You made her frown.' Sam chastised herself.

"Sam...Those pictures." Tiffany whispered gently

"Yes?" Sam asked

"They...they turned me on." Tiffany squeaked, feeling embarrassed by her choice of words.

"Really?" Sam gulped

"Yes. They-they did. I don't...I don't often think about that stuff, but you...you unlocked something in me." Tiffany admitted "I...do you...do you feel the same?"

"Yes." Sam admitted without hesitation

Tiffany smiled, blushing under Sam's arms. "I...I hope you're not put off."

"Of course not." Sam answered "Why would I be?"

"Cause...cause I might seem like a...well...a slut." Tiffany frowned, thinking of a certain someone

"You aren't a slut." Sam assured

"Sam...I...I've a confession to make. There's a reason I brought you here, besides to talk." Tiffany began to speak

"What is it?" Sam asked

"I...I want-" Tiffany blushed, looking away

"You can tell me. I won't be offended." Sam held Tiffany's head, kissing her gently and brought it to her eyes

"Can you...WILL you, sleep with me?" Tiffany asked

"... What?" Sam blinked

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything." Tiffany frowned, seeing Sam's reaction as a look of disgust.

"No, no wait, Tiffany." Sam stopped her and pulled her back gently. She pulled the blonde into a kiss, holding her close. Tiffany blinked back, but hugged Sam feeling the love she poured into that kiss. Her eyes closed, her body melting against Sam's 'Wow...She is putty in my hands.' Sam thought, feeling Tiffany's submissiveness "Come on, let's go back to my place." Sam encouraged lightly

Tiffany simply nodded, following Sam back to her place...She was going to do this 'I... I'm going to do this.' she thought, staying calm as best she can. This was her first time with a girl

Sam lead Tiffany in, leading her to her living room before the bedroom, she didn't want to scare her girlfriend THIS early. She wrapped her arms around Tiffany lightly, kissing her neck

Tiffany panted gently, feeling her girlfriend's lips on hers, their breasts pressed against each other as their hands gently caressed each other's bodies, slowly stripping the other off. She was focusing on stripping Sam, a nervous but eager look on her face

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered tenderly. "Want me to help?"

"I guess." She nodded

"Okay, first...The top." Sam smiled, sliding off Tiffany's shirt first. Tiffany blushed as her pink bra was revealed "That's cute. My turn." Sam smiled, letting Tiffany remove her clothes. Her black bra was soon revealed, Tiffany nervously grasping those breasts and squeezing. Sam smiled, letting Tiffany gently caress her bosom. "How are they?" Sam asked gently

"They...They're soft. And...Bouncy." Tiffany blushed, almost smiling at the touch of her girlfriend's breasts "I have never touched another girls breasts before."

"Well...I'm glad I'm your first." Sam smiled, holding Tiffany's hands on her chest "Hmm... What cup size are you again? I can't tell properly with them in my hands." Sam asked

"I'm...I'm a C-Cup." Tiffany answered

"So we're equal." Sam purred, reaching down to Tiffany's lower clothing. Slowly pulling off Tiffany's shorts, exposing her pink panties...which were becoming translucent from her pussy juices.

"You like pink?" She smiled

"Yes." Tiffany blushed. "It...I like the colour."

"It looks good on you." Sam nodded, lowing herself to her knees and running her tongue over Tiffany's stomach

Tiffany's eyes widened gently, feeling Sam's tongue caress her stomach, lowering herself closer and closer to her dripping nethers "S... Sam." She whimpered, her body shaking gently

"How is it?" Sam asked, gently licking Tiffany's stomach; going down and down to her moist pink panties.

"Your tongue... So good." Tiffany shuddered

Sam smiled, continuing to lick Tiffany's stomach while going down to the girl's pussy. She grasped Tiffany's panties waistband and slowly lowered them, revealing her pussy 'It's a cute pink.' Sam thought, gently stroking and licking the student's pussy, making Tiffany moan.

"I... Sam!" Tiffany moaned, her eyes rolling up slightly. Sam gently licked Tiffany's pussy, collecting her taste on her tongue. It was like sweet nectar that Sam wanted to drink. She really enjoyed actually licking a new pussy, even after Lola's last night. Just after a year or so with the same taste, this was making her very eager "S-Sam! I-I'm tingly!" Tiffany panted, feeling her body want more.

"You know what it is." Sam moaned against her pussy "Oh god, you taste so good!"

"I-I'm...S-SAM!" Tiffany moaned, climaxing in Sam's mouth, pushing the woman's face into her pussy

Sam moaned, feeling the cheerleader grab her head and pulling hard against her slit. The black haired woman lapped up the feminine cum happily, moaning at the taste. Tiffany panted, feeling Sam's tongue lap the insides of her flower. It was euphoric to the touch, she felt her strength leave her, but her body begged for more. She fell backwards, feeling limp, landing on Sam's bed Sam hummed happily, licking her lips. "Beautiful." She whispered gently. "Tiffany...Would you like more?"

"Y... Yes please." Tiffany nodded weakly

"Then...I'll give you more." Sam smiled, beginning to strip off, exposing herself to Tiffany. First she revealed her black panties, crawling over Tiffany. The blondes eyes where focuses on Sam's underwear, licking her lips "Oh? Like what you see?" Sam smirked as she crawled further up, basically straddling Tiffany's chest and began to lightly rub her slit through her panties as she looked directly at Tiffany's eyes

"Yes." Tiffany breathed heavily, her breasts gently pressing against Sam's legs

Sam nodded and slid her panties aside, revealing her shaved pussy "Give it a try." Sam smiled

"Shaved?" Tiffany whispered, feeling the heat from Sam's slit...and began to gently taste it. She was lightly running her tongue up and down the slit gently

Sam didn't moan just yet. Tiffany was clearly inexperienced, but she continued to enjoy every second of it. She was gently rolling her hips, enjoying Tiffany's attempts "That's...That's it, Tiffany. Little more." Sam gave tips to her.

Tiffany was rather enjoying this new experience, her tongue clumsily flicking around while trying to hear Sam moan 'It...It tastes so different.' Tiffany thought lovingly 'But good.' she finally pushed her tongue inside Sam, going as deep as she could

"Ah! Oh...Yes. Adventurous, aren't you?" Sam smiled, feeling her pussy slowly open from Tiffany's tongue "Come on, deep as you can." She encouraged "And move your tongue in circles, clockwise. Oh... Oh yes! Yes! Just like that! Now you're getting it!"

Tiffany did so, giving as much pleasure to Sam as she did for her. She wanted to give into love. She wrapped her arms around Sam's thighs, pulling her as close as possible as she worked her best. Then she felt a small bump against her nose which she quickly realised was Sam's clit. She pulled back from Sam's vagina and attacked the girls button, attacking it with kisses and licks to the best of her ability

"AH, TIFFANY!" Sam arched back from feeling her clit being played with, drooling lightly "Y... Yes! My ex never did this! Oh... Oh fuck! That's good! So fucking good!"

''Ex'? I-I'm not her first?' Tiffany thought but continued, thinking only of giving Sam a great orgasm.

Sam gasped and moaned deeper, her hips bucking "Yes! I'm cumming! Lick it all up Tiff! Oh yes! Yes! YESSSS!" Tiffany was shocked as she tasted Sam's pussy juices filling her mouth, coating her tongue with its ambrosia taste. She swallows in instinct, letting it slide down her throat as her chin was stained "Ah...ah...Tiff...Amazing." Sam panted and smiled "So amazing." She smiled gently

"Thank...thank you." Tiffany whispered, embarrassed by the compliment

Sam nodded, laying next to her "That. Was. Amazing." Sam whispered, looking at her girlfriend "But now for the real fun."

"'REAL fun'?" Tiffany asked, looking at Sam's eyes. Sam nodded, grasping Tiffany's left leg and lifting it over her shoulder "M-My leg?" Tiffany gasped, before she saw Sam slide her waist closer and closer to her own...Before she felt the soft touch of Sam's pussy on her own. She gasped, her head falling back

"Hmm...So wet. So warm. How is it, Tiff?" Sam moaned gently, their pussies and clits rubbing against each other.

"So good." She moaned gently. Sam smiled, her lust wanting more and more. She wanted Tiffany to climax with her. She held the leg over her shoulder, holding it close as she moved her hips quickly "Sam, Sam! I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!"Tiffany screamed lustfully

"First times... You tend... To cum quick." Sam gasped and moaned, keeping up her thrusts "It's okay Tiff. Cum for me. I want to see you fucking Cum!"

Tiffany's face began to turn into a lusty sight, her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolling back into her head and her blush made her as read as a Valentine's Heart. Sam kissed her deeply, feeling Tiffany's moaned of pleasure as the blonde came 'So. Fucking. GOOD!' Both girls thought

Sam kept working, kept fucking Tiffany, even after the girl came 'I'm not giving this up. I love this girl!' Sam thought 'I'm not stopping until we both cum our brains out!'

Tiffany continue to moan, feeling her lover fuck her brains out while making her reach ecstasy over and over. What more could she want? How much more could she do? She was melting away into the lust that she tried to contain... Then Sam finally removed Tiffany's bra and began to suck her nipples "AH! SAM!" Tiffany moaned, feeling her nubs being suckled upon.

Sam moaned and kept going. Tiffany felt her body convulsing, squirting on the bed while Sam fucked her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, shoving Sam's head into her tits 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' she thought, shuddering and cumming

Sam gasped as she released Tiffany's breasts. "Tiff. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me."

Tiffany nodded and pulled her into a kiss, moaning. The two lesbian lovers kissed passionately, climaxing together and fell to sleep in each other's arms. Over in the corner, out of Sam's view and invisible to Tiffany, was Kyu using a dildo to play with her pussy and rubbing her tits.

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Aiko: 5/5**

 **Tiffany: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Lola: 4/5**

 **Jessie: 3/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 2/5**

 **Kyanna: 2/5**

 **Momo: 1/5**


	7. Day 7: CatGirl, MILF and LoveFairy

**Cypher DS** : Sam has a small apartment. The bedroom, kitchen and living room are all the same room.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **HaMiroKar420:** Here we are.

 **spanky1988.** ajw: Chapter 7 is up!

 **Cypher DS** : Yeah, things are going to get a little more exciting around Sam's lovelife.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 7: CatGirl, MILF and LoveFairy  
**

* * *

It was the morning, Sam and Tiffany were sleeping together peacefully and tiredly. Last night took a fuck ton out of them...literally. Sam yawned as she awoke first, smiling down at Tiffany. She leaned in, kissing her on her forehead and thought quietly 'Good morning.' Sliding out of bed, going to the kitchen...and on the soft chair, she saw Kyu sleeping with her pussy exposed. Sam rolled her eyes, walking over and sticking two fingers inside the open pussy

"Meep! AH!" Kyu moaned, liking this early morning feeling. "Good morning to you, too!"

"What are you doing, pervert?" Sam asked in a whisper, adding a third finger and fingering her softly

"HMM!" Kyu moaned, gasping and tried to answer through the pleasure. "I-I was...Pleasing myself to your fuck."

"Pervert." Sam scoffed and pulled back, licking her fingers before making breakfast

'Ah...Damn straight.' Kyu thought perversely

Tiffany walked through tiredly, yawning

"Oops, looks like someone's awake." Kyu smiled, seeing the bare naked Tiffany...Don't worry, the writer of the last joke learned his lesson this time.

"Hey, morning." Sam smiled

"Morning...Hmm!" Tiffany yawned gently, sitting down before moaning gently as she felt her ass and pussy tingle from the hard seat.

"What's wrong? Sore parts?" Sam asked

"Yes." Tiffany blushed and admitted. "I...Last night...Last night was-"

Sam kissed Tiffany gently, letting her know that it is okay "I loved it to." Sam assured

"O-Okay." Tiffany answered. "Sam...Thank you."

"It's fine. Do you want some breakfast?" Sam asked

"Please." Tiffany nodded

Sam smiled gently, going to the fridge and got some milk out for cereal. The two girls continued breakfast, until Sam finished up first. "I gotta go for a shower. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh." Tiffany nodded.

"I won't be long." Sam kissed her again, grabbing a towel and headed for the shower.

With Sam gone, Tiffany was on her own. But she really wasn't she was thinking about what to do. She wanted to commemorate this moment...keep it forever. Then she remembered: the photos. She had her phone on her...So why not? Give Sam a loving memory of this moment. As Sam turned on her shower, Tiffany put her plan into action. Going to Sam's bedroom, Tiffany set up the camera on her phone, but before she got it ready she tried to think of what would be a good position for her to show. "Hmm...What can I do?" She thought out loud.

First, she laid back on the bed. "No. Did that for the last one." Secondly, she tried to do a 'boob upwards' picture. "No..." She then tried to do something with the chair...it was uncomfortable. So that was a no. "Hmm..." She frowned until she put the phone down and turned it off. "What can I do?" But before she did anything else, she looked for some spare panties and bra.

'Oh...I LIKE where this is going.' Kyu thought to herself, tapping her chin as she saw Tiffany was getting dressed in panties.

She hugged herself close, still feeling naked "Hmm...What can I do?" Tiffany whispered to herself.

In the shower, Sam was just finishing up. Ruffling her hair with her towel."That's better." Sam whispered, wrapping her towel around her waist. She didn't see a reason to hide her body at the moment, well besides not wanting to give Kyu a free show, but she didn't want to catch a cold. She walked out to see Tiffany on the bed on all fours, her pussy exposed 'Oh, heck yes.' Sam thought. "Um...Looking for something?"

"Gah?" Tiffany yelled cutely as she jumped

"I've got some toys around here if you want to try something like that." Sam teased

"N-No! It-It's nothing like that. I-I was-" Tiffany tried to explain

"Looking for a good picture pose? Where I'm standing, it's pretty hot." Sam smiled while crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame "Oh so hot. And spankable. And delicious looking."

"Hmm!" Tiffany blushed. "I-W-Wasn't last night enough?"

"I was talking about your current pose." Sam shrugged before she walked to the bed "Last night? You where beautiful. I couldn't get enough."

"I...I know." Tiffany blushed. "Thank you." Not realising she was in the same position. "S-Sam."

"Yeah?" Said woman asked

"Can...Can you take a picture? I wanted this to be a gift for you." Tiffany answered.

"I... Okay." Sam blinked, caught off guard

"I...I couldn't get the right position and...You said this position looks hot." Tiffany blushed brighter

"Okay." Sam nodded, taking the phone and backing up. She positioned the camera to capture all of Tiffany's sexy ass and her slender body, while also catching her blushing face but right in the center was Tiffany's pussy "Perfect." Sam smiled, lowering the phone.

"Thank you." Tiffany answered.

 **BUZZ, BUZZ**

"Err..." Sam blinked, worried for a moment

"That's my phone." Tiffany explained

"Oh, right." Sam nodded and passed the phone

"Hello?" Tiffany asked. "Oh, hi. No...No I've been busy. Yeah, of course. No problem. Okay, see you then. Goodbye."

Sam just blinked at her girlfriend and waited for an answer, not wanting to rush/ force her

"That was Kyanna, she wanted to know if I could watch her son today." Tiffany answered

"Oh, that's kind of you." Sam nodded approvingly

"Yeah, so...Sorry. Last night was great." Tiffany kissed Sam. "Um...I-I kinda need a spare pair of panties."

"You can borrow mine." Sam sighed with a smile

"Thank you." Tiffany answered, getting a pair and got dressed.

"Listen, if I find your panties, I'll get them back to you, okay?" Sam offered

"That would be great, thanks." Tiffany responded again "... But you can keep them."

"I...Wow. Thanks." Sam blinked and accepted them "... Really?" She asked, to be sure

"Yeah. Think of them as a memento." Tiffany answered, pulling on a shirt.

"Okay." Sam smiled gently

"Love you." Tiffany kissed Sam's cheek and left.

"Love you too." Sam answered, seeing Tiffany go.

"Hmm...That was adorable." Kyu smiled, seeing the panties in Sam's hand

"Nice." Sam nodded with a smile

"Say...What're you gonna do with those?" Kyu asked, pointing to the panties

"Huh?" Sam asked

"Those lovely pink panties." Kyu smiled

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Sam shook her head.

"Come on now. Who better to give a symbol of love too than a love-fairy." Kyu answered

"Pervy love-fairy." Sam deadpanned "You are NOT getting these!" Sam frowned

"Oh come on. If you give them to me I'll keep them safe." Kyu pouted

"Back off." Sam growled

"Fine, okay." Kyu sighed. "So...Which girlfriend are you gonna visit today?"

"I think I'll spend time with Momo." Sam nodded before she noticed she had some texts "Whoa, how many did I miss?" Sam asked as she looked through the texts Sam looked at her texts seeing that that they were from Audrey and Nikki. "Well, better have a look." Sam smiled, going for red first

The text read:  
 _"Hey look, I can almost fit the whole thing!"  
_ On the photo was Audrey tucking her hair behind her ear, her 'natural' red hair and...a purple dildo being sucked on, in her mouth.

"Oh...Wow. That's good." Sam smiled, seeing Audrey sucking that toy. She licked her lips and smiled "Oh, I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Kyu asked

"Never you mind. Now...this one." Sam answered, switching to Nikki's text Sam was amazed at the picture she saw. Nikki was in a yellow sweater and surprisingly lacy black panties... And she was grinding against her bedpost, getting off!

"Oh...She's coming into her own." Sam smiled, seeing Nikki's picture

"Hmm...I can see. She's certainly braver since meeting you." Kyu added, seeing the picture

 **WACK!**

"OW!" Kyu groaned, holding her head

"Bad, love-fairy!" Sam frowned

"... You know... I could be a GOOD love fairy?" Kyu purred

"How can you be a 'GOOD Love-Fairy'?" Sam raised her eyebrow

"By having a certain black haired lesbian take me on dates and show me how to act like one." Kyu smiled

Sam just blinked in shock. Kyu just said that she wanted to go on dates with her!

 **CRASH!**

Aaaaaaaaaaand she fainted

* * *

*Time skip*

"Hmm...Ow." Sam grumbled, being in bed and felt her forehead.

"Master?" Momo's voice asked, as she waited by her bedside

"Oh, hey Momo." Sam smiled and rubbed the kitty's head gently. Said kitty purred gently, letting her head be petted "What happened?"

"Momo found Master on the floor. Momo put you in bed." Momo answered

"Thank you Momo, you're a good Kitty." Sam praised

"Yay!" Momo smiled

"She IS a good kitty. Look at her tail go." Kyu pointed out

Sam sighed and got up from her bed. "Momo, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" Momo asked cutely "What is it Master?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sam asked

"A date?! Oh yes Master! You are the bestist!" Momo cheered as she hugged Sam

"Heh...Yeah, I am." Sam smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam laughed, watching Momo enjoy herself. The two were at the park, Momo was currently chasing a butterfly. Sam smiled as she took in Momo's attire Instead of her normal kimono, Momo was now wearing a new set of clothes that she had gotten: A white bustier-shirt with a fake fur collar, fake fur bracelets, a red mini skirt, black stockings with a cat's head at the top and finally multiple-strapped brown boots

"Momo, leave the butterfly alone. I think it's had enough." Sam laughed

"Oh...Okay." Momo stopped playing around and went to her date. She was smiling, seeing Sam waiting for her. She hugged Sam's arm as she soon arrived too her spot. Said woman chuckled, letting Momo hold her.

"So cute." Sam smiled

"Nya." Momo mewed playfully

"... So cute!" Sam moaned, pulling her close. Momo smiled, somehow giving that cute keyboard cat face...but enough about that, the two went to look for more fishies "How about we get you a nice new fishtank?" Sam smiled and offered

"Really? You mean it?" Momo's eyes lit up

"Of course." Sam nodded

"YAY! Thank you, Master!" Momo hugged Sam and rubbed her head by Sam's neck

'Awe...!' Sam smiled happily, liking her kitty's happiness

Meanwhile stupid teens and perverts where watching with smiles and nosebleeds

The two just ignored the perverts and the stupid teens, going to the pet shop, going to get their new aquarium. Momo wrapped her tail around Sam's waist lightly as she smiled "Ah, hello there. How can I help?" The pet shop employee asked

"Hi, we are looking for an aquarium." Sam nodded/asked

"Ah, of course. How big?" The employee asked

"Um...about...THIS big." Momo answered, fully stretching out her arms

"Not THAT big Mono." Sam laughed

'Thank goodness.' The employee thought. "Would it help if I showed you what we have in stock?"

"Please." Sam nodded. It took about twenty minutes, but Sam and Momo found the perfect tank for their fish to live in. Not too big for the room to be fully taken up, yet not so small so the fish couldn't swim around tightly

"Thank you Master! This was the bestybestest date ever!" Momo cheered

"Easy, Momo. We need to get the tank back home and filled." Sam chuckled

"Oh. Okay." She blinked and blushed

"And...I had a great time too." Sam reassured her.

Momo smiled widley and cheered

* * *

*Time skip, back at Sam's apartment*

Momo's fish were happy having their new aquarium. They were nibbling at the fish food that they had bought for them. Momo was squeaking happily, seeing her fish enjoying themselves.

Sam sighed contently and saw her HunieBee. Three out of five hearts, Momo really enjoyed today "I'm going out Momo." Sam explained

"Okay. I'll keep fishies safe." Momo answered, waving behind her

"Okay." Sam laughed

"Bye-Bye, Master." Momo waved on behalf of her fish.

Sam smiled and left, going out. 'I love that kitty.'

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was out at the cafe where Nikki worked, but the bluenette wasn't there at the minute, so Sam was getting a cup of coffee while looking through her HunieBee to look for a girl who'd like to date her at this point. She wanted to see who was in town and who needed their hearts raised a bit. She could ask Kyanna for a date, she knew Tiffany would be babysitting Philip so she would be out of the house.

Possibly Audrey, she might be up for some late night fun.

She didn't know if Lola was back in town so that might be hit or miss

And lastly Jessie, if she wasn't TOO busy.

...

"Too soon to see Jessie again." Sam said, thinking of Tiffany "Lola's out of town, looks like. Hmm...I might be able to catch Kyanna and have a fun night before going and having some fun with Audry." Sam planned out

"Decaf coffee with no sugar. And a chicken panini." The waitress spoke, putting the mug of coffee and sandwich next to Sam

"Thank you." Sam answered. She began to eat calmly, phoning Kyanna

She waited as the phone rung, until it was picked up _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Kyanna." Sam responded

 _"Oh, Sam! How're you doing?"_ Kyanna responded happily

"I'm fine, thanks. How're you?"

 _"Great, thanks. I'm just at the gym."_ Kyanna answered.

"I'll be right over." Sam smiled

 _"Oh, okay. See you soon."_ Kyanna answered, hanging up

Sam smiled, finishing her food. She quickly left the money and a tip, then headed out. She was gonna see her MILF mama "Maybe I can actually meet her son soon." She thought aloud. She almost ran to the gym, keeping a good pace. All that 'leg-work' from the gym paid off. She wondered how much more she'd get

"So, think you're gonna get some 'Mummy time'?" Kyu asked, flying with Sam

"Hush you." Sam frowned

"That anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" Kyu pouted

"I'll treat you the same as ever. One problem: how am I supposed to date you if others can't SEE you?" Sam asked

"That's your problem." Kyu grinned

"You little-" Sam frowned

"Door." Kyu quickly pointed

"Huh? Whoa!" Sam skidded to a stop before getting a face-full of glass door "... Ow..."

"Sorry." Kyu flinched, pulling back a little

"It's fine." She grumbled. She rubbed her nose and opened the door. She looked around, searching for Kyanna.. She saw the sexy girl doing sit ups 'Oh...Heck yeah.' She smiled, seeing Kyanna work out, while almost seeing her breasts smush against her legs. Seeing the sweat drip over those sexy muscles. She licked her lips as she walked over, smiling

Kyanna finished up her sit ups and sighed. "One hundred. And ten. New record." She panted between speaking

"Hmm... Wonder how those abs taste when they're all sweaty." Sam teased with a smile, announcing her presence "You definitely look sexy with that pretty sheen all over you."

"Sam!" Kyanna blushed, seeing her girlfriend come towards her.

"Yo my MILF." Sam clearly joked, sitting next to her "Sorry, just trying to have fun. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But could you NOT call me that in public? I'm a little self-conscious about it." Kyanna asked, rubbing her arm a bit

"Fine." Sam pouted and kissed her "So... Like my pictures?"

"They...They were...Adventurous." Kyanna smiled, happy that Sam did the same for her as she did.

"Don't worry." She smiled "There is MUCH more to come if you're lucky." She teased

"I...I'd like that." She blushed, feeling flustered from the teasing more than her workout

Sam nodded, teasingly licking Kyanna's neck and licking up some of the sweat "Hmm... Not too bad. Must be the health freak diet." She joked about the taste of the sweat the dark skinned MILF, sitting back "So... We gonna do a 'work out' date or something else?"

Kyanna froze and blushed, feeling her neck tingle. "I-I-I-I-I-" She stuttered

"Come on, don't be so shy. You've been through this before." Sam frowned lightly

"I...I'd like a 'work out date'." She blurted out

"Okay." Sam nodded "Let me get changed."

"Great! Sure. Okay." Kyanna answered, seeing Sam leave before she facepalmed herself 'I am SUCH a tool.' She thought 'I am just embarrassing myself. I'm going to fuck this up! I... I can't go through that again!' she thought

Sam was getting changed in the other rooms, she smiled as she finished up. A simple white tube top and some black jogging pants "Here we go." Sam smiled "She is so beautiful. Hopefully I didn't scare her off from her normal humour." Sam said aloud as she left. As she left the changing rooms, Sam saw Kyanna sitting on the floor still "You okay?" Sam asked in concern as she walked over

"Huh? Oh...Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Kyanna sniffed gently. Sam hugged her, gently pulling Kyanna onto her lap and hugging her "Sorry, I...I'm not ungrateful. I'm just..." Kyanna whispered. Sam gently hushed her, letting Kyanna sit on her lap.

"It's okay." She urged gently, holding her carefully

Kyanna sniffed gently, wiping her eyes. "So... **sniff** what do you want to do first?"

"You?" Sam joked, her hands running over Kyanna's leg as Kyanna was wearing her workout clothes which where a green sports bra/top and real small green shorts "Serious answer though? Not really. What do you think?"

"Hmm~Maybe...we use some weights? Upper body strength?" Kyanna asked

"Okay." Sam nodded, slipping Kyanna off her lap and going to the weights

"After this...we'll do something you want. Okay?" Kyanna asked almost timidly

"I'm happy to just spend time with you, but sure." Sam smiled, getting to work. The two began to work on the weights, enjoying themselves while getting in shape. Kyanna was smiling as she saw Sam's determination at this...while thinking back to her past. She didn't want to loose someone else she cared about "Phew...That was good. Your turn?" Sam asked kindly, before seeing Kyanna's vacant stare

"Huh? Oh, sure." She nodded

"Okay, just be careful. I MAY have set it up higher than your level." Sam admitted

"Please, I've exercised more than you." She teased back with a smile

"Oh yeah? Prove me wrong." Sam smiled, thinking that she could see Kyanna's ab muscles flex. Kyanna grinned and layed down, after upping the weights, and getting to work pumping iron 'Oh wow.' Sam blinked and blushed, seeing Kyanna work out. Seeing how strong she was. She wanted to have some real fun with that body, if only they where in private and there weren't those heavy weights over those sexy abs

"And...there. Forty reps. How's that?" Kyanna asked, leaning up to see Sam's blushing face.

"Sexy." Sam nodded

"I...Thank you. Um...I've kinda run out of things to do. What to hit the showers?" Kyanna blushed

"Sure." Sam grinned. The two women headed out to the showers, Kyanna grabbing her things and headed for the facilities. Since there were more people there right now, Sam couldn't do anything sexy...Shame really 'Maybe I can keep teasing her?' she thought with a small smirk. The two entered the showers, feeling the warm water wash over them and soon Sam's plan for 'shower teasing' was in motion. She began to act like she was in a shampoo commercial or something with the way she washed her body 'Come on, come on...' Sam thought, hoping Kyanna would see.

And luckily for her, She was.

'Oh fuck.' Kyanna thought, licking her lips as she blushed 'God, why is she doing this now? I'm getting wet from looking at her.' Sam soon finished and left the showers, wrapping a towel around herself and giving a small wink over her shoulder 'Oh...that sly woman.' Kyanna thought heavenly 'She did that on-purpose.' She soon followed, an eager smirk

The two entered their changing room, where they were both wearing only a towel.

They began to dress, Kyanna getting into a leopard print outfit since they where going out

'Oh...That is sexy as hell.' Sam smiled as she thought

"Where to?" Sam asked

"I think...Maybe the bar?" Kyanna asked

"Sure." Sam nodded, wearing a nice set of black jeans and red long sleeve shirt with a black waistcoat. The two walked hand in hand, walking to the bar; where they were planning for a few drinks "So..." Sam sang gently "Your son?"

"Yeah...I...My son. Philip." She responded. "What about him?"

"I wanna know if I can see him sometime." Sam said simply

"I-You-You want to see Philip?" Kyanna gasped, seeing this as a big step

"Yes." Sam nodded, taking Kyanna's hand in hers "I care about you Kyanna. I care a LOT."

Kyanna's eyes widened and watered, she hadn't met anyone like Sam before...willing to take on her baggage. Her life.  
She cried and and kissed Sam

"Awe..." Kyu cooed happily, giving butterfly kisses as she saw this. Sam frowned, pushing her away subtly

"S-sorry. I'm not this emotional." Kyanna apologised, wiping her eyes

"It's fine." Sam smiled "The drinks are on me."

"You better keep a tab open." Kyanna joked

"For you? That's fine." Sam smiled. The two laughed and entered the bar, going to order their first rounds. Shots where being downed rather quickly, the girls talking. Kyanna agreed to let Sam spend time with her son the next time they had a date, or sometime early in the day

" **hic**! Oops...'Scuse me." Kyanna hiccuped

"You aren't drunk ALREADY are you?" Sam giggled

"Empty stomach." Kyanna admitted,though with a tipsy smile

"Well then. Let's get some nibbles in." Sam teased, giving a double entendre while ordering a plate of cocktail sausages

'Oh, now this is unfair.' Kyanna thought, gently knowing Sam was teasing her

"Care for one?" Sam asked, passing the plate over

"Fine." Kyanna smiled "A small cheat day is fine."

"Good to know." Sam answered

The two continued to have their date, having a few drinks and snacks in between "These...These remind me of my ex." Kyanna joked slightly drunk

"Huh?" She blinked

"The sausages." Kyanna giggled "So small!"

"Ah!" Sam laughed

"Nom." Kyanna playfully ate one of them. The two were having a good time.

"Here, I'll get another round." Sam smiled, getting up and walked over to the bar.

"No, I'm okay." Kyanna assured

"Okay then. Tipsy enough; I assume?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I just...just want to sit and talk." Kyanna nodded

"Sure." Sam smiled and nodded

"So...Meeting my son?" Kyanna asked as quietly as possible to maintain some privacy

"We're going over this again?" Sam chuckled, holding her hand "I said I wanted to meet him. You said yes. Stop worrying about it." The British woman soothed, kissing her softly

"Sorry. I just...I don't want to...to lose you or...scare you off." Kyanna admitted

"Lose me? Scare me off?" Sam asked "... Kyanna. Talk to me."

"I...Well, before Philip was born. I was in a relationship with someone...his father." Kyanna began to explain

"I guessed that." Sam was unable to help herself

"We were together for a while...and then...I got pregnant." Kyanna continued, flinching and sighing

Sam just rubbed her arm, trying not to argue

"He...He just, he wasn't ready." Kyanna answered. "Neither of us were."

"And?" Sam asked, although she could guess

"He left. He dumped me. I tried to make it work but...He wasn't having any of it." Kyanna answered sadly.

"... I'm sorry." Sam sighed

"It is what it is...But...I have Philip. I wouldn't trade him for anything." Kyanna smiled proudly "I love him, I'll protect him. I want him to be happy."

"I know you will." Sam answered "And I'll do everything I can do to help."

"Thank you, Sam...Thank you." Kyanna leaned into Sam's arms, feeling her drunken sleep come on

"... Come on, let's go to the toilets." Sam smiled and lead Kyanna out back "I want to show you something."

"O-Okay." Kyanna answered, following her and getting some energy back. Sam smiled as she lead them into the toilets and closed the stall door behind the "So...what're you gonna do?" Kyanna asked in a gasping whisper.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Sam said, kissing her deeply

Kyanna's eyes widened in shock, but not so much. She loved Sam and the reverse was true. The two looped arms around each other and held the other close. Sam gently sat Kyanna onto the toilet, getting onto her own knees "S-Sam?" Kyanna whispered, seeing Sam's head disappear under her dress and kissing her flower. Sam pulled the leopard print pants down, pulling Kyanna's legs over her shoulders and pushed those well toned legs up a bit as Sam kissed lower. Kyanna's eyes widened in shock and excitement, she felt her flower being kissed and licked, while her well toned legs were being stroked by Sam's hands. She wanted to scream but didn't, she didn't want this pleasure to end. Sam held Kyanna's tight toned ass in her hands, licking lower and lower on the toned tanned flesh

'She tastes amazing! So sweet.' Sam thought as she continued, caressing her lover's ass while her tongue neared the girls asshole

"Ah! Oh-Hmm!" Kyanna moaned, but covered her mouth to keep her lusty moans within.

"Looks tasty, and you keep it clean." Sam panted. Kyanna moaned into her hand, giving her a nod. Sam looked into her eyes lovingly, beginning to tongue-fuck Kyanna's tight asshole. Kyanna moaned more into her hand, feeling her ass being teased like this, she felt like she was gonna cum any second now. Her eyes rolled up a bit, hugging her legs as best she could with her free arm 'Cum, cum for me, Kyanna.' Sam thought as she had her head right in Kyanna's nethers. She licked Kyanna's asshole hungrily, the fitness freak cumming 'Gotcha.' Sam smiled, tasting her cum. She moved her head in, lapping up the cum before letting Kyanna's legs down "How was it?" Sam smiled, seeing Kyanna's blushing face

"Good." She nodded

Sam got back up and slid Kyanna's panties back on as well as her leopard print pants "That tasted good." Sam smiled and kissed her

"Thank you." Kyanna whispered to Sam's ear while shaking in pleasure

Sam smiled and felt her HunieBee shake. She knew what that meant.

Sam kissed Kyanna once more before they leave the bar with Sam calling her date a taxi "Thanks for a great night." Kyanna whispered, seeing the cab come for her

"Anytime." Sam smiled. Kyanna entered the cab and left for home, leaving Sam on her own while letting her sober up a little.

"My turn." Kyu smiled as she appeared behind Sam

"Kyu...Yeah. Your turn." Sam nodded "... Come on." Sam sighed, leading her to the top of a hill

"Ooh, this is new." Kyu spoke, seeing the hill's forest.

"You coming, Kyu?" Sam asked

"Okay okay, calm your tits." the love fairy complained. The two managed to finally get to the top of the hill...and it overlooked the starry sea of the city and the skies "Wow." Kyu whispered as she magically changed cloths. Kyu's clothes changed into a blue to purple bustier dress with separate sleeves, green leaf sandals and finally a shorter haircut.

"Wow back." Sam blinked

"Yeah...I would've changed a bit more 'foresty' but I don't think my swim outfit would be appropriate." Kyu teased

"Good to know." Sam nodded, gulping a little since she imagined Kyu in a forest motif bikini.

"Maybe another time." Kyu laughed. Sam nodded and held Kyu's hand "Awe...You're acting cute." Kyu smiled, cooing gently

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Sam smiled

Kyu gave a quick slap on Sam's ass. "Yeah, you are."

"Hey!" Sam frowned

"Sorry." Kyu apologised

"... I didn't say stop." Sam winked. Kyu smiled and rubbed Sam's ass before giving another quick slap, just out of affection "Hmm." Sam hummed lightly "So... Tell me about yourself Kyu."

"Really? You want to know about Lil' ol' me?" Kyu acted cute.

"We're dating." Sam shrugged

"What would you like to know?" Kyu asked

"Your full name?" Sam asked

Kyu blinked at that. "Next question. Something else."

"Nuh-uh. You said 'What would you like to know', I want to know your full name." Sam answered

"But...It's embarrassing." Kyu blushed

"You jerk off to me while sleeping with my girlfriends. I THINK that's more embarrassing than our full name." Sam answered

"Hmm...Fine. It...It's Su- **mumblemumble** -st." Kyu mumbled

"What was that?" Sam inquired, getting closer.

"I said...Sug- **mumble** -st." Kyu responded again

"One more time." Sam got even closer and smacked Kyu's bottom for procrastinating.

"Sugardust! My full name is 'Kyu Sugardust'; happy?" Kyu blushed

"... Sugardust?" Sam blinked, asking to clear she heard it right

"Yes." Kyu pouted. "Sugardust. You happy?"

"... It's cute." Sam smiled, kissing her

"Yeah?" Kyu responded

"Yeah." Sam nodded

"Thanks." Kyu whispered, sounding slightly bitter

"And how old are you?" Sam asked, unable to help herself

Kyu scoffed and raised her hand onto her chest. "How dare you! No-one should ask a lady how old she is!" She playfully answered

"Come on." Sam urged

"I'm...384." Kyu answered, not wanting to mumble and rinse and repeat

"Really? You don't look an day over 200." Sam said with a joke, but honestly amazed

"Oh, hush." Kyu pushed Sam jokingly and blushed

Sam smiled, holding Kyu's hand as they watched the stars

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Aiko: 5/5**

 **Tiffany: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Lola: 4/5**

 **Jessie: 3/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Kyanna: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 2/5**

 **Momo: 2/5**

 **Kyu: 2/5**


	8. Bitch,Pervert,Alien&DarkSkinnedFun

**Guest chapter 7 Jul 19** : Here *points at this chapter*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest chapter 7 Jul 19** : She's coming, we just haven't gotten around to that part of the story yet.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 8: Bitch, Pervert, Alien and Dark Skinned Fun  
**

* * *

It was the next day, Sam was sleeping in her bed...with a familiar cat curled up by her side.

Momo yawned as she awoke, snuggling in Sam's arms

"Master." She purred and mewed

"Huh?" Sam blinked as she awoke

"Good morning." Momo smiled, seeing Sam waking up.

"Morning." He smiled

"Sleep well?" Momo asked

"Yeah, you didn't have to sleep with me; you know?" Sam answered

"But I wanted to." Momo purred

"Thank you." She smiled

"Let me make you breakfast." Momo offered

"No, it's okay Momo." Sam smiled

"Okay." Momo answered, snuggling in closer

Sam smiled, kissing her forehead

"Do you want to get up?" Momo asked cutely

"Kinda don't want to." Sam mumbled "But we should."

"Hmm." Momo nodded, getting up and showed that she slept naked this night.

Sam smiled and kissed Momo's outer thigh for a few seconds before she got up

"Hmm...Master." Momo smiled, her tail wagging gently

"Just appreciating beauty." Sam stated as a fact

"Thank you." Momo mewed, going to the kitchen.

Sam chuckled with a smile

"Enjoy your little cuddle buddy?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, I did. Were you up all night again?" Sam asked

"I don't need to sleep." Kyu shrugged

"Right... I forgot... Perks of being an immortal Love-Fairy." Sam sighed and stretched

"Yeah." She nodded gently

"So, who's on the menu today?" Kyu asked as she pulled out a joke menu listing with the girls listed like meals/dishes

"Well, I'm thinking of Audrey first." Sam answered

"Oh yeah! The Mega Bitch!" She grinned

"Yeah, she is." Sam thought perversely. She couldn't wait!

"You gonna get ready? Cause it seems like your pretty kitty is having breakfast." Kyu asked

"Huh?" She blinked and looked over her shoulder. There she saw Momo having some fresh fruit salad "Aww." She smiled

"You hungry? Cause you're gonna need your strength." Kyu commented

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded. Sam quickly grabbed her HunieBee and texted Audrey, she was gonna make her day. She smiled as Audry said she was at the school "Looks like I'm going back to school." Sam joked

"Isn't that where Aiko works?" Kyu asked

"I-Oh heck, yes... and Tiffany... AND Nikki! Crap." Sam realised. She would just have to try and be stealthy "Four girlfriends... in one place... I HAVE to be sneaky." She realised

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was now at the school, but she was out of the way so that she and Audrey could meet up without anyone catching them. She was walking through the bushes calmly and quietly, only to walk into Aiko who was having a smoke "Hmm? Oh, Sam. Funny seeing you here." Aiko smiled, seeing her girlfriend

"Hey Aiko." Sam laughed nervously "Fancy seeing you here."

"I WORK here. What're YOU doing here?" Aiko chuckled

"You know... Stuff. How are you?" Sam shrugged and changed the subject

"I'm good, I'm good. Pervy boys still checking me out. But I'm taken, aren't I?" She winked

"Yeah you are." Sam nodded and kissed her "Tomorrow, we're dating. Tomorrow night. I want that exam." Sam promised and smiled

"Ooh...Yes, of course." Aiko nodded and agreed "I'll get the whip." She joked

Sam shuddered at that, but not out of fear...but out of excitement "Maybe you should." Sam nodded, kissing her and flinching "Blek. Really hate smoker breath. Later Aiko babe." Sam waved as she ran off

"Bye." Aiko waved, sighing and looking down at her cigarette. 'Maybe I should quit?'

Over by Sam, she was rushing back to find Audrey. Thinking she could get there before she ran into her other girlfriends. Peaking out of the trees she saw Nikki sitting on a random bench teaching and Tiffany talking with her fellow cheerleaders 'Meep! Oh boy! I've gotta be a friggin' ninja to try and find Audrey with them there!' Sham thought. Luckily she saw Audry hidden by trees, smoking "Bullseye." She smiled and whispered.  
With a gentle jog she soon reached the red head, who was sporting a new look. Her hair was now split down the middle, half white and half black, wearing a purple dress with white bows and a black hem skirt.  
"Did the bitch to Goth?" Sam joked

"Huh? Oh hey! Nah, just tryin' something out." Audrey laughed

"Good. I'd dump you if you where going emo on me." Sam nodded

"Nah, never. I might like certain styles, but I'd never go THAT far gone." Audrey answered

"So, where to?" Sam asked

"Well... I think the carnival might be a good place." Audrey smiled

"This early? Are they even open?" Sam questioned

"Think so, or we can go to the cafe and get lunch." Audrey answered

"Cafe." Sam nodded

"Okay, let's go." Audrey responded, getting up and following Sam away

* * *

*time skip*

"Thanks for taking me out, Sam." Audrey smiled, sitting with Sam

"It's fine." She smiled

"So...what've you been up to? You look a bit jumpy." Audrey answered

"Fine, just sleep trouble." she chuckled

"Ah, okay." Audrey answered casually, accepting the answer. The two girls continued their meal until it came time for the coffees. They soon got their drinks, Audry actually seeming nervous

"Audrey? What's wrong?" Sam asked kindly

"Just... Never really liked people much." She shrugged

"But you like ME; right?" Sam pouted playfully

"Yes." Audry nodded, bitterly

"And what's wrong with that?" Sam asked, sliding up next to her

"I'm not use to it." She admitted

"Well, I can help with that. Can't I?" Sam smiled, holding Audrey's hand and sliding the hand into her jeans

"H-Huh?" Audrey blinked, feeling Sam's warm thigh on her hand

"It's okay to feel." Sam whispered lovingly into Audrey's ear

"Hmm... You're warm... Wet." Audrey blushed, feeling under Sam's jeans

"That I am." She nodded

"I... I... Bathroom." Audrey panted

Sam nodded, pulling Audrey's hand free and dragged her out back. The two women looked at each other before kissing passionately, getting wet from each kiss "Hmm... So good." Sam smiled

"Your tongue... so wet." Audrey panted, drooling a little

"So's yours." Sam nodded

"Sam... C-Can you..." Audrey panted

"'Can I', what?" Sam purred

"Tongue... tongue fuck me." Audrey asked

"Okay." Sam nodded

Kneeling down, Sam removed Audrey's panties with a single slide showing off her trimmed moist pussy "Hmm... Shaven." Sam smirked "Hiding your natural colour?"

"Don't joke about that." Audrey blushed, before gasping as Sam began to lap against her pussy with her tongue

Sam looked right in the bitchy girls eyes as she showed her skills. It was kinda tricky since Audrey had a dress on, but she managed.

Audrey's mouth moaned gently, feeling her pussy being eaten out...She was so close to a mini-climax 'Already?!' she thought about how fast she was nearing 'Must. Hold. On!' She thought, holding it back.

'Oh...Playing 'hard to get'?' Sam thought puckishly. Sam continued her assault on Audrey's pussy, lapping at it affectionately while rubbing Audrey's clit.

Soon Audry nearly screamed as she came "FUUUUUUUCK~!"

'She loves this.' Sam thought affectionately, wanting to kiss her on the lips. Heck she did, sharing her own taste as Audry squirted on the floor. The two broke their kiss, letting their lusty lips part with a small trail of drool connecting them. "You came." Sam panted, licking her lips.

"You are so good." She shuddered

"I have my reasons for it." Sam purred gently next to Audrey's ear "Phonebooks of reasons. Simple answer? LOTS of experience."

"It-it shows...GOD, I love you." Audrey panted in lust

"That was quick." She grinned

"The water park, here AND the bar...you make a girl feel special. You know that right?" Audrey panted and responded

"... What?" Sam blinked

"You made me from just 'a bitch' to...well...YOUR bitch." Audrey answered

"... Cool." Sam smiled, while her eyes sparkled in love and lust

* * *

*time skip*

Sam and Audrey's date has finished up, the dyed hair girl was a blushing mess. She had a hell of a lunch break "Later." Sam smiled and kissed her

"See ya." Audrey waved, still in a daze

"Later." Sam nodded and kissed her

"Bye." Audrey answered, going inside.

Sam smiled and left the cafe, going elsewhere "Impressive." Kyu smiled as Sam looked at her phone "Four out of five hearts?" Kyu asked, thinking aloud

"Yep." Sam nodded, noticing she had a few messages she had yet to see today "Oh, looks like I've gotten some more pics." Sam smiled

"Looks like it." Kyu grinned "Let's see!"

First, it was Kyu sitting down on a chair with a desk looking at the camera...and reading porn. Five magazines worth.

"Kyu...Are those mine?" Sam asked

"... Maaayyyyyybe." Kyu hummed

"I'm gonna have to give you your own so you stop looking at mine." Sam deadpanned, before switching to Kyanna's picture.

Sam's and Kyu' eyes perked up as they saw Kyanna wearing her leopard print clothing, her breasts freed from her black bra showing off her nipples as she was either pulling up or pulling down her leopard print skirt showing her round firm ass.

"Ho... Ly... Fuck." They whispered as one, licking their lips

 _'Last night was amazing. This is for you, love.'_ Kyanna's message wrote.

"You REALLY know how to pick them!" Kyu smiled

"Yeah." Sam nodded, going to the final picture

Lastly was Momo's picture. And it was amazing what she was doing.

 _'Momo got a new job for Master and fishes. Momo asked co-workers to help.'_ Momo's picture's caption spoke  
It showed Momo kneeling down and wearing a red maid's uniform, holding a tray of milk, a teapot, a cup of tea and a bowl of sugar.

"... So hot." Sam drooled lightly

"Maids, MILFS and Minxes...I'm REALLY jealous of you." Kyu teased

"Good." Sam nodded

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Kyu asked

"Taking you on a date." Sam smiled "To the beach!"

"YES! Beach day!" Kyu cheered, transforming her clothes into her swimwear. Kyu now had a small flower-crown around her head, leaf green sleeves and legging shoes, a leafy swim-bra and panties. She looked like a sexy Tinkerbell.

"Damn, you weren't kidding." Sam smiled

"Yeah, told ya." Kyu winked, though blushing a little

"It looks good." Sam nodded "Let's go."

"Yes!" Kyu smiled, flying off to chase after Sam.

* * *

*time skip*

The two girls were now in their bikinis and enjoying the sun, it was a good thing that it was summer in a tropical location, would've been MUCH colder than needed "So... Why don't you tell me about your home?" Sam asked Kyu as they splashed in the water

"Huh? REALLY? You want to know about my home?" Kyu asked

"Yeah." Sam nodded

"Well...there's not a LOT to tell." Kyu pouted, trying to maintain her cool.

"I'm listening." Sam responded

"Well...Okay. I came from a place called 'Sky Garden'. I'm a servant too the Great Love Goddess." Kyu explained

"Okay." Sam nodded, showing she was listening

"Try and imagine...the Garden of Eden. Mixed with the Playboy Mansion...And replace real unicorns for...well...OTHER 'unicorns'." Kyu blushed

"... Wow." Sam blinked in amazement

"Yeah... it was good. But, it's only better when you come home and help people fall in love and get bu-say!" Kyu answered, putting an emphasis on the word 'busy'

"I take it you've helped a lot of people out." Sam smiled

"I've had three hundred years of experience. So, yeah." Kyu nodded. "But...None of them offered to take me out on a date before."

"REALLY?!" Sam gasped

"Yeah." She nodded "Sometimes we fucked but never dated."

"...What a bunch of bastards." Sam commented

"What? I was, and am, fine with it." Kyu shrugged

"Still...I think you deserved more than just one night stands." Sam answered, pulling her close

"Whoa...Yeah...Yeah, I think you might be right." Kyu smiled, feeling Sam's breasts press against hers.

"It means you can enjoy it more." Sam added

"True. Care for a swim?" She asked

"Love one." Sam grinned and pushed Kyu into the water "Whoa!" Kyu yelled and got back out, completely soaked

"Hey!" She frowned

"Some and catch me." Sam smiled, splashing a bit more to swim off

Kyu grinned and swam after her. It was a few minutes, but Kyu managed to catch up with Sam; keeping pace with her lover. She wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her under water. The two began to sink into the water until they saw each other. Their hair flowing freely in the clear liquid, seeing them right there. They where smiling. They soon pulled up, gasping for air and their hair in their eyes

Sam reached up, brushing Kyu's hair from her eyes "Kyu-tiful." Sam joked

"You are so cheesy." Kyu laughed

"Yes. Yes, I am." Sam chuckled and hugged her, kissing her neck "Hmm... So pretty."

"S-Sam...Ah!" Kyu moaned gently before feeling two fingers stroke hr pussy

"Yes?" Sam grinned

"Your fingers. Are in. My pussy!" She whispered. "And. They're FREEZING!"

"Gah! Sorry!" Sam called nervously, laughing as she jumped back

"Be a bit more careful." Kyu answered

"Okay." Sam nodded "Want to get out?"

"Please, that last trick chilled me." Kyu answered

"Okay." she nodded. The two left the cold sea and headed for the beach, they were gonna get warm. Sam noticed a nearby adult shop and smiled 'Oh, yes. I think it's time for a gift.' She thought "I'll be back in a sec." Sam said, walking off

"Where's she-? Oh..." Kyu smiled

In the adult shop, Sam walked in looking around "Afternoon, lookin' for something?" The shopkeeper asked in a cockney accent

"Yeah, just looking for a porno for my girlfriend." Sam nodded, her swimsuit still wet

"Oh...Yeah, no problem. Any preference?" The shopkeeper asked,

"No idea." Sam shrugged

"Well, this one's quite good. My girlfriend says it's good." The keeper answered, picking a magazine with a DVD.

"Really?" Sam blinked, adjusting her swimsuit as it pinched a bit

"That's what she says. Tits, fucks and a coupon for a strap-on." The shopkeeper answered casually

"Sweet." Sam grinned "Maybe a few dildos to add to this?"

"Sure." The shopkeeper spoke. "Which ones? Long and thin, short and fat or average?"

"One of each?"

"Okay." The shopkeeper answered, grabbing the three dildos and tilled them up with the magazine. "That'll be $45.50"

"... Wow." Sam blinked at the price but payed

"Thank you. Here ya go." The shopkeeper answered, passing the goods to Sam in a bag "Have fun." She winked

"I will." Sam answered, leaving the shop. She found Kyu, in her normal cloths, waiting impatiently "Sorry for the wait. I had to pick a few pieces up." Sam apologised "Some presents for you." Sam nodded, holding up the presents

"Awe~ Thank you." Kyu smiled, taking the bag and looked inside, seeing her eyes glisten in awe and excitement "No way... You fucking bitch, you are awesome!" Kyu cheered

"Hell yeah, I am." Sam nodded, feeling proud with herself

"These are DEFINITELY being used!" Kyu grinned before she added "But maybe not on me." She winked  
Sam's eyes widened gently, wondering WHICH would be used on her.  
"Oh, here. I got something for you." Kyu spoke, handing over a strange looking device.

"What's this?" Sam blinked. The device was a weird square device with extra compartments and spikes/corners and stuff

"I dunno. I think it's some sort of funky radio or...like a cosplay thingymajig." Kyu answered. "Looks cool though, right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, accidentally pressing the glowing link square in the center "Whoa! Okay!" Sam blinked in shock "... Kyu?"

"Yes?"

"Did you accidentally give me a bomb?!"

"What? No! I mean...No? I dunno. I thought it was just a cool thingy!" Kyu explained

"'A cool thingy'?!" Sam yelled, carefully holding the mechanism in her hands and ran off to the beach, hoping to get rid of it. But suddenly, the device stopped blinking. 'Please...Don't blow up!' Sam thought, flinching. Then a light shone brighter from in front of them "Huh?" She asked in utter confusion

The light morphed, taking the shape of a woman

There, from the light, was the figure of a beautiful white-haired and blue-skinned woman, wearing a white and blue space-age suit with a boob-window, blue elbow length gloves and kneecap high boots. But that wasn't the only thing that made the woman distinguished, she had two curved blue horns.

'Holy fuck! Hot alien lady!' Sam thought, getting a bloody nose.

"There it is!" The woman said with a strange accent, walking over and reaching for the device in Sam's hand

"Whoa...Okay. This-this is weird." Sam whispered to herself, almost petrified by fear and awe of this woman.

"You found it. Thank you." The woman smiled, giving praise to Sam "The missing part of my ship!"

"'Missing part of your ship'? This is a part of your spacecraft?" Sam asked

"Yes!" She nodded

"Awesome~!" Sam whispered in a fangirl way.

"Huh/What?" Kyu and the alien blinked

"Sci-fi stuff! Proof of extraterrestrial life! Aliens! It's frigging awesome!" Sam explained. "I'm Sam!" She introduced herself.

"I... Am Celeste." She blinked

"Nice to meet you." Sam responded, as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you...?" Celeste answered awkwardly as she did the same for Sam, unsure of the hand gesture, but saw that it was friendly.

"So, why are you in Earth?" Sam asked

"Well, I was after this part of my Ship...for the most part. But while I'm here, I took some time to learn about the culture." Celeste answered

"Really?" Sam smiled "Well I'd like to hang out with you more." Sam said, looking over her body

"Hmm, it WOULD be beneficial for my knowledge about this planet. Very well, Ms Sam. I will accept." Celeste answered

"Yeah." Sam laughed nervously

"Are you alright? You seem flustered." Celeste asked kindly, somewhat examining her

"I'm fine." Sam chuckled and looked at her body 'Oh man, she is HOT! Soft features, sexy curves...She has GOT to be a D cup.' Sam thought to herself 'And DAMN, that sexy blue skin! Wonder if she's blue inside?'

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Celeste spoke kindly

"Hmm~!" Sam nodded, kissing her cheek

Celeste was taken back, Sam had kissed her on the cheek. Was this a human custom? Was it something acceptable? She would have to look into this. "Here is my contact information, connected to your phone network." Celeste said as she gave Sam several numbers

"Wow, thanks very much." Sam answered. "Let me give you mine." She quickly wrote her number on some paper and gave it to Celeste with a slightly flirty smile

"Thank you. I will see you again." Celeste answered, leaving with the device

"Sweet!" Sam grinned before she saw Celeste had appeared in the Huniebee 'Hot alien babe in the HunieBee! Sweet!' She thought excitedly

"You never cease to amaze me Sam." Kyu smiled

"I am one for surprises." Sam smiled proudly. "Now...for my last date." She added, looking at the HunieBee. The last date of the night, as it was getting late... "Hey, Lola's home." She smiled

"Hmm...Some hot chocolate." Kyu teased

"Yep!" Sam nodded, calling her personal flight attendant

"I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna...do some light reading." Kyu spoke, taking her gifts and disappeared

"Perverted fairy." Sam chuckled as the phone was answered

 _"Hey, what's happening?"_ Lola asked through the line

"Yo Lola." Sam greeted

 _"Sam! How're you doing?"_ Lola asked

"Great. Hey listen, since you're back in town; how about we 'hang out' tonight?" Sam smiled

 _"Oh, tonight you are mine."_ Lola licked her lips

"Hell yeah. Where do you want to meet?" Sam asked "How about the ice rink?" She asked

 _"Sure, sounds great."_ Lola answered. _"Be warned, I am a LITTLE competitive on the ice."_

"Oh really?" Sam smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

 _"Is that a challenge?"_ Lola asked

"It's a...'Proposal', of sorts." Sam answered

 _"Proposal accepted."_ Lola grinned _"See you in half an hour."_ She added, ending the call by blowing a kiss

"Right...I've got a date and I need to get changed." Sam spoke, beginning to head off to her apartment.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Jessie was sitting at her computer desk, she was doing her 'job'. She wanted Sam to call her, but had to make do with what she wanted. Right now she was in her swimsuit, giving a show with a dildo. The site she was showing herself on, was giving her great attention and money to see more. They were loving the show... if only the woman she loved was watching

'Sam, Sam, Sam...Where are you?' She thought lovingly, groping her breast while she slid the dildo into her slit. She wanted to show her how naughty she could be, show how skilled and eager she was. The text was going wild, seeing how much Jessie or 'Misty' was going. It was just a sight to behold. So many jokes about penises and cumming. With a few dollar signs popping up, showing payment towards her.

"That... That's it for tonight every." Jessie panted after calming down from her orgasm. She closed the link for tonight and lay in her chair, panting as she looked at her reflection in the computer screen 'Is... Does a slut like me even deserve to be happy?' she thought. She leaned back and almost fell to sleep.

* * *

*with Sam*

"Ah, okay. Here we go." Sam smiled, wearing some jeans, long sleeved shirt and boots. She was waiting at the ice rink, looking for Lola 'Where is she?' Sam thought, seeing the skaters...before she clocked a certain dark-skinned woman.

It was Lola, skating on the rink, her curly afro hair was now a pair of downward cones and straight hair, wearing a black jumper that exposed her shoulders, blue booty shorts and black ice skates.

'Wow.' Sam thought in amazement before she smiled and skated over to her, although slightly wobbly "Wh-whoa!" She whispered, feeling her body wobble before landing in Lola's

"Hey." Lola smiled, holding Sam close

"Hi. Um...you looked great on the ice." Sam responded, albeit a bit embarrassed

"Thanks. And you, not so much." Lola laughed

"In my defense... g-Gah, I... I need a running start." Sam answered

"A running start?" Lola chuckled "Well, you DO look nice when running."

"Want a skate race around the rink?" Sam asked

"Wasn't talking about it like that." Lola teased, pulling their bodies as close as possible

"Hmm... I can agree to this." Sam smiled, feeling her chest being hugged

Lola nodded, kissing her "Hmm~" The two hummed happily, feeling their lips on the others before breaking it

"Ready?" Lola whispered

"Yeah." Sam nodded. The two of them began to skate, Lola and Sam getting a good speed while holding hands. It did look rather romantic

The two slowly spinner, on after another. It was like a show for the other skaters. If you knew what to look for it was clear that Lola was supporting Sam and helping her, making her look as good as she was. But her support was so good it made it look like Sam was as good as her

'This is amazingly. It's almost like I'm flying.' Sam thought happily. Lola soon span Sam, dipping her 'Wh-whoa.' Sam thought

"Don't worry. I've gotcha." Lola smiled down at her

"Yeah, you got me." Sam smiled back. Almost feeling a little dizzy. Lola smiled, kissing her 'Awesome.' Sam thought, cupping Lola's head as best as she could. The two slowly stood back up, the kiss gently breaking

"That was good." Lola whispered

"Yeah." Sam agreed. The two skated off to the side, going to catch their breaths

"My place or yours?" Lola smiled

"Wherever you think, Ms Lola." Sam teased

"... Yours." Lola said after a few seconds

"Then let's go, I'll lead they way." Sam smirked, skating to the side

Lola nodded with a smile

* * *

*Time skip*

Now, back at Sam's home, Lola and Sam were kissing in the living room, passionately embracing. Sam's hands where in Lola's hair, one of Lola's legs wrapped around Sam's waist 'She is so frigging hot.' Lola thought, caressing Sam's body 'So hot.' she thought. Lola slowly broke the kiss, looking into Sam's eyes and licked her lips. "I hope you're ready."

"Please, more than ready." Sam grinned

"Good, cause I've gotten something...'new' from my travels." Lola smiled, going to her handbag

"What is it?" Sam asked as she started stripping

"Something...you MIGHT like." Lola answered, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a dildo

"Oooh." Sam smiled at the vodka

"You like? I thought it could loosen some tongues." Lola licked her lips sensually. Sam nodded and got two glasses "Here." Lola lied,my, pouring out the clear alcohol. "To sexy lovers."

"To you." Sam agreed and drank. The two of them drank and smiled, and...alternating between kissing and licking the dildo that Lola had brought, coating it with vodka and saliva. Lola soon stripped, joining Sam in nakedness "How... **hic** how much did we drink?" Sam asked merrily

"Like... A third of the bottle?" Lola blinked

"Well...empty stomachs." Sam smirked. "You want to try your toy out?"

"Sure." Lola nodded, pushing Sam onto the bed and spreading the raven haired woman's legs

"Whoo, careful." Sam smiled, blushing as she felt her body being exposed by Lola.

Lola just smiled and spread Sam's legs, rubbing the dildo against her wet folds. The King girl moaned happily, albeit a bit drunk, but she was enjoying herself. Feeling the dildo slip and slide against her slit "Ready?" She smiled

"Ready, willing and wet." Sam licked her lips

Lola nodded, pushing the dildo into Sam. Sam's eyes widened happily, feeling the dildo penetrate her pussy as Lola continued to thrust the sex toy inside of her. Sam moaned, her hips rising to try and get more of the dildo inside her 'Sam you crazy girl. Slutty and sexy, my two favourite things.' Lola thought 'I'm gonna make you loose your mind!'

The two women smiled, continuing to play with each other, until Lola reached up and grabbed Sam's left tit and began to knead it with her hand, softly and attentively.

Sam smiled, feeling her body being teased and kneaded by her current lover 'Y-yes!' she thought

Lola held the dildo tightly, moving it in and out of Sam at an even pace making the British woman moan at being spread open 'She is amazing, so fucking awesome.' Lola thought. She leaned down and began to suck Sam's breasts, increasing her thrusts with the dildo

Sam began to moan loudly, panting with each thrust and tuck from Lola's lips "L... Lola... Lola baby... I... I'm close!" Sam gasped and moaned

"Then cum for me, cum for me hard!" Lola smiled

"LOLA!" Sam screamed as she came hard. The dildo and Lola's hand were now soaked in pussy juice, staining the bed. Lola was amazed at the mess Sam made, smiling "Sorry. So good." Sam panted, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's okay." Lola smiled, licking it up

'Oh...fuck yeah. She tastes great.' Lola thought, licking her lips as she stained them with Sam's juices

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" Sam panted, smiling at the sight

"Want to try it out on me?" Lola asked

"You got any other toys?" Sam asked

"I got a strap on, that needs breaking in." Lola answered

"Perfect." Sam nodded, kissing her dark skinned lover

"Hmm... So... On you or in me?" Lola asked, hoping that Sam wouldn't get the wording.

"Why not both?" Sam smiled

"I love that idea." Lola chuckled, grabbing the strap-on from inside her purse. The strap on was a fancy black harness that had a small red dildo with a small nub on the inside, made to go inside the wearer's pussy and stimulate the wearer's clit during fucking. On the front of the strap on was a long, curved blue dildo that was as smooth as could be

"Oh... this is cute." Sam smiled, sliding the double strap-on into her pussy and wore it to fuck Lola. She moaned slightly, having trouble putting the dildo inside herself but she managed it

"How are you so tight?" Lola blinked

"I... Am a lesbian and proud, never fucked a dick and don't normally use dildos." Sam shrugged "So that, combined with staying fit, and that's your answer."

"Well then... fuck me like a proud lesbian!" Lola smiled, exposing herself to Sam.

Sam just gave her a drunken smirk, one that almost scared Lola as much as it aroused her "Okay." Sam nodded. The other one hand she held the strap on, with the other she held Lola's left leg. She surprised Lola by rolling the dark skinned beauty onto her side, finally entering her after skillfully rubbing her clit a few times. Lola gasped and moaned, her eyes widening, as she felt the fake penis slide inside her easily, as well as deeper than she thought you could get a dildo that size

Lola's mouth was gaping in lust, she felt Sam's thrusts penetrate her, it was getting unbelievably good. With one hand free, the other holding Lola's leg on her shoulder as she fucked the flight attendant on her side, she slid a hand down Lola's stomach before her fingers began to rub small circles on Lola's clit 'Sam! Sam! Sam!' Lola screamed in her mind, feeling the lesbian dominate her and enjoyed every second

"This... Is the beauty of women." Sam panted as she fucked her "We know every spot that feels good... And... How! To! Use! Them!" With the last four words she gave slightly harder thrusts, hitting Lola's g-spot perfectly

"Sam! I'm cumming!" Lola cried out in ecstasy, cumming from her pussy

"Me to." Sam panted. Soon both girls climaxed, cumming from the strap-on, Sam's second while Lola's first. Sam kissed her, shaking gently

'Fuck, I love you.' Lola thought lovingly 'One things clear... Never going back to dick.' was Lola's final thought before the two drunk women passed out

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Aiko: 5/5**

 **Tiffany: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Jessie: 3/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Kyanna: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 3/5**

 **Kyu: 3/5**

 **Momo: 2/5**

 **Celeste: 1/5  
**


	9. Mum-DaughterFight,Fairy,Alien&Teacher

**Cypher DS:** Because she is starting to fall for Sam, genuinely.  
The bathroom's are really because there the most continent in the moment  
Sam is being serious. But she also needs to reveal the situation she's in to all the girls as carefully as possible.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **HaMiroKar420:** Yep, sexy alien girl in the HOUSE!

 **Cypher DS:**

Sam's the top girl in this story.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 9: Mother-Daughter Squabble, Fairy, Alien & Teacher  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, Sam was slowly getting out of bed, not fully realising whom was sleeping on her right arm. Meaning she basically fell right back down onto the bed, the bodies weight pinning her arm 'Oof!' She thought, waking up to her right and saw Lola on one side and Momo on the other. Sam blinked softly, groaning from a SLIGHT hangover and smiling 'Whoa...two in one last night?' Sam thought gently 'When did Momo get here?'

"Hmm...Nya. Hmm..." Momo stretched out on the bed and woke up. "Morning master."

"Morning." Sam blinked

"Sleep well?" Momo asked innocently

"Yeah. Um...did we...do anything?" Sam asked

"No. You were sleeping with Ms here...I just joined in the sleep." Momo explained "You looked comfy!"

Sam whispered "Ah." And nodded in understanding. "Um...care to...maybe, move? So I can get up."

"Okay!" Momo smiled, getting up

"Thank you." Sam answered, sliding her arm from under Lola and noted that she was still wearing the strap-on dildo. She laughed nervously, some pussy juices dripping from it

"...Cute toy." Momo blinked and smiled

"Thanks." Sam nodded

"Want me to make breakfast?" Momo offered

"Sure." Sam nodded, taking the strap on off. She moaned as the small dildo slides out of her, panting 'Fuck, that feels good.' She thought in release, no longer feeling that dildo in her slit but even then she didn't mind too much 'Okay...Time for breakfast...and the toilet!' She thought as she quickly ran to said room.

Momo giggled, going to the kitchen. In there she was humming to herself, and she sounded quite happy. It was like she was glad to have a second master with Sam.

Lola groaned gently as she awoke "Hmm~! Did I sleep, or did I sleep?" She mumbled to herself. She sat up slowly, stretching. She slowly walked past the living room and past the kitchen, Sleep still in her eyes as she didn't notice Momo.

"Hi!" Momo smiled

"Hey." Lola waved nonchalantly and somewhat ignored the cat-girl before she immediately woke up and clocked Momo making breakfast "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed

"What? What?" Momo and Sam yelled

"What's wrong?" Sam emerged from the bathroom after finishing up. She was wearing just a towel... And saw Lola hugging Momo in a death grip, stroking her head lightly

Momo had her tail frizzed up in worry, she didn't know why this was happening.

Sam was silent, staring in shock

"Oh hey Sam!" Lola smiled as she saw Sam "I didn't know you had a little sister! She is SOOOOO cute in this cosplay!"

'Sister?' Momo and Sam thought.

"Y-ES! Yes, my 'Sister'." Sam followed the lie while laughing nervously "Yeah, she comes round every now and then."

"Master?" Momo blinked in confusion

"'Master'?" Lola asked in confusion

"Oh, yeah. We have some cute nicknames for each other." Sam quickly responded. "Roll with it, I'll explain later." Sam whispered in Momo's ear

Momo blinked, tilting her heat cutely... Only to yell in pain as Lola grasped her tail

"Wow, this is REALLY well done." Lola commented

"Let go, you're hurting Momo!" Momo yelled, pulling her tail back and hissing as her ears lowered in anger

"... They're real?" Lola blinked

"Yes, they're real!" Momo huffed... and Lola screamed in fear

"Lola! Lola! Calm down! It's alright. I can explain." Sam tried to calm the situation down. She hadn't noticed she had dropped her towel, but neither Lola nor Sam cared that they where naked right now

"You? Her? Okay. Okay...Just...just explain." Lola sighed

"... She's a cat girl?" Sam explained to the best of her ability "And she is kinda my pet?"

Lola clasped her hand over her mouth, rubbing it in shock. Sam hadn't lied to her before...but to know that there was an ACTUAL cat-girl, who was Sam's PET...Kinda hard to deny

Momo just whimpered, holding her tail

"So...You're dating ME...AND have a cat-girl sex-partner?" Lola asked "AND Jessie?" Lola added

"Yes." Sam answered honestly. But not the whole truth, she would soon, but not now.

"... Okay." Lola nodded

"S-Sorry about...Yeah." Lola apologised, gesturing Momo's tail.

"Hmm...At least you apologised." Momo pouted, still hurt about her poor tail.

"... What?" Sam blinked, shocked Lola was taking it so well

"I WANTED you to go after Jessie. And a magical cat girl? ... I can get use to it." Lola shrugged

"Momo isn't magic." Momo answered. "Momo is a kitty."

"Wait...You're OKAY, with me having more than you in a relationship?" Sam asked

"If it means we get to play around a little more, then yes." Lola nodded before kissing Sam gently "Plus it could be fun."

Sam smiled back in response. "Sure...Can you pass me my towel please?"

"Sure." Lola and Momo answered together and handed it up to her only for the two to smile and throw it behind Sam

"Um..." Sam looked on at the two.

"Oops." The said as one

"Looks like you have to bend over and pick it up." Lola added cheekily

"Looks like." Sam answered, doing just so...Not really minding.

Momo and Lola stared at Sam's ass and bare pussy, both being aroused 'Oh yeah, shake that ass, Master.' Lola and Momo thought, Lola of course thinking the word master jokingly

"So...Anyone for breakfast?" Sam winked.

"I was making it master!" Momo assured

"Well then, let's have some." Sam smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

"That was delicious." Lola smiled as she finished her food

"Momo is a good cook." Momo smiled proudly.

"Yes you are, good Kitty." Lola praised  
Momo purred gently at the praise  
"Now Sam, give me your camera. I'll be back in a minute." Lola grinned

"Okay. Here you go." Sam answered, handing over her camera. Lola nodded and ran into another room 'I think...I'm gonna like this open relationship.' Sam thought happily. That was when her phone buzzed and pictures came in from a few of her girls "Oh, what's this?" She smiled, opening her phone. She saw messages from her lovers she went out with yesterday. Audry, Kyu and Celeste. Plus one from Lola "Let's see what Audrey's been up to." Sam chuckled, Momo sidling up to her too look

"Ooh! This could be fun!" Momo giggled

"It usually is." Sam smiled before her eyes widened "Wow."

It showed Audrey back to her normal red hair, tucking the left side with her hand while her right held something which was inside her mouth. Something purple...and it sure wasn't a lollipop.

"Oh wow." Sam smiled "Look how deep she is taking that!"

"What is this?" Momo asked, pointing to the purple thing.

"That, Momo, is a dildo." Sam explained "It is used as a stand in for a guys penis, used for women to pleasure themselves or each other without a man."

"Oh...Okay." Momo answered simply. "Does Master have those?"

"No, but Lola has a few." Sam shrugged "I can get you some if you want."

"Oh...Um...No. Momo might forget them." Momo answered

"We can keep them here." Sam offered

"Oh...Okay. But...Momo thinks Momo will wait a little before using those." Mimi said softly. Sam nodded and kissed her

Switching to Kyu's message Sam was given a strange comment. _'Is this one way how to use a washing machine? *heart symbol*'_ Kyu asked

Opening the picture there was Kyu sitting atop the washing machine, basically naked with only her panties, while her bra was on her head...It looked like she was riding the vibrations of the machine.

"Oh holy fuck." Sam gulped

"That's not how a washer works." Momo pointed out, thinking Kyu was acting silly.

"Yeah it doesn't." Sam licked her lips

"Hmm...I tried that once though." Momo answered. "The rumbles rocked me to sleep."

"Aww." Sam smiled

"It was nice." Momo smiled

Sam chuckled gently before switching to the next message, it was actually from Celeste. "Whoa!" Sam's eyes widened excitedly, seeing the picture. It was Celeste in her ship's cockpit searching the cosmos.

"Ooh~ Pretty lights." Momo whispered, seeing the pictures of galaxies and stars.

But one of the more obscure things in the picture was this: a tentacle. Near the bottom left side, which was operating a console "Oh crap." Sam gulped

"What? Is that sushi?" Momo asked

"Yeah." Sam laughed nervously "Yeah Momo, it's sushi."

"Yum." Momo smiled gently. "That's from Ms Lola."

"Yeah, I wonder-" Sam switched pictures to Lola and...

 **POP**

Her eyes almost popped out of her skull, Lola's picture was positioned so that Sam saw Lola's exposed breasts, one of which was covered by her bra and her pussy was bear to see, smooth and pink. Lola was leaning over the bed, in an almost doggy-style position, with the camera facing up at Lola's wet pussy and her must filled face

"Oh...Fuck me sideways, that's hot." Sam drooled lightly, seeing the picture

"I'd do that one day." Lola smiled as she walked in, fully dressed "But I take off at 3."

"Oh...Leaving again." Sam frowned

"Sorry." Lola frowned and kissed her

"See you soon though?" Sam asked

"Definitely." Lola nodded. "Try and tell Jessie for me. I think she'd like sharing."

"Will do." Sam nodded

"Thanks. That's all I ask." Lola smiled. "Be back soon." She walked out the door with her clothes, going to work.

"Bye!" Momo waved

"Well...I should get moving." Sam spoke.

"Really? You going to see Jessie today?" Momo asked

"No... Well maybe." Sam shrugged

"Oh, okay. Momo's gotta go. Need to go feed fishies and do other stuff." Momo answered

Sam nodded and kissed her before she got dressed and left... Finding Lola's panties stuffed into her pocket "Huh, nice." Sam smiled.

"Ooh! THose look nice." Kyu smiled, floating next to Sam after appearing from...somewhere.

"Pervert." Sam said casually, but not disagreeing

"Of course. So...Anything new to report? Or has life been great?" Kyu asked

"Like you haven't been stalking me." Sam joked

Kyu just rolled her eyes and smiled. "So...Which lucky girls are you gonna date today?"

"Well I need to speak to Jessie but I want our next date to be special... Maybe I should see Tiffany?" Sam hummed

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe also Aiko?" Kyu suggested

"That's tonight." Sam smiled "I'm gonna rock her world."

"Sweet. So: Tiffany first, Aiko last...Nikki after Tiffany?" Kyu asked, counting off the girls.

"Actually I was thinking, you." He smiled

"Then there's-Wait, what?" Kyu asked, being taken aback

"What? I want a third date." Sam grinned

"Awe...Thanks." Kyu smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Sam nodded, heading off to Jessie's house 'I just hope they aren't in together...it'd make this REALLY fucking difficult.' She thought 'But considering Tiff... Most likely safe.'  
She knocked on the door cautiously, hoping that only one was in. Opening the door, came out Jessie who seemed to have red eyes and messy hair; a white long bottom shirt with baggy sleeves  
"Jessie? You okay?" Sam asked with a gasp, hugging her

"S-Sam?" Jessie cried, hugging back. "Oh god! I-I thought, I thought that-" She wept in Sam's arms

"Jessie? Baby? What's wrong?" Sam soothed, walking in and closing the door behind her. Jessie hiccoughed as they walked to the couch. She was a sobbing mess, it was like she was coming down from a bad fight...and three guesses who it was with.  
"Jessie, Jessie. It's alright talk to me." Sam urged gently

"S-Sam...Tiff...Tiffany...She hates me." She cried, knocking over a bottle of martini and into a bucket of ice cream

"You've had enough." Sam said, taking the alcohol and desert from her "Now start from the beginning. What happened?"

Jessie sniffed sadly and slowly nodded. She started back at the beginning.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _It was earlier this morning, Jessie was wearing the same white shirt but it looked like she had just finished a 'show' on the internet._ _She also had a pair of red panties on, cooking breakfast._ _She was humming gently, hopeful that Sam was going to call her later today. It felt like an eternity that she saw her._

 _How she knew this? Her old buddy Lola_

 _She gave her a ring as she left Sam's home, but kept quiet on where she was for the time being._ _Jessie now was humming happily, almost singing to herself._ _That was when a clearly hungover Tiffany walked downstairs_

 _"Hmm...Ow." Tiffany groaned, holding her head_

 _"Tiffany, sweetie. You okay?" Jessie asked in worry_

 _"Just...late night." Tiffany grumbled. Muttering to herself so that her mother couldn't hear her._

 _Since she couldn't hear her, Jessie continued "Sweetie? You okay? Want me to get you an aspirin?"_

 _"Yes." Tiffany grumbled, slumping into her chair, trying not to make eye contact or speak to her mother._

 _Jessie nodded, getting her daughter the medication._ _She also got a glass of water, handing both to Tiffany._ _Her daughter took both and gulped them down fervently_ _"Busy night?" The mother tried to talk to her daughter_

 _Tiffany grumbled, hiding her head from her. She didn't want to talk to her_ _"Fuck off." She grumbled_

 _"Tiffany." Jessie frowned_

 _"No!" Tiffany glared as she stood up_

 _"Why? Why're you pushing me away?" Jessie asked, trying to open up_

 _"Oh just look at you, you slut!" Tiffany snapped_

 _"'Slut'? Is that what you think?" Jessie was hurt by that word._

 _"Look at what you are wearing!"_

 _Jessie looked down at herself and then back to Tiffany. "I'm ALLOWED to be casual at home!"_

 _"You wear slutty stuff ALL. THE. TIME!" Tiffany hissed back_ _"Heck, I KNOW you wore that for one of your whore steams!"_

 _Jessie couldn't deny that, heck she wore this one last night. "I'm SORRY, for putting a roof over your head!"_

 _"Please! You don't do it for me!" Tiffany snapped, ripping the red thong from Jessie's body "These are still wet! You love it, you whore! This is why dad left!"_

 _"Give those BACK, young lady!" Jessie called out as she tried to cover herself  
_

 _"Please, you don't need them." Tiffany scoffed as she ripped the panties in two and threw them away "I'm outta here!"_

 _"Tiff-Tiffany! Get back here!" Jessie began to cry_

 _Tiffany didn't answer, she just left. Leaving with only the clothes on her back, the ones she wore yesterday_

 _Jessie fell to her knees, crying_

* * *

*End Flashback*

Jessie was hiccoughing from this, still hurt about the whole ordeal "Oh baby." Sam frowned and kissed her softly

"I-I'm just. Just a slut mother!" Jessie cried softly, her tears were spent for today

"No you're not." Sam encouraged

"Sam. My own DAUGHTER hates me. I make porn for a living. What would you call that?" Jessie asked

"I call it, you doing everything you could to give your daughter the best life possible." Sam smiled

Jessie looked back at Sam...and hugged her tightly, her face in her shoulder with their breasts pressed against each other "Sam. I... I love you." Jessie cried, a bit of her hating showing such a weak side of herself

'She loves me. I guess...That's all I can give her.' Sam thought gently and kindly. "I...I love you too."

Jessie cried, kissing Sam weakly. She tried to be passionate and show her love but with the emotional turmoil she was going through, it turned out sloppy

"Sam, maybe you could...Help her out of this?" Kyu asked gently

Sam didn't need to be told twice, holding Jessie's cheek and kissing her lovingly. She took over the kiss, Jessie relaxing slowly and allowing Sam to do all the work. The two held each other like this for some time, their lips dancing on each others. Sam's tongue entered the MILF's mouth, their tongues gliding across each other in sensual licks

Their hands soon followed, gliding over their bodies while their tongues distracted them. Sam's fingers traced up and pulled Jessie's shirt off exposing her DD-Cup breasts. Jessie moaned and pushed her chest out, surrendering her breasts to Sam's actions

'So soft and supple...Amazing.' Sam smiled kissing, kneading and playing with the MILF pornstar's bosom 'I wonder...' she thought as she broke the kiss, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking

Jessie's eyes widened, feeling her nipple being suckled on. She began to moan gently, feeling her nipples harden from Sam's motions. Sam smiled as a sweet taste filled her mouth  
"S-Sam! M-My breasts!" Jessie moaned happily, feeling her nipples being aroused like this...She almost felt like a mother again. She was lactating "My-My milk! Sam!" Jessie panted, feeling her breasts being nestled and massaged by Sam, who was seemingly drinking it. Sam continued to suck and smile 'I-I thought I was dry by now.' Jessie thought. "I love, this, baby!"

"I love this." Sam grinned, kissing up her Jessie's breasts

"Sam, keep-keep going. Kiss me, suck me, FUCK ME!" Jessie moaned

"I think that's enough." Sam said, slipping a hand between Jessie's legs

"Huh? Ah!" Jessie moaned happily, feeling Sam's fingers play with her bare slit.

"Tomorrow I am taking you on a romantic dinner and when we get home I am going to rock your world, I will show you how amazing you are." Sam said as she pulled her hand away "Okay?"

"Thank you." Jessie answered happily

Sam nodded and kissed her again "I'll see you later. Okay?" Sam answered, letting Jessie out of her grip

"Okay." Jessie nodded

Sam got up and smiled gently, leaving the house. She now had a mission

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was now at the beach, she had found Tiffany there since there were only so many places one could go in yesterdays clothes "Tiff?" Sam asked aloud "TIFF?"

"Huh? Oh, hey!" Tiffany responded, getting up from her beach towel wearing a pink bikini and bottoms with a golden over bra and towel skirt. Sam smiled and ran over  
"How'd you know I was here?" She asked

"I had an inkling." Sam answered, smiling as she tried to keep her real feelings and

Tiffany hugged Sam tightly as she hadn't seen her in a while. "It's great to see you."

"Yeah." Sam smiled, her hands in Tiffany's ass

"Hmm~" Tiffany mumbled gently, feeling her ass being caressed. "So...What've you been up to?"

"Mostly doing my own thing." Sam answered "Are you okay?"

"Just...A disagreement with-with someone." Tiffany answered with a heavy sigh

"Your mum?" Sam frowned

Tiffany flinched...But then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, my mum."

"She is beyond upset." Sam said simply

"Good. Horrible woman." Tiffany mumbled sadly

 **SLAP**

Tiffany's face was twisted 90 degrees, a red hand-print on her left cheek. Her eyes watered as she slowly turned back to Sam, who just had a disapproving look on her face "S-Sam. Why?" Tiffany choked back on tears and shock

"Tiffany... Tiff, I love you." Sam made clear as she hugged the blonde close "However your mum IS a friend of mine, I went to your house this morning to chat with BOTH of you before taking you out... And your mother was crying, downing her sorrows in ice cream and booze. So much booze. She would have drunk herself to death."

"Wh-What?" Tiffany's eyes widened. "Mum was-?" She was horrified to hear that from her girlfriend

"And then you said she deserved it." Sam added, paraphrasing. Saying what Tiffany meant

Tiffany was gut-wrenched. Her own words used against her...and honestly, she felt like she deserved it. She was a terrible daughter to her mother. She cried as she hugged Sam back

Sam hushed Tiffany gently, rubbing the girl's back 'Great. Two in one day.' Sam thought bitterly at herself, hating to see those she cared about upset. And SHE caused this one "Tiff...It'll be alright. We'll fix this." Sam promised

'Sam.' Tiffany cried gently, her head in Sam's shoulder. She sniffed and kissed her lover. The two stood there for a little while until Tiffany broke the kiss "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sam whispered back "I love you."

"I love you too." Tiffany whispered, smiling at Sam saying those words

"Want to go somewhere?" Sam asked

"Sure." Tiffany nodded, brushing hair behind her ear

The two headed out of the beach and Tiffany got changed to her other clothes. Although Sam DID try and watch

'So cute.' She thought...though it WAS a bit difficult since what had transpired. She held Tiffany close as they walked "You feeling better?" Sam asked

"Yes." She nodded

"Do you want to get a drink or something? Like a latte?" Sam offered

"No." She shook her head gently

"Okay." Sam nodded 'Didn't hurt to ask though.' She kissed Tiffany's neck gently, chuckling

"Sam...Do...Do you think I'm a bad person?" Tiffany asked

"No. You just don't known the full story." Sam assured

"I should apologise." Tiffany answered. "My...My mum deserves that much."

"And think about WHY she would do this." Sam nodded and kissed her

"Yeah...Yeah, I know." Tiffany whispered

"Then tell me." She nodded gently

"I think...She did it to support me. To get me through school, to make something with my life." Tiffany answered

"Exactly." Sam nodded and kissed her again

"Guess, I was just an ungrateful little cunt." Tiffany frowned

"No you weren't." She frowned in concern

"I guess, but I've not been a good daughter to my mum as of late." Tiffany answered. "Sam...I'm glad you and my mother are friends."

'A bit more than that.' Sam thought, slightly guiltily "Thanks." Sam nodded

The two continued to walk around, just keeping to themselves. Loving each others company

 **BEEP BEEP**

"Huh?" Tiffany asked, feeling her phone vibrate.

"What's that?" Sam asked

"Oh, just a friend of mine calling. Sorry, I've got to take this. See you later?" Tiffany asked

"Fine." Sam pouted innocently

"Thanks again." Tiffany added, quickly hugging Sam before taking the call.

Sam nodded and walked off. Sam sighed gently and smiled, going to her next girl "You ready Kyu!" Sam asked

"Yeah. Hey, great work fixing Tiffany and Jessie's relationship." Kyu nodded

"It's my purpose." Sam joked

"Hardy har." Kyu rolled her eyes. "So, where're we going?"

"Your choice."

"Hmm...I think the park." Kyu answered

"Sure." Sam nodded. The two headed off for the park, one of the more vacant places this time of day. Mostly because people were going to the beach  
"This is great." Sam smiled

"I know, it's like we've got the whole place to ourselves." Kyu agreed

"Yep." Sam nodded

"So, what's first on the agenda? Tumble in the flowers?" Kyu joked

"Sure." Sam grinned

"YES!" Kyu fist-pumped and leaped on Sam

"Gah!" Sam gasped, the two falling into the flowers

"Sorry. I'm just horny." Kyu teased, kissing Sam. Sam moaned into the kiss, smiling 'So good. My turn now, girls.' Kyu thought happily

'Lets see what a Love Fairy can do.' Sam thought. The two continued to fumble in the flowers, Sam's fingers tracing over her girlfriend's body. Kyu's fingers where much more active than Sam's however. Each stroke that Sam had, Kyu was at least three times "Hmm-AH!" Sam moaned

Kyu's hands where already under Sam's cloths "Gotcha." Kyu winked. "Enjoy." She teased her some more

"Huh?" Sam blinked before she moaned

'Oh, she is so sexy.' Kyu thought happily, groping Sam's breasts under her shirt. Her fingers where like magic, playing with Sam's average breasts 'She may not be massively chested...But she's perfect to me.' Kyu thought happily. Her fingers played with the breasts perfectly, messing with the nipples gently

"AH, Kyu! So good!" Sam moaned happily. Her eyes rolled back a bit, pushing her chest into Kyu's hand

"Comes with the territory." Kyu whispered gently "But I never try and make a big deal on making my partner good. I normally just go straight to a big blowjob or sex." Kyu added "I feel like taking my time with you though." She teased

"Ah-Ahdds to your repertoire, doesn't it?" Sam answered, moaning between each word "Fuck, I... I'm cumming!" Sam moaned with wide eyes

"Then cover my hand with your love." Kyu whispered while pulling a hand out from Sam's shirt and putting it into Sam's pants and panties "You ready?" Kyu whispered

"I-I'm cumming!" Sam moaned. Sam's juices squirted out, over Kyu's fingers

"Hmm..." Kyu smiled, tasting her juices "Sweet." Sam was shaking, a part of her overjoyed at having such a skilled sexual partner again "You did great, Sam. Can't wait for you to do that to me." Kyu smiled

"Yeah... We'll see who's best..." Sam panted and smiled

"Try then, Ms King." Kyu challenged, tracing Sam's hand up to trace over her body

"Oh, I'll do MORE than 'try'." Sam answered, almost like a seductive predator "But not now." She mocked

"Huh? Why not? Tease." Kyu huffed and pouted

"Yep." She grinned

"You're gonna be like this the entire date; aren't you?" Kyu asked

"You know me so well." Sam winked. Kyu just grinned and laughed "Want a walk?" Sam asked

"Sure." Kyu nodded, helping Sam up and patted her ass

"Cheeky." Sam grinned

"Would you expect any less?" Kyu chuckled as they walked

"Nope." Sam admitted

The girls continued to have their own date, Sam's HunieBee notified her of the changes of her relationships with her girls "Hmm... Sun's setting soon." Sam commented

"Oh. Looks like you've got your evening date with Aiko. Right?" Kyu asked

"No, that's for later tonight. She probably just left school." Sam commented before smiling "But I CAN pay a visit to a sexy blue alone babe."

"Oh, Celeste. Right?" Kyu puckishly smiled

"Yep."

"Well then, I'll get out of your way then." Kyu answered

"Aren't you always hanging around?" Sam asked

"Meh." Kyu shurgged and vanished

Sam blinked and shrugged 'Right...Now, where IS Celeste?' She thought, getting her HunieBee to look for the blue skinned alien's location ... She was at the beach "Ah, crap." Sam pouted and sighed. "Walking back to the beach." She grumbled, walking away 'My poor feet.' She thought

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I'm back." She yawned. She looked at the clock on her HunieBee and saw that Celeste was nearby, all she had to do was wait now "Celeste?" She called gently "Celeste?" she called a little louder

"Hello, Samantha." Celeste spoke from the side of her

"Gah!" Sam yelled, jumping up

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Celeste apologised

"It's fine." Sam panted "... And don't call me Samantha, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam." Celeste apologised. "So, why are you here?" SHe asked kindly

"I'm fine." Sam nodded "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date."

"A 'date'? Hmm...Oh, you mean a 'courting time'." Celeste thought aloud

"Yes." Sam nodded

"Well, I'm flattered. What do you wish to do?" Celeste asked

"Well, have a date, for one." Sam chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"I do not know." She blinked "Especially with how I look, compared to humans."

"Hmm...Maybe a moonlit meal?" Sam proposed

"That sounds nice." She nodded

"Follow me, I know this place along the pier." Sam smiled

Celeste nodded and followed. The two walked through the beach and then along the pier, showing an open air bar. Sam made sure to get them a darker table, smiling "This seems quite nice." Celeste commented, seeing the night sky

"Yeah, it is." Sam nodded. "How're you finding Earth?"

"It is rather nice." She nodded

"What's the best bit that you've seen so far?" Sam asked

"The ocean." She smiled

Sam gave a small innocent chuckle as the two looked on. "Yes...It IS quite wonderful."

Celeste nodded, kissing her

Sam smiled gently at this gesture. "Looks like you've got kissing down."

"I watched videos on the human internet." She nodded

"Ah." Sam nodded.

"Madams, care to order?" A waiter came over politely

"Hmm... What do you want?" Sam asked her date

"Some small nibbles, if that's alright...With a...Champagne." Celeste asked

"I'll have the same." Sam nodded "But just one bottle of champagne between us."

"Of course. Nibbles and champagne, I'll get them for you." The waiter answered

"So... What's being a space bounty hunter like?" Sam asked

"Exciting, but at times, quite life-threatening." Celeste answered honestly

"I see." Sam nodded

"But it's nothing I can't handle." Celeste reassured her

"You are clearly tough." Sam nodded

"It takes a lot to take me down." Celeste smiled

"Your champagne, ma'am. AND your nibbles." The waiter spoke, coming over with a restaurant push-cart, carrying the champagne, champagne flutes, two plates and dishes containing olives, crackers, cheeses; a bread basket with oil, balsamic vinegar, just a various assortment of foods.

"Thank you." They nodded

"Wow, no shortage; is there?" Sam chuckled jokingly as she readied to pop off the cork.

"No." Celeste smiled

"So...Ah, there we go." Sam began to ask before popping the champagne cork off and served the bubbling beverage. "So, care to tell me about your adventures, and I can share some of mine?"

"Of course." The alien woman nodded gently. So, the two continued to talk, sharing nibbles and quaffing the champagne. The moon rose high into the sky until the two of them had finished the bottle. "Well...We've finished the bottle." Celeste spoke, not sounding drunk...She's an alien with a high tolerance to alcohol.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, slightly tipsy

"Are you alright?" Celeste asked

"I'm...Shlightly drunk." She answered. Celeste chuckled softly at there "Sorry, **ahem**. Will I see you again?" Sam asked composing herself

"Of course." Celeste nodded "Possibly the day after tomorrow. Maybe the day after." Celeste answered. "There's a bounty in the Outer Reaches."

"But... Aren't you trapped on Earth?" Sam blinked

"Technically, but just to this solar system. Just to Neptune...at a push Pluto." Celeste answered

"Pluto's not a planet!" One random guy yelled because he thought he was clever

"...PLUTO-CHAN DISAGREES!" Another random person snapped back

"... Okay." The two blinked

"I take it there is some diversity with Pluto's status as a planet." Celeste answered.

"Definitely." Sam nodded

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was now more sober than she was a while ago, she was meeting up with Aiko and the two were going for a good night out. Ironically, they where meeting at a bar 'Oh god, help my brain and liver.' Sam thought jokingly.

"Bo." Aiko said as she walked up behind Sam, slapping her ass

"Hey! Aiko, you minx!" Sam jumped lightly, turning around to see Aiko behind her

"Good to see you to." Aiko laughed

"So, are you ready to get to the foreplay or skip to the drinking?" Sam joked

"Foreplay. It's my turn to tease you." Aiko said, showing off her clothing. She was wearing a yellow sweater vest, long white sleeved shirt and a blue mini skirt that hugged her hips, small yellow heeled shoes and long black leggings, that seemed to have straps at the very top.

Sam gulped at the sight, just wanting to strip/make love to her right then and there

"So, want to go for that drink?" Aiko asked

"Sure." Sam nodded. The two linked arms and walked inside, going to a table first, thinking they could have some quiet time. They found a quiet booth in the corner, Aiko all but sitting in Sam's lap as they claimed that booth "Cheeky." Sam smiled

"Of course." Aiko chuckled "And I know you like my cheeks."

"Oh, that's true...Each one in my hands." Sam licked her lips "Or tonight, when my face is against it."

"Can't fuckin' wait." Aiko smiled

"... We didn't get any drinks yet." Sam laughed

"...Ah shit." Aiko pouted. "What do you want?"

"Anything you'll have." Sam answered

"Two lots of Sake it is." Aiko answered

'Oh boy, I'm gonna need a strong aspirin in the morning.' Sam thought

"Anything to order ladies?" The Bartender asked

"Two sake." Aiko ordered

"Anything else?"

"Nachos. A good portion of nachos." Sam answered

"... okay." The guy blinked. As soon as he got Sam's order, he left.

"What's with the nachos?" Aiko asked

"I'm hungry and don't want to get hammered." Sam blushed

"Ah, I can understand that." Aiko answered, kissing her forehead as she tried to turn around. She was soon straddling Sam's lap, smiling into her eyes

"You. Look. Sexy." Sam whispered

"'I did it for you.'." Aiko said, quoting Sam from their last date where Sam wore a dress. Sam chuckled gently, kissing her on the lips.

The two kissed each other softly and lovingly, not making it too deep not passion filled "WHOO!" Some patrons cheered from the other side of the bar.

"Ahem. Your drinks and nachos." The waiter spoke, holding a large tray and plate.

"Thank you." Aiko said, Sam whimpering in disappointment as their kiss ended "We'll pick it up in a bit. Okay?" Aiko whispered into Sam's ear. Sam nodded at that. Aiko shifted herself, now sitting next to Sam with her legs resting over Sam's lap as she poured them glasses of sake "Here's too girlfriends." Aiko cheered

"To girlfriends." Sam and Aiko clinked drinks together and drunk. They drank together, holding hands

"So, how's work?" Sam asked as Aiko topped their glasses up

"Ah~ Well...It'sh going fine. Shtudentsh are...Y-You know." Aiko answered, almost slurring all her words

"... You aren't drunk already?" Sam giggled in shock

"Of course not, I'm just fuckin' with ya." Aiko gently pushed her. "Sam...Quick question. And it's kinda serious."

"Okay." Sam nodded, rubbing Aiko's knees and shins gently

"Hmm...Are...Are you seeing anyone else? Be honest with me." Aiko asked

"... Yes." Sam admitted, looking down in guilt

"Knew it." Aiko sighed gently and drunk. "Who is it? Or...How many?"

"Including you? Eleven."

"Jesus!" Aiko whisper-screamed. "Eleven? No wonder you look shattered every time I see you."

"You where my first." Sam admitted, rubbing her ankles

"Well...Do you love these other girls?" Aiko asked seriously

"Yes. Of course, I do. As much as I love you." Sam answered

"Well...I can't say that the sound of a lesbian orgy isn't appealing to me." Aiko admitted, drinking her sake. "You're not the kind of person who'd be dishonest."

"Thank you." Sam whispered

"And I admit, I'm a kinky Japanese girl." Aiko shrugged "Being in a harem does kinda sound hot."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Sam nodded, her hands sliding up to Aiko's thighs and massaging

"Hmm...Eager; aren't ya?" Aiko mewed happily, feeling her pussy getting wet

"I just want you to be happy?" Sam smiled and kissed her

"Hmm~" Aiko's eyes fluttered shut, holding Sam's head gently as they kissed...And she wanted her badly.

"I love you." Sam mumbled against Aiko's lips

"I...I love you too." Aiko whispered back tenderly. "Let's get out of here."

"Already?" Sam mumbled, drinking some more sake

"Can you blame me? Your fucking sexy and feeling me up. Double whammy." Aiko chuckled. "But...Let's finish the bottle first." Sam nodded in agreement, kissing her again

* * *

*time skip*

The night continued on, Sam and Aiko were drinking quietly as best they could...considering they were kissing each other between drinks, grabbing the attention of some of the bar patrons. Some guys where laughing, two walking towards our girls

"Hey there." One of the men asked, he was holding a pint of beer, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. The second was wearing a black shirt with muddy blue trousers "Care for some company?"

"Not really." Sam frowned

"What? Seriously?" The man said

"Seriously. We're not into dicks. So fuck off." Aiko answered

"Not ANYMORE, for you at least." Sam whispered into Aiko's ear

"Duh." Aiko giggled

"No way! You're not-huh?" The man asked before a bouncer threw them out.

"Sorry ladies. Drunk douchebags don't know their places." The bouncer apologised

"It's fine." Sam waved off

"Enjoy your evening." The bouncer nodded respectfully and left.

"Let's go." Sam smiled to her as she finished her cup

"Right." Aiko nodded, putting the cash and a tip down, leaving with Sam back to her apartment. The two began to kiss, stumbling out. It took a little while, but they managed it, they had reached Sam's home. Sam unlocked the door, the two going inside and instantly stripping "Nice place." Aiko whispered gently, groping Sam's boobs. Sam just moaned, licking along Aiko's collarbone while her hands rubbed the Asians ass. Aiko purred gently, stripping off to her undies and smiled. There was a REASON for that attire. Her 'innocent school teacher' clothing hid her sensual purple and black lingerie. A lacy purple and black bra, lacy purple and black thong, lacy black stockings connected to a garter belts and she was keeping her heels on "Someone's been a bad girl." Aiko smiled

"Yes, I have Ms...A VERY naughty girl." Sam smiled

"On the bed, ass up." Aiko ordered gently

"Yes, Ms." Sam nodded, doing just so, showing off her panty covered ass.

"Hmm... Green. My favourite colour." Aiko purred before...

 **SLAP!**

Sam mewed and stiffened up, her right cheek was slightly stinging from the slap.

"One." Aiko grinned

 **SLAP!**

Sam mewed again, almost panting, her left cheek getting slapped this time.

"Two." Aiko continued

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**  
 **SLAP!**  
 **SLAP!**

This continued for a bit until Aiko had spanked Sam 10 times, the raven haired girl soaked through her panties "Good girl. Ten slaps. One for each of your other girlfriends." Aiko smiled, gently rubbing Sam's ass. Sam just whimpered and moaned, shaking "Oh, don't worry baby. It'll be alright." Aiko whispered, kissing her gently. Sam kissed back happily, rolling over "Does Sam want me to kiss her belly?" Aiko teased, stroking her belly.

"No... I want you to fuck me or to sit on my face." Sam whispered in lust

"I can do that." Aiko licked her lips, tracing up to Sam's face and with her pussy over her lover's mouth. Sam moaned, beginning to eat her lover out "Ah! Yes, that's it. That's it, Sam." Aiko moaned happily, feeling her snatch being eaten out. "Ah! Fuck! That tongue! So good!" She moaned "How many girls have you turned lesbian with this tongue?!

Sam smiled at that compliment...And in fact, she didn't keep count. She was just, right now, focusing on adding ONE more to that count... Whatever it was. Aiko continued to moan, feeling her clit and pussy stimulated by her lover...and squirted onto her panties and face. Sam moaned as her face was covered, grinning with pride

"Oh...Fuck me." Aiko panted, slowly sliding down onto Sam's chest.

"Okay." Sam grinned as she rolled them over, pulling one of Aiko's legs onto her shoulder and pushing their pussies together. Aiko's eyes widened at this sudden domination, feeling her pussy rubbing against Sam's, their soaked panties connected and rubbing against one another. She began to moan and rock against her "How is it? My lesbian pussy?" Sam asked, dominating this teacher

"Oh fuck this is so good!" Aiko moaned

"Then let's keep this up. Cum again, Aiko." Sam licked her lips, looking lustfully at her "Cum with me." She urged

"Yes, yes, yes!" Aiko moaned happily, wanting to climax with Sam. The two moaned and kissed as they came as one, their bodies shaking. Although Sam was still not done "Fuck me...That...That was great." Aiko panted, looking up at Sam

Sam didn't say anything and began to kiss Aiko's legs "You've got beautiful legs." Sam whispered

"First time... THOSE... Have been complimented." Aiko shuddered "Normally it's my boobs and ass."

"That's the thing about girls." Sam said as she kissed Aiko's legs "We ALL have breasts and asses. Unless there is a massive size different, while we do like them, our eyes wander to other parts of our lovers. A nice fit stomach, beautiful eyes, a delicious smell, a preferred type of nipples... Or sexy legs. It's why there is so much lesbian foot fetish stuff out there." As she finished her explanation Sam ran her tongue up Aiko's inner thigh, turning Aiko into her stomach

"I see." Aiko moaned

"And now I have a promise to keep." Sam grinned

"What promise?" Aiko asked, looking up at Sam

"To bury my face in this ass." Sam smiled, leaning forward and begining to lick at Aiko's asshole

"AH! S-Sam!" Aiko gasped, feeling her rose-bud being licked upon "I... Careful back there!" She moaned

"Don't worry, I will be." Sam reassured Aiko as she continued to tease her pucker hole before sliding a finger slowly inside

Aiko gasped, feeling Sam's finger tease her asshole, it was making her body twitch from this sensation. Soon Sam was pumping three fingers in and out of her, spreading them lightly every now and again "S-Sam, it-it's too much! So many!" Aiko moaned, soaking her panties from the stimulation

"Cum for me you Japanese bitch, I got a bad case of yellow fever." Sam replied, teasing and joking at the same time, before she replaced her fingers with her tongue

"OH GOD! MY ASS!" Aiko moaned, cumming from her ass and pussy. Sam stopped, lapping up some of Aiko's juices before lying next to her and hugging her close "I fucking love you, Sam King." Aiko whispered

"Right back at you Aiko Yumi, love you to." Sam smiled as she nuzzled into Aiko's neck

"... Next time we are having a threesome." Aiko mumbled as they fell asleep

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Aiko: 5/5**

 **Tiffany: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Jessie: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Kyanna: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 3/5**

 **Momo: 2/5**

 **Celeste: 2/5  
**


	10. Day 10: Mysterious Golden Hearts & more

**TQ679:** It is going to happen

 **Cypher DS** : The reason that Sam is sneaking around is because she wants to tell the girls at the right time.  
And yes it DID START as Sam doing 'trial dates', but when she started to get real feelings for them/she realised THEY where getting real feelings for HER Sam began to her guilty. But then Sam worked out that her 'purpose' could be to fix the relationships between all the girls.

 **HaMiroKar420:** Well it is a planet again.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well, Pluto is reconsidered a planet right now. So...Yeah. Pluto's a planet. We wrote this story before the redefining of Pluto.

 **Lord Blackwing 17:** Glad you like the story.

 **TQ679:** It takes time, it'll be worth the wait.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 10: The Mysterious Golden Hearts & more  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, Aiko and Sam were still in bed, glistening from the night before. Sam was woken up by the sound of purring by her left hand side 'Momo.' she thought, sighing and kissing along Aiko's arm

"Hmm~, you tease." Aiko moaned gently in her sleep.

"Breakfast, Master?" Moomo whispered gently to Sam, so that Aiko couldn't hear

"Hmm." Sam nodded in agreement, smiling

Momo quietly got up and walked to the kitchen, letting Sam and Aiko to their morning snuggle.

Sam smiled, her hands running over Aiko's garters and stockings softly

"Hmm~, do you ALWAYS start mornings like this?" Aiko moaned gently

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam responded "But then again I don't always wake up next to a gorgious Japanese school teacher."

"Fucking tease." Aiko playfully pushed. "Hmm, I better get a shower." She got up and stretched

"Want me come with?" Sam smiled

"If you want...can't guarantee that you'll leave cleaner." Aiko teased, walking to the bathroom.

"Heh." Sam grinned and followed

All the while, Momo was making breakfast. "Three bowls, one for me, one for Master and one for Master's sleepy-buddy." She spoke, making a fruit salad "Master has lots of sleepy-buddies. Hmm...Momo wonders if MOMO could be sleepy-buddy again?" She thought to herself. She grinned, rubbing her legs together happily. She sat down and waited for them to finish, not realising she would be eating breakfast without them for the delay

* * *

*in the shower*

"Fuck!" Sam moaned, holding Aiko close

"Told you. You'd get dirty." Aiko planted happily.

Sam had a leg wrapped around Aiko's waist, her arms around her neck as the two panted and held each other close after their fun in the shower "Breakfast?" Sam panted

"Sure." Aiko nodded, kissing her deeply again before the two got out of the shower. As the two exited, they walked into the kitchen and saw Momo washing her bowl "Err...is that?" Aiko blinked in shock, but not fright.

"Hello! I am Momo!" The catgirl smiled, her tail waving lightly

"Awe~! A Neko!" Aiko squeaked happily and hugged her, almost getting a kitty face herself

"... Huh?" Sam blinked in shock "I... Yeah. That's Momo... one of my lovers."

"Oh~, She is ADORABLE! Really? You have a neko for a girlfriend?" Aiko asked

"Momo not 'neko', Momo is kitty." Momo answered

"A neko IS a kitty." Aiko giggled

'She must not know Japanese.' Sam thought "Did you make us breakfast?"

"Uh-huh, Momo did. But now, have to go to work." Momo answered

"Where do you work?" Aiko asked

"Kitty cafe in town. Momo REALLY popular there." Momo answered

"Really?" Sam asked, looking sad/upset

"Hmm. But Momo told them, 'Momo already has Master.'" She answered with a kind smile. Sam laughed with a smile, kissing her softly when the Huniebee rang showing she had messages

"Huh? Is that your phone? Aiko asked

"Yeah. Excuse me." Sam nodded and let Aiko sit down to eat.

"Really? Because if the other girls are anything like me, they sent sexy pics." Aiko grinned

Sam flinched at that. She didn't know how Aiko would react since she got it 100% right.

The first message was from Jessie. And attached to it was a picture. It showed her exposing herself to a web-camera in slutty lederhosen with her breasts exposed and a bead vibrator against her pussy. The message read "Thinking of you, hon. Hope you caught my latest stream."

The second message came from Kyu, attached to I thought was a picture which read. "I'm hoping to catch some love juices. **heart emoji, sexy wink**." And showed Kyu kneeling on the floor with her cleavage in a pink seethrough bra and her mouth open.

And the third message was from Celeste, which read. "Missing you. Can't talk. Shooting rogue tentacles." And on the picture it showed Celeste doing so. Wearing a VERY body tight red and black space-uniform while two green tendrils seemed to come after her, but she was shooting them away...how Celeste was doing that, or how she got the PERFECT angle on the shot was anyone's guess.

"Holy fuck." Sam whispered

"Hey, let me see." Aiko grinned

"Huh? W-wait a sec!" Sam blushed as she responded, Aiko having swiped the HunieBee from Sam's hand.

"Hee-hee...OH MY GOSH!" Aiko gasped, seeing the pictures "Is that a motherfucking alien?!"

"I. Err...yes?" Sam admitted, knowing she couldn't lie at this point. Her HunieBee and her pictures were found out.

"Ho! Ly! Fuck! This is awesome!" Aiko grinned

"Excuse me?" Sam blinked in shock, unable to comprehend that Aiko was taking it in stride

"What?" Aiko blinked

"How are you not freaking out? I mean...your girlfriend has a neko-maid as a lover, an alien as a girlfriend and a porn-actress as a picture buddy. HOW are you not screaming in horror or saying "How can you do this? I thought we had something!". Something like that." Sam answered

"Sam. I am a kinky Japanese teacher who YOU have turned into an eager lesbian and has been curious about threesomes for a while. I am FINE being in a harem, real sure I've said this a few times to." Aiko explained

"...sorry." Sam apologised cutely.

"You sweet sexy minx." Aiko smiled and kissed her. "SHIT! Is that the time? I gotta get to work!"

"Okay." She sighed softly

"Listen, when we've got time together maybe introduce me to some of your other girlfriends. Okay?" Aiko answered as she got dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Okay." Sam nodded, kissing her "Will do." As Aiko left, Sam was left alone...well, not REALLY alone. Kyu had appeared from wherever she was and smiled at the sight. "Well, looks like I don't have to hide much longer if you're gonna let your lovers see the HunieBee."

"I guess." Sam nodded

"Master, can we go on a date?" Momo asked cutely

"Oh, of course, Momo." Sam answered. "But...I also want to date some of my other girlfriends."

"Momo understands." Momo answeeed sadly, her cat ears dropping.

"But...let's go out on one now." Sam reassured her

Momo grinned, excitement filling her

"Come on." Sam smiled as she was about to leave...

...  
"Clothes!"

* * *

*Time Skip*

The two where on a walk, smiling as they where going on their date "It feels like a while since we've been on a date." Sam spoke

Momo nodded eagerly, smiling "Where are we going Master?" Momo asked

"Well, I'm kinda hoping we could hang around the park or...Maybe the tennis court?" Sam answered

"Tennis?" She blinked in confusion

"I guess you don't know what that is. Hmm, walk around the park?" Sam suggested

"Is it a game?" Momo asked

"Yes, it's a game." Sam nodded

"Let's play!" she smiled

"Okay then." Sam nodded, leading Momo to the tennis courts and hired a couple of rackets and balls "Let's play." Sam smiled

"Okay!" Momo nodded. "Um...Are there big flies around here?" She asked, swishing her racket making Sam laugh

"Okay, let's start this simple." Sam instructed showing the ropes for Momo "We use these to bounce the ball to each other. You loose if you hit the net or hit the floor. Understand Momo?"

"Nya. Momo get's it." She nodded, getting into position.

"And WHATEVER you do, DON'T go chasing after the ball without the racket." Sam added

"Momo's not a puppy. Momo's a kitty." Said neko-girl answered with a pout

"Then if you win I'll give you a ball of string and a gift." Sam laughed

"YAY!" Momo cheered, gearing up to win now. Sam laughed, getting ready. She set up the serve and hit the ball to Momo's side. Momo hit it back, giggling at the clumsy light game they started  
Love - 15, followed by love 30, then 15 - 30.  
It was just them having more fun than competition.

"Haha! You missed!" Momo giggled half an hour later

"Yeah, looks like it. You win." Sam smiled, walking over to Momo. She wrapped her arms around the catgirl and kissed her deeply

Momo purred happily, her tail curling up and releasing every few seconds "Thank you, Master."

"There is your reward." Sam smiled "And you will have your ball tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master!" Momo cheered and kissed her cheek  
Sam giggled, stroking her hair softly. Sam's HunieBee vibrated in her pocket, signalling that her love with Momo had risen. She chuckled, Momo preparing to go to work  
"See you soon, Master." Momo waved and left for the cafe

"Bye." Sam waved with a laugh

"Well, YOU'VE made one kitty VERY happy." Kyu spoke to Sam as she appeared by her

"That I have." Sam nodded

"So, who're you going to go see now?" Kyu asked

"I was going to see Tiffany." Sam frowned "I might speak to Aiko. See if she has any ideas. I am going to fix her and Jessie's relationship before I take Jessie out tonight."

"Sounds risky." Kyu answered

"Nothing in life was gained without risk." Sam answered. "But it's my purpose."

"Well then, go get them!" Kyu smiled

"Will do babe." Sam winked. Sam headed off to go find Tiffany, since it was a school day, she knew she'd be at her lessons. She was basically running, looking around happily 'Oh She is CUTE, in that uniform.' Sam thought as she caught sight of her "Tiff!" She waved

"Huh? HEY!" Tiffany waved back with a smile and hugging Sam as they got close

"It's good to see you, I thought you'd forgotten about me." Tiffany asked

"I only saw you yesterday." Sam laughed

"Felt longer." Tiffany pouted and kissed her softly

'Guess she's matured some.' Sam thought running her hands over Tiffany's back

Tiffany squeaked gently as she let go of Sam's hug. "Y-you're teasing me." She blushed and whispered

"A bit." Sam nodded

"Are. Are we going. On a date?" Tiffany moaned gently

"If you want." Sam nodded

"Let me get changed first. Okay?" Tiffany asked, getting back a bit

Sam nodded, pulling back. She saw Tiffany run off, going to get changed, luckily she didn't have to wait long. Sam relaxed in the sunlight, grinning

"Okay, I'm back!" Tiffany spoke, racing back

"Wow." Sam blinked

"Sorry, I only had my school uniform." Tiffany apologised. Sam was silent, looking all over Tiffany and taking in her appearance. Tiffany was wearing her hair down in long twin-tails tied in two red ribbons, she was wearing her school uniform; a white button shirt with red plaid cuffs and a red plaid skirt, long white stockings and black slip-on shoes

"You do look real nice in that." She smiled

"Thanks. I was a bit worried when you came out of the blue." Tiffany answered

"You know how I am." Sam laughed

"Yeah, I know. So, what are we going to do?" Tiffany asked

"Your choice." Sam smiled and hugged her

"Well...How about the nature walk?" Tiffany asked.

"You sure nowhere more private?" Sam teased. Tiffany blushed at that, thinking that Sam would tease her for suggesting anything else "I'm just teasing Tiff." Sam assured

"Not funny." Tiffany pouted and blushed

Sam smirked, stretching softly "So, nature work?" Sam repeated

"Yes please." Tiffany smiled and nodded. Sam held her hand, smiling as they walked off 'I hope we have a good hike.' Tiffany thought gently squeezing Sam's hand gently

Sam smiled, kissing her softly

* * *

*time skip*

The two traveled up the mountain trail, seeing the flora and hearing the local fauna around them.

"Beautiful." Sam commented

"Yeah, the flowers are." Tiffany smiled

"Oh yeah, those are nice to." Sam grinned

Tiffany tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed. "Tease."

"But I always bring an amazing climax, as you know." Sam winked

"Yes. I know." Tiffany nodded and kissed her

"How are you and your mum?" Sam asked

"I...We...We're okay. Kinda." Tiffany answered sadly. Sam tucked Tiffany's hair behind her ear, letting her continue "It's...progressing. I just...It's getting there."

"Good." Sam nodded and kissed her softly

"Thank you." Tiffany whispered

"I want you to be happy." Sam nodded

"I know...but I said a lot of things." Tiffany answered sadly

"And your mother will forgive it all." Sam smiled

"I wish I had your hopefulness, Sam." Tiffany kissed her again as they were now by a large bush of beautiful flowers. Sam did not answer verbally, instead she plucked a flower and tucked it behind Tiffany's ear. Tiffany blushed at this gesture, feeling her heart beat louder and louder. She kissed Sam passionately by the flowers and held her close

"I love you." Sam stated confidential

"I love you too." Tiffany whispered back lovingly.

In Sam's pocket, she felt her HunieBee vibrate. Signalling the increase of Tiffany's affection...

...  
'Huh?' Sam thought in confusion but didn't question it, breaking the kiss... Or at least tried to, Tiffany already very into the kiss and sliding her hands over Sam's back and ass 'Tiffany? Is she REALLY?' Sam thought as she had her ass being felt up as the blonde had never been this forward before 'Not complaining though.' Sam continued to think as she felt Tiffany break the kiss

Tiffany panted a bit, blushing "Do you... Want to?" She asked shyly again

"'Make passionate beautiful love with you'?" Sam asked, putting words in Tiffany's mouth. "Yes. I do." She ran her finger over Tiffany's lips and asked a simple question "Where?"

"Not. Not here. Y-your place?" She asked nervously.

"I'll call a cab." Sam nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

The two were back at Sam's home, fumbling about light before they got to the bedroom. It did not long for the two to get down to just their underwear, falling onto Sam's bed. Tiffany was under Sam, her pink underwear was getting a small wet patch as her nipples stood up under her bra. Sam broke their latest kiss, removing her black bra as she smiled down at Tiffany "This was a good idea, Tiff." She smiled

Tiffany nodded, kissing along Sam's collarbone and bringing her head lower. Sam moaned gently at this, having Tiffany's kisses go down her body. The blonde soon removed the black panties, kissing Sam's slit with a BIT more experience than last time. Sam moaned gently, feeling Tiffany's braver experience with this and smiled. She ran her hand through the blonde locks, encouraging her to do her best 'This. This taste. So good!' Tiffany thought lovingly

"F... fuck! Too good!" Sam moaned. Tiffany smiled internally, continuing to tease Sam as she tried to make her cum "Where... how did you get so good?" Sam moaned deeply

"Hmm?" Tiffany asked, her mouth still kissing Sam's slit.

"M... my clit! Lick my clit Tiff!" Sam begged. Tiffany nodded and focused on Sam's small nub, licking and sucking it as best as she could and she received her prize. Tiffany felt Sam's moist juices squirt into her mouth and smiled ecstatically. She lapped up the juices once again, moaning "So good." Sam panted, holding Tiffany's head. Tiffany smiled proudly, kissing up her body "I love you, Tiff." Sam whispered

"I know." She nodded "I have to get back, I have another class soon. But could we... You know..."

"I know." Sam nodded. She gently spread Tiffany's legs, sliding her own between them and pressing their vaginas together

Tiffany arched back as she felt Sam's lower lips kissing hers as they rubbed together. The two moaned, moving their hips in perfect sync "S-Sam! So-so good!" Tiffany exclaimed, hugging her hips next to Sam's

"So wet!" Sam gasped

"Sex ed knows nothing!" Tiffany joked as she was climaxing.

"Cum with me!" Sam whimpered

"I-I'll try-EE!" Tiffany moaned, trying to kiss Sam. Sam pushed her lips against Tiffany's, basically slamming their faces together as they came 'I-I'm cumming!' Tiffany thought happily as she climaxed. The two soon collapsed, panting and sharing little kisses

'I-I love. Love. Love. You.' The two thought together

* * *

*time skip*

"That was amazing." Tiffany smiled, putting her socks back on

"Of course." Sam nodded. "We both enjoyed it."

"I'll see you later?" Tiffany asked, putting her second sock on and putting her shows on

"Of course." Sam nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Love you." They said at the same time and laughed

"See you later." Tiffany answered and left happily

Sam smiled, pulling out the Huniebee as the door closed... And blinking in shock when she saw that the five hearts had turned gold "Huh? This...This is different." Sam blinked. "Kyu? Are you here?"

"What's up?" Kyu responded, appearing in front of Sam, but not frightening her

"These hearts...They're gold." Sam muttered in disbelief and shock

"No way!" Kyu gasped in absolute disbelief, as if she was told that Sam had won the lottery.

"You're kinda making me nervous, Kyu...Excited, but nervous." Sam admitted

"Sam... This... Seeing the person they are helping get THIS result is a love fairy's DREAM! I might even get a promotion!" Kyu explained, her eyes glistening in joy as she looked at the Huniebee

Sam blinked and scratched the back of her head. "Kyu. Explain please." She asked calmly.

"Sam. You have achieved, with Tiffany, something called True Love!" Kyu grinned

"Oh..." Sam blinked at that and looked at the HunieBee...and smiled gently.

"True Love. Tiffany, she won't leave you. Ever. Now you won't be her only love, especially if you break her heart, but she is more willing to listen to you and compromise." Kyu explained like this was a video game "She's willing to do almost anything for you, not to like inhuman or stupid levels. But, like, borrowing money or help with plans. Or more willing to try things you suggest."

"Thank you, Kyu." Sam answered with a small tear in her eye.

"Hey, don't get crying on me now." Kyu answered.

"I mean it...For everything." Sam responded and kissed the pinkette. The pinkette moaned, smiling softly. Sam broke the kiss and wiped her tear away.

"So...Who'd you want to share your love with now?" Kyu asked

"I... I'll go and see Celeste." Sam nodded

"Might be a bit early...but what do I know of time?" Kyu answered and looked at the HunieBee. "I'm just...REALLY proud of ya!"

"Thanks Kyu." Sam smiled "But what are the odds that I'll get another set of gold hearts?" She joked

"The way YOU'RE going?" Kyu laughed "... But seriously. If you get three or even FOUR gold hearts? I am going to be fucking set for LIFE!"

"Then I'll just have to try my best." Sam answered, proud of herself. She soon headed out and looked for Celeste, Kyu still happy that she had a 'Gold Heart' rating with Sam and Tiffany.

She could get a fucking promotion!

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was walking through town, hoping to catch sight of Celeste...and maybe give her a nice gift. She of course knew the alien was at the beach, it was basically her home. Sam hummed gently as she went to the golden coast, holding a new scuba suit for her. After she bought it from a nearby store. She was sure that Celeste would enjoy seeing below the sea "Celeste? You here?" Sam called out, hoping to find her "Celeste?" She called

"Ah, Sam. I'm glad you've come!" Celeste's voice answered as she emerged from...the air?

"Whoa! That's a neat trick." Sam answered

"Cloaking mechanism on my ship." Celeste answered and hugged her girlfriend. Sam smiled, her hands going to her ass instantly "Hmm, do you miss my posterior more than me?" Celeste joked

"No. But it feels good." Sam joked back

"What brings you here?" Celeste asked

"You, of course. AND I got you a gift." Sam handed over the scuba gear

Celeste gasped as she saw it. "Sam. How? How did you know?"

"I assured." She smiled

Celeste kissed Sam tenderly on the cheek and went back into her ship. "Please, come in, I'll just put this on." She explained

"Okay." Sam blushed. Sam walked onto the ship and marveled at the sights of the alien technology. It was like a sci-fi enthusiast's heaven "D... Damn!"

"Take a seat, I'll be out in a minute." Celeste responded, getting changed

Sam looked around and noticed a chair outside the room where Celeste was in and waited there. She bounced on the spot a bit, humming

"Alright, I'm ready." Celeste spoke, coming out and wearing the tight scuba suit, which clung to her hips and breasts quite nicely and showed off her nipples. "Feels like my uniform." She smiled, stroking the arms

"... Wow..." Sam mumbled in wonder

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Celeste asked  
Sam dumbly nodded her head, entranced by this alien beauty  
"Come along." She smiled. Sam got up and followed, staring at Celete's fine buttocks as they walked. She giggled, grinning "Enjoying the sight?" Celeste teased, looking behind herself

"A spectacular alien booty." Sam nodded

"Good, then you can swim with me." Celeste answered with a teasing smile

"Okay." Sam nodded

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" Celeste asked

"Err..." Sam responded, trying to think.

"No?" Celeste realised

"Yeah. Sorry." Sam flinched.

"I'll find you one from my collection." Celeste answered, going to her room

"Okay." Sam smiled. After a few minutes of digging around, Celeste came out with a VERY iconic gold and black bikini, having a front and back cover 'Is-is That...Princess Leia's iconic bikini?!' Sam internally thought in excitement 'How the fuck?!'

"Do you not like it?" Celeste frowned. "I got it especially for occasions like this."

"It's amazing." Sam nodded

Celeste blushed gently and handed it over to Sam "I don't want to be on my own swimming."

Sam nodded and started getting changed 'Holy SHIT! I can't believe I'm getting changed into this bikini!' Sam thought happily. She didn't mind being naked in front of Celeste, giggling. She soon got into the Princess Leia bikini, imagining herself as the kick ass princess and headed out to Celeste and tried not to remember any of the porn she had seen/read of this outfit and character

"Amazing. You look...amazing." Celeste gasped as she saw Sam wearing the bikini.

"Thanks." Sam nodded

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Duh." Sam nodded and left with Celeste, going for a mid-afternoon swim. She held the blue hand, the two falling into the water. The water was cold to the touch, but since today was quite hot, the pair soon were warming to the temperature

The two kicked, heading deeper to the ocean a bit. It was a clear deep blue, seeing the sand and fish that lived near the shallows. The two swam together, Celeste continuing to tell tales of the universe. How this was possible underwater and Sam being able to hear her perfectly, is beyond us. But let's roll with it. Maybe Celeste was telepathic? Eh, Sam would ask later

'What do you think, Sam? Isn't it beautiful?' Celeste asked

Sam nodded, the two soon emerging from the water. Sam gasped for air as she and Celeste rose from the water like mermaids "That was fun." Sam laughed

"It was, I'm surprised you can hold your breath for that long." Celeste answered

"Practice." Sam laughed

"On what?" Celeste teased, tickling her under the water. Sam laughed, smiling "Want to get out?" Celeste asked as their bosoms pressed together

"Sure." Sam nodded. The two soon got out of the sea, leading back to the ship to dry off "This was a fun date." Sam smiled

"Yes, it was. We should do this again sometime." Celeste nodded, feeling her heart flutter.

Sam nodded and kissed her "Do you want your bikini back?" Sam asked. Celeste nodded gently and looked on as Sam began to strip herself off in front of her "You know, I'd LOVE to see this on you one day." Sam answered

"I might try that." She nodded

"Then it's a promise." Sam winked playfully as she stripped off and heard the faint rumbling of her HunieBee "I'll see you later." Sam nodded

"I'll look forward to it." Celeste answered as Sam left her ship.

Waking off the ramp, Sam looked at the HunieBee and saw that her love standing with Celeste had increased by one. She smiled, heading off for Jessie's house

'I hope Jessie's okay.' Sam thought lovingly as she knocked on the door

Emerging from the door was Jessie, wearing leopard print dress that showed her cleavage and her blue booty shorts. "S-Sam?" She gasped

"Hey Jess, here for our date." Sam smiled

"I-yes! Yes I am." She nodded excitedly, grabbing her purse

"What? You thought I'd stand you up?" Sam smiled

"No, I just...Never mind." Jessie answered, grabbing her keys and locked the door. "So, where're we going?"

"I'm thinking maybe go and gamble a bit before a nice dinner?" Sam smiled

"Sounds good." Jessie nodded and looped her arm with hers.

"This would at least pay for dinner." Sam joked

"Only if you make it big." Jessie teased. "Oh, I should get changed. I can't let my girlfriend hang out with a badly dressed lady can I?"

"If your want." Sam nodded

Jessie nodded, kissing Sam quickly and opened the door with her keys. "Please come in, I won't take long."

"Okay." Sam nodded. Sam entered the house as Jessie went to her room, getting changed in her dress for the evening. Sam relaxed, looking at the pictures on the walls. The pictures showed a small happy couple of a younger Jessie and a baby Tiffany, pictures of Tiffany and her mother in various locations and different points in time. Sam could only smile, finding the pictures both cute and beautiful. But then came the pictures from when Tiffany was in her school uniform...Jessie seemed to appear less and less in them. Sam frowned, her hands curling. She would fix this

"Okay, I'm ready." Jessie came down in a beautiful black dress with floral pattern, seethrough sleeves, an exposed back and black heeled shoes.

"Oh my gosh." Sam gasped seeing this dress and Jessie filling it out "You... Are gorgious."

"Thanks. I've been meaning to wear this for special occasions." Jessie tucked her hair behind her ear gently "And you are the most special of occasions."

"Well...Shall we go, M'Lady?" Sam asked, exaggerating the last part with a London accent.

"... That accent gets me wet." Jessie mumbled, interlocking their arms

Sam smiled at that, kissing her date's cheek and lead the way to the casino for a night of fun. And hoping to win it big in more ways than one.

* * *

*time skip*

'This place is amazing.' Sam thought, relaxing in a chair as Jessie got them a third round of drinks. Sam was staying pure coke/Pepsi's and water tonight, one glass of wine with dinner but she is wanted to be sober tonight

"I can't believe it, this place is wonderful." Jessie smiled, looking a little flustered with flush cheeks, she was respectful as she could while being here. "I never thought I'd get through those doors."

"Really?" Sam asked

"It's...a bit too rich for my purse." Jessie admitted. "I'm amazed that you managed to win us a meal here."

"What can I say? I have some... Luck with those slots." Sam smiled

Jessie hummed gently and placed her hand next to Sam's. "This is a really wonderful date, Sam."

"Jess, you deserve everything special in the world." Sam smiled softly

"Would you like the dessert menu, madams?" The waiter asked politely

"Oh yes." Jesse said lustfully as she looked at Sam

Sam chuckled lightly. "We'll take them to go."

"Of course." The waiter nodded as he gave them the menus. The two looked at the menus and decided. A strawberry and chocolate cake. It seemed to be THE best thing on this side of the menu. They finished their drinks, their desert in an away box as Sam payed the bill "Have a good evening, ladies." The head waiter spoke respectfully as they left.

"We will." Sam nodded, holding Jessie's arm close.

"My place or yours?" Jessie asked with a bright blush.

"Yours?" Sam asked, feeling like spending time at another woman's house for once

"O-Okay." Jessie nodded and lead the way back to her house. Imagining all the stuff she would do with Sam to thank her for a wondrous night out. All the toys she had. Her heart was fluttering. This woman... She was perfect

* * *

*time skip*

Getting back to the house, Jessie opened the door and lead her date through. Unknown to Sam, Jessie's hearts on her HunieBee were maxed out. So whatever happened next, would be magical for both of them. However they where more than maxed out. The five hearts where a special golden colour

The two entered Jessie's room, the MILF locking her bedroom door as she kissed her lover

Sam's hands glided over Jessie's MILF body, felling her soft voluptuous skin and bosom, their tongues dancing excitedly in each other's mouths as they embraced. Sam's hands running over the toned and sexy body of the older woman, the tanned skin under her fingers as she gently removed the blondes dress. The sleek black lace material dropped from Jessie's body like a feather. Revealing her firm, round and supple breasts to Sam.

"No bra?" Sam asked lustfully, groping Jessie's body.

"With that dress it was too tight." She smiled back teasingly

"Good choice." Sam whispered, kissing Jessie and pinning her to the bed. Rubbing her bosoms tenderly with her hands. She was excited about this. Jessie, she was most likely THE most experienced of her lovers besides Kyu so she was going to have a good night. The pornstar MILF was moaning happily, feeling Sam's dedication to pleasing her only to roll them over, pinning Sam down "Oh?" Sam gasped as she was now pinned by her beauty of a MILF

"My turn, baby." Jessie teased, kissing and stripping off Sam "I'm gonna show you what you've been missing out on."

"Oh PLEASE, show me... Mummy." Sam teased as she was pinned underneath

Jessie gulped a bit, getting wet. Jessie began to strip off Sam, her hands guiding down her body and slipping near the bottom of the bed to grab a toy or two. She pulled out a rather large strap on which looked rather fancy

"Oh. My god." Sam gasped as she saw that. It looked to be at LEAST ten inches long. Swirls and bumps along the shaft to add to the pleasure of the recipient and a smaller strap-on going inwards. It was a seductive strawberry red colour and looked VERY looked after. It looked VERY expensive and more 'top of the line' than the one Lola had with her the other day

"This is an old friend of mine. Been with me in a LOT of films and uses." Jessie whispered.

"Oh." Sam blinked

"And... I only bring 'him' out for special occasions." Jessie answered. "Are you okay with this?" She asked tenderly.

"Sure." Sam nodded

"One last thing." Jessie asked

"What?" Sam asked

"In me? Or in you?" She asked as she lived up the strap-on with her tongue

"Well... You are in charge." Sam smiles softly

Jessie nodded and stripped off her panties, her moist pink pussy was twitching as she put the strap-on on, sliding the smaller side into her slit as the bigger side was slowly twitching. "Are you ready?" She asked hovering over Sam and her hungry vagina.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, seeing how the dildo seemed to twitch like a real penis  
Jessie slowly inserted the dildo into Sam's pussy, feeling how warm and inviting it was. Sam let out an audible gasp at the feeling of this toy, how it was hitting all the right places. Stimulating her in such a way that made her arch back to deepen it inside her  
"OH MY GOSH!" Sam gasped as she felt the entire thing inside her. Her body arching into Jessie's body as she gently thrust.

"Most reactions are the same, Baby. How does mummy's strap-on feel?" Jessie asked lovingly as she thrust into her. Jessie moaned with her light thrusts, the strap on having a few small vibrators that rubbed her clit

"I-I love it! I love your strap-on!" Sam moaned happily, latching onto Jessie's lips and kissed her passionately

Jessie moaned, holding Sam's hips and thrusting away "Sam, Sam, I'm cumming!" Jessie moaned, feeling the vibrations and the stimulation of the dildo.

"Jess! Jess!" Sam moaned, feeling Jess fuck away but she wasn't even close... The raven haired woman then gasped, feeling something squirt out of the strap on and fill her up. She let out an audible gasp, feeling her pussy filled with something. Something warm. 'OH GOD! Did-Did she cum IN ME?' Sam thought in ecstasy.

"Another... feature of this baby." Jessie panted and moaned "Fake semen, it can simulate a male orgasm. When I cum, I squeeze the dildo inside me, it sprays. And I've got three loads left."

"Fake. Semen?" Sam panted as she heard that. "Three. Loads."

"Uh-huh." Jessie smiled "Can you manage, baby?"

Sam smiled, wrapping her skilled and toned legs around her waist "Hell yeah I can." She panted with a grin. Jessie smiled and kissed Sam again, thrusting away and felt the twists and bumps of the dildo stimulating the two of them "Yes!" Sam moaned deeply before she shook her head softly "P... Pull out! I want to try a different position."

"Okay, which position? I'm VERY flexible." Jessie smiled

"On all fours." Sam smiled up at her "I think my ass looks good."

"Hmm~, yes it does." Jessie nodded, pulling herself out of Sam's pussy and positioned her to mount her. Sam was on all fours, pushing her ass up a bit. The MILF smiled, holding her ass and massaging it as she pushed the dildo into Sam's pussy

"AH!" The two moaned happily, feeling Sam's ass slowly slap against her hips.

"Oh fuck yes, this DOES look good!" Jess moaned happily, seeing Sam's ass jiggle as she slammed in and out of her pussy

Sam moaned as she felt her ass jiggle with each thrust, feeling her insides stir with the dildo "It's... So deep!" She moaned deeply

"Sam, I-I love this!" Jessie moaned as she squeezed the dildo again and came into Sam's pussy once again "I love you! Fuck!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Yeah!" Sam gasped, her eyes rolling up a bit as she came feeling the fake sperm filling her womb

"So...Good. Sam." Jessie panted almost falling on top of her "Two left..." Jessie smiled

"Uh-huh." Sam drooled lustfully. "Who's. Taking them?"

"Why don't you get on your knees?" Jess smiled

"Okay." Sam nodded, slowly and carefully getting down so that the dildo was right in front of her face, tasting her juices and the fake sperm on the dildo. She moaned, one hand holding the fake phalis. She lapped across the rubber toy, looking up at her lover

"Start sucking, baby." Jessie instructed lovingly, slowly guiding it into Sam's mouth. "Come on, I'm so excited for this!"

Sam nodded and started sucking, taking as much of the dildo into her mouth as she could. Savouring her own juices and the fake cum. It kind of tasted like strawberries. She did gag not even half way down, not use to sucking something penis shaped

"S-Sam. It's so good! I-I'm gonna cum!" Jessie squeezed the dildo and came into Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes widened making her have to pull back, the fake sperm shooting all over her face "Almost a money shot." Jessie teased, panting from this

"Last one." Sam answered

"Yes...And." Jessie nodded and blushed.

"And?" Sam asked, wiping some of the fake-cum off her face and licking it

"And the last shot... I want YOU to give it." Jessie responded. "I want you to cover me in your love."

"Okay." Sam nodded

Jessie removed the strap-on from her waist and pulled it out of her pussy and handed it to her lover. "Sam...Here."  
Sam got up slowly and slid the strap-on on... albeit a bit nervously. It may be a dildo, but she was gonna be the 'man' at this point. Plus this thing was fancy, she was not use to it  
Sam bit her lip as she inserted the dildo's smaller side into her vagina and saw Jessie lie on her back. "Sam. I'm yours." She spoke lovingly.

Sam nodded, lifting Jess's legs up and resting them on her shoulders before she pushed inside the MILF carefully "AH! I-I can feel you." Sam moaned, feeling the dildo push back as she entered Jessie's pussy.

"I can feel YOU!" Jessie cried happily, looking up at her. Sam gently thrust away, feeling the dildo's rub within her as she pleasured Jessie, giving her MILF lover pleasure and ecstasy. Jess licked Sam's cheek, lapping up some of the fake sperm off her face "You taste so good." Jessie moaned as she teased, feeling the dildo stir her up.

"T-Tease. I-I want to cum." Sam panted.

"Not yet! Please Sam, not yet!" Jessie begged

"I-I'll try." Sam answered, trying not to squeeze the dildo. She reached down and groped Jessie's breasts, feeling her soft motherly milk-bags with her hands as her nipples were caught between her fingers. But the vibrators in the harness.. she never expected it to be this good! "H-How long. Left?" Sam panted as she thrust into Jessie's pussy

"I'm... getting close!" She moaned deeply

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Sam!" Jessie's eyes watered happily as she was climaxing.

"Jessie!" Sam moaned, pulling out and spraying fake-seed over Jessie's stomach and tits "Oh! Fuck yeah!"

Jessie panted happily, having her body covered in Sam's love. "I love you, Sam King."

Sam leaned in and kissed Jessie. "I love you too, Jessie Maye."

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Tiffany: GOLDEN**

 **Jessie: GOLDEN**

 **Aiko: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**

 **Celeste: 4/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Kyanna: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 3/5**

 **Momo: 3/5**


	11. Day 11: New Families, Teacher & More

**Cypher DS** : Thank you.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** *points at the door and nods*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *slaps you with green slipper*

 **Guest chapter 10 Oct 12** : We usually put them in the following chapters.

 **Cypher DS** : We try our best.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 11: New Families, Teacher & More  
**

* * *

Sam and Jessie were sleeping in the latter's bed after that night of wondrous and passionate lovemaking.

Sam moaned as she awoke, smiling. After the strap on was emptied they had one or two more rounds eating each other out until they passed out, and Sam had been right. Jessie is an amazing lover

Sam gently kissed Jessie as she slept, slowly crawling out of bed and covered her lover up. She wanted to make sure that she was protected from the cold.

"Mum? You up?" A familair voice asked, Sam freezing as the door opened revealing Tiffany. As the door opened, Tiffany was exposed to a naked Sam with her mother covered up in her quilt...but the smell of sex was heavy in the bedroom "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Jessie jerked awake as she heard her daughter scream. "T-Tiffany?"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Tiffany jerked her head back between the naked Sam and her mother. Her mind was boggled and broken

"Tiff, Tiffany. Look at me. Okay?" Sam asked, trying to keep her girlfriend's head together. She had hurried over, her hands either side of Tiffany's face making their eyes meet "I will explain EVERYTHING. OKAY?" Sam spoke passionately as she kissed her, bringing her down to earth.

Jessie's eyes widened as she saw Sam kiss her daughter on the lips. What was Sam to them both?

Tiffany's eyes soon centered on Sam's, coming back from a manic sight to sanity "O-okay. I'll. I'll listen."

"Good. Cause...I've got a LOT to tell you both." Sam answered

* * *

*time skip*

The three women were currently sitting in the living room, Sam and Jessie were covered in some spare shirts to cover their breasts while having some panties on. Sam had explained that she DID date both of them, she held them both VERY dear to her heart.

She explained how she had met Tiffany first and really liked her but she found Jessie later and saw her as a great friend who she'd be able to drink with and flirt with. But then she started to fall for them both and then Jessie revealed her last name, making Sam realise they where mother and daughter. She had been conflicted for a while but she genuinely loved them and seeing how their relationship was so strained she decided to fix it because she hated seeing either of them in pain

Both Tiffany and Jessie looked at Sam and then at each other, quickly turning to the floor. Hearing all that Sam confessed, how they were so important to each other and their lives.

They loved her, wanted her to be part of THEIR lives. Hell, their lives were improving because of Sam's interactions. They were being a mother and daughter again.

"Sam." Tiffany whispered, trying to figure out what to say next before speaking again

"I understand if you both hate me." Sam sighed

"I don't hate you." Jessie and Tiffany answered in synch

Sam blinked as she looked up at them both.

"You've brought me and my daughter together again. How can I hate you for that?" Jessie answered with a loving and teary smile

"You're a wonderful person. I know that you didn't MEAN to date us both. But what you said...PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE!" Tiffany begged, choking on her words before confessing her heart out. She jumped forward, hugging Sam like she'd suddenly turn into smoke

Sam gasped at this, feeling Tiffany's embrace leap out at her. She could feel the tears seep into her borrowed t-shirt...this was 'True Love'. The same with Jessie. Both loved her. Both wanted to BE with her. Sam sighed and hugged Tiffany. "I'm not going ANYWHERE." She reassured her and kissed her neck. She held Tiffany's cheek gently, using her thumb to whip away the tears as she gently kissed her neck "I'm not going anywhere Tiff. I promise."

Tiffany sniffed gently and nodded.

"So...we're all together? A sort of Mother-Daughter-Stepmother relationship?" Jessie asked, trying not to make it sound perverted...but let's face it, it came out that way.

"I guess." Sam smiled, nodding

Tiffany blushed at the thought of that...but something inside her got her legs rubbing together and her heart thumping. She just nodded lightly, agreeing shyly

"So...Breakfast?" Jessie asked kindly.

Soon Sam's HunieBee started vibrating.

"Is that you're phone?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah...but right now, I want to be with my girls." Sam answered, kissing Tiffany.

Tiffany whimpered and moaned, smiling

Jessie bit her lower lip, seeing her daughter kissing their shared girlfriend. It got her REALLY excited to see this, thinking it was just a scenario in porn.

'Oh if only Tiffany wouldn't be mad at me.' Jessie thought before she smiled, leaning forward and begining go kiss Tiffany's neck whole her hand slid over the students leg sensually

Tiffany gasped as she felt someone's hand sensually stroke her leg. Breaking the kiss she saw her mother's hand glide over her body. "M-Mummy?" She teared up.

"Which one?" Jessie smiled before she kissed Sam in front of her daughter, her hand sliding under the younger blondes skirt

Tiffany squeaked as she felt her mother's hand slide under her skirt, feeling her vagina over her pink panties.

'Oh my gosh... Kyu was right.' Sam thought lovingly as she kissed Jessie. Breaking the kiss, Sam looked at both mother and daughter "I have an idea." She panted

"What is it?" Jessie grinned

"You lick me. Tiffany licks you. I lick Tiffany." Sam smiled, it being only the FIRST part of her idea.

"Okay." Jessie nodded, beginning to strip. Tiffany looked at the two, blushing from what she heard and was nervous.

It didn't take long for Sam and Jessie to get naked, but Tiffany was left out "Tiffany, strip please." Sam spoke in a motherly tone. Tiff nodded, beginning to strip. Both Sam and Jessie were getting hot from seeing Tiffany strip off her clothes to bare nude. She covered up her breasts and vagina out of embarrassment because of her mother, but Sam guided her hands away. "Don't cover yourself up. You're a beautiful young woman, Tiffany Maye. Be proud of it." She kissed her again, gently pinning the daughters arms to her side giving her MILF full view of her daughter's naked body

'Just like I was when I was her age.' Jessie thought as she walked towards them. "Are you ready, Tiffany?"

"Y... Yes mummy." Tiffany blushed and sniffed

The three soon got to the floor, positioning themselves so they could all taste the others pussy. Sam saw how wet Tiffany was, all this got her lust pumping. "You're wet, Tiffany. Such a good girl." Sam smiled, licking her slit as Jessie tasted Sam's.

"It-it's okay, Tiffany. Mummy WANTS you to." Jessie urged her

Tiffany gulped and nodded, tasting her mother gently 'It. Tastes so sweet.' Tiffany thought, licking the pink slit as Sam licked her.

"That-that's it. That's it, Tiffany." Jessie moaned, lapping against Sam's pussy.

"Come on Tiff, show Mummy how much you love her." Sam smiled, holding Tiffany's ass as she sucked her clit

Tiffany's eyes widened as she felt her cunt being eaten out like this. So...she tried her best, trying to replicate this sensation onto her mother. Plunging her tongue into the moist pink MILF hole and alternating with sucking her clitoris "Oh Tiff baby! That's it's! That's it!" Jessie moaned deeply  
The three women were now in a perfect circle of clit sucking and tonguing, reaching their climaxes one by one. And in fact they were now cumming together in harmony. A loud, sexual scream of ecstasy as the three came, covering their lovers face. Tiffany felt exhausted from this. Sam's plan was working.  
"So. Good. Sam." Jessie panted lovingly, kissing up her leg.

"Thanks. Not over yet." Sam answered

"What do you have in mind?" Tiffany asked

Sam smirked and she answered. "We make a "mother-daughter" sandwich. Can you get two dildos?"

"Sure." Jessie nodded, running off to her room

"A-a 'mother-daughter...sandwich'?" Tiffany blushed and shuddered. Sam nodded, kissing her happily "Will I...be any good?" She asked nervously.

"You're the centerpiece, Tiff. Just leave it to us." Sam reassured her.

"I've got them. One for anal and one for pussy." Jessie smiled, coming down with two different sized dildos. In Jessie's left hand was a blue dildo, about 6 inches long but was thick, about four inches. In her right was a red dildo about 8 inches long but 2 inches thick.

"Your choice, Tiffany." Sam whispered in her ear. "Which dildo and which person?"

"My. My choice?" Tiffany asked

"Of course, Baby." Jessie nodded, kneeling down to her level "This is all to show how much we love you."

Tiffany nodded with tears. "I-I want you in my vagina... and Sam in my ass." She admitted.

"Kinky baby." Sam smiled and kissed her, holding out her hand for Jessie to pass her a dildo. Jessie did so and felt her heart pound, she was going to pleasure Tiffany's pussy with one of her toys "Are you ready, Tiff?" Sam asked lovingly and in her London accent, gently stroking it by her ass

Tiffany blushed and nodded, feeling the two dildos rub against her holes. She was honestly nervous about it all, but right now. With this love she was having, she was ready for anything.

Sam and Jessie moaned as they pushed one end of the dildos into their own holes before they pushed into Tiffany. The three gasped as they were now making passionate love to each other. Tiffany was flinching at the size of the dildo in her ass, but Jessie French kissed her to help soothe the pain.

Sam saw the sight and smiled, having this, right now, was a thing of beauty. It made her so wet, making it easier to slide in and out of her younger lover

"M-Mummy. Sam. I-I'm cumming!" Tiffany moaned loudly, feeling the three sets of breasts rub against each other and the slick dildos penetrate her

"Cum for us baby." Jess urged

Tiffany clenched down in the dildos and squirted, climaxing over the fake cocks from her mother and shared lover "Mummies." She whimpered, falling asleep

Sam and Jessie kissed the top of Tiffany's head, letting her sleep "Sam...I love you." Jessie whispered, letting Tiffany sleep

Sam nodded and slowly removed the dildo from her pussy. "Jessie. Can we talk, in the other room?"

Nodding, Jessie and Sam left for the kitchen, but not before covering Tiffany in a blanket. "What is it?"

"You deserve to know...You and Tiffany aren't my ONLY girlfriends. There are others." Sam confessed. "And, most of them are quite open about open relationships. Some of whom...you and Tiffany may know."

"I guessed that. Lola called you her girlfriend when we first met and talks about you a lot." Jessie nodded

"Yeah, Lola knows about me. And...So does Aiko Yumi." Sam added

"Aiko...wait, Tiffany's teacher?" Jessie blinked

Sam nodded simply. Not hiding it. Not denying it. Being honest with her loved ones

"... Damn, I've wanted to bang her for like a year." Jessie blinked

Sam blinked at that. Though, considering Jessie's libido and love-life, there were no surprises.

"Are there any others? If you're being so open." Jessie asked

Sam nodded once again, giving the names of the other girlfriends she has. Niki, Audry, Beli, Kyanna, Kyu, Momo and Celeste. Sam even showed Jessie pictures of the last three to prove it

Jessie just blinked, seeing all these different women that Sam has been dating and had possibly slept with. "I-I don't believe it." She whispered and sat on a chair

"I hope you will. Jessie, I don't want to cause you or Tiffany any pain. Not after what we've been through and what I've done to bring you two together again." Sam knelt down and held Jessie's hand.

Jessie shook her head. "Sam. You've done more for me and Tiffany, more than most people I know. I know you feel the same for these women as you do for Tiffany and I. So...I don't mind being part of a Harem with other people." She kissed Sam gently, smiling "As long as you promise that one day you and I will get married. I know it feels fast, and I don't mean now, but you're the woman I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with. No question."

Sam almost cried at that. Jessie asked her to promise to be married. Nodding at that Sam hugged Jessie. "I promise too." She whispered. She kissed Jessie again deeply, moaning softly

"I will tell Tiffany about your relationships when she wakes up." Jessie smiled softly

"Thank you." Sam whispered, getting up from the floor and went for a shower. "I'm going to go out for a little. Okay?"

Jessie nodded, smiling

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was now out of the shower, getting ready for another date with one of her girlfriends. Unknown to her, Kyu had been floating around and read Sam's picture messages. What Sam DID notice, however, was her Huniebee flouting with nothing lifting it. Yeah, easy to put together 1 and 2 to make 3

"Let it go, Kyu." Sam stated simply.

"Two women, two golden hearts! Sam you're the FUCKING BEST!" Kyu cheered as she appeared to her

"Gah!" Sam gasped, jumping back

"Sorry, I'm just- OHH! I could kiss you!" Kyu cheered "In fact, that's what I'll fucking do!" Kyu crashed her lips against Sam's like a cartoon character and released her with a loud "MWAH!"

"I guess you're happy?" Sam asked sarcastically, but knew it was from a good place

"Oh yeah!" She nodded "Oh, and you've got some hot texts!"

Sam sighed with a small smile, gesturing to hand the HunieBee over. As Kyu did, Sam scrolled to the newest pictures and smiled. After having two rounds of sex in as many days, she was controlled enough.

The first picture was from Momo. It said _"Momo was sad last night. Momo thought this would bring Master home."_ The picture was her exposing her moist panties with her tail teasing it. By the look of it, Momo was going into heat.

The second photo was from Celeste...in what could only be described as a tentacle hentai scene, with her being groped by a purple octopus monster, while she was wearing the Princess Leia bikini!

"Oh fucking god." Sam gulped

"Yeah, I know right?" Kyu smiled. Suddenly the Huniepop 'pinged' as Sam for 3 new messages "Who's texting you?" Kyu asked as she looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Kyu, that's rude." Sam frowned "... Ones from Tiffany and two from Jessie?" Sam blinked

The one from Tiffany showed her half-awake and half-asleep, giving an early morning look to her with her hands in the shape of a heart over her breast. Her legs where spread wide, showing her wet pussy as well.

The next picture was Jessie. She was naked, squeezing a dildo between her breasts with her legs spread as wide as possible

"Oh my god. I love those two." Sam smiled

And then the final picture. It was of Jessie and Tiffany hugging and wearing some loose clothes they had. The message read _"Tiff and Jess Maye, a family again."_

That tugged at Sam's heartstrings as she saw that caption. Of course the fact they where kissing made it a bit lewd but still

"You got them back together?" Kyu asked

Sam nodded at that.

Striking an anime-esquenpose, Kyu have a thumbs up. "Well done!"

"Thanks. But now, I've got a date with someone." Sam responded, putting on a jacket

"Who?" Kyu blinked "You can't go on a date with anyone you have 4 stars with except at night. Otherwise it doesn't count. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm going out with someone who has FIVE." Sam clarified

"Ah! Aiko." She nodded

"Yeah, I'm going to tell her about Jessie and Tiffany." Sam nodded. "And everyone else."

"Didn't you already do that?" Kyu asked

"Yeah, But...those gold hearts have inspired me." Sam answered as she walked off confidential

"She's certainly grown since we first met." Kyu smiled, feeling proud of her.

* * *

*time skip*

Sam arrived at the collage and was walking through the halls, looking for Aiko, when she heard arguments "Well then, FUCK YOU!" Aiko screamed at some older guy and slammed the door to her classroom shut

Sam blinked in shock, flinching at the loud noises and waited outside for Aiko "Um...should I be concerned about anything?"

"Fuck off." The man huffed and walked away

"...okay, rude." Sam mumbled to herself and went to the door.

 **Knock, knock.**

"Aiko?" Sam asked "Aiko, it's Sam. Let me in. Please?"

 **CLICK.**

"Sam. Oh my god. I...I'm sorry. I hope you didn't hear that." Aiko apologised as she let Sam in.

"What happened?" Sam asked, hugging her as she came in

"I...um..well." Aiko frowned as she accepted the hug "That was the deputy headmaster. He tried to make me give him... Sexual favours."

Sam froze as she heard that. "Imma kill that bastard." She growled

"He somehow found out about us and for some reason thought I was ashamed of my sexuality." Akiko stated simply

"I... Your sexuality?" Sam blinked

"Sam, because of you I can't enjoy a dick again." Aiko chuckled softly

"Ah. Yeah...I have that effect on people." She chuckled awkwardly. Aiko nodded, kissing Sam deeply as she cried 'Aiko.' Sam thought as she held her, trying to wipe the tears away.

"That bastard... He's going to try and get me fired." She sniffed

"It WON'T come to that." Sam answered. "And if it dies, I'LL RUIN him!" She spoke darkly

"I know I complain about this job but... I do really love it." Aiko sniffed

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked lovingly, trying to reassure her.

"Hmm" Aiko replied by nodding and kissing her

'I guess...being here is one part of it.' She thought gently, sliding her arms around her and held Aiko close.

Aiko pulled Sam close, sitting the raven haired woman in her desk "Fuck me, Sam. Here. In this room." Aiko whispered

"You sure?" Sam asked "And with this position I think you'd be the one fucking me."

"Do as I say, you naughty girl." Aiko ordered as she leaned into Sam's pussy and began to stroke it.

Sam moaned, undoing her jeans eagerly "What if someone were to walk in on us?" Sam asked as an was now pants-less

"I locked the door." Aiko reminded

"Okay." Sam smiled and then began to moan, feeling Aiko's fingers tease through her panties.

"Hmm, warm, already wet...did you have fun before visiting?" Aiko asked

"Maybe." Sam panted

"Oh, my naughty student." Aiko purred, sliding Sam's panties down. "It looks red...I should cool it down." As she began to lick it tenderly

Sam shuddered, her head fall back as she bit her lip

"Can I guess. Who you saw?" Aiko asked between each lick, paying attention to Sam's clit

"Ah~" Sam nodded, panting

Aiko hummed as she thought, having the hymns ripple against Sam's pink slit. "Was it...Momo?"

"Mmmm~" Sam smiled and shook her head

"Was it...Beli?" Aiko continued, rubbing her nose against her clit as she slid her tongue into Sam's slit

"Ah~!" Sam shook her head again, biting her lip

"Was it...A student of mine?" Aiko asked, liking this "twenty questions" motif of foreplay

"AH~! AH~!" Sam nodded, finally moaning slightly

Aiko smiled, having it limited to three people she saw on her HunieBee. "Is it... Audrey?"

"Ah~! Hmmm~! Ah~!" Sam shook her head, moaning still as she felt Aiko's finger trace on her pussy lips.

"Damn. Thought I had it that time." She hissed jokingly "Is it...Nikki?" Aiko asked, using two fingers this time.

Sam leaked a little as she felt Aiko's fingers and shook her head. "N-no!" She squeaked

"Fuck!" Aiko groaned "You were with Tiffany?" She asked, knowing she was the last student she knew.

"Yes~!" Sam nodded and had a small orgasm on Aiko's fingers "Ha-Half right." Sam smiled gently

"Half? A threesome? We're you with Tiffany and another girl?" Aiko asked, trying to guess the name of the second girl

Sam nodded, keeping silent about the other party involved

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Aiko asked, sliding her fingers around Sam's pussy before pulling them out and tasting her juices

"I thought you where supposed to guess!" Sam moaned

"Okay...If it's Tiffany...And it's not the students. Was it a woman you were with?" Aiko asked.

Sam nodded, grinning and moaning louder "Oh~ oh~!"

"Hmm. Okay. I KNOW it's not me...cause I'm here." Aiko teased, while teasing Sam's pussy and then went to her breasts. "Was it...Celeste?"

Sam shook her head and almost fell off the desk. But Aiko stopped her and helped her onto her back

"Was it...Kyanna?" Aiko asked, thinking as she continued to please her and again Sam shook her head no "Hmm...was it...Jessie?" Aiko asked, getting REALLY horny at the prospect that Sam was with her student AND her mother

"Yes!" Sam screamed, cumming

Aiko soon released her fingers from Sam's drenched vagina, hearing that...she was now ready to pounce and dominate her lover. "Oh, Sam...Naughty girl."

"Yes I am." She smiles

"Mistress. Will have to punish you." Aiko whispered, licking Sam's ear and groped her breasts

"Oh... Am I going to be spanked with a wooden ruler?" Sam teased

" **I** decide the punishments, Ms King." Aiko stared at her. "...but yes. The ruler." She nodded

Sam chuckled and kissed her again, rolling over onto her stomach so she was bent over the teacher's desk

"Good pet." Aiko answered, retrieving a wooden ruler from her desk and stroked it over Sam's bare bottom. "I do this...cause I love you."

"I love you to." Sam smiled

Aiko rubbed her hand over Sam's bottom one last time before.

 **SMACK!**

Sam whimpered as she felt the sting of the ruler. But it was a good whimper

"I'm gonna smack your naughty bum, for all the times you said 'no' to my questions." Aiko whispered in Sam's ear.

"How's that my fault." Sam teased

 **SMACK!**

Aiko tutted at that.

"Naughty girls get punishment, Sam." Sam grinned at her, shaking her ass in reply. Aiko smiled, rubbing the sore part of Sam's ass before smacking it with her ruler. As this happened, the moist part of her desk was getting a little larger. Sam was cumming from all this and enjoying every second of it. Aiko smiled down at the now pink ass, striking again "Look at the mess we've made." Aiko purred. "How am I gonna clean it?"

"I don't know." Sam teased, panting

"I think you do~, but...I've not been a fair Mistress. I need to show you some love." Aiko answered as she stripped her top off and exposed her breasts.

Sam panted, still in her bent over position. Her ass now red, looking over her shoulder

"I want you, Sam." She whispered into Sam's ear. "I want to cum from your pussy."

"Hmm... Sounds nice." Sam purred

"Make me your slut, just for today." Aiko smiled, rubbing her tits on Sam's back

"Oh? Swapping roles?" Sam blinked

"I want to try some of what Tiffany and Jessie have had." Aiko answered. "If that means swapping roles, then so be it."

"Aiko, I love you." Sam smiled and kissed her deeply. In Sam's jacket, her HunieBee vibrated once again. She had just brought Aiko's standing to golden hearts.

Aiko smiled at Sam, knowing Sam would do anything for her and kissed her deeply. Sam tried to flip over while not hurting her sore bottom, pinning Aiko to the desk and looked at her with hearts in her eyes.

"Let's get those tight little yellow shorts off, shall we Luv?" Sam smiled, playing up her accent. Aiko shuddered with excitement. There was something about Sam's accent that got her more excited, even though she was playing it up. Sam began to gently grind their clits together, kissing along the Asian teachers breasts but never touching her nipples. Aiko moaned as Sam's teasing was getting to her, feeling her mind flood with euphoria... and she wanted to climax hard with her "Aiko." Sam growled in pleasure, kissing Aiko while running her hands over Aiko's legs

"S-Sam. Oh god. Yes! Yes!" Aiko moaned happily, feeling her lower half stimulated by this.

"Aiko... Cumming." Sam moaned again, her fingers tightening around Aiko's thighs and holding them close to her hips

"N-Not yet. Please. Not yet! I wanna cum!" Aiko begged, her eyes rolling back into her head. Sam nodded, shivering. She bit her lip, trying to hold her climax off. It didn't take long, for Aiko though. After everything she had done to Sam, she was close to cumming. Her eyes rolled up into an ahego as she came, moaning. Fitting for the Asian woman

"Fuck! I LOVE seeing ahego faces." Sam moaned as she came as well, kissing the drooling Aiko

The two fell against the desk, panting

The two looked at each other's faces as best as each could.

* * *

*time skip*

"Thanks, Sam. I needed that." Aiko smiled as they two were now dressed

Sam nodded, brushing her hair "Good thing you didn't have another class."

"DEFINITELY...So...How's this 'little' harem of yours going?" Aiko asked with a smile.

"Strong." Sam laughed

Aiko chuckled at that. "Who're you seeing next? I mean...Are you going for another fuck-buddy?"

Sam rolled her eyes at that. "I'm going on a date." She stated simply "I don't go planning to fuck someone... And I'm not sure." Sam was interrupted as the Huniebee began to ring

"I'll let you get that." Aiko responded, kissing Sam's cheek.

Sam borders, answering her phone "Hello?"

 _"Sam? It's Kyanna."_ The fitness freak/hairdresser greeted

"Kyanna! Hey. It's great to hear from you." Sam smiled, hearing her voice.

 _"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to come round, stay for a bit and then the two of us go on a date?"_ Kyanna offered _"You can meet Phillip. And I have called a babysitter to look after him while we go out."_

"I'd enjoy that, I really would." Sam responded. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

 _"See you then!_ " Kyanna said in excitement, hanging up

Sam sighed and smiled. Thinking about this next date. She headed out and went past a gift shop...it's been a while since she treated one of her girlfriends.

* * *

*time skip*

Kyanna was looking in the mirror, making sure her hair and make up was okay as she adjusted her leopard print outfit "There. I look acceptable now." She smiled to herself.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Coming!" Kyanna answered, going to the door. "Sam!" She smiled

"Hey!" Sam repsonded, hugging her. Sam held the dark skinned woman tightly, smiling and holding the bag tightly

"It feels like it's been too long." Kyanna laughed

"Yeah, it does...WOW, you look AMAZING." Sam smiled while looking her lover up and down. She kissed her cheek, taking in her perfume "Hmm~, new fragrance?" Sam asked

"Yeah, present from a friend at work." She nodded "... Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course I do." Sam responded as she walked into the house. The door clicked behind them, the two walking into the nicely furnished house "This place looks great, Kyanna." Sam answered.

"I hope so, it takes a lot out of me cleaning it." Kyanna joked as they entered the kitchen

Inside they saw a smallish kitchen, holding a table, sink, a refrigerator-freezer combo and a few cupboards and sitting in a highchair was a toddler. It was the same tanned skin colour as Kyanna, wearing a navy blue onesie with white stripes. He only had a small tuff of black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Phillip. Look who's come to visit us." Kyanna playfully spoke to her son.

"Wow, hello~." Sam smiled

Phillip waved one of his little chubby hands at Sam and tried to reach out to her "Careful, he tends to be a bit...'grabby'." Kyanna warned her.

Sam smiled and walked toward him, letting the child grab hold of her hand "Hi."

"Ba." Phillip giggled as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it as tight as he could.

"Ooh, you've got a grip, haven't you?" Sam commented with a playful smile.

"He sometimes tugs on people's hair...But he hasn't done that recently." Kyanna added

"I bet he knows." Sam answered

"Knows what?" Kyanna blinked

"I bet he knows not to do it anymore." Sam answered. "Tell a baby off not to do something, they'll stop doing it to stop being told off. Common sense." As she said that she tickled Philip lightly, the baby laughing happily

"Would you like to hold him?" Kyanna asked

"Would I?" Sam smiled, reaching to pick up Philip. The child fussed lightly but allowed himself to be picked up, looking up at Sam and tilting his head lightly "Hey, buddy. I'm your mummy's girlfriend." Sam smiled, stroking his head.

"Ba?" The child blinked

"What did you say?" Sam asked, wondering with a smile.

"Hi." Kyanna translated

"Oh." Sam nodded. "Hi." She waved back by wagging her finger...and booping him on the nose. "Boop." Making Phillip giggle at that.

He smiled and grabbed her nose, squeezing a bit "Uh?" Phillip wondered as Sam pulled her hand back.

"Got your nose." Sam teased

Patting his face, Phillip soon reached out to get it back.

Kyanna smiled, laughing softly at the interaction

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"Oh, that's the door. I'll get it." Kyanna responded, going towards it. Sam smiled, still playing her little game with Phillip "Hey, you made it." Kyanna spoke kindly.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss babysitting, Phillip." An all too familiar voice responded

Sam sighed with a smile, knowing whose voice that was.

"He's just in here." Kyanna spoke, leading the way. "Oh, Tiffany, this is Sam. Sam, this is Tiffany."

"We've met before." Sam smiled politely.

"Hey." Tiffany waved with a giggle. Phillip reached out with his hands at Tiffany "Looks like he wants to play." Tiffany answered, picking Phillip up.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Kyanna spoke, putting her purse around her shoulder.

"Have fun." Tiff smiled, looking at Sam

"We will." Kyanna responded

"Bye." Sam waved and gave a subtle wink to Tiffany. Soon she and Kyanna left, walking down to a taxi "M'Lady." Sam opened the door for her, emphasizing her London accent.

"Oh, thank you." Kyanna smiled,

* * *

*one taxi ride later*

"That's $19.80." The taxi driver spoke

"Here's a twenty." Sam handed the money over

"Thank you." Kyanna added, as the two were now at their destination.

"That was an expensive cab." Sam grumbled "I bet he took us the long way."

"Do you KNOW the taxi service here?" Kyanna joked. "They usually do."

"Maybe I should get into that biz then." Sam joked

Kyanna just laughed and imagined Sam working as a taxi driver. "So, where're we going?"

"A nice evening looking at the stars." Sam smiled

"Oh~, you CERTAINLY know how to treat a woman." Kyanna teased

"Trust me, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet." She winked

"Ooh, mysterious." Kyanna responded, letting Sam loop arms with her. Sam laughed and kissed her cheek. Sam walked Kyanna towards the Jacuzzi area, where she hadn't been for a while "A Jacuzzi? Sam. I-I'm not wearing-"

"It's fine. I've got a few spares." Sam answered "And even then there is the bench, the porch looking over the city. We have plenty to do."

"I guess so." Kyanna nodded. Sam smiled and hugged her from behind, resting her head on her lovers shoulder "Don't~, people will stare." Kyanna giggled.

"Let them. I don't care." Sam answered, hugging her "Besides. I booked this place all night. Just you and me."

"You did?" Kyanna gasped "HOW?"

"'HOW?' You may ask. My answer is 'I have my ways'." Sam answered, kissing Kyanna's cheek.

Kyanna smiled and blushed

"What do you want to do first?" Sam whispered into Kyanna's ear "Dinner?" Kyanna shuddered gently and nodded, just being around Sam made her tingle all over. Sam smiled and kissed you, pulling out a picnic from a hidden area in the Outdoor lodge

Kyanna gave a happy exhale. "Where did you get that?"

"As I said, had this place booked. The lodge prepped stuff for us." Sam smiled. Kyanna thought and then nodded, Sam was right. This night was going to seem perfect "The nights all ours." Sam smiled, pouring them a glass of wine each

"Cheers." Kyanna raised her glass.

"Cheers." Sam and Kyanna clinked glasses and let their date start.

A simple, happy evening staring out at the stars. Just the two of them

The two had nearly downed the entire bottle, but between the picnic and the nibbles, they were sober enough to enjoy the evening. The two where resting against each other, smiling softly

"Hey, Sam." Kyanna began to speak.

"Yeah?" Sam responded

"This has been a GREAT evening." Kyanna answered. "I've really enjoyed it."

"Thank you." She nodded, kissing her gently. Sam smiled and cupped her tanned cheek, holding Kyanna close before the two slowly fell to the blanket and just kissed "... Want to try that Jacuzzi?" Sam smiled "We can try skinny dipping."

"...Yes." Kyanna blushed, feeling heated up from the wine.

Sam nodded, stripping

Kyanna blushed, feeling nervous yet excited at 'skinny dipping Jacuzzi time', but it was an enjoyable night, so there was no worry about it. Stripping out of her leopard print dress, she saw Sam's naked body. Slim, toned and perfect. It made her feel a little self-conscious because of her puppy-fat from her pregnancy.

"Oh wow." Sam mumbled in amazement as she saw Kyanna "You are so hot."

"Y-You're just being nice." Kyanna blushed, covering her breasts and vagina. Not wanting Sam to stare just yet.

"Kyanna. You are sexy." Sam said honestly "You have the perfect amount of curves as well as muscle from all your working out. Your breasts are sexy and plump, your ass is drool worthy, your legs are pure sex and... Oh god, I'm almost upset about not wanting to rush tonight."

"Sam." Kyanna's eyes glistened as she was being praised by Sam. Taking the next step, Kyanna lowered her hand from her breasts revealing her erect nipples "Thank you."

Sam nodded, slipping into the Jacuzzi gently "Your turn." Sam pointed opposite her.

Kyanna slowly slipped into the water and felt the small bubbles roll up her back... and her breasts seemingly float.

Sam smiled and chuckled softly, running her foot over Kyanna's shin "That's a nice view."

Kyanna mumbled gently, feeling embarrassed that her breasts were floating "Is. Is that your foot?"

"Yes." Sam smiled "What? Problems with a fun game of footsie?"

"N-No. Just. It tickles." Kyanna blushed

"Oh? You're ticklish?" She laughed

"S-Sam! S-Stop!" Kyanna began to laugh as Sam's feet tickled hers. Sam did not relent, grinning. Kyanna was now splashing the water, making small waves towards Sam, getting her head wet.

"Hey!" Sam laughed

"You started it." Kyanna teased, pushing more water. Sam replied, pulling Kyanna close. The two were so close, that their breasts were pressing against each other, their nipples rubbing together "We-we're kinda close." Kyanna blushed

"Yeah." Sam nodded, smiling softly

"I. Is it wrong if I?" Kyanna leaned in closer, wanting to kiss her.

"Never." Sam assured and kissed her

The two women began to kiss passionately, their wet bodies slipping and sliding against each other as the bubbles of the Jacuzzi helped stimulate their bodies, bubbling against their skin and getting between their legs. The two giggled and moaned, Sam slipping her knee between the darker skinned woman's legs

"AH! S-Sam!" Kyanna moaned, feeling her slit rubbing against Sam's leg

Sam smiled, her leg lightly rubbing her lovers slit. Kyanna was mewing gently, feeling the bubbles and Sam's leg teasing her, making her almost bounce in the water. She wrapped her arms around Sam's chest, shaking in pleasure

Sam smiled, letting Kyanna hug her, while she slipped her hands down her lover's body. She held her ass, using her knee to stimulate the mother in her arms. Kyanna was now moaning, feeling herself almost climax because of this. She wanted to cum. She did not remember the last time she felt pleasure like this, the closest she had gotten was from her own fingers

"S-Sam. I-I'm cumming!" Kyanna whispered into Sam's ear.

"Do it!" Sam growled lustfully. Kyanna moaned and came in the Jacuzzi, hearing Sam dominate her with that lustful growl was what she needed to tip it over "Oh fuck." Sam mumbled, staring at Kyanna's pleasure filled face

"S-Sorry. Is...Is my cum-face weird?" Kyanna asked, panting as she rubbed on Sam's leg.

"Gorgeous." Sam smiled

The two kissed once again, until they got out of the Jacuzzi. Getting dressed, they headed back to Kyanna's home.

* * *

*time skip*

The two where laughing lightly as they arrived at their destination, entering Kyanna's house. Inside, they saw Tiffany sleeping with Phillip in her arms.

"Awww." Sam smiled 'Like a real big sister already.' She thought jokingly/naughtily

"Guess we were out a bit TOO late." Kyanna flinched gently as she picked up Phillip to take him to bed.

"I'll wake Tiffany up." Sam whispered

"It's fine, she can sleep here tonight." Kyanna answered kindly.

"Okay." Sam nodded

Bringing a blanket from the back of the settee, Sam covered Tiffany up with it. Smiling she gave Tiffany a small kiss on her forehead goodnight. She then went upstairs, following Kyanna

"Here you go, Phillip." Kyanna whispered, putting her son in bed. "Good night my little man, mama love you."

Phillip just slept in his cot, Sam saw the sight and was smiling.

Walking out, Kyanna saw her girlfriend. "What did you see?"

"You, happy." Sam stated simply

Kyanna closed the door behind her, but left a crack so that the light could keep the room lit "Well, I'm glad you did then." Kyanna whispered and walked to her room.

Sam nodded, staying close

"Do you want to stay for tonight?" Kyanna asked gently

"Sure." Sam nodded with a smile

The two soon headed to Kyanna's bedroom, leading into a deep sleep. Well, after a few rounds of kiss-cuddling. They did not have any actual sex, however.  
They where too tired.

"I will never leave you." Sam mumbled as she fell asleep, the Huniebee showing Kyanna gaining the fifth heart which turned gold

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Tiffany: GOLDEN**

 **Jessie: GOLDEN**

 **Aiko: GOLDEN**

 **Kyanna: GOLDEN  
**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Beli: 4/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**

 **Celeste: 4/5**

 **Nikki: 3/5**

 **Audrey: 3/5**

 **Momo: 3/5**


	12. Day 12: Romance, Sweeties and RPG

**Cypher DS** : It was more she was playing into the, then, kinky situation.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **spanky1988. ajw** : Wait no longer.

 **Cypher DS** : Have some faith in us.

 **TQ679:** Yep, **much** more to come.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 12: Romance, Sweeties and RPG's  
**

* * *

Sam yawned softly as she awoke "Hmm~." She hummed gently, seeing Kyanna's sleeping face next to hers. She gave a small smile and wondered. 'Did we just spoon each other all night?' It felt... Nice

"Hmm~." Kyanna moaned gently, waking up holding Sam. She smiled, kissing her without hesitation

"Good morning." Sam spoke as Kyanna broke the kiss.

"Goo morning." Kyanna responded, her eyes a little shiny.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"I feel GREAT." Kyanna whispered. "I'm just happy."

Sam smiled and kissed her neck. Kyanna let Sam do that, hugging her close to let Sam get in more "We should get up." Sam commented

"Okay." Kyanna answered, getting up and showed her nude top to Sam.

"Did you sleep in the buff and I didn't notice?" Sam blinked in shock and laughed softly

"It was warm last night." Kyanna answered

"No, it was hot." The raven haired woman teased

"Yes it was." Kyanna answered and got out of bed.

Sam followed, stretching 'What a great night.' Sam thought, noting that she was in her birthday suit, her panties and such were on the floor "Did we get naughty during the night?" Sam laughed

In the other room, Kyanna was dressed in her bathrobe, going to Philip's room and coddled him.

"Hey Phillip. Have a good sleep?" She smiled, picking her son up gently

"Mama." Philip burbled, reaching up to her.

Kyanna chuckles, letting her son hug her

Downstairs, Tiffany was waking up, seeing that she was covered in the blanket "Huh? I fell asleep? Great." She blinked/ She stretched gently and got up, a little worried where Philip was "Hello?" She called gently

"Ah, good morning, Tiffany." Kyanna came down and smiled seeing her son's babysitter.

"Hey." She smiled nervously

"Sleep well?" Kyanna asked

"Yes." She answered guiltily. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Tiffany. You've probably had an exhausting day." Kyanna reassured her.

"You don't know the half of it." Tiffany admitted

"What was that?" Kyanna asked innocently.

"Nothing!" She squeaked

"Well, if you want to stay for breakfast-" Kyanna asked kindly.

"I'd you don't mind." She smiled

"Of course not." Kyanna answered and walked to the kitchen as Sam came down from upstairs.

"Tiff." Sam waved, seeing her fiancee's daughter. Well... Where they engaged? She'd have to think about it.

"Hey." Tiffany hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked

Tiffany nodded. "Kyanna's let me have breakfast here."

"That's good." Sam smiled softly

"Did you and her?" Tiffany asked

Sam nodded honestly. Knowing Tiffany would understand. "I hope you're not mad."

"Of course not." Tiffany smiled

"Thank goodness." Sam whispered and kissed her.

"Tiffany, what would you like for-?" Kyanna asked as she popped her head round the door and saw Sam kiss Tiffany "What?" She gasped

"Oops." Tiffany and Sam pulled back.

"Kyanna. There's something you should know." Sam spoke, not wanting to get Tiffany into trouble.

This was really awkward already

* * *

*Time skip*

"So, you're dating me. Tiffany. Her mother. AND other girls?" Kyanna asked slowly, repeating what Sam had told her.

"Yes." Sam nodded honestly, sitting at the top of the table so that she could be between Tiffany and Kyanna.

"Okay." Kyanna mumbled

"Please don't be mad, Kyanna. Sam REALLY DOES love you." Tiffany reassured her.

"I know." She nodded "This just. This changes a lot. It's a lot to take in."

"I know." San responded in understanding.

"But... this has been the best thing to happen to me since Phillip's father left. I don't want to just throw it away."

"Really?" Sam asked, feeling even guiltier

"I... Guess you're Phillip's big sister now, in a way Tiffany." Kyanna smiled awkwardly

"I. It DOES; doesn't it?" Tiffany realised, thinking about it.

"Wait, what?" Sam blinked in shock. Was Kyanna...proposing? Or did she not CARE about that?

"I guess you have a full day?" Kyanna smiled, changing subjects right away

"I. I yeah. I think I do." Sam nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Sam nodded, kissing her

"Bye." Kyanna and Tiffany answered.

"Buh-bye." Phillip waved cutely.

"By Phillip." Sam smiled and patted his head. As Sam went out, she took out her HunieBee and noticed the changes to Kyanna's stats. Full five gold hearts.

"What is WITH you girl?!" Kyu screamed in amazement

"GAH!" Sam yelled in fright. "Jesus, Kyu! Give me some warning!" Only for Kyu to cheer and hug Sam tightly, almost spinning her around "Aaaaahhhh!" Sam yelled gently and laughed

"You beautiful, wonderful, sensual, GORGEOUS woman!" Kyu cheered "You've got FOUR golden hearts! FOUR! Fucking FOUR! This is AMAZING!"

"Well, you're the one who helped." Sam answered, thinking that it was Kyu who got her on this path."

"Dude! I'm going to get like TWO promotions, a pay rise AND an all expense paid holiday from this!" Kyu cheered "Oh my FUCK you are awesome!"

"Really? That's the reward you get if you get four?" Sam blinked in shock...and thought about it and that sounded awesome to her.

"Sam, ONE lot of gold hearts is amazing!" Kyu reminded

"I know, I know. I remember." Sam answered.

"So, who's the lucky girl you're gonna date next?" Kyu asked, almost sounding greedy.

"I think I'll have a lovely night with Beli." Sam nodded

"Ooh~, the yoga Indian lady. Won't SHE be lucky?" Kyu smiled, teasing a little. "I wonder if she would do it NUDE?"

 **SLAP!**

"Oh! My ass!" Kyu frowed and pouted.

"Don't be crude." Sam answered

"More." She giggled

Sam rolled her eyes and called Beli. Hoping that she would be up soon and that they could have a date.

 _"Hello?"_ The soft voice of the Indian woman said gently

"Hey, Beli. It's Sam." Sam responded

 _"Sam? Oh, my goodness. It seems like I haven't talked to you in ages."_ Beli commented, though happy to hear from her.

"I know, too long." Sam said sadly

 _"What did you call me for?"_ Beli asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted a date." Sam answered honestly.

 _"A date?"_ Beli asked _"I...Well, it's been a while. I was worried you had forgotten about me."_

"I could never forget you." Sam said with a gentle smile "Tonight?"

 _"Yes. Tonight seems very nice."_ Beli answered. _"Will it be a surprise?"_

"Of course." Sam nodded "I love you."

 _"I-I love you too."_ Beli responded nervously and hung up.

"She's embarrassed." Sam thought aloud to herself "Cute." She giggled

"Well let's go, we need you to look real sexy!" Kyu urged

"Isn't this enough?" Sam asked, showing off last nights clothes.

"Shower. Sexy. Now!" Kyu pushed her.

"Okay, okay." Sam rolled her eyes. Sam headed home, needing a shower and a change of clothes. Inside she saw that Momo had been in. Having left a couple of notes for her Master and a small box of cereal. She blinked and smiled sadly "Momo's been here again." Sam commented

"She's here EVERY day." Kyu answered as Sam read the notes.

They were simple and with basic handwriting, but Sam could read them. One was about how Momo was doing well at her job and another was asking if she was eating, having left the cereal for her for breakfast "Aww." She whispered with a smile

"She cares. She's a VERY good kitty." Kyu added.

Sam nodded, sighing sadly "Yeah..."

"Sam. You should praise her when you see her again." Kyu commented.

"I know. And I will." Sam nodded "I swear."

"I know you will." Kyu answered

Sam exhaled slowly and went for a shower and her change of clothes. As her clothes fell from her body, Sam turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up.

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was now at the park, she had gotten dressed in some casual wear. A light black t-shirt, linen shorts, black flip-flops and her Huniebee in her pocket. The sun was beginning to set, Sam waiting patiently

"Sam." Beli's voice called out, walking to her girlfriend. She was wearing an orange dress with white lines across her shoulders, over her bosom, around her waist and near the hem of the dress. Her hair was slightly curled at the tips, but just to give a wavy style

"Hey, Beli. Wow, you look amazing! I'm under dressed." Sam teased and joked at herself.

"You are as beautiful as always." Beli blushed

"Coming from the girl, ready to enjoy a night out." Sam smiled and kissed her.

Beli nodded, smiling gently

"Then let's go. I've got a place we can go to." Sam answered, looping their arms and walked to the amusement park.

"It's so bright!" Beli whispered in joy

"And you get to choose the first ride or attraction." Sam answered

"A... Are you sure?" Beli asked nervously

"It's my treat for you. Of course, I'm sure." Sam nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear

"Then...I choose...the ring toss." Beli asked

"Okay then." Sam nodded with a soft laugh. The two headed to the amusements, trying out the ring toss and having fun between soft drinks and playing. The two winning a few prizes along the way along with a lot of losses "I'm telling you, those pegs are rigged." Sam commented

"Of course Sam." Beli laughed

"So, where would you like to go now?" Sam asked

Beli hummed as she looked around, trying to find where to go next...and noticed the Tunnel of Love.

"There." She stated simply

"There?" Sam asked

"There." Beli nodded once.

Sam smiled and went along with Beli to the Tunnel of Love.

"Okay, next." The ticket-master spoke. "Boat for two?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sam asked

"Part of the job, Miss." He responded. "Enjoy the ride."

Beli and Sam nodded, getting in carefully

"Enjoy the ride." The ticket-master spoke. "Next." He turned to the line.

As Beli and Sam rode in the tunnel, they soon saw the faint coloured lights illuminate their way, dimming and getting brighter that it looked like fireflies in the trees.

"Beautiful." Beli whispered

Sam quietly nodded and let the dimming lights illuminate the path, soft love songs were playing through the tunnel to help set the mood.

Beli snuggled into Sam's side, at peace 'This. This is enough.' Beli thought happily as Sam rested on her. Sam smiled, gently lifting Beli's chin so their eyes where locked 'S-Sam.' Beli thought with a blush, seeing Sam's green eyes.

"We're in the tunnel of love." Sam smiled and kissed her

Beli didn't argue, she DID choose this place after all. And she DID want to spend time with Sam. Both held their girlfriend close as the ride continued. The two stayed liplocked for the rest of the ride, enjoying each other. The ride would soon be coming out of the tunnel, giving some people a show and getting some kids confused.

Sam slowly broke the kiss and looked into Beli's eyes. "We should stop for now."

"Okay." Beli nodded, her eyes showing her slight disappointment

"We can go in the Ferris wheel in a minute. We can have some privacy then." Sam winked as she helped her out of the boat

Beli blushed at that. The tunnel of love was one thing, having privacy. But in a Ferris wheel there could be people that could see them. She actually felt a bit excited

"Enjoy the ride, ladies?" The ticket master asked as he helped them out.

"Very much so." Sam nodded "I loved riding the tunnel of love with my girl with my girlfriend."

"Ah, okay." The ticket master answered, letting them go to the park again. "Next please."

Sam and Beli headed off to go to the Ferris wheel, where the former was brewing an idea.

An evil, aweful idea Mr Grinch

* * *

 **SLAP**

 **insert broadcast pause screen**

 **We apologise for that bad reference. The writer has been put in the naughty corner.**

 **We now return to your regularly scheduled story.**

* * *

*back to the story*

Sam and Beli were now in a carriage being lifted up into the sky. The two, alone, locked away from the world

"It's beautiful up here." Beli smiled, looking out to the setting sun over the horizon. Sam nodded, kissing the neck of her lover. Beli was moaning, feeling Sam's lips caress her...and then felt her bosom being groped by her. Then Sam was on her knees, pushing the Indian woman's skirt up "S-Sam? What're you-AH!" Beli gasped as she felt Sam's tongue and lips kiss against her pussy

"No panties?" Sam smiled, getting to work

"N-No. I-I didn't AH!" Beli moaned, gripping the seat as Sam's tongue lapped against her slit.

The raven haired brit went all out attacking her lovers pleasure spots

Beli continued to grip the seat covers, gasping and moaning as her girlfriend lapped against her pussy, fingering and rubbing her hole and clit. It was a pleasure she had never felt before, her mind blanking in ecstasy

Sam could hear Beli's moans fill the cart, smiling internally as she was making her cum. She was going to make Beli climax as much as possible. At least once before they reached the bottom "How was it?" Sam asked as she pulled herself up from Beli's pussy

Beli could only pant in reply, her eyes slightly cloudy. The ride soon came to a stop, leading Sam to get back up to her seat. The two got off, hand in hand

"One last ride, Beli?" Sam cooed gently, teasing her girlfriend

"No." She shook her head cutely "L... Let's go to your home?"

"Okay...and I'M the ride." Sam nodded and whispered sensually into Beli's ear.

"Okay." Beli blushed

The two headed back to Sam's home; and as Sam closed and locked her door, Beli almost pounced on her, crushing her lips onto hers. After all the teasing, the stimulation, she was letting go.

Sam smiled happily, kissing back eagerly 'God, she's in heat.' Sam thought happily, rubbing her body against Beli's 'Wonder how wild she will be.'

Beli began to untie off her robes, exposing more skin to Sam, who stripped off her shirt exposing her bra covered C-Cup breasts. Sam watched her Indian lover, eager to see her underwear and believe it or not...Beli wasn't WEARING any underwear!

"Beli!" Sam gasped as she saw Beli's bare was shocked, the shy innocent Indian girl being so naughty?

"Are you surprised?" Beli smiled with a bright blush on her cheeks. "I was just...excited."

"I'm amazed at the goddess in front of me." Sam praised

"Stop it." Beli flustered, feeling praised by Sam's compliment "I am not that beautiful."

"Don't EVER doubt yourself, Beli." Sam answered as she kissed her deeply

The two were entwined as their breasts and bodies pressed against each other, their legs becoming entangled as their pussies began to rub

Sam was clearly in charge here, more than normal, as the two fell onto Sam's bed

"Hmm!" Beli grunted as she was pinned under Sam.

"Beautiful." Sam panted

Beli didn't answer with words, but pushed her head to Sam's breasts, kissing them on the top. Sam panted but pushed Beli off her gently, licking and sucking her lovers nipples instead "AH! S-Sam!" Beli moaned, feeling her nipples being teased

Sam moaned, kissing the nipples before flicking her tongue against the hard nubs and then finally sucking on them

"HMM! Sam!" Beli moaned half-loudly, letting Sam suck her breasts. Sam kept up the act, moaning and sucking "I-I'm cumming!" Beli moaned, having slid her hand down to her pussy and pleased herself while Sam sucked. Her back arched, almost screaming in pleasure

Sam smiled as she let go of Beli's dark nipples "So sexy." She licked her lips.

"Now it's time to ride me." Sam said, calling back to her earlier sexual comment

Beli nodded with a smile and pinned Sam down to the best of her abilities and linked their legs together. Sam laughed, bucking her hips happily "You're so wet. I-I've never done this." Beli moaned, feeling her wet slit.

"You can do it." Sam urged. Beli gulped and lifted Sam's leg up, sliding and kissing Sam's pussy with her own. The wet slick kisses of their vaginal lips and clits made it all the more stimulating. The two moaned, thrusting against each other gently "That-that's it, keep it up Beli." Sam panted "So good!"

"S-Sam. I-I'm cumming!" Beli moaned, after all that early stimulation from earlier it made sense. Sam gasped and moaned, cumming as well. Beli released Sam's leg and fell on top of Sam and onto the bed.

Sam ran her hand over Beli's back and backside, holding her close as they fell asleep with a gentle "I love you."

* * *

*Next day*

Sam and Beli were sleeping in their bed, the former spooning the latter with her hands on Beli's breasts. They held each other close, slowly waking up. Beli smiled as she felt Sam's hands on her bosom, hugging her close and felt much better about being with her girlfriend  
Her lover  
The one who held her heart

 **BEEP BEEP**

Sam's HunieBee was bleeping, showing Beli's stats. Five. Gold. Hearts.  
Plus two pictures, one from Aiko and one from Kyanna

"What's that?" Beli asked

"Hmm, my phone." Sam answered "Ignore it." Sam said, not even looking to see why it buzzed

"I love you, Sam." Beli whispered happily, stretching as she got out of bed.

"Love you to." Sam said, pulling her back down into bed

"Whoa!" Beli gasped and landed next to Sam.

"Don't want to go up yet." Sam said simply

"Okay." Beli nodded and cuddled Sam. "...But it IS warm." She kicked the quilt off them.

"Huh?" Sam blinked

"I was overheating. You're warm enough." Beli answered as she snuggled closer

"Snugglebug." Sam smiled as she cuddled...and felt BEING cuddled. 'Momo?' She blinked, looking down subtly and she noted a swishing tail from the corner of her eye. Sam smiled, petting her softly while moving closer to Beli

"Sam." Beli began to ask

"Yeah, Beli?" Sam responded

"Do you own a large cat?" Beli asked. "Cause I can see a large tail."

"Sort of." Sam yawned

"Can I stroke it?" Beli asked as she leaned up to get a better look

"Yes!" Momo smiled as she popped her head up "Momo loves petting!"

"...Who is she?" Beli gasped as she saw Momo.

'Again with this?' Sam sighed heavily 'I'm too comfortable for this.'

* * *

*One explanation later*

After that explanation and some reshuffling of body placement. Momo was being petted by Beli...and not in the pervy way

Momo purred, rubbing her head against Beli's hand

"So that's everything?" Beli asked

"That's everything." Sam nodded

"Incredible." Beli whispered

"Yes, I hope you don't think that I've betrayed you or anything." Sam added

"No." Beli shook her head gently and held her hand

"Master's always nice." Momo purred, rubbing her head under Beli's chin. Beli smiled and laughed "Does anyone want a fruit salad?" Momo asked

"She's a vegetarian." Sam commented simply

"I'd love some." Beli answered

"Great." Momo nodded and got up, going to make it for them.

Kyu giggled from the window, grinning

Sam noted the Love Fairy in the corner of her eye and sighed, not giving anything away 'Whats she so happy about?' she wondered "So, Beli. I'm wondering. Can you tell me anything about a girl called Audry?"

"'Audrey'? Well, I know that she changes her hair...Frequents the neighboring club...She's always buying toys." Beli answered, thinking about it "I remember a few months ago she was much nicer. Still a bit rude and aggressive but no malice behind it. Then she discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her and tried to 'pass her off' to his friend. At least that's the rumour that spread around."

"Jesus...That's what happened?" Sam frowned

"I think so." Beli nodded "She does seem to have gained a more... Twisted look at the world."

"You mean 'fuck with others before they fuck with you'?" Sam asked sadly.

"I think that's an apt summary." Beli nodded

Sam nodded, humming

"Master, what're you going to do?" Momo asked cutely.

"Huh?" Sam blinked

"With Audrey, what're you going to do?" Momo asked although she had no idea who Audrey was

"Probably talk to her...Make her less bitchy." Sam answered, knowing she already dated Audrey and made her HER bitch. She just had to keep at it

"Well, I hope that turns out for the best, Sam." Beli answered. Sam nodded and kissed her softly "I'm just going for a shower. Okay?" Beli asked

"Sure. Don't use ALL the water." Sam answered as she tickled her playfully

Beli giggled playfully and went to the shower.

Momo purred with a smile as she looked at Sam.

"Yes?" Sam asked

"Nothing. Just happy." Momo answered. "Oh, I better get to work. Here's the money." She handed over her money from her job.

"Huh?" Sam blinked

"It's money!" Momo cheered

"Oh?" Sam blinked "But why?"

"Cause Momo bought stuff using Master's money." Momo answered honestly. "Momo's paying Master back!"

"Thank you." Sam smiled and kissed bee gently

"Nya~." Momo smiled cutely before she left. "Be back soon, Master."

"Bye." Sam waved to her cat maid before she looked at the Huniebee, seeing the pictures she had been sent "Oh, this is nice." Sam smiled, opening the pictures.

First was from Aiko with the words 'From your favourite teacher. X **heart emoji** ' Aiko was lying on her back, sucking on a dildo while teasing her pussy. Naked besides her stockings, smiling at the camera

"Oh, fuck yeah. That's hot." Sam licked her lips and switched to the next picture. Sent by Kyanna.

'Sam, thank you for a wonderful night. Here's to a great morning. **heart emoji, winking face** **emoji** '  
Kyanna looked like she had just walked out of the shower, having a dildo between her legs, her skin wet and her nipples erect with a vibrator by her breasts

"Oh god." Sam moaned, wanting to see them both at the same time

"What's up, Sam?" Beli asked, walking out from the shower.

"Just some nice pictures." Sam smiled slyly

"Oh, okay." Beli nodded and went to grab her robes. "I'm going out for a while. Will I see you later?"

Sam smiled and kissed her back "I plan to see you again and again for as long as you'll have me." Sam said lovingly

"Then I'll always see you." Beli mewed playfully as she got dressed. Sam chuckled, kissing her again. Beli giggled at Sam's kisses before she broke it and left, looking happier. Sam smiled, Kyu popping in. Sam noted that Kyu was almost exploding with excitement. One word and she looked like she was going to pop.

"... I'm going go date Nikki tonight." Sam stated

"Eeeeeee!" Kyu smiled, excited that Sam had gotten more golden hearts and started kissing Sam

Sam blinked gently before accepting it and hugged Kyu.

"If this keeps up I am fucking marrying you." Kyu panted "Th... Three more gold hearts and you'll break Love Fairy records."

"You'll marry me?" Sam smirked making Kyu blush and nod "Well, you'll have to share me with Tiffany. But I'll hold you too it." Sam smirked kissing her neck.

"I..." Kyu mumbled, she couldn't believe she had said that aloud

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased." Sam smiled and Kyu flew off, embarrassed "Oh well." Sam shrugged, calling up Nikki. Sam hummed tunelessly to herself, waiting for Nikki to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_ Nikki responded, as she sounded a bit out of breath.

"How's my favourite games gal?" Sam teased

 _"Sam! Hey, um...Working. It's the coffee rush."_

"You sure? You sounded out of breath." Sam teased

 _"Coffee. Rush. Ah, coming!"_ Nikki answered, as she immediately went to the request of a customer.

"Well dress as nerdy as you want and come around my place tonight and we'll game all night... Unless you want me to come around yours?" Sam offered

It took a few minutes before Nikki responded, she was doing three things at once right now. _"I'll be there."_

"Sweet." Sam nodded "Good luck, later Luv." Sam smiled and hung up. Sam looked around and began to think. "Now...Which games to get out?" before she blinked, looking at her room "I had better clean up first though." She laughed

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sam had spent a good few hours cleaning up her room, bringing out her old game consoles and even went to the shop to get a LOT of food for game night. She was now relaxing, just in her underwear "AH~! MUCH better." She sighed happily, wearing red lacy bra and panties. She was drinking a can of beer, waiting for Nikki 'Man...Beer o'clock already.' She thought to herself laughing a bit. She shook her head, relaxing. She was almost nodding off because of the wait and also from cleaning up...Until she heard a knock at her door. "Coming." She called, forgetting how she was dressed. Standing up she unlocked the door and opened it, taking another drink of her beer

"Hey..." Nikki waved and was shocked, seeing Sam wearing only her panties...while she herself was dressed as a manga character.

Sam froze, taking in Nikki's appearance

She was wearing a red, white and white battle dress. White stockings with blue frills around her thighs, a red-accented white jacket with blue laces for support, blue and red heeled boots, white long sleeved fingerless gloves with red embroidery, blue booty shorts with clips to hold her stocking up and a white hooded cloak with blue and red embroidery that looked like a blue dragon and a red bird entwined on the back. Nikki's corset, if you could call it that, had a white collar but was mainly blue with red accents over her C-Cup bosom.

"... Damn..." Sam blinked with a blush and a smile

"S-Sam. You." Nikki blushed, staring at Sam's near-naked breasts and bit her lower lip in worry.

"Huh?" Sam blinked and looked down "... Come in!" She said, pulling Nikki in before the raven haired woman ran into the bathroom with some cloths "Two minutes!" She called

"O-Okay." Nikki blushed, feeling her heart thump. She didn't expect Sam to be near naked, but it was an almost pleasant shock... No, she was as lying there. It WAS an enjoyable shock

'Oh god, I can't believe I forgot about this.' Sam thought, getting a costume on. She soon walked out, hoping she looked okay. She was dressed as a school-girl; wearing a blue mini-skirt with a white trim, a white shirt that seemed to hug her tightly and white stockings.

"How do I look?" She asked Nikki, pulling the skirt awkwardly... She didn't like skirts much

Nikki didn't respond but instead, she blushed. She wanted to protect Sam...this was just too adorable.

"Well?" Sam asked again, getting closer

"You look...Beautiful." Nikki answered, thinking Sam looked like a character from one of her video games

"Thanks." Sam blushed and smiled "Well... Should we get to gaming?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Okay." Nikki nodded and looked around for a game to play while trying not to look up Sam's skirt or stare at her legs 'Oh my gosh, her LEGS!' Nikki thought with a blush. "Th-This one." She picked up an old style RPG.

"Oh! That's where your character is from!" Sam smiled, having seen what Nikki had been doing 'Looks like the new lesbian has a leg fetish.' Sam thought happily

"Y-Yeah. I. She was my first cosplay." Nikki nodded. "Want to play?"

"Sure." Sam nodded, sitting down "You know I haven't played this game for ages... What's the story again?"

"It's kind of a...'Teleported in a new world' game. The heroine has to save the world by finding the blade 'Ragnarok'." Nikki answered.

"Cool." Sam laughed "Yeah, I'm remembering now. So, how we gonna do this?"

"Well, maybe I handle the fights and you handle the conversation choices?" Nikki asked. "The world changes based on what we say and do."

"Wow. Bit advanced for an old game." Sam blinked and laughed "Sure."

"It was a bit ahead of its time." Nikki explained and booted up the game.

Hours passed, the two laughing and joking as they played and right now their character was basically 'chaotic neutral' and fighting against a group of dire-wolves. The two where eating snacks and other such stuff. Currently Sam was eating an ice cream when a blob of the vanilla treat fell and landed on her left leg, near her inner thigh and slowly dripping down towards her foot

"Oh, look at that. Nikki?" Sam asked as she cause Nikki's attention

"Huh? O... Oh..." Nikki blinked and gasped, blushing with her eyes locked on the mess in Sam's leg. She couldn't look away, seeing the ice cream slowly slide down the long slightly tanned leg

"Can you clean it for me?" Sam asked innocently

"O... Okay..." Nikki nodded, gulping and with her lustful mind she slowly lowered her head. Her head moved closer, her tongue slipping past her lips as she began to lick the flesh

Sam bit her lower lip and smiled, feeling Nikki's tongue gently lap the ice cream up.

Nikki gave a few slow, sensual lips. Going up from her knee to inner thigh, along the path the ice cream dripped and then went back down to her knee to repeated the process

"Hmm~, this is nice." Sam smiled. She ran her fingers through the blue hair of her lover, wondering how Nikki would explore her new fetish

"S-Sam. I-I'm sorry." Nikki blushed, pulling back as she didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't hold back

"Go ahead, do what you want." Sam encouraged and kissed her lustfully "Ex... Explore your fetish as much as you want. Enjoy my body. It's your first time with a woman, right?"

"Yes." Nikki blushed, getting turned on by Sam and wanted to caress and kiss up her luscious legs.

Sam moaned, sitting back and enjoying

Nikki put the game down and began to kiss and lick up Sam's legs, exploring her fetish...and enjoying it. She was kissing all over both legs, running her tongue along them. Loving every inch of them and moaning, lightly rubbing between her legs

'N-Nikki. Oh my gosh!' Sam thought happily. She didn't even need to touch herself, seeing Nikki enjoying herself so much and the light pleasure she WAS receiving was pleasuring herself enough

"Sam...You taste...like vanilla." Nikki whispered, nearing ever closer to Sam's panties

"Probably the ice cream." Sam panted, joking and wet

"Yeah. Probably." Nikki answered, licking and tracing up to her pussy only to go lower once again

Sam mewed gently, feeling her legs being teased by Nikki. Her back arched, a soft hum leaving her throat as she came

"Sam? Did? Did you cum?" Nikki asked in slight shock

"Yeah." Sam panted and smiled "You looked so hot and happy. You close?"

"A-almost. Yes." Nikki blushed, rubbing her thighs gently, nervous on how she should respond. She was confused about how she was close to cumming already and yet she hadn't touched herself at all

"Get up here." Sam encouraged

Nikki nodded and crawled up Sam's body, almost wanting to kiss her as she traced upwards but she kept going, bringing her panty clad slit to Sam's mouth

"C-Can you?" Nikki mumbled nervously, wanting some teasing herself.

"Of course." Sam nodded, getting to work. Sam licked her lips and began to rub Nikki's panty covered pussy, first using her fingers and then her tongue to taste her moist juices but she didn't remove the fabric, lapping at the wet slit with her tongue. Nikki but her lower lip, feeling her slit being teased lovingly and affectionately, while she sat on Sam's face. Sam continued to eat Nikki out through the bluenette's underwear, enjoying the new taste and showing her skill "S-Sam! AH!" Nikki moaned, almost rubbing her pussy against Sam's lips, just instinctively going with the flow.

Cumming hard, making her dark blue panties need black from how much juice flowed from her. Sam moaned and smiled happily, tasting her luscious juices and felt Nikki's pussy lips through her panties. Nikki fell to the side, freeing Sam from her thighs, as she shuddered in pleasure from the aftershocks of her orgasm

"You came." Sam smiled at her, panting happily.

"You do that to me." Nikki shuddered, remembering their date to the hot spring

"I know. And it's always cute." Sam smiled, slyly linking their legs together. Nikki smiled and blushed, not noticing. Sam soon locked their legs together with a smile, managing to kiss their pussies together despite their panties getting in the way. Nikki gasped, rubbing their clits together "My. Fucking Sexy. RPGirl." Sam moaned happily.

"Sam." Nikki moaned out, seeing Sam as the character she was dressed as... Who, ironically, shared her name  
Huh. Neat.

"Are you gonna cum?" Sam asked lustfully. Nikki nodded, panting and moaning "Who knew my sexy nerd was so into cosplay and legs?" Sam teased as she rubbed their vaginas against each other harder "I wonder what that teacher of yours, Ms Yumi, would do to you in detention?"

"Y-you know Ms Yumi?" Nikki asked

"Imagine it." Sam purred, avoiding the question "That woman has some of the sexiest legs around and she's dressed like a stereotypical 'naughty teacher'. Imagine what she's do with you."

Nikki's eyes widened as she imagined her body being teased by her teacher. Her sexy legs, her uniform that doubles as a cosplay...she could barely contain herself. Imagining the teacher making Nikki her little foot worshiping pet of a student. She moaned, cumming so hard she thought she'd pass out

"Nikki? Are you okay?" Sam asked, seeing that she had almost fainted

"So good." Nikki shuddered

Sam smiled at that, seeing that Nikki was or HAD enjoyed herself. She held her close, letting her relax 'Go to sleep...My sexy RPGirl.' Sam thought happily.

Over by the video game, it had the words on the screen 'YOU WIN'

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Tiffany: GOLDEN**

 **Jessie: GOLDEN**

 **Aiko: GOLDEN**

 **Kyanna: GOLDEN**

 **Beli: GOLDEN**

 **Nikki: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**

 **Celeste: 4/5**

 **Audrey: 3/5**

 **Momo: 3/5**


	13. Day 13: Taming The Mega Bitch

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **HaMiroKar420:** You want more? Here's more.

 **Cypher DS:** Sheesh, sorry.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 13: Taming The Mega Bitch  
**

* * *

It was much later, more correctly, the next day. Sam and Nikki were sleeping in bed with both of them still in their cosplay and on Sam's HunieBee there was a message showing Nikki's own Heart rating.

Sam yawned as she awoke, the night before being one of the best "Hmm~." She stretched gently and looked at Nikki, who was still asleep with her hair covering her eyes. She smiled and brushed her blue hair out of the way, kissing her softly

As Nikki didn't respond verbally, but smiled subtly as she felt Sam's kiss.

Sam got out of bed and walked off to get breakfast, letting Nikki sleep, while noticing that Momo seemed to be missing 'Momo, where'd you go again?' She thought. She knew that Momo had her job but... She was always here in the morning. She looked around for her note, wondering if she had left one like many times before but found nothing "Well...Maybe she's at her job." She whispered and looked for some breakfast "Sugar cereals?" She smiled a bit, feeling naughty "This could be good." She whispered as she pouted the breakfast, hearing Nikki snoring softly

Sam sat down and began to tuck it. It felt so long since she had sugary cereals. She almost felt like a little kid. Giggling to herself, she enjoyed each mouthful and she didn't realise that Nikki was waking up. The blue haired nerdy girl walked into the kitchen with a yawn "Good morning." Sam spoke, with half a mouthful of cereal

"Morning." Nikki yawn responded and a smile at Sam's attitude

"Cereal?" Sam offered

"Sure." Nikki nodded as she sat down... And Kyu appeared out of nowhere, pulling Sam into a kiss "Who the heck?" Nikki gasped in shock

"Mwah! You beautiful girl!" Kyu smiled

"... WHAT THE HELL?!" Nikki yelled seconds later

"Um. I can explain, Nikki." Sam gulped

"... Oops." Kyu blinked

"WHO IS SHE?! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?! WHY DID SHE JUST KISS YOU?!" Nikki ranted

"Nikki, Nikki. Calm down, I can explain." Sam got up and went over to her to calm her down. She held the scared girl, holding her carefully

"Who is she? What's going on?" Nikki repeated

"Hi. I'm Kyu, Sam's Love Fairy. Think of me as her own less creepy cupid, only sexier." Kyu explained

"A 'Love Fairy'?" Nikki asked.

"Basically... yeah." Sam nodded

"Now, sit down dear glasses wearing sexy babe, and let me tell you a tail!" Kyu grinned dramatically

"...I'm scared now." Nikki whispered

* * *

*Time skip*

"And that's everything." Sam spoke calmly, having made a cup of coffee and juice for the both of them.

"... Fucking shit." Nikki mumbled

"Got quite the mouth on you; don't you?" Kyu responded

"You're one to talk." Sam rolled her eyes

"Yes, but I don't call people liars." Kyu admitted

"Didn't say that." Nikki mumbled

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth." Sam stopped the arguing

"I know." Nikki nodded, holding Sam's hand tightly

"Are you gonna be okay, Nikki?" Sam asked

"Give me an hour at an arcade with a dating sim and yeah." Nikki joked lightly

"Oh?" Sam smiled and kissed her

Nikki responses back with a kiss of her own before pulling back slowly. "I should get ready for work. Can we talk later?"

"Of course." Sam nodded gently, holding her hand gently

Nikki got up and headed to the shower, leaving Kyu and Sam alone.

"So... That kiss?" Sam asked

"SIX! Fucking! Golden! Hearts!" Kyu squealed lightly

"...Sweet mother of love." Sam groaned with a small smile.

Kyu nodded, hugging Sam tightly "One more golden heart and I would have broken the record! I'll be rolling in mother fucking dough!"

"Ack! Kyu. Choking, not breathing!" Sam strained jokingly but she wasn't complaining "Well, guess I need to work on it a little more." Sam followed up as she kissed the love fairy softly

"Want to see your messages?" Kyu offered, holding up the HunieBee

"Yeah, I should." Sam nodded. Taking her phone, Sam scrolled to the messages and saw who had sent her some. There was only one. From Beli herself. "Oh? What has she sent?" She wondered and opened it.

 _Sam, thank you for awakening my beautiful and sensual self. I hope you don't find this inappropriate for the morning. Xxx_

The picture showed Beli in a yoga position, showing off her sensual cleavage, her tanned skin and dark nipples as her body glistened with body oil.

"Oh Beli..." Sam muttered, drooling a bit. Kyu looked over Sam's shoulder and was rubbing one out, honestly all these pictures were making her horny "Oh Kyu. You being naughty?" Sam grinned

"If I said 'no' I'd be lying." Kyu bit her lip seductively and cutely.

Sam grinned as she turned around, laughing as she pulled Kyu's skirt up. There, she saw Kyu going commando with her slim fingers teasing her pink slit. "Naughty girl." Sam licked her lips, pulling Kyu close

Kyu's eyes widened as she felt Sam's slender tongue lap against her slit, her lips kissing and sucking her folds as her own fingers were still teasing herself "F... Fuck!" Kyu moaned, her eyes rolling up a bit. Sam just moaned passionately, lapping against Kyu's vagina and hugged her ass.

"Oh god!" Nikki gasped as she walked into the room, ready to leave for work

"AH~!" Kyu moaned as she came in Sam's mouth

"Ah~, hey Nikki." Sam panted, pulling back and saw Nikki.

"Hi." Nikki squeaked

"Sorry, just...Kyu had something that needed attending to." Sam half-lied. Nikki nodded, seeing the naked legs of the love fairy resting on Sam's shoulders and gulping "...Um, is this embarrassing for you?" Sam asked

"Not really." she mumbled

"Will we see you later?" Sam asked

"Y-Yeah." Nikki nodded

"When you get to school, remember to pay Ms Yumi a visit." Sam smiled softly

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that." She nodded. "I'll say that you told me."

Sam nodded and kissed her, Nikki's eyes widening slightly as she tasted Kyu on Sam's lips but she didn't complain

"Love you." Nikki whispered as Sam pulled back and almost swayed out to her work.

Sam smiled softly, getting dressed "Love you to!" Sam called back, buttoning up her shirt

"So; where to next?" Kyu asked

"I need to check on Momo." Sam sighed

"Yeah...Where IS that cute neko?" Kyu agreed

Sam shrugged, checking herself in the mirror quickly

"Well, I don't look like crap. So, that's a plus." Sam commented as she looked at her red button up shirt and a black skinny jeans

"You look fine, Sam." Kyu waved it off.

Sam nodded, leaving the house 'I hope Momo is okay. I'm getting worried.' She thought as she headed to the mall. She went to the store, the maid cafe that Momo worked for

"Welcome back, mistress." The maid spoke kindly as she arrived

"Where's Momo?" Sam asked without hesitation

"Momo? Oh, one moment please." The maid answered and left to find her.

Sam sighed, leaning against a wall in frustration 'That girl. Making me worry all day.' She thought as she looked at the ceiling

"Momo, there she is." The maid spoke, pointing to Sam.

"Master!" the cat girl cheered as she suddenly tackled Sam

"OOF!" Sam grunted a little. "Where have you been, young lady?" She looked down at Momo, some tears forming in her eyes "I was so worried."

"Sorry master." she mumbled sadly "Momo worked hard last night and fell asleep in the park."

"So that's where you were." Sam sighed in relief and snuggled against her neck softly

"Would Master like to eat here?" Momo asked apologetically

"Sure." she nodded softly

Momo beamed happily at that. "Table for one." She spoke to her fellow maids and lead Sam to an empty table. She sat Sam down, setting a decoration on the table before she skipped off in excitement

"Heh, guess she's making up for last night." Sam thought to herself

"So... You're Momo's master?" one girl asked

"Yeah, that's right." Sam nodded, not denying it. "More like her~, lover and roommate."

"Well she calls you Master, even off duty." the woman shrugged "She doesn't shut up about you... Well you and cats."

Sam chuckled gently at that. "Yeah, she does that."

"I'm back Master~" Momo sang as she skipped back with some drinks and a menu "Oh, hi Brandy."

"Hey, Momo." The now named 'Brandy' responded

Momo giggled, putting the stuff of Sam's table

"Don't forget, we've still got a meeting later." Brandy answered and walked off in almost a huff

"...Is she nice to you?" Sam asked protectively

"Yes, very Master." she nodded

"Does she treat you okay?" Sam added. "Not bullying you is she?"

"No." she blinked in confusion

"Good, cause I worry for you." Sam stroked her head

Momo purred, rubbing her hand against Sam's hand

'Such a good kitty.' Sam thought, taking a sip of coffee

"What would you like to eat Master?" she smiled softly

'You.' Sam thought cheekily. "I've already had something to eat, Momo."

"Really?" she frowned, her head hanging guiltily

"I've already had breakfast, but I can buy a small something." Sam answered, seeing Momo's sad kitty face. It was irresistible

"Kitty muffin?" Momo asked cutely, her eyes sparkling gently

"Please." Sam laughed

Momo nodded and skipped to the kitchen to get said muffin.

Sam laughed, smiling at the cat girl. Outside of the cafe, Sam noted a girlfriend of hers. Audrey. It looked like she was doing some early morning shopping. Sam chuckled softly at her, sitting back

Through the window, Audrey clicked Sam sitting down in the maid cafe "What's she doing there?" the 'mega bitch' blinked and walked in

"Welcome back, Mistress." The maids spoke professionally and bowed but Audrey ignored them, going right to Sam's table

"Hey, Audrey. Shopping?" Sam responded with a cheeky grin

"Where have you been, bitch?" Audrey huffed, sounding hurt

"I was with someone. She needed someone to look after her." Sam answered while feeling a it guilty

"I felt lonely TOO, you know." Audrey responded sadly before she coughed, trying not to look like she cared "Whatever though. Not like I missed you or anything you dumbass."

'Such a tsundere.' Sam chuckled internally and patted her lap "Just sit down and enjoy, bitch."

Audrey blushed and huffed...sitting on Sam's lap.

Momo returned, smiling as she carried Sam's food "Here you are~." Momo cheered gently putting the food down. "Oh, hey Audrey."

"Hello Momo." she mumbled

"You know each other?" Sam blinked

"Yes Master, Audrey comes in every day to eat and drink while she chats and gropes one of the girls! I smelt your scent on her, Master, so I let her do it to me!" Momo smiled proudly like she was presenting a prize she had captured

"Is that SO?" Sam asked slyly

"So what!?" Audrey huffed, her nose high in the air

"I think I should teach you something for this." Sam whispered, teasing Audrey's ass.

"It's not like you've got me hooked on girls or anything, slut." Audrey tried to lie

"Really? You mean you DON'T want to rub Momo's cute kitty breasts right now?" Sam teased, sliding her hands around Audrey's waist.

Momo blushed and giggled, her arms behind her back as she bent forwards a bit

Audrey blushed and shuffled her knees and bit her lip to keep quiet. Sam hit the nail on the head.

"You can if you want. Momo is my kitty." Sam purred

Audrey's hands shook, seeing Momo's breasts before her...and wanted to play with them "She's... Your what?" Audrey asked, an edge to her voice

"My. KITTY." Sam purred into her ear, slowly guiding her hands to Momo "My love life is more than you'd think Audrey. I know you sleep around, or at least did at the start. I have a Harem. I love you, I love all of them. Momo is part of my Harem. You can touch her."

"You. Harem? Me?" Audrey panted and had little hearts in her eyes while looking at Momo

"Nya~." Momo purred cutely

"Excuse me?" a random waitress asked, breaking the mood

 **RECORD SCRATCH**

"Err..." The three looked at the waitress awkwardly.

"W-We're just roleplaying, Miss Misty." Momo lied, trying not to get Sam and Audrey in trouble.

"No need to lie, Momo." the woman sighed "However. You know this is highly inappropriate behavior. We shall be talking about this later. But that is not why I am here. I am here to ask your guests, if they are not going to order anything to eat or drink, to leave as we are full and other people would like to use this table for lunch."

"I actually ordered." Sam answered, pointing to the kitty muffin.

"T-Tea. Please." Audrey blushed, feeling embarrassed and sat in the other chair

"Right away." Momo nodded, her head lowered in shame with her ears flush against her head in sadness as she walked away

"Please enjoy the cafe." Misty strained gently and kept her eyes on them "And if you hurt her. I will kill you."

"Wouldn't dare dream of it." Sam answered passionately as the woman walked away

"FUCK, that was close!" Audrey panted in shock and relief

"Yeah." Sam grinned

"Think we'll be like normal people?" Audrey teased

"Never." Sam winked

"So, um...A-A harem? I'm not the only girl in your life?" Audrey asked

"No." Sam shook her head, hitting herself mentally for bringing that up

"...Any cuties?" Audrey asked, fidgeting under the table

"... You know what?" Sam smiled, pulling out her Huniebee "I'll do you something I haven't done yet. If you're a good girl I'll let you have a look through my photos. And you know what you sent me, so..."

"Wait. Really? Are you serious?" Audrey asked in amazement

Sam nodded, showing her phones locked screen "Yep. As long as you're a good bitch."

"I'mma good bitch." Audrey blushed and whispered that part

"What was that?" Sam asked innocently

"I'm a good bitch." Audrey answered, letting only Sam hear.

"Audrey, you need to stop mumbling. I can't hear you." Sam 'huffed'

"I'M A GOOD-!" Audrey shouted, only to be stopped by Momo passing her tea over

"Here you go." Momo smiled

"Thank you." Audrey blushed and quietened down

"You know, you didn't answer." Sam commented as she finished her muffin and kissed Momo "Be a good girl, later." she smiled and left

"Yes, Master." Momo answered and left.

"Bitch. I'm a good bitch." Audrey covered her eyes and felt small and embarrassed as she sat at the table

"You're a dog?" Momo blinked

"No, I'm not a dog." Audrey blushed, feeling awkward since she said that out loud. She quickly drank her tea, payed, and ran after Sam carrying the bags "Sam, wait up!" Audrey called out

Sam continued to walk, smiling as she was teasing Audrey

'No fair!' Audrey frowned and continued to chase after her. She was soon walking next to Sam, huffing "I'll be a good bitch." she said in annoyance and confidence, not screaming but saying it loud and cleanly

"Good girl." Sam smiled and patted her head affectionately making Audrey grumble

The two continued to walk until Audrey called to Sam "Hey."

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"Who? Who else is in this harem?" Audrey asked nervously as they came to a stop.

"Hmm. Well you'll just have to wait and see." Sam winked

"Not helpful." Audrey pouted

"Well, if you're a good bitch I'll tell you." she teased

'That's not fair.' Audrey thought sadly as she prepared for this date

Sam was leading Audrey to the swimming area, Audrey blinking gently as she didn't expect to be taken on a date right now.

"What.. Am I going to do with my shopping?" she asked

"We can put it by the changing areas." Sam instructed "Maybe in a locker. I hope you got a swimsuit in there."

"I-I DO have a swimsuit here." Audrey responded, walking to a locker.

"Good, then you need to get changed." Sam teased

Audrey nodded and left, going to get changed. She nearly sprinted into a changing room

"This is fun." Kyu snickered

"Yeah, I know. Did you ever think the Mega-Bitch would be MY bitch?" Sam smirked as she got changed in a different room

"Well you better tame her good." Kyu teased

"I plan too." Sam smirked as she held up her swimsuit bikini in her hands. She stripped and changed quickly, now dressed in a black bikini

Kyu gave the famous 'wolf-whistle' as she looked at Sam. "You're gonna make her soaked, in more ways than one."

"That's the plan." Sam nodded "I was worried this thing was a size too small. It use to... Get **her** excited." She explained, sighing at the end and feeling depressed

"Your ex?" Kyu frowned, to which Sam nodded. "Listen, you've moved on. You've got some WONDERFUL and smokin' hot girls you love."

"Yeah." Sam sighed

"Come here." Kyu gently ushered and hugged her. Sam hugged her back softly, sighing "It's alright. Okay? You've got us." Kyu whispered, rubbing Sam's back

"Yeah." Sam nodded softly

"Huh? Wow! Sam, hey!" a familiar voice called cheerfully, Sam smiling at the voice of another one of her lovers entering her ears

"Tiffany." Sam smiled, pulling back from Kyu and saw her. She saw the blonde, clad in her swimming outfit running towards her 'So cute.' Sam thought happily.

"Are you here on your own?" Tiffany asked

"No, I'm with someone." Sam answered honestly

"Oh." Tiffany nodded slightly sadly "Who is it?"

"Hey, I hope this is okay. I got this new at the store." Audrey spoke, walking out wearing her swimsuit. It was a small white bikini with a blue skirt and blue lacing around the top

"Audrey?" Tiffany blinked in shock

"Oh, hey Tiff. What're you doing here?" Audrey asked

"Oh, me and my mum where planning to have a day here. But she got called away by a friend who needed help with something around ten minutes ago, when I noticed Sam." Tiff explained

"Ah, circumstances." Audrey nodded

"Yeah." Tiff nodded, hugging Sam's arm

"Err, Tiffany? What're you doing?" Audrey asked

"Er... I'm Sam's girlfriend?" Tiffany blinked

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You're WHAT?" Audrey asked. "But I'M-!"

"Does she not know?" Tiffany asked

"I said I had a harem, Audrey." Sam reminded, holding Tiffany close "And Tiffany has sent me a few... Nice pictures. You know, reminding you of your reward and all."

"Oh? You two playing a game?" Tiff giggled

"Yeah, we are." Sam nodded

"K-Kinda?" Audrey blushed

"If she's a good bitch she can look through my phone at all the pictures you girls have sent me." Sam giggled

Tiffany blinked at that, was THIS their relationship? A kind of insulting one? Well, different girls means different tastes. And considering HER relationship with Sam, who was she to judge? "Okay Sam. But just so you know, my mum and I miss you." Tiffany smiled and pouted softly

"Hey, no pouting. Okay?" Sam lifted Tiffany's chin up gently and kissed her.

"Hmmm~" Tiffany moaned, hugging her close

Audrey bit her lip, why was this making her wet?

"Ah~. See you later." Sam whispered into Tiffany's ear seductively "Unless you want to stay?"

"I. Well, mum wants me to come back." Tiffany answered

"Okay. I'll visit you both tomorrow." Sam promised "Keep your mummy warm for me, okay?"

"Of course." Tiffany nodded and left.

 **Slap!**

Audrey straightened up as she saw Sam playfully slap Tiffany's cute butt.

...

Did she just think Tiffany had a 'cute butt'?

'Oh god... That raven haired bitch really is making me a pussy obsessed dyke.' she thought, wanting to face-palm

"So, where were we?" Sam asked

"Sure."

"Shall we, my little bitch?" Sam asked, leading Audrey to the pool

"Sure." she muttered. The two walked over to the pool and took a plunge just to take the chill off. They entered the water, swimming softly 'BRR! Freezing my nipples off here!' Audrey thought as she hit the water, but began to get warmer as she swam. However it did make her nipples stand out

"How're you doing, Audrey?" Sam smirked as she swam around the die-jobed girl

"Hey, stop acting like a shark." Audrey twisted and turned around to keep an eye on Sam...only to be grabbed from behind by Sam's hands.

"Oh, is the bitch trying to boss her owner around?" Sam asked mockingly, pulling at Audrey's nipples

"AH~! S-Sam!" Audrey moaned, ducking into the water.

"Yes?" Sam grinned

"D-Don't." Audrey panted

"'Don't' what?" Sam teased

"Don't. Stop." Audrey finished

Sam smirked and released Audrey "Are you bossing me around?" she teased

"No. I-I wasn't." Audrey answered, shuddering "Please... Please don't stop... Your bitch wants to feel good." she blushed in shame

Sam chuckled and swam over, groping Audrey under the water and pleasured her "That's better." she purred and kissed her softly

"Hmm~." Audrey moaned gently, leaning into Sam's arms. She hoped no one could see them, her pussy tingling under the waves. Sam's fingers worked under the water, sliding her digits over and under Audrey's panties. She rubbed the girls pussy quickly, teasingly and making her feel good "S-Sam!" Audrey moaned, clenching her thighs

"Wrong." Sam teased, pinching Audrey's clit before she backed off

"Wait. Wait. Why?" She begged Sam for an answer

 **SLAP!**

"Hmm!" Audrey stiffened up as she felt her butt being slapped under the water knowing to shut up "S-Sorry." Audrey blushed, having mini orgasms from the waves themselves. Sam a smirked and dived, swimming away "Sam!" She called out and swam after her.

* * *

*time skip*

It was a little while later, Sam and Audrey were out of the pool now and changed back to their normal cloths "You're mean at times, Sam." Audrey shuddered as she hadn't had her climax by her hands

"Bitches don't talk back." she joked

Audrey flinched and quietened her mouth, knowing Sam was still 'in control'... Why was she so wet?

"Let's go, Audrey. I'm not done treating you." Sam smiled

"Yes Sam." Audrey nodded, following Sam out of the building and seeing the time. It was around lunch time now "Where're we going now?" Audrey asked

"I think a nice restaurant." Sam shrugged

"Oh. Okay, sounds...good." Audrey answered

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in concern

"I-I haven't cum yet." Audrey pouted

"Oh Audrey. It will feel much better if you wait." Sam assured gently, kissing her "Don't worry, I have plans."

"You do mean?" Audrey asked kindly

"Yes." Sam nodded, kissing her

Audrey moaned happily and leaned into Sam's arms.

Sam gently released the currently red head, smiling "Come on, let me treat you." Sam answered as she dragged Audrey away

* * *

*time skip*

The two were now in a restaurant, having a great time in the atmosphere. They had sat down calmly, chatting softly as they ate "This dessert is...just great." Audrey smiled, holding her spoon.

"Yes it is." Sam smirked, slipping her foot from her shoe

"So, what do we do, NEX-?!" Audrey asked before she squeaked and covered her mouth. Sam smirked, her foot between Audrey's thighs and rubbing her slit "S-Sam!" Audrey whispered, trying to close her legs but kept them open to take the strain of not cumming away

"Yes?"

"Is? is that your?" Audrey whispered, biting her finger to not let out a moan.

"Yep."

"Why? Why now?" Audrey moaned as she bit her lip and put her spoon down

"Because your my bitch, pet, and you look so cute blushing." Sam laughed as she lowered her foot and slipped it back into her shoe "Besides, I want to keep you eager for your reward." she smiled, showing that she was doing this because she cared for her

"You. You're too good for me." Audrey blushed as she felt like she was going to pee herself as two familiar figures walked towards them, one a familiar busty Asian teacher and the other a certain bluenette gamer

"Hey~!" Aiko waved, wearing her fanciest dress and standing next to Nikki.

"Hi, Sam." Nikki waved

"My my, isn't this a surprise?" Sam smiled

"And who's this? Oh, hey Audrey." Aiko smiled as she and Nikki walked over

Sam got up and hugged both women, kissing their lips softly as she did

'Oh, come on!' Audrey blushed, fiddling under the table and wanted to play with herself...but she couldn't.

"So you trying to seduce all my students?" Aiko teased

"Does it seem like it?" Sam playfully winked.

"Maybe." Aiko smiled teasingly

"N.. Nikki... You to?" Audrey gulped

"Yeah. Admittedly so." Nikki nodded and blushed

"I have brought little Nikki here as a reward for being so 'good' in class." Aiko smirked

"REALLY?" Sam smirked "Wow babe, you work fast!"

"She was a very... Eager student." Aiko grinned

'Oh my god.' Audrey thought in shock, not realising that Sam was SUCH a 'harem girl'.

"How about all of us go into the toilets for some quick fun?" Aiko offered her lover teasingly, Nikki blushing at the idea of being in a foursome

"You know, THAT sounds tempting." Sam responded making Audrey gulp and take a swig of her wine "Well, looks like you're getting a lesson." Sam smiled as she grasped Audrey by the hand, leaving money on the table to pay for their meal

"I-I am?" Audrey gasped as she was being led away.

Sam took one last swig of her wine and followed to the three to the bathroom. As soon as the three entered the toilets, slipping into a single toilet, Sam was kissing the Asian teacher hungrily. The two dominant lovers moaned as they kissed each other, the students left to watch in lust until Nikki started kissing along Audrey's neck

"Ah~, N-Nikki!" Audrey moaned, feeling Nikki's lips on her neck.

"Fuck! You're hungry, aren't you?" Aiko panted

"What? This is the first foursome I've ever had." Sam laughed "Besides, I'm training my Dom skills. Training Audrey."

"Well, looks like we're being treated." Aiko laughed happily, sliding Sam's hands up her chest, making it so Sam was squeezing her Dom's chest happily

"I'm edging her. With a reward tonight when she and I are all alone." she whispered

"Oh? No cumming? You clever slut." Aiko praised, rubbing her knee against Sam's slit

"Thanks, I hope she'll open up a little more." Sam responding, feeling flushed

"I think she is." Aiko grinned, looking over her shoulder

Audrey was moaning happily, feeling her neck and pussy being stimulated by Nikki's fingers and lips. Nikki was kissing Audrey's neck while she pulled the red heads skirt up and fingered her "N-Nikki! So, good!" Audrey moaned, clenching her hips

"Show me how dominant you are." Aiko whispered to Sam before pulling back "Okay Nikki, get over here. Be a good girl, you need to improve your grades don't you? I'm sure a nice 'oral exam' can give you the extra points you need."

"Yes, Ms Aiko." Nikki nodded and licked her lips. She got on her knees and pulled up the sexy Asian teachers dress, revealing her naked and wet pussy

"Commando? Sweet." Sam smirked, hugging Audrey gently "Now you, my sexy dyke whore, are going to watch Nikki and copy what she is doing." Sam purred sexily while playing up the dirty talk "You're going to learn how to eat twat like a champ."

"Yes. Yes, Sam." Audrey panted, observing how Nikki was rubbing, kissing and licking Aiko's cunt. She got on her knees, panting as she prepared to do this

"Don't be shy, get. In. There." Aiko smiled "You where nose deep in me all day at school while I was sat behind my desk, I expect nothing but the best!"

"Yes, Mistress." Nikki moaned into Aiko's pussy, lapping and kissing her twat hungrily.

"Go on Audrey, that's enough watching." Sam ordered

"Yes, Mistress." Audrey panted, kneeling and pulled down Sam's trousers to show her panty-clad pussy. She hadn't known why she had said mistress, she was just coping Nikki, but it sounded right

"Hmm~, that's right. Get in my pussy." Sam smiled lustfully, stroking the 'mega-bitch's' hair. Audrey licked not only her lips but Sam's as she started copying how Nikki had started

"Ah~, yes. That's good, Nikki. Keep going!" Aiko moaned, holding her head close "Do it! Fucking do it!" Nikki continued to eat out Aiko and feel her clitoris rub against her tongue. She nuzzled against her teachers pussy, fingering herself

"Come on, Audrey. You can keep going." Sam ordered positively. She held Audrey by the bag of her head, urging her closer. Audrey moaned as she felt her face bury deeper into Sam's snatch and drilled her tongue into her moist folds. She felt her mind fog over, she just wanted to eat more and more. Sam continued to hold Audrey there, letting her eat her snatch out, she was feeling her tight pussy get wet "Holy fuck, bitch, that's good! That's fucking good! More!"

Audrey continued, doing her best...and heard something from behind her.

"CUMMING!" Aiko exclaimed, squirting into Nikki's mouth. Nikki moaned and shuddered, swallowing all the cum "AH~, good girl. Such a good student." Aiko panted, pulling back, stroking Nikki's cheek.

"Thank you Miss Yumi." she smiled happily "Can... Can I kiss Sam now?"

"Of course you can. As your reward." Aiko nodded

Nikki nodded eagerly and stood up blushing shyly as she kissed Sam

Sam affectionately kissed back stroking the back of her head "My pretty gamer girl." Sam smiled lovingly, gasping as she came

"Hmm~." Audrey moaned, tasting Sam's juices coat her lips and tongue. Aiko smiled softly, kissing Sam after Nikki had broken the kiss "M-Mistress?" Audrey panted, wanting to finger herself for being so horny and wanted release.

"Ah, thanks Aiko. Audrey, you did well." Sam praised her lover. "We should get going, there is one more place we need to go."

"Which place?" Audrey asked in desperation

"That's a secret." Sam smirked and kissed her, tasting her own juices

"Oh~." Both Aiko and Nikki pouted

"But-But-"

"Let's go, Audrey." Sam ordered affectionately before she kissed Aiko and Nikki again "I'll have a nice fun day with you two, Tiff and Audrey later. A nice school orgy. Okay?" she flirted, talking like it was a casual thing

"Sounds fan-fucking-tastic!" Aiko smiled. "You better bring your school uniforms." She winked

"Yes Mistress." Sam purred

"Huh?" Audrey mumbled as her Mistress had her OWN Mistress.

The two left the bathroom of the restaurant and left for the next location with Audrey being thrown for the biggest loop...

* * *

*time skip*

Ten minutes later they arrived... At Sam's apartment

"Home, sweet home." Sam smiled. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

"I... The last place is your place?" Audrey gulped

"Of course. I need to treat my bitch to her much needed reward." Sam teased as she lead Audrey inside

Audrey's eyes glistened as she heard that, going inside and saw Sam's bed.

"Strip." Sam ordered as she closed the door behind them, kissing the red heads neck

Audrey nodded, slipping out of her clothes, dropping them to the floor and left them there. She was so eager she didn't hesitate, she didn't care. She just took her cloths off as fast as possible and threw them on the ground

"Good girl." Sam responded and handed her to the bed...with her HunieBee in tow. She placed the phone in her hands, smiling "Now, get to work. Play with yourself."

"With the phone?" Audrey asked.

"Yep, there are some photos on there you MIGHT enjoy." Sam nodded "Its your reward after all. Now start. Fingering yourself. Masturbate for your mistress, bitch. Don't make her generosity go to waste, before she changes her mind."

"Yes, Mistress." Audrey nodded, opening the phone to the picture settings and began to play with herself...seeing ALL the nude pictures of Sam's harem. Giving her the perfect opening to see every member of the Harem

 **FLICK.**

First picture. Tiffany.

Audrey's fingers began to play with her slit, seeing how Tiffany was flexible in her cheerleading. Until she had met Sam she had never really thought about other girls, but ever since she had that first date her mind had... Wandered when she looked at her friends. And Tiffany wasn't any exception, being the source of a few wandering eyes moments. Knowing she could be with her now, thanks to Sam, she let her mind wander a bit

In her mind, she could imagine her voice, hearing her as she played with herself; imagining it was Tiffany playing with her. Imagining the cheerleader playing with her pussy, teasing her softly

Sam smiled seeing Audrey playing with herself, she sat down opposite of her on the chair and looked.

Audrey panted and moaned, sliding her finger along to the next picture

 **FLICK.**

Nikki, showing her lying on her bed in her nighty "Nikki... To?" she gulped and gasped, remembering the situation in the bathroom

"Keep. Going." Sam instructed with a smile, going to a hidden compartment under her bed and discreetly took out her play toys "Masterbate for me. Finger yourself fucking crazy."

Audrey continued, fingering herself as she swiped to the next picture. An older woman, wearing a red bunny costume with a banana in between her breasts "N... No way! M... Misty?!"

"Oh? You know her?" Sam smiled, shuffling a few toys around for the right one. Remembering that was Jessie's online alias

"Yeah! I... I've eer... Watched her streams." Audrey admitted and blushed

"Good girl. But yes, I'm with her too." Sam nodded. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear "She's actually Tiff's mother."

"T-Tiffany's M-AH~!" Audrey moaned, clenching on her fingers

"You gonna cum?" Sam asked

"Y-Yes. But. I-I'm not there yet." Audrey panted. Sam smirked and grabbed Audrey's wrist, pulling the red heads hand out of her pussy "M-Mistress?" Audrey panted, looking into her eyes.

"I'M gonna make you cum." Sam smirked, throwing the phone onto a pillow before she kissed Audrey sexily. Audrey accepted Sam's dominating lips on hers, making her body shudder from it. Sam was naked now, pinning Audrey's hands above her head "My turn now." Sam responded. She gently held Audrey's leg and wrapped it around her waist, pressing their slots together

"AH~! S-Sam! Mistress!" Audrey moaned as Sam ground their pussies together

"I'm a loving mistress. Prepare for the best orgasm ever." Sam teased

Audrey nodded and let Sam continue pleasing her, fucking her like a loving leasbian.

She moaned in ecstasy, feeling like she was going to loose her mind 'Fuck, this is gonna make her SQUIRT!' Sam thought lustfully. She began to suck the red heads nipples, moving her hips faster

"M-M-Mistress! M-My nipples! My tits! I-I-I-AAAAHHHH~!" Audrey moaned, finally climaxing and squirted onto the bed. She felt like she was going insane, her mind going blank as pleasure sparked through every cell in her body

"AH~. You moan so sweetly." Sam gave one last thrust, making her lover squirt. She came herself but it was no where near the pleasure, smiling at Audrey's O face. She was drooling with an ahegao face, shuddering in pleasure "Didn't I tell you that you'd love it when you finally came?" Sam panted as she pulled back, grabbing her present

"Yes. So. Good." Audrey shuddered, feeling like a lost lamb without Sam to hug only to feel something long and hard against her thigh "S-Sam?" Audrey panted, looking down and saw Sam wearing an emerald green strap-on. A green that matched her eyes "Sam. Is that. For me?" Audrey panted

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded, positioning herself to Audrey's pussy. She spread Audrey's leg and pushed in gently. Her eyes widened and felt her pussy spread open, the plastic phallic object filling her hole and stimulating her walls. She came again, seconds later "Did you just cum again, my pet?" Sam asked. Audrey nodded cutely, having her pussy twitch from the strap-on "You are so precious." Sam smiled, moving faster. Audrey bounced gently with each thrust, holding the quilt of the bed as her Mistress pleasured her with her dildo "So precious, so beautiful." Sam mumbled with each thrust, endlessly praising Audrey

"M-Mistress. More. Please. More." Audrey whispered, feeling her lover praise her as she made love. She just kept cumming after that one massive one "AAAAHHHH~!" Audrey moaned, hugging Sam close as she climaxed, feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Uh-uh, my pet. We're not done until the morning." Sam whispered in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you like a precious pet deserves. Get ready."

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Tiffany: GOLDEN**

 **Jessie: GOLDEN**

 **Aiko: GOLDEN**

 **Kyanna: GOLDEN**

 **Beli: GOLDEN**

 **Audrey: GOLDEN  
**

 **Nikki: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**

 **Celeste: 4/5**

 **Momo: 4/5**


	14. Catgirl's Heart & Alien's Tentacles

**Cypher** DS: My spell check does not pick those things up. Also for Akiko and Nikki it is purely sexual at the moment.

 **Guest** **chapter 13 Jan 24** : We've been skipping those explanations and slight arguments, since we didn't want to be repetitive. I am sorry.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Fanofthings:** Glad you liked the story, and I'm glad that you've been inspired by us.

 **Guest Jan 20** : yep, only a few girls left.

 **Cypher DS:** Sorry about the punctuations, we write on iPads and such so... we forget. But glad that you enjoy the story.

 **TQ679:** sorry for the wait.

 **Jojophan:** Yeah, we're doing our best.

 **To everyone** : LET'S WISH GREY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, buddy!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Huniepop

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GREY~!

NOW IT'S TIME FOR ALIENS AND CATGIRLS~!

HAHA!

So, if you didn't get my **real** subtle message there, it is my birthday! WAHOO! And this is one of several chapter's being uploaded, part of my massive birthday upload blowout! YEAH!

Five chapters being uploaded today! This, Mortal Kombat Widow's Web Woven, Persona 5 New Game Plus Joker's Second Chance, Krystal's Harem and Ben's Intergalactic Reviewers!  
As well as a new story, Batman Love & Lust; The One And Only Birds Of Prey!

If you have not checked those stories out yet, I suggest you do. We put as much passion into these as we do into this.

Now, without further adieu, the next chapter!

This time Sam only spends time with two lovely ladies, but hey they are two of the bonus ones!

How many more Golden Heart's can she get? *laughs*

* * *

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 14: The Catgirl's Heart and the Alien's Tentacles  
**

* * *

8:35 in the morning, Sam and Audrey were STILL fucking since last night. Audrey was currently bouncing her ass on another dildo that Sam put on as they were fucking over a table. Sam was lightly pulling Audrey's hair and slapping her ass, the two still somehow filled with energy

"Mistress. How long? I-I'm peeing!" Audrey panted

"Peeing?" Sam teased "If you make a mess on my carpet, you're cleaning it up. "

"I'm. Sorry. Just. Too good!" Audrey moaned and came.

Sam pulled back, out of Audrey's ass, and kissed her gently. Audrey landed onto the table and panted, drooling onto the surface "Love you." Sam smiled, gently putting a buttplug into Audrey's backdoor and backing up

Audrey panted as she just let the buttplug fill her ass. She was just so fucked she didn't care. But she was filled with pride, that was Sam's buttplug. Proof she was hers  
That Sam would never leave her

The Huiebee buzzed twice

"I think I found something more relaxing than smoking." Audry mumbled

"Then I hope you quit soon." Sam smiled as she caught that and opened her HunieBee. She saw Audrey was in the golden hearts

"No chance in hell." Audrey smirked "Unless you punish me for it, next time."

"Oh, I WILL." Sam nodded, stroking her ass. She kissed her lovingly, Nikki having sent her a picture "Oh?" Sam smiled, clicking it open.

It was Nikki dressed in a school girl outfit, her shirt undone and flashing her bare pussy which was filled with a dildo

And the caption read:  
 _'I'm a naughty school-girl. Mistress has given me my punishment.'_

"Damn Aiko, what did you do to her?" she laughed happily

"Knock, knock. Master, I'm home." Momo's voice spoke as she came in through her door.

"Momo." Sam smiled and greeted her with a kiss

"Oh, did you have fun this morning?" Momo asked

"No, all night long." Sam corrected

"You can go that long? You must be super-human." Momo gasped

"She is." Audrey grinned, now getting dressed

"Hi, Ms Audrey." Momo mewed cutely. She giggled, looking at her cheekily

"What's so funny?" Audrey asked and Momo pushed her chest out in offering "Oh." Audrey answered and grabbed her chest. "Wow, soft." She got to play, unlike yesterday where she had been interrupted

"Pet." Sam spoke

"Yes?" The two looked at her making Sam laugh at them

"Not you Momo, Audrey." Sam smiled

"Oh." Momo pouted

"Audrey, I'll see you later. We still have that school fivesome to plan." Sam joked "Plus I can't wait to go for another date, love you bitch."

"Love you too." Audrey nodded

"Master, try and get some sleep. You might not enjoy today if you're tired." Momo warned helpfully. And with that, Sam nodded, kissed Momo on the cheek and left. "Just a quick nap." she mumbled

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was snoring softly, the soft orange glow of sunset filling the skies

 **BEEP BEEP**

 **BEEP BEEP**

"Huh?" Sam snorted awake and rolled over.

"Wake up!" Kyu called, holding the Huiebee in Sam's face

"GAH!" Sam jolted up and slammed her face into the HunieBee. "OW!" She rubbed her head, seeing the Huiebee was blaring its alarm at max volume "What was that for?" Sam asked

"You've been asleep for ages!" Kyu pointed

"It's only been a quick nap." Sam responded, taking back her HunieBee.

"Eight hours ISN'T 'a quick nap'!" Kyu noted

Sam's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw the time "... Oh crap."

"Oh yeah, 'oh crap'! What're you gonna do?" Kyu asked

"Master will take me on a date!" Momo smiled

"GAH!" Sam leapt back and saw Momo. "Momo."

"Hi." she smiled

"How long were you there for?" Sam asked

"Not long." Momo answered as she sat next to Sam's bed with a loving smile

"Jeez, guess a twelve hour fuck-fest took more out of me than I thought." Sam sighed

Momo pouted and snuggled against Sam "Does Master miss my cuddles?" Momo asked

"Yes she does." she smiled softly

"Can Momo be your maid tonight?" She asked

"Of course." she smiled softly

Momo nodded, got up and went to Sam's kitchen, making something for her while Sam rested on her bed. A nice meal for the two of them

'She's too good for me.' Sam thought with a sad smile

"What's with that look?" Kyu asked as she lay next to Sam.

"Just a bit guilty." Sam admitted

"That you passed out earlier?" Kyu asked

Sam nodded and sighed heavily "And how well Momo treats me."

"You saved her from being alone. You helped give her a home and job." Kyu answered "You gave her love and a life."

"So... Showing appreciation? For finding her." Sam whispered.

"Exactly." Kyu nodded "Plus this is what she likes."

Sam nodded and saw Momo walk over with a tray filled with food and drink for her master with an apron over her cloths "... You look adorable." Sam smiled, shuffling up and sat upright.

Momo blushed and smiled, giggling "Eat up, Mistress." Momo followed up while she set the plates down over Sam's lap, holding a spoon up to Sam's mouth

"Ah~." Sam opened her mouth and took a bite from the spook's contents. She took the food into her mouth and chewed lightly "Hmm~, thish ish great." Sam spoke with a half-full mouth.

Momo giggled, kissing her mistress happily. The two remained in bed, Momo treating her Mistress lovingly and affectionately. The two kept eating, Momo snuggling close

"Ah~, that was delicious." Sam sighed resting in bed "You are amazing honey."

"'Honey'? That's a new one." Momo responded

"I wanted something different." Sam shrugged and kissed her

Momo purred gently before pulling back. "Master, you need to rest. You've been loving girls for hours on end."

"I've slept plenty." she smiled and kissed her

"I just. Want you. Safe." Momo responded between kisses.

"I am, with you." Sam assured lovingly

Momo moaned gently and snuggled in close to Sam's body, especially as her hands got to work "AH~, Master!" Momo mewed cutely

"Adorable." Sam purred as she started stripping Momo

Momo was slowly being stripped of all of her clothes, which wasn't many considering she was home. She whimpered happily, enjoying her Masters touch

"Nothing under your uniform? Naughty, naughty kitty." Sam teased

"Anything for Master." she cried happily

Sam stroked her cheek and gently groped Momo's breasts, kissing and stroking them affectionately "So. Cute and sexy." she purred

"M-Master~." Momo closed her legs a little more from Sam's teasing.

"No Momo, don't hide." Sam urged

"It-it's too good, Master." Momo mewed

"Momo. That's an order." Sam ordered gently

Momo nodded and spread open her legs, her pussy resting on Sam's leg while her tail swished. Sam gently held Momo's hips, moving her back and forth along her leg. Momo mewed cutely, feeling her master's leg tease her pussy she was getting hot and horny for her master to pleasure her. Sam kept up the act, using her leg to pleasure Momo

"M-Master!" Momo exclaimed and squirted on her leg.

"Already? Oh you will be fun, my little kitty." Sam giggled

"Been. Busy. Working." Momo explained while panting. "Sensitive."

"Well then. I better alleviate that then." Sam smiled, continuing to tease Momo with her hands and leg. She began to suck her breasts, grinding Momo harder and faster

"Yes, yes Master. More. Please more!" Momo begged "Momo loves it!"

'Such a good kitty.' Sam thought as she teased her nipples and clit. She giggled, lightly biting

"AH~! M-Momo's tingly!" She exclaimed as she felt Sam's teasing on her nipple "Cumming!" Momo climaxed once again, feeling her juices slide down Sam's leg.

"Good girl." Sam smiled as she continued her acts

"M-Master. Please. More." Momo panted

"For that face? I can't say no." Sam smiled, gently putting Momo on her back

Momo raised her hands to her chest, having them in the 'defenceless kitty' position with a rosy blush to her cheeks.

"So adorable." the raven haired woman grinned and kissed her, and then kissed lower. And lower. And lower.

Momo spread her legs out affectionately, her tail swishing and stroking Sam's cheeks as she felt her tongue begin to lap at her kitty. Momo moaned louder, her eyes widening as pleasure sparked through her. Sam deepened her tongue down into Momo's pussy, rubbing her clit with her spare hand. She got to work making her kitty scream

"NYAAAAAA~!" Momo mewed loudly, her eyes glinting with stars as she squirted high and far

"Ah~, music to my ears." Sam smiled as she swallowed all those delicious juices

"Master. Can. You use... The toys?" Momo begged

"Okay, anything for my naughty kitty." Sam smiled. Reaching under her bed, Sam grabbed her 'toy collection'. Seeing her reliable dildos and strap-ons. "Cleaned?"

"Doing my job master." Momo blushed

"Good girl." Sam nodded and slid the strap-on onto her waist and positioned herself ready to make love to her kitty "Now... What to do."

"Master. My pussy. Please. My pussy is yours." Momo mewed

"JUST your pussy?"

"Pussy a-AND my ass." Momo shuddered

"Then roll over." Sam ordered

Momo nodded and obeyed, showing off her holes and spread her cheeks open for easier access.

Sam smiled as she poured lube onto Momo's ass, using her free hand to gently guide it into her back hole "Here I come." Sam whispered and teased her hole before entering her ass slowly.

Momo's ears twitched while her eyes widened, sparks of pleasure and pain shooting through her body making it stiffen

"You're tight, my pet kitty." Sam smiled as she slowly thrust into her ass. She leaned over Momo's body like she was rutting her, like she was breeding the neko girl

Momo panted with each thrust of her Master's motions, feeling her sexy bottom slap against her hips "Master~" she finally moaned

"Good girl, Momo." Sam praised her "Good girl, good girl."

Momo continued to mew and pant with each thrust, feeling her ass spread open with her master's strap-on cock "Breed me. Breed me." she panted

Sam smiled as she thrust away, hugging Momo's hips as she slammed her strap-on deep within her pussy "Take it. Take it." she panted

"M-Master!" Momo exclaimed and climaxed on the bed.

"Momo!" Sam moaned as she came as well

Both master and pet panted and fell onto the bed, the former hugged her lover. They held each other close, smiling

"Good night, Master." Momo sighed in relief.

"Good night Momo, love you." Sam yawned and fell asleep holding Momo close

* * *

*the next day*

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kyu screamed, waking the two up

"What is it?" Sam jerked up in worry, thinking that the apartment was on fire or something.

"NYA-OO! My babies!" Momo cried, having been woken up by Kyu's shout

"... What?" Sam and Kyi blinked

"... I. I dreamed I had babies." Momo blushed and covered her face with the quilt.

"Oh that's adorable!" Sam smiled and hugged her

Momo blushed and accepted the hug, feeling a little ashamed or just flustered that her dream was told just then. It was weird

"So what was with the shout, Kyu?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"ONE MORE! ONE MORE GOLDEN HEART AND YOU'VE BROKEN THE RECORD!" Kyu screamed in joy

"... Oh." Sam blinked. "Okay." and not even flinching as Kyu kissed her 'Huh. Guess I expected this.' She thought, stroking Kyu's cheek

Momo pouted, feeling left out before a light bulb went off in her head and she attacked Kyu's breasts with her hands

"Ah! M-Momo? You pouncing little kitty!" Kyu gasped as she was being handled

Sam laughed, pulling back "I should get dressed." Sam commented as she went to the bathroom, giggling at the moans behind her "Ah, kitty and fairy love." Sam smiled and turned the shower on, humming to herself. She washed herself, enjoying the warm water, when her Huiebee rang "Never fails, you have a shower and the phone rings." Sam chuckled, squeaking a rubber ducky.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself so she didn't get TOO cold.

"Hello?" She asked

 _"Samantha?"_ the voice of her alien lover asked

"Hey! Celeste. I haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been?" Sam asked as she dried the water from her ear.

 _"I am fine. I was hoping you are free this evening."_ the space woman replied

"I am most DEFINITELY free this evening." Sam answered. "What time?"

 _"Any. But past sunset would be the most appreciated."_

"Hmm~, seven thirty? Is that okay with you?" Sam asked

 _"That sounds wonderful."_ Celeste responded

"Okay, bye." Sam smiled

"Ah-AH~!" Kyu's moans exclaimed in the other room.

"Enjoy yourselves you two." Sam chuckled and went back into the shower.

* * *

*time skip*

Sam was out at the beachside restaurant where she and Celeste first dated. It felt like a good place to be on a full moon "Awwooo." she jokingly howled, a habit she started as a little girl whenever she had with the full moon in her sights

"Was that for me?" Celeste asked as she walked up, wearing a beautiful shimmering silver dress.

"... Awooo." Sam howled again as she stated at the alien woman

Celeste laughed at Sam's silliness and patted her head affectionately "Good canine earth creature." she said clumsily

"It's called a 'wolf', Celeste. But good knowledge." Sam chuckled as she kissed her softly "Care for a drink?" Sam asked as she pulled back.

"I would love one."She nodded

Sam nodded, pouring a drink of vodka

"Hmm~, vodka. 42%?" Celeste smiled as she took the drink and guessed the alcohol content.

"I guess." Sam shrugged, getting her own drink "Didn't really check the label."

"I'm sorry. I'm still learning this world's customs." Celeste apologised and sipped her drink.

"No worries." Sam assured, holding her hand

"No. I really wish to learn this worlds customs." she frowned seriously

Sam blinked and nodded. Realising that Celeste must feel like a fish out of water here. And the deeper meaning of that phrase

'Maybe?' Sam thought to herself. "Then let me teach you some of them."

Celeste nodded, kissing her gently. Sam held her cheek gently and hummed. The two broke the kiss and sat together, looking out to the ocean.

"Let's have a nice walk along the beach." Sam suggested

"That sounds quaint." Celeste nodded, finishing off her drink.

"Of course it does." Sam chuckled, topping up their glasses

"Oh? Are we allowed to take them for our walk?" Celeste asked as she had a full glass again.

"I brought these glasses and these drinks from home." Sam assured

"Ah." Celeste chuckled and nodded. "Well, lead on, Saman-Sorry. Sam."

"If you want to call me that, you can." Sam sighed and smiled "It does sound kinda nice when you say it."

"It is... A force of habit. But I will use it only sparingly, Sam." Celeste answered, holding her Earthling lover's hand.

"Only for special occasions?" Sam joked

"If you want me to." Celeste nodded, taking another drink and missing the joke

"Well, cheers." Sam raised her glass and clinked it with Celeste's

"Cheers." she nodded

The two girls continued to drink, enjoying their time together before Sam got up and offered the walk again, going to the beach. They walked, lightly flirting. The two were bathed in moonlight, listening to the sounds of the waves as their feet crunched with the soft sound of sand.

Sam held her close, resting her head against the blue skinned woman's shoulder

'This is nice.' Celeste thought as she held Sam 'So peaceful.'

'She's so soft~.' Sam thought as she nuzzled into Celeste's shoulder

'Human flesh is so strange.' she thought as she rubbed the pinkish-skin of her human lover

"Celeste~." Sam whispered tenderly as she hugged her.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Sam asked lovingly "Being mostly stuck here on Earth, I mean."

"I do miss my home, but I feel like this is home now." Celeste admitted "With you."

Sam purred gently and nuzzled under Celeste's chin affectionately "I'm happy to hear that." she muttered

"I mean it." she whispered back softly

Sam nodded and continued to hug Celeste. "Celeste... do you want to make love?" She asked cutely.

"Pardon?" she blinked

"I'm. A little tipsy, but I want to ask you properly." Sam answered before she began to give small little kisses along Celeste's shoulder and neck

"S-Samantha~." Celeste gasped gently as she felt Sam's soft lips "If you wish to mate with me... Then we shall."

'I prefer calling it 'making love'.' Sam mumbled. "Okay." She kissed her lips

"Let's retreat to my ship." Celeste smiled

"Lets." Sam nodded, having sobered up a little and as she tried to walk she stumbled and fell face first

"Sam!" Celeste gasped as she knelt down and helped her up. Sam blinked and laughed, hugging her close. Celeste chuckled as she carried Sam to her ship, conveniently parked with a cloaking device. She carried her bridal style, Sam snuggling close "Here we go." Celeste spoke, opening the ship and entered it. She gently set Sam on the coach, smiling at her goofy face 'She's cute when she's drunk.' Celeste thought as she stood tall, stripping

'Huh?' Sam looked up and saw Celeste's bouncy blue breasts under her face and got to work, taking the nipples in her mouth and sucking

"Ah~! S-Sam!" Celeste gasped as she felt Sam's lips on her nipples

"So big and tasty." Sam whimpered and sucked, the aliens breasts having a unique taste compared to any girl she had been with before

"Suckle on them all you want. We will be going all night." Celeste smiled as she pulled down Sam's loose tube top, it falling around Sam's waist. Sam pulled herself up slightly, letting Celeste pull the shirt down past her ass and down her legs

"Hmm?" Sam asked before releasing her nipple and gasping as Celeste grasped her nipples and pulled slightly

"Does this please you?" She asked gently and affectionately.

"Yes~" Sam moaned, even if she flinched in slight pain

"Please tell me if I am hurting you." Celeste asked

"It's okay." she nodded. Celeste continued, groping and teasing Sam's breasts. Sam whimpered and moaned, going back to sucking Celeste's breasts. The two remained there, playing with each other's breasts. Sam sucking the Aliens, Celeste pinching the raven haired woman's

"S-Sam~." Celeste moaned gently as she felt her body shudder

"Celeste." Sam moaned back

"To the bed. Now." She gently ordered, lifting her up. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around Celeste, laughing "Eager to hold me; aren't you?"

"Yes." Sam purred. Celeste chuckled as the pressed a few buttons after she put Sam on her bed "What did you press?" Sam asked

"Just... Something to play with." Celeste smiled

Sam blinked and tilted her head. Coming out of the bed were some mechanical tentacles, wriggling but not attacking. It seemed that they were there for pleasure "W... What?" she blinked

"Is this too much?" Celeste asked

"What are they for?" the raven haired woman asked

"Do you remember the picture involving the space squid?" Celeste asked

"... Yes. Yeah, I do." Sam thought a couple of seconds before remembering.

"It... It's to emulate that. But I PROMISE I won't put the setting too high." Celeste answered "I have just grown an... Appreciation for it."

"Oh." Sam nodded as she saw it. "Well, if it's what YOU like." as she spread her legs

"Thank you." Celeste whispered and kissed her, setting the tentacles to a low setting. The tentacles seemed to come to life, slowly slithering around the room. Sam gulped as she soon felt the tentacles wrap around her hips and gently teased her slit. The tendrils wrapped around her thighs and stomach, slithering up and down her body

"Ah~. Oh man." Sam gasped as she felt the tendrils tease her. Her body arched, hugging her alien lover closer

"They won't penetrate. Just tease." Celeste reassured "For now."

"Good to. AH~!" Sam moaned and hugged Celesete. Her legs spread wide, her hips bucking and shuddering. Celeste knelt forward and kissed Sam tenderly, rubbing her breasts with hers as she held her close. Sam sucked her tongue, her hands going down and spreading Celeste's ass. Tempting the tentacle to just slip in

Celeste was moaning happily, feeling Sam's lips tease her tongue, wanting more, but with the setting... maybe she should put it to 'moderate'. That seemed like a nice thing to do right now "Ah~" She moaned in shock, feeling one of the tentacles randomly slip in. It had been rubbing her asshole but with Sam holding her cheeks apart it accidentally slipped in "S-Sam!" Celeste moaned

"Just kiss me, you slut." Sam spoke affectionately "And bring these machines up a bit, I've had enough bloody teasing."

"O-Okay." Celeste nodded and set the machines to max. It was going to be a wild night.

Sam shrieked as she and Celeste where suddenly pulled into the air and suspended spread Eagle by several tentacles "C-Celeste. I. I, um." Sam whimpered, feeling nervous about doing this only to he silenced as a metal tentacle suddenly pushed itself into her mouth, the black haired human gagging "Hmm?" Her eyes widened

"It'll get better. Promise." Celeste reassured Sam, opening up her own mouth and let a tentacle slide in; making her moan happily in lust. She moaned and sucked, knowing she didn't need to move her head as she was face fucked. The tentacles got to work, squeezing and slapping their bodies teasingly "Hmm~" Celeste moaned happily, feeling her fetish being fulfilled, looking over to Sam, hoping she would be feeling the same.

Sam continued to gag, the tentacle filling her mouth more than anything before. She continued to moan and gag, not choking, but tried to feel the pleasurable experience of the tentacle hentai she was now part of 'I never expected something like this to HAPAAAAAHHHH!' she thought, her thoughts being interrupted as she was suddenly penetrated in both her vagina and ass. Her pussy and ass felt filled by the tentacles, the feeling of the these mechanical tendrils continued to pleasure her even though she was a technical virgin due to these. They went deeper and where thicker than anything she had ever even THOUGHT of having inside her before, both her holes filled being something else she had never done before "HmmMMMMMM!" Her body shuddered as she felt the tentacles began to pleasure her in was she didn't think before. She held her eyes closed tightly, her body aching and shaking shivrirng. Especially as they where far from slow

Celeste raised her hips, exposing her pussy and ass, the tentacles entered her with a 'shlick' and pushed all the way into the blue-skinned alien woman's holes. Fucking her strongly but lovingly. Showing a completely dominance as it used her body, the metal tentacles vibrating and rotating inside her holes "Hmm, hmm, hmm, HMM~!" Celeste moaned as she came from the tentacle in her pussy and ass. She wiggled her hips, thrusting against them

Sam could see Celeste have fun, her pussy and ass filled with the tentacles... and she was getting wetter. Wanting to suck and tease Celeste once again. She tried to reach out to her, but her hands where constricted by the tentacles... And then suddenly things somehow got more intense "Hmm?!" Her eyes widened as she felt the tentacles began to change. They became bumpy, less curved and human like. They also began to move faster. Meanwhile little tentacles opened up, revealing suction cups that clamped onto her nipples and clit... And began to suck like vacuums "HMM!" Sam moaned, feeling her nipples and clit being sucked on. It was sparking through her body, her clit was being teased intensely. Her nipples being sucked on by such force, it was enormous 'Too much! It's too much!' she thought... When her eyes widened, feeling the tip of a second tentacle pushing against her slit as it tried to push in and join the one already inside her

"HMM!" Sam moaned as she felt her body climax from the tentacles pushed into her slit 'Two?! I... I can't fit two!' she thought in shock, fear and pleasure. Sam's pussy began to stretch, making both the tentacles fit, not hurting her but making her feel both. Her eyes widened even further up, screaming into the tentacle in her mouth... And then felt a second tentacle probing her asshole. Four tentacles, two a hole. This feeling. Was THIS the pleasure that Celeste had a fetish for? It was too much. Maybe SHE wasn't ready for this. She wished she could say that right now... Wait... Was that a third tentacle trying to get into her pussy?! 'A-Are you KIDDING?! I'll BREAK!' Sam thought in fright, worried that she would be split in half or have her pussy tear open. She looked up, trying to tell Celeste to stop, and saw the state of the blue skinned alien woman

She was a heavy drooling mess. A tentacle in her mouth, two tentacles sucking her nipples and one on her clitoris. And at LEAST six tendrils fucking her ass and vagina between them. Fucking her like a slut. Her eyes where fogged over and blank, her cheeks purple and drool just pouring out of her mouth onto her breast

'C-Celeste! Wake up! I-I can't!' Sam thought, the tentacles overwhelming her "CEWESD!" she yelled as loud as she could through the tentacle in her mouth

"Hmm~?" Celeste moaned as she looked at Sam, drooling with lust juices only to see fear in those green green eyes, the white haired aliens eyes widening

"HMM!" Sam panicked as the third tentacle was getting closer.

Celeste looked at her hand and clicked a button, turning the tentacles off, lowering them down and safely onto the bed and removing themselves from the girl's holes. They where set gently on the bed, the tentacles retracting into the wall as Sam fell limp against Celeste. It took a few minutes, but Sam and Celeste nodded off to sleep with the Huiebee buzzing

* * *

 **HUNIEBEE ROUND UP!**

We return, once more, with the Huniebee Round Up! YEAH! YEAH!

So, where are the girls at?

 **Tiffany: GOLDEN**

 **Jessie: GOLDEN**

 **Aiko: GOLDEN**

 **Kyanna: GOLDEN**

 **Beli: GOLDEN**

 **Audrey: GOLDEN  
**

 **Celeste: GOLDEN**

 **Momo: GOLDEN  
**

 **Nikki: 5/5**

 **Lola: 5/5**

 **Kyu: 4/5**


End file.
